You Just Don't Know It
by KnightPrincess13
Summary: ON-HIATUS. When a new family moves to the reservation, a new wolf emerges and shocks everyone. What will happen when Leah is forced to choose between two men who love her and she loves back? 1 yr Post-BD. Songfic. Jake/Leah/OC w/ some Leah/Embry. LEMONS!
1. Fade Away

_**Author's Note**__- Ok, This is my first FF. I hope you enjoy it! Please, please, PLEASE review and let me know what you all think! I know the first chapter is really short but I wanted to get something up ASAP. I will try to update as frequently as I can. I already have 3 chapters typed and ready, so they will be up soon. Thanks!_

_***EDIT* Look, the first few chapters of this fic are short, vague, and rushed. I promise, the later writing is so much better, so if you can bear with me through the beginning, it will all be worth it. One day, I'll go through and re-edit, but I don't have that kind of time. Thank you.**_

_-Reese_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own any of the original characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 1 – Fade Away**

"Jacob, can you at least look at me?"

How did things get this bad? How had I turned the one man I loved against me? Was I really the shitty person the pack often said I was?

This isn't fair. Not to Jake. He doesn't deserve this. I have to get away from him.

Way to go Leah. You big fucking idiot.

"Jake, please… Jake I swear-"

"You swear what? That you never hurt me? That you never meant to hurt me?" There was so much anger in Jake's voice. I couldn't help but flinch. "Goddamn it Leah! I'm not Sam; I'll never hurt you. No matter how much you deserve it."

Alpha werewolf say what? I was shocked. I think that hurt more than anything. "Fine, Jake. You'll get what you want. I'll leave you alone." I hated myself as I said the words. "I won't ever hurt you again." The tears that had been brimming betrayed my tough demeanor as they slipped down my eyelashes and streaked down my face. I couldn't take this. I turned around and walked away.

_I need you to feel exactly like I do inside_

_But I feel so alone again._

_I try to find a better life_

_Somewhere far away from here_

_But I need you to believe in me._

_But I won't be afraid_

_Just because you don't need me_

_I will not be ashamed_

_Just because you don't believe in anything that I say_

_Now I turn and I walk away from you_

_I won't fade away_

_I won't fade away_

_Again_

I won't fade away. No, I won't fade away. The familiar lyrics played over in my head. They were so fitting right now. I sighed. I could always count on music to relay my feelings better than I could with words.

Now what, Le? I sighed again as I approached my house. Ever since Mom and Charlie got married, they lived in our house on the reservation and Charlie let me rent out his old house in Forks. I stayed there mostly because our little renegade pack still didn't get along with Sam's pack 100 percent of the time. So Seth and I moved here, Quil and Embry still lived at home, while Jake pretty much lived with the Cullens.

Ugh. The Cullens. Stupid leeches. It was their fault I was in this situation. If the blonde bimbo that was supposed to be my best friend didn't open her big fucking mouth… No, I couldn't blame Rose. I couldn't blame Alice either. No matter how much I wanted to. There was no way either of them saw this coming. Why did everything with Jake have to be so complicated?

I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom, Charlie's old room. I collapsed onto my bed. I guess I should explain what happened with Jacob, huh?


	2. Running from You

_**Author's Note**__- I changed a few things in this chapter, so I'm reposting. Song is 'Running from You' by Saving Abel. -Reese_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do __not __own any of the original characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 2 – Running from You**

It started when I was on patrol this morning. I heard Jake phase and was instantly thrown into his thoughts, which, as usual, were about Renesmee. Don't get me wrong, the kid's cute, but it's so damn annoying to hear all the pathetic things in Jake's head when he thinks about her. I'm gagging at the memory. So anyway, I don't think he realized I was in wolf form because his thoughts shifted, and suddenly I was the focus of his mind. He started thinking, 'what the hell am I supposed to do about Leah? This is getting out of hand.' Before I had time to hear more, I made myself known. I thought he meant I was being annoying or bothersome in some way. I didn't like knowing I annoyed the members of this pack too. It was bad enough when I was a part of Sam's. So when Jake realized I was there, he tried to act all cool and got a little awkward, so I told him I was going home if he was taking over patrol. That was when Jake surprised me.

"Leah, we need to talk, preferably face to face, and not as wolves."

Oh shit. "Look Jake, I'm going home. You wanna talk to me? Come to the house. I'm out." I phased before he had a chance to say anything else. I had just finished putting on my clothes when I heard him coming into the clearing where I stood.

"Leah."

"What Jake?" Why did I sound so bitchy?

"Leah, can we talk?"

"Isn't that what we're doing?" I really couldn't help the bitchiness. It was my only defense mechanism. I could never let Jacob, or any of the other boys in our pack know about my crush on Jake.

"Le… I don't really know how to say this…" Oh shit. Oh fuck! "I don't know how, but I like you Le. A lot."

Wait, what? My mouth dropped. "You what?" I was too in shock to notice how condescending that sounded.

"I… uh… well, umm… I like you. Like I have feelings for you?" It almost sounded like he was asking permission.

"No. No way. But you imprinted! How is that even- No. This is ridiculous." What was I saying? Shut up Leah! This is what you want! Why are you telling him no??

"But Le, I want to be with you." he whimpered. Oh god, when he called me Le, it made my heart do jumping jacks. It always did. And the whimpering? This was too much.

"No, Jake. You're my Alpha. You're Nessie's. You don't belong to me. You can't." Shut up and tell him you want to be with him too, you idiot! My words betrayed my heart.

"Come on LeLe, don't be ridiculous."

"I'M BEING RIDICULOUS? Jake, look at yourself. Do you really think I would be with you? That I would want to? HA!" Oh my god, shut up, SHUT UP! Please. "I mean come on. You're so young and naïve. You can't have Renesmee yet so you're just looking for someone to obsess over. Just like with Bella." I hit home. I drove the nail right through his heart and I knew it. I should've stopped. I wanted to hold him and tell him I was lying, that I didn't mean it. It killed me to watch the emotion written across his face.

"Is that what you really think of me Le?" he whispered.

"Yes Jake. Quit being so pathetic." Oh god, did it never end? I felt like dying as I watched the pain spread. Jake I'm sorry.

"Ok Leah. I get it. Just forget I said anything. I'm sorry I can't make you happy the same way Sam did." He turned away.

That's when the bitch vanished. I panicked, I had to fix this.

"No, Jake, I'm sorry, that's not what I-"

"Just leave me alone."

My heart dropped. I blew it. I sighed and turn and ran to the one place I knew I could. The Cullens. The tears fell as I ran through the trees, narrowly avoiding tripping over downed branches.

_I'm running from you_

_Can I get any further away? _

_It feels like the first time... I've been in love_

_If I'm running from you_

_Will you follow me down to the end? _

_If I fall again, will you say goodbye? _

_Will you say goodbye? Yeah yeah..._

I barely made it out of the forest before I stumbled and collapsed to the ground in sobs. The door to the house opened and Alice and Rosalie flocked to my side, comforting me. The sobbing was uncontrollable as Rose shushed me and Alice rubbed my back. Slowly, the tears ceased, and when I looked up, Jasper and Edward also stood over me, looking quite concerned.

"Oh, Jazz, thanks for calming me down. Guys, I'm sorry, I'm a mess right now." I said.

"It's ok. What happened hun?" Alice asked, clearly upset that she couldn't have seen this coming.

"Ugh, It's just… Jake-" I stopped as I looked up at the noise that came from Edward as his face twisted in recognition, then sympathy. He had just witnessed the whole thing through my eyes, mental commentary included.

"Oh, Leah." He leaned down and scooped me up in a hug, taking me by surprise. Edward and I were not close by any means. He knew full well how I viewed Bella and tended to steer clear of me because of it. "I'm so sorry." He whispered in my ear. I couldn't help it. I threw my arms around him as the tears fell once more. He scooped the rest of me up and carried me into the house as Rose, Alice and Jasper followed, still very confused. Edward didn't stop as Seth and Emmett looked up from their game and asked what happened. He simply carried me up to Alice and Jasper's suite upstairs. He set me down on the chaise lounge that was in their sitting area.

Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Seth were there behind him. I just laid back and closed my eyes as Edward filled them in on what happened. Instinctively, my little brother growled and clenched his fists.

"I'll kill him for making her cry." Seth growled again.

"No Seth, please." I whispered. Everyone looked at me, surprised that I had spoken. My eyes were closed again.

"But Lees..." Seth whimpered.

"No."

"Fine" He turned on his heel and stormed out. The Cullens that encircled the chaise looked back down at me.

"You ok?" Alice asked

"Yeah… I just don't know what to do." The boys took this as their cue to leave. When just Rose and Alice remained, I continued. "It's just like, I want him more than he could know. What am I supposed say now?"

"You just gotta go talk to him, and tell him you were out of line." Alice said.

"Yeah, or you can throw him down and fuck him like you really wanna do." Rose snickered.

"Oh shut up. This is serious!" I shot back. "I might have ruined my life…"

"You drama queen! Just go talk to him and apologize." Rose told me. I guess she was right. UGH! Stupid Jacob Black, making me cry this much.

"Time to face the music," Edward popped his head in "Jacob's here."


	3. Into the Depths

_**Author's Note**__- Ok, you might have noticed that I changed the first two chapters a little bit. I had to include a few things. You might notice the song lyrics that will be peppered into this story. I will eventually post a song list. The song from Ch. 1 is 'Fade Away' by 12 Stones, and the song in this chapter is 'The End is Near' by The Confession. Don't forget to review please! Let me know what you think, what you want to happen, what you guess might happen, how I'm doing so far! There's no such thing as a bad review! Thanks. -Reese_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do __not__ own any of the original characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 3 – Into the Depths**

I must've turned as white as my friends when he said that. Rose looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on you big pussy. Let's go." Rose never was one to mess around. She'd look at an obstacle and go straight for the jugular. If only.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"YES!" Rose and Alice said simultaneously. They dragged me up and fussed about my hair and my streaky mascara, then pulled me downstairs. The three of us were halfway down the staircase when the front door opened, and Jake walked in. We all froze when he turned to look at us. He just stared at me with a mixed look of pain and hatred. It killed me.

"Jake, I-" I what? What could I say to make this better? Jake must've thought the same because he turned around and walked out the door. Without thinking I hurried down the stairs and ran out the door after him. I chased him into the forest and managed to catch up to him in a clearing. I grabbed him and spun him around. "Damn it Jacob!"

"What do you want, Clearwater?" he snarled. Clearwater? He couldn't even say my name. What the fuck Leah…

"Jake I'm sorry. I am. You just took me by surprise."

"So you cuss me out and belittle me? Nice try, Clearwater. Now fuck off." Jake hissed and turned around. I stood there, floored for a few seconds while the first tear streaked. No, I wouldn't let him see me cry. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. I quickly wiped it away.

"Jacob, I swear to you. You have to believe me."

Nothing.

"Jacob… Please…"

Still nothing.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Back off Clearwater. That's an order." How clever my Alpha could be. Ordering me around because he knows he can. Asshole.

"Jake, you have to believe me, I didn't mean it."

Again, nothing.

"Jacob, can you at least look at me?"

Nope. I guess he can't.

"Jake, please… Jake I swear-"

"You swear what? That you never hurt me? That you never meant to hurt me?" This is when I flinched from the anger. "Goddamn it Leah! I'm not Sam; I'll never lay a hand on you. No matter how much you deserve it."

Here comes the pain that went along with those words. "Fine, Jake. You'll get what you want. I'll leave you alone. I won't ever hurt you again." Tears fell and I left.

And now I lay crying in my bed. How pathetic am I?

_Mind's been slippin' I lost my sanity in turn I'm losin' time_

_I hate this place but I'd hate to lie to him but I think the end is near_

_I heard 'em say that the lord is comin' soon well I hope he comes for me_

_It's getting late and I'd hate to die... I'll stay the night... _

_And I lie to revive all the things dead inside_

_Down down into the depths we go fate twists her fucking knife_

_And it shows no signs of life, a glimpse of you and I'm alright_

_Down down into the depths we go... dying each day like it's my last_

_I heard 'em say all the time you piss away_

_Is equal to the time you'll stay_

_Fate twists her fucking knife_

_The flood it came disguised as the words we sang_

_And drowned away all the pain..._

_Down down into the depths we go fate twists her fucking knife_

_Down down into my heart will show that fate won't win tonight_

I guess I fell asleep, because when I awoke, Seth's tall dark figure loomed over my bed in the darkened room.

"Seth?"

"Leah…" His voice was strained, like there was pain and anguish in it.

"Seth what's wrong?" I asked as I reached up and turned on my lamp on the nightstand. When the light hit him, all I saw was blood. "OH MY GOD! SETH! What happened???" I asked frantically as I shot up to see closer. He sighed and sat next to me on the bed. I wasn't prepared for what he said next.

"I attacked Jake."

"YOU DID WHAT! SETH! How could you be so STUPID!" I yelled at him.

"He made you cry. That's enough reason to kill him." He growled. I was not used to my baby brother growling. My voice softened.

"Sam made me cry every day not too long ago." I reminded him.

"Yeah, why do you think it was so easy for me to follow Jake out? I hate Sam with every cell in my body." Never in a million years did I think he was capable such a thing. This took me by surprise.

"Seth. What did you to yourself?" I whispered. To this, he snickered.

"You think this is bad? You should see what I did to Jake. Dr. Cullen said he'll be out of it for a week. Plus the broken bones and deep tissue damage, he'll be lucky to walk again. Then again, he is our Alpha. He might be ok." At this last part he said with that growl, like he was pissed that he didn't finish the job properly and would have to try again. I was shocked. My baby brother almost killed our Alpha for me, because I was sad. I really should be upset about this, but all I could manage was a weak teary smile as I threw my arms around the kid. He winced. "Sis, careful. Jake threw my shoulder out. Ow."

I pulled back and laughed. "Come on, let me clean you up."

An hour later, after I cleaned him up, I made us dinner. Seth and I always had a craving for Italian food, so I whipped up some homemade lasagna from scratch. Seth walked in as I put the pan in the oven.

"Yum! Lasagna? On a Wednesday? Sweet!" The kid was clearly ecstatic.

"Yep. My special sauce included." I smiled at him.

"Leah you're awesome. Seriously. Best sister I could ever ask for." He wrapped his arms around my waist in a hug while I started washing the pots from the sauce and the meat. "Want me to help with the dishes?" He asked as he laid his head on my shoulder. I swatted him away with a dish towel.

"Nahh get outta here kid. Go watch some TV." I shooed him out of the kitchen. He laughed.

"You know, if the guys knew what a good homemaker you were, they'd be fighting to be first in line for your heart." We both laughed. I heard him turn the TV on. I sighed internally. What was I gonna do with the kid? Actually I really shouldn't call him a kid. After the whole big Volturi shit we went through earlier this year, the pack got tighter and stronger. The five of us in Jake's pack could easily annihilate Sam's pack of 12, or whatever it was up to by now. There was no doubt that we were more feared and more respected by everyone in La Push. Elders included. Seth went through this growth spurt and now stood second tallest to Jacob. He just turned 17 last month. I guess my baby brother wasn't so much a baby anymore. Oh well. At least he hasn't imprinted, I thought to myself. Seth and I were the only members of both packs that hadn't. And I never would. I was just a genetic dead end. I sighed once more. I hate thinking this way. Especially when I can hear Seth's booming laughter from the living room. He must be watching Dane Cook again. He only laughed like that when he watched stand-up comedy. I finished drying the dishes and put them away. I looked at the timer on the oven. 14 minutes 'til the lasagna was done. Just enough time to take a shower.

"Hey Seth?" I called to him as I walked up the stairs.

"Yeah, Lees?"

"I'm jumping in the shower. Keep an eye on the lasagna for me. If the timer beeps, use the oven mitts to take it out."

"OK, sis." He said before the booming laughter erupted once again. I went into the bathroom and turned the shower on as hot as possible. I removed my clothes and threw them into the hamper I kept behind the door. We wolves have to do laundry quite frequently. I stepped to the sink to look at my reflection. My ebony hair was twisted into a bun, and I reached up and yanked the elastic out of place. I watched as my long hair fell to cascade down my back and to the top of my ass. Normally a wolf's hair in human form reflects their coat length as a wolf, but once again, I was the exception to every known pack rule.

I reached up to run a hand through my hair and I felt the knots from my last run. _When I ran away from Jacob._ No. Stop that. I looked up to the mirror as the solitary tear fell. My reflection had hollowed cheekbones and sunken eyes. I quickly stepped into the hot steam box and let the water pelt my skin. I leaned my face into the spray and let the pressure force back the tears that hung dangerously to my lashes. I didn't want to be the weak creature I had seen just seconds before.

After my shower, I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. When I walked into the kitchen, Seth was setting the table. He had grabbed the frozen garlic bread from the freezer and baked it. There was also a bottle of Pinot Noir and a wine glass at my seat. My heart melted.

"Seth…" I said softly.

"Oh hey Leah. I hope you don't mind, I finished dinner. I figured you were a little stressed out today." He looked at me hopefully. "I just wanted to do something nice."

Without saying anything, I walked over and threw my arms around his waist and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my smaller frame and sighed. "Lees…" He trailed off as I pulled back and leaned up to kiss his cheek. His eyes widened a bit in surprise.

"Thanks, Seth." I smiled as a walked over and sat down, leaving him standing there a bit confused. "You gonna sit down so we can eat now, kid? I'm growing grays over here." I said in typical Leah fashion. Seth grinned, glad that throughout all the shit that had happened today, I was still his smart-ass sister who loved him unconditionally.

"Bitch." He chuckled as he sat down.

"You love me."

"Sometimes."

We laughed, but I'm just glad we have each other.


	4. Beautiful You

_**Author's Note**__- Review, Review, REVIEW!!! Thanks to those of you that already have. Keep it up! Reviews inspire me to write more. Hope you like this chapter. Lots of twists, but don't worry, things will even out in the next few chapters. I promise! (Song is 'Beautiful You' by Saving Abel) -Reese_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do __not__ own any of the original characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 4 – Beautiful You**

So it's been about a week since Seth flew off the cuff and beat the shit out of Jake. Quil and Embry took over Jake's patrols while Jake stayed in the hospital wing off the Cullen house. Quil thought Seth had gone insane, and Embry just kind of minded his own business. The four of us worked double time running shifts between Forks, La Push and the Cullens. Yesterday Sam sent Jared, his Beta, to tell us they caught a scent on the south side of the Pointe down at the beach. We were on high alert. Apparently a rogue newborn vamp had gone on a rampage down in the Seattle area and was moving our way. Damn. Like we didn't have enough shit going on?

Embry and I were on our way over to the Res to see how things were going on the home front. I hadn't seen my mom in almost a week and she was guilt-tripping me. I swear the woman was menopausal.

"Leah can I ask you a question?" Embry broke the silence. We were in human form, just because we needed to feel human.

"What's up, 'Bry?"

"What happened between you and Jake that made Seth snap?"

Oh. Shit. "Well… It's complicated."

"Leah, I'm not a child."

"Oh that's not what I meant. It's just silly that's all. A stupid Alpha/Beta fight that made me cry when it shouldn't have. We both said some insensitive things to each other. I started it and he ended it with an Alpha command, when I clearly wasn't done. It just got so out of hand… ugh" I sighed. Embry threw his arm around my shoulders casually in a gesture of support.

"Ahh well screw him, Leah." He grinned. It did the job. I threw my head back and laughed heartily.

"Thanks, Em. I needed that." I wrapped my arm around his waist and we continued through the forest like that.

"No prob, Beta."

We approached La Push and headed to the split-level ranch that I grew up in. I stepped onto the porch and released Embry to pull the screen door open and walk through the open heavy wood door. "Hellooooo? MOOOOM! I'm here!" I called out loudly. I heard the faint sounds of laughter from the back room and then the sound of Charlie's bellowing laugh.

"In the back honey" My mom called. I looked back at Embry and waved at him to follow. When we approached the back room I saw that my mom sat on the loveseat with Charlie and Billy Black was there too. The TV was on low, and I could tell they were having a good time talking about something hilarious Billy apparently said. "Hi sweetie" my mom turned around as I leaned over the back of the couch to kiss her cheek, then Charlie's. "Oh, why, hello Embry, it's nice to see you. Come give me a kiss." She waved him over.

"Hi Miss Clearwater, Sherriff Swan" Embry hugged mom then shook Charlie's hand awkwardly as I went over to give Billy a hug. When I leaned over Billy, he grabbed me and pulled me on his lap. I looked a little surprised, but he had been doing this since Jake imprinted on Nessie.

"Leah, when are you gonna make me a happy old man and marry my boy? Give me grandbabies. I want little pups running around my chair." He begged and gave me his puppy dog face. I laughed as I scooted off of him to sit next to Embry on the long couch.

"I'll marry Jacob when the imprint fades. You want pups? Buy a dog- A real one." Everyone chuckled as I nestled myself in the crook of Embry's arm on the back of the couch and threw my legs out to the side. It was so easy to be myself around Embry. "So how's married life Charles?"

"I gotta say, Leah, your mom makes me so happy. And I have the best extended family, even if my daughter and step-daughter are mortal enemies." He laughed. You gotta hand it to the guy; he handled the whole vampire-wolf thing pretty decent. It didn't even bother him anymore. "So Leah, how's Seth doing?" He asked.

I shot a look at Embry, who rubbed my shoulder with the arm on the back of the couch. "He's doing alright. He's a little sore and a bit angry that Jake woke up" I looked at Billy who was chuckling "but other than that, he's just normal Seth."

"Oh good, I'm glad he's back to normal." Mom sighed. I had a feeling the whole fight between Seth and Jake stressed her out more than she let show. From the look on Charlie's face, I could tell I was right. Damn Seth, he was making Mom worry. I would have to talk to him about that.

Before I had time to say anything else, we heard the front door open, and a voice call hello. "Oh that must be Seth. I told him we were here." I said to the confused faces.

"In the back room, sweetie" she called out to him. Then we heard him come through the doorway and all turned to say hi. Only it wasn't Seth.

"Jacob! What a lovely surprise!" My mom said to him. Charlie said something to him too but I didn't hear it. I was too shocked to even move. I watched as Jake went over to his dad and hugged him, then gave Mom a kiss and shook Charlie's hand. He sat down in the chair across from where Embry and I sat, Em's arm now wrapped possessively around me. I was still curled into him while Jake glared daggers at me.

"So, Jake, how are ya feelin'?" Charlie asked. Jake immediately broke the chilly stare and smiled at Charlie.

"I'm feeling great. Dr. Cullen is a miracle worker. He fixed me up real nice…for a leech." He added the last part with a laugh. Everyone except me laughed too. Jake looked back at me and I felt my blood run cold. I shivered and Embry looked down at me.

"You ok, Lee?" he whispered.

"Yeah" I whispered back. I looked up at his face and for a moment forgot where I was. Since when were Embry's lips so full? Oh god Leah, what the hell? Snap out of it.

"What'd 'ya say we get out of here?" his breath was warm on my neck. I nodded my head. He moved his arm from around me and told my mom we were going to head out.

"Oh ok. Come back and visit soon." She said as I leaned over to give her a kiss.

"I will Mom, I promise" I told her as I hugged Charlie. "Bye Billy" I leaned over to hug him but he pulled me closer.

"Don't toy with Jacob. I know how he feels about you, and flaunting Embry in his face isn't going to get me grandbabies" he warned in my ear.

"Billy, I'm not-" I started before he cut me off.

"Leah, mind your elders. If you want nothing to do with Jacob, then tell him so." I stumbled back a bit when he let me go suddenly. Before I could say anything, Embry's hand snaked down to intertwine with mine as he pulled me out the door. The last thing I saw when I looked back was the confused faces of my mother and step father, and the warning look from Billy. I couldn't bear to look at Jake.

"Leah, are you ok?" Embry asked the second we were out in the front of the house. "What did Billy say to you?"

"Nothing… He was just being a crazy old man." I mumbled.

"Oh ok. Come on; let's get out of La Push." He grinned at me. I grinned back.

"Race you to my place?" I challenged him before I took off running. I was into the forest and phased before I could think about removing the shorts and tank top I wore. Oh well, I had clothes at home. I heard Embry as he phased behind me. Silly boy. Everyone knew I was the fastest wolf around. I threw my head back and howled in laughter. I heard Embry speed up behind me. I had a good half mile on him. I tore through the edge of the trees into my back yard as I heard a loud thunderclap. I looked up to see the black clouds rolling in the sky. I hurried to the back door knowing soon the torrential downpour would start. I was in human form by the time I ripped open the screen enclosure and ran in towards the stairs, just as I heard Embry tear through the trees. I laughed as I walked into my bedroom and grabbed a new tank. I was pulling on a new pair of shorts as I hear Embry grumble past my door. Probably headed to Seth's room for some shorts, I thought.

I opened my door and walked downstairs as I heard the first raindrops fall. I collapsed onto the couch and turned on the TV. I heard Embry clunk down the stairs before warm hands came up from behind to cover my eyes. I smiled. "Hmm, I wonder who it could be. Is it Embry?" I giggled.

Embry growled softly and I felt his breath on my neck again. Every hair on my body stood up. His hands fell as he came to sit next to me. I turned to look at him and discovered his face was inches from mine. We were both barely breathing as he leaned in to smell my hair. Embry placed his hand on my knee, and in one short movement, pulled my legs across his lap.

"Embry…" I trailed off as his lips touched the soft spot beneath my ear. He kissed down my neck and my head rolled back a little. His lips passed over my collar bone and he grazed it once more with his teeth. I let out a little gasp as my hand shot up to tangle in his hair. The kisses trailed back up to my earlobe. His tongue shot out to trace circles on my neck. I moaned just a little, and Embry pulled back. I brought my head forward and looked at him, his desires apparent in his eyes. I barely moved as he brought his lips to mine.

There was sweet warmth to Embry. He tasted like apple pie. His lips were soft and full, and surprisingly very gentle. He groaned into my mouth as I curled my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. His tongue darted out from behind his lips to trace the line of my bottom lip. My lips parted and his tongue slipped in to tease mine. I bit his tongue as his hand went from my knee to the small of my back to press my body into his, sliding me completely onto his lap. I traced my tongue over his teeth and bit his bottom lip. His breath caught and I could feel his excitement through the flimsy gym shorts he wore. I shifted myself so I straddled him perfectly, and he groaned once more. One hand came from the back of his head around and down his neck to run down his bare muscled chest. With that hand I pushed his shoulder so he fell back on the couch, breaking the kiss.

He looked up at me as I ran both hands up and down his chest. Just to torture him, I slowly grinded my hips into his. His moan became strangled with a gasp when I reached down and pulled my tank over my head. The tiny bathing suit top I used as a bra barely covered my 34C breasts. Embry's hands snaked from my hips up my sides as he stared at my body. They slid from my ribs up to my shoulders and yanked me forward to meet his lips with mine.

This is wrong Leah. You're just leading him on. You know he's not the one you want.

I growled softly as I ravaged Embry's mouth. I did NOT want to think about Jake. I had a warm willing body underneath me, and I was prepared to take advantage of that. I grabbed the hair on the top of his head and yanked him back. I deepened the kiss and pressed my whole body to him. I could feel him throbbing against the seam of my shorts. His hands slid down to cup my ass as I grinded into him again. His hands squeezed me and a moan vibrated his throat. My mouth ventured from his lips to his chin, then down his jaw line as his breathing panted in my ear. My name escaped his lips as I bit the bone where his jaw met his ear. With a quick spin, he had me pinned underneath him. He trailed kisses down my neck and across my chest to the edge of my bikini top. His hand came up to cup the side of my breast as his teeth grazed across the taut fabric over my nipple. I gasped. Oh shit, the boy knows what he's doing.

"Em, have you done this before?" I managed to get out between breaths as he kissed his way around my chest and torso. He sighed and paused, looking up at me.

"You really wanna go through the lists Leah?" he asked me almost annoyed. I struggled for a second with what to say, before I mumbled no. He sighed again, resigned. He placed one more kiss on my belly, then another on my breast bone and a third on my lips before he got up and walked into the kitchen. I propped myself up on my elbow and watched him open the fridge, grab a can of beer and chug it.

"Embry, did I upset you?" I asked. He came back over to the couch after grabbing 2 more beers.

"No," he sighed as he handed me one and picked up my legs to sit down. "I know this could never really be anything between us." He placed my legs back across his lap. "I'm just drawn to you, and I hate seeing how much Jake hurts you. I wanted to be a friend to you, to be there for you any way you needed me to be. I'm sorry if I was out of line." He gave me a pleading look and I laughed.

"What's out of line is you drinking all my beer. You're underage!" To this he laughed and took a swig of the beer. "Em, seriously. Don't apologize. If I didn't want that to happen I would've stopped you. If you hadn't stopped yourself, we'd be naked doing god knows what right now." I stated. He groaned.

"Leah, PLEASE! I'm trying to have some self control here!"

I laughed again, then leaned over to kiss him lightly. I pulled back a few inched and looked him dead in the eyes. "You're very sweet, and much more than I deserve." I laid my forehead on his as he closed his eyes.

"Leah… I could be all you ever asked for. If you ever decide not to love Jake, just know that I'm always right here waiting for you."

His words took me by surprise. Love Jake? Was I really in love with Jacob? No, I couldn't possibly be. I looked at Embry again and I could see the pain and affection deep in his soul. It touched me.

"Ok, enough with this emotional crap. What's say we watch a movie?" Embry broke the silence. I smiled at him as I nodded my head.

"I'd like that. I'll make popcorn."

"Action, horror, or sci-fi?" he asked as I got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Don't you think we have enough science fiction shit in our lives? I mean, werewolves, vampires, mind-reading…" I trailed off as I popped a bag in the microwave.

He laughed. "I guess you're right. So what do you wanna watch?"

"How about a gruesome horror film so I have an excuse to be close to you?" I said seductively as I leaned in the door way to the kitchen.

"Only if I can stay the night."

I thought about it for a few minutes, weighing the pros and cons of Embry spending the night with me. We would both fit in my bed. I had a queen. He'd probably be a great fuck. He sure knew how to kiss and work me up the right way. But then there was Seth…

Where the hell was Seth? It was pouring outside, lightning striking every minute. I started to get worried. I heard the microwave end, signaling the completion of my popped corn. I took it out and poured it into a large salad bowl, sprinkling on a bit more salt. I put the bowl on the table and told Embry, who was looking through our DVD collection that I was going to go call Seth.

I went upstairs and walked into my room and grabbed my cell. I dialed my brother's number and waited. The voice that picked up, however, was not Seth's. It was Jacob's.

"Hello?"

"Jake??"

"Leah??"

"Where's Seth? Is he ok?" I asked, starting to panic.

"Chill. He's fine. He's playing a video game here at my house."

"Oh good. The storm's so bad…" I trailed off. Talking to Jake was weird. I was still upset, and shamefully a little scared of him at this point. I knew he hated me, which didn't help the cause.

"I told him he could stay here until the morning. I don't want him in the storm any more than you do."

"Oh thanks."

"Are you alright? Do you need someone to come over to the house?" He almost seemed concerned.

"No, no, I'm fine. Embry's here with me." I said, then instantly regretted. I heard the low growl from the other end of the line.

"Of course. Well, call if your precious _Embry_ isn't enough and you need one of us." The emphasis on Em's name was one out of disgust.

"Jake, it's not like tha-"

"Whatever Leah. I don't care." The line went dead. I stared at the phone for a minute before I heard Embry call for me.

"Lee? Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Be down in a sec." I replied.

Screw it. Fuck Jacob Black. Asshole. He can't just talk to me like that. Whatever, two can play at that game. I went to my closet and picked out a satin and lace cami and boy-shorts pajama set that Rosalie had gotten me from Victoria's secret. I put it on, then grabbed a blanket out of the linen closet and walked down to the living room.

"Ok, it's between Hostel and The Hills Have Ey- Whoa." Embry said when he turned around. "Lee, what are you trying to do to me?" he whimpered.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I sauntered over to him as sexy as I could. "I'm letting you stay the night." I said as I pressed myself against him and pulled him in for a kiss.

_I'm a free fall_

_Straight up out of control_

_Full of words of wisdom_

_I'm seeing double vision_

_From a dead on head on crash course in collision_

_A sucker for a kind word_

_Every voice I've heard_

_This is my answer for you_

_There you go again being beautiful you_

_Setting fire to all you hold on to_

_There's a blaze in my hand portraying one-sided views_

_I'm letting go again, won't be another friend to a_

_Beautiful, a beautiful you_

_I'm a concept_

_In the human race_

_A mirrored image another shade of grace_

_I'm molded by pride_

_Barely holdin' on for life_

_A prejudice lover always and forever_

_This is my answer for you_

_There you go again being beautiful you_

_Setting fire to all you hold on to_

_There's a blaze in my hand portraying one-sided views_

_I'm letting go again, won't be another friend to a_

_Beautiful, a beautiful you_

_I keep hearing what you said_

_It keeps playing over and over again_

_There you go again being beautiful you_

_Setting fire to all you hold on to_

_There's a blaze in my hand portraying one-sided views_

_I'm letting go again, won't be another friend to a_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful you_


	5. Nasty Little Boy

_**Author's Note**__- I know it's short this chapter, but I really wanted to get this up so I can get on with the rest of the story. (Don't worry, OC coming in soon) This chapter is totally rated X. Song is 'I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby' by 3oh!3_

_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. You push me to keep writing. -Reese_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do __not __own any of the original characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 5 – Nasty Little Boy**

Embry broke the kiss. Bastard.

"Leah, what… what is all this?" he motioned at my attire.

"I'm asking you to stay with me tonight Embry." I wrapped my arms around his waist and blinked up at him through my lashes. "I thought that's what you wanted."

"I did- I do. But… what about Seth?"

"Staying at Jake's tonight."

"Leah…" Shit.

"What?" I asked stubbornly.

"Did you talk to Jake?"

I sighed and dropped my arms and walked over to the couch. Embry followed me and sat next to me.

"Leah?"

Damn it, was I crying? What the hell?

"Leah… Baby… Why the tears?" he lifted my chin to look me in the eyes. "Baby doll…"

His sweetness was too much. The tears fell more freely.

"Oh Lees." He pulled me into his chest and rubbed my back while I cried silently. I pulled back and kissed him softly. He looked at me surprised.

"Thank you for being here, Embry. Sometimes I can be emotional- too emotional." I told him.

"What happened Leah?"

"I called Seth but Jake answered. It was awkward and he asked if I was ok on my own, so I said you were here with me-"

"And he got angry." He cut me off. I nodded. He sighed again. "I'm sorry Lees." He pulled me up on his lap. My hands flew to his face and pulled him forward for a salty kiss. He kissed me back, softer, much sweeter than our kisses earlier. It undid me.

My hands frantically scrambled up his back to intertwine in his hair. This kiss grew desperate and rough. He pulled away.

"Leah, I-"

"Embry, please" I begged "make me forget."

This was all he needed. He scooped me into his arms and stood up. He carried me up the stairs and to my bedroom, and he laid me on the bed. He trailed kisses down my neck and over the thin satin top. His hands skimmed up my legs, over my hips and under my shirt. His thumbs brushed the sides of my breasts and my breath hitched. He leaned down to take the hem of my shirt in his teeth and pull up to expose my tummy. The thumbs at my ribs finished the journey and soon I was exposed. Embry looked down at my breasts and moaned.

"Leah."

His hands shot up to caress my nipples as his lips slithered down the side of my neck. I arched into his hands and moaned loudly as his thumb and forefinger pinched my nipple. Kisses trailed down my neck and to my throat. When he got to my throat, he bit down, closing my windpipe just a little bit. I gasped. His hand spread out and squeezed my breast hard and into me. The gasp became a moan.

"Oh, Embry."

His response was muffled against my neck, vibrating my throat. I reached up and pulled on his hair, drawing him to my face. His body came down hard on top of mine, and I could feel him through our shorts. I wrapped my legs around his waist and grinded our hips together, as if asking for him to liberate us from our clothes. He growled into my mouth, and my eyes shot open. He was watching me. He broke the kiss and slithered down my body, never breaking eye contact, 'til he was between my legs. He dipped his head and let his tongue slide between the satin shorts and my skin, still watching me. My hand went from his hair to cup his cheek briefly, before I pushed his face into my pelvis. Obliging me, he brought his hands up and slid down my shorts with just two fingers. Then he grabbed my legs and threw them over his shoulders and dipped his head, finally looking away from my eyes to what was in front of him.

My mind was racing as I felt his wet tongue against my clit. He flicked it gently at first, testing my reaction. I threw my head back and tilted my hips toward him. He traced light circles first in one direction, then the other. Vertical flicks, followed by horizontal flicks, then firm and slow flicks. He pressed his tongue hard and flat against my clit and moved up and down. I think I pulled his hair so hard I ripped skin. Then he bit down and I screamed out his name. Some sucking came next, and just when I thought I knew his tactics, he surprised me by sliding his whole tongue as far inside of me that he could. I gasped and pushed my hips farther into him. Holy shit, Embry has a long tongue! I could feel him on my g-spot and he started caressing it. Fuck. He has DEFINITELY done this before! I could feel myself coming and I tried to warn him, but all that came out was a breathless "Oh god!"

The wave that hit me was hard and fast. I buckled down and rode the waves as Embry kept drawing x's on my g-spot with his tongue. I moaned his name and my hands flew from his hair to the headboard to hold on. I felt Embry slid his tongue out of me and back up to my clit. I was riding the tsunami. I reached down with one hand to pull Em up to my lips. He moaned into my mouth as I tasted myself on him.

"Embry… I want… you inside… me now…" I said between kisses and moans. He grunted in response and my hand snaked down his back to help him out of his shorts. My hands slid into the elastic and pulled the material down over his firm ass. I used my feet to slide them the rest of the way down and off the bed. "Now, Em" I gasped as his mouth found my nipples. He sucked and nibbled while I struggled for control. "Bry… please…"

His mouth trailed back up to my mouth and ravaged me. He pulled away and my head rolled back a little. "No, I want to watch your face as I slide into you" Embry growled into my ear. I looked down at him. He thrust into me sharply and I cried out in surprise. He thrust again, just as hard, and I cried out once more, but in pleasure. He thrust harder and faster, every time making me cry out less and less as I felt my walls clamp down around him. I could feel the pressure building with every thrust, and soon my hips were moving just as fast to match him, deepening myself and drawing him in further.

_I'm not your boyfriend, baby, _

_I ain't your cute little sex toy, _

_I'm not your lion or your tiger, _

_Nah, nah, won't be your nasty little boy, _

_Whoo, I'm not your boyfriend, baby, _

_Yeah, I can't grant your every wish, _

_Yeah, I'm not your knight in shining armor, _

_So, I just leave you with this kiss_

Oh god, I was coming again. I moaned out his name as the second wave hit me, harder than the first. My hips paused and I felt Embry speed up to enhance the feeling of the tightening muscles. He was coming too. Seconds later, his pace quickened further, then slowed. Finally he stopped and collapsed on top of me, still inside of me. He moved to roll off of me but I stopped him.

"No, not yet. Don't move." I whispered.

He kissed my forehead and whispered back "Anything for you baby."


	6. Peace of Mind

_**Author's Note**__- Ok so whoa. 4 chapters in one day. Yay! I'm trying to get to the core plot as soon as possible. My OC's will be in either the next chap, or the one following. I get a lot of q's about that. Don't worry, they'll be here! The whole story will take a different turn when they do._

_Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Song is 'Get Out of My Face' by Saving Abe. -Reese_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do __not __own any of the original characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 6 – Peace of Mind**

I woke up the next morning with Embry on top of me. Oh shit. I really hope Seth isn't home. He'll flip if he walks into this. I rolled Embry over and sat up. Oh hi little Embry. Well, I should really say not-so-little-Embry. No wonder I came so quick. Damn. He was very blessed in his nether regions. I broke my little penis trance and got up to throw on my robe. I opened my bedroom door and peeked around. No Seth in the hallway. Good sign, potentially. I slipped into the bathroom and took a shower.

When I shut the water off and slid the curtain back, Embry was leaning against the sink. Naked. I let out a small scream before I slapped my chest in relief.

"Asshole. You scared the crap out of me." He just grinned. Smug bastard.

"Why are you taking a shower without me?" he asked.

"Em, look… We need to talk about what happened…" I trailed off. He just chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"No we don't. I already told you. I'm here whenever you need me. I'm not going to overstay my welcome, whether that's to your bed or just to this house. I understand Leah. No strings attached. Ok?"

I sighed in relief. "Embry, you're amazing."

"In bed? Yeah I knew that." He grinned.

"Cocky shit." I threw my loofah at him. He ducked and it missed. I got out of the shower and almost slipped, but Embry's strong arms were there to catch me. I looked up at him sheepishly. "Thanks."

"At your service." He said as he popped a kiss on my lips then slipped out of the bathroom. I followed him into my room to find him already pulling on his shorts. I just laughed.

"What?" he half-grinned at his own question.

"Nothing. It's just surprising you can fit that massive dick in a pair of shorts." I replied as I walked into my closet. I heard his laughter as I pulled on a pair of lace panties. He came to the door of the closet as I leaned over to open my bottom drawer.

"What can I say? I've been blessed. Nice ass. I love this view." He cocked his head to the side. I straightened and turned to face him. I gave him a sarcastic smirk before I flipped him off. "Oh, baby, I would, but Seth will be home any minute." He walked out of the room.

I pulled on the denim shorts and left them unbuttoned while I pulled on another bikini top and rummaged through some drawers for a tank. When I had a tank on, I went downstairs to make breakfast. I saw Embry standing in the living room looking down at the table smiling.

"Em? What is it?" I asked, concerned. He looked up at me.

"Our popcorn went stale." We both laughed. I walked towards the kitchen and started to make breakfast. I opened the pantry.

"Eggs? Or pancakes?" I called to Embry as I heard the front door open and a voice call out.

"Pancakes!"

"Seth!" I ran to the hallway to see Seth walk through the door. Not far behind him was Jake. The smile on my face faltered, but I reestablished it before Seth noticed.

"Hi Lees." He came and scooped me into a hug. I squeezed him back as I watched Jake. He was watching us with amused eyes. Behind him, I could see Embry leaning in the doorway to the living room, smiling.

"Man, all we need is Quil and it's a pack reunion." I said.

"Oh, he's on his way over. Jake said we need to have a pack meeting, because of the newborn running around." Seth chimed.

Good to know, I thought. "Ok. Well then I'd better get started on breakfast. You boys go watch TV." I ushered Seth and Jake past Embry who just watched, amused, with that same loving smile on his face. I smiled back at him. "What?"

"Nothing" he mumbled. "You're just beautiful" I blushed "and you don't even realize it."

"Em…" I trailed off, motioning to Jacob, who sat next to Seth, watching our interaction.

"This should light a fire under his ass" he said as he moved us against the opposite wall where Seth couldn't see, but Jake sure as hell could. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close for a passionate kiss that left me dizzy. He let me go and winked at me as I tried to regain control of my thoughts. The front door opened suddenly and Quil walked in.

"Hey guys!" Quil said as he shut the door. I smiled at him and asked what he wanted for breakfast. After getting Quil's order, I walked into the kitchen to start making food. A short time later, with my hands elbow deep in fried eggs and bacon, I heard someone enter the kitchen. Too busy to turn around and see who it was, I waited for them to speak. Instead I was greeted by large muscular arms snaking around my waist. I smiled.

"Embry! Shame on you. With the guys in the other room? They'll kill us" I stated as I felt lips on my neck. I started to turn to face him. "Especially Jac-" I stopped dead in my tracks. The arms around my waist didn't belong to Embry. They belonged to Jacob. I froze as he just looked at me and let me go.

"Yeah, I thought so." He said as he leaned on the counter on the other wall. "I knew something was going on with you two."

"Jacob, it's not what you think." I tried to explain.

"Oh really Le? Then what is it?" he challenged.

"It's just…" I stopped. Did I really want to admit to him that I used Embry? His best friend?

"Ahh, that's what I thought. Your eggs are ruined, Leah." He said as he walked out. I just stared at him. I caught the double meaning, whether he meant it or not. I turned back to the stove and picked up the pan with the eggs in it and heaved it at the wall next to where he just walked out.

_I'm not the man you want of me_

_I'm not the same I used to be_

_I think for myself now_

_I don't need you in my ear_

_I'd love to hit you in the face_

_I'd love to know you've gone away_

_I don't wanna see you again_

_I hope you can understand me_

_Get out of my face_

_Get out of my sight_

_Get out of my head and give me back my peace of mind_

_I don't understand why you think you_

_Can do the things you can't_

_So get out of my face_

_Get out of my sight_

_Get out of my head and give me back my peace of mind_

_My peace of mind_

I sat there and huffed for a second before Embry came rushing in.

"Lee, what happened? You ok?" he asked quickly. He turned to see the pan and burnt eggs on the floor, then looked back at me as the tears that burned my eyes fell. He came over to me and brought his arms around me. "What happened hun?"

I quickly told him what happened, what Jake had done and said, and how I threw the pan. He just looked shocked by Jake's actions as I cried and my pancakes burned. Embry sat me down at the small kitchen table and went over to finish breakfast for me. When I finally gathered my wits, Embry had finished the food, and together we brought the heaping plates of food to the guys in the living room.

"Pack meeting." Jake said as he glared at me. Everyone ate while Jake filled us in on what was going on with the vamp. "So apparently, Paul and Jared were doing patrols last night during the storm and had a face-to-face encounter with the leech. It got away, and it headed towards Forks, which is why we're all here. We're staying here until we find this thing and kill it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. My house, remember? You can't just barge in and take over!" I argued. Jake simply stared at me before he spoke in a very matter-of-factly tone.

"I'm you're Alpha, remember?" Talk about getting shut down. I grumbled something in response. Jake leaned forward a bit. "Hey, you followed me. It was your choice, not mine."

"Whatever."

"Ok. Oh and my dad just informed me that an old family is moving back to the reservation sometime next week. Apparently they moved away like 14 years ago, but they're back now. 2 kids, I guess in our age ranges. I don't think we have to worry about them, they won't be part of our inner circle."

The meeting continued, and then the guys watched TV while Seth helped me with the dishes. He wordlessly picked up the pan I had thrown and cleaned egg off the floor and the wall. He was humming as he dried the pans and put them away. I was glad I had such a cheery little brother lately.

There was another storm rolling in that night. Around 8, after a whole day with the guys pent up in the house, I was exhausted, so I headed to bed early. Seth and Quil went in to Seth's room to play computer games, and thusly Jake and Embry were left alone. I'm not exactly sure what happened, seeing as I was informed of all this around 10 when Embry knocked on my door.

"What!" I yelled at the intrusion. Embry poked his head in and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want Bry?"

He walked in and shut the door behind him, and then he slid under the covers to spoon with me. "I talked to Jake," he whispered in my ear "I explained to him that nothing serious is going on between us; that it's more just a need and support thing." He said as he nibbled my earlobe. I turned around to face him, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You did that?"

"Of course, Leah. I told you I'm always here for you. Jake said he doesn't hate you; that he feels bad for what happened earlier. He told me to ask if you were awake that you go talk to him." I groaned.

"No, I just want sleep!"

"Come on, Lee. He's really torn up." Bry looked at me with those eyes and I finally sighed and sat up.

"Fine. Move." He rolled out of my way and I walked to the door.

"Umm, Leah?"

"What?" I snarled.

"Maybe you should put some clothes on." I looked down and realized I was naked. Houseful of boys. Brother. Jacob. No thanks.

"Oh. Right." I walked over to where my satin pajama set laid on the floor and threw those on. I heard Embry cough a bit but I ignored him. I walked out the door and down the stairs. Jacob was laying on the couch watching Man vs. Wild. What an idiot. I chuckled. "Hey." I said quietly from the doorway.

Jake's head shot up to look at me, and his eyes widened when he took in my pajamas. "Hey."

"You wanted to see me?" I asked, not wanting to get any closer, but he just sat up and swiveled, patting the couch next to him for me to come sit. I walked over and plopped down next to him. He took the blanket and lifted it up so I could get under it. I cozied up next to him and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Leah, I'm sorry. I've been a jerk lately. I don't know what got into me."

"Jake, it's ok. I'm the one that should be sorry. I said all those horrible things to you back in the forest."

"No, it's fine. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions about you and Embry." He leaned his forehead on mine. I smiled faintly.

"Jacob, seriously. It's ok. Can we just be friends? I hate fighting with you."

"Leah Clearwater hates a fight with an Alpha? What?" he laughed as I punched his shoulder. "I'm kidding."

"I'm just glad you're ok. When Seth told me what happened, I…"

"No, Leah, don't think about that, Seth and I—" He was cut off by a loud crashing noise. We scrambled to our feet as we raced towards the sound. It had come from the back porch. I could hear Embry and Quil behind us as we ran through the house towards the back. Seth was clamoring down the stairs.

Jake saw it first. I know he did, because he threw his arm out to stop me, but when Embry came up next to him, Jake let him pass. And then I saw it too. In the flashes of lightning, the creature was squatted on the rug on the porch, leaning over some small bleeding animal. It looked up at us and I could see the red pupils.

"Newborn" I whispered. It hissed as if it heard, and the fat tabby cat it was devouring hung limply from its jaws. That was Miss Ellsworth's cat Jingles. Poor Miss Ellsworth.

The newborn turned and jumped out the torn screen door he had come through. Instinctively, we all ran forward to chase it. I got to the door before Jacob turned to me and said "No. Stay here." Without enough time to argue, they were out into the rain and phased into the woods.

What the fuck was the point in being a wolf, the Beta wolf, if I had to stay home? Too frustrated to argue, I walked out into the rain to pick up their tattered clothes. I threw them into the laundry room and walked up stairs to grab shorts from Seth's room for Quil and Seth. Then I went to the linen closet where I had started keeping extra clothes for the other two. Once I had enough, I walked back downstairs into the porch area and left them there. I then picked up a tabby cat thigh off the ground and tossed it. I walked out to the garage to get the carpet cleaner to get rid of the blood. I heard the screen door open, and, excited that the boys were back so soon, I raced over to see what happened.

I found myself staring into cold, bright crimson eyes.


	7. Comatose

_**Author's Note**__- You guys seriously rock. The demand for this story is CRAZY! Ok, so my characters should be in the next chapter. This chapter is one hell of an emotional rollercoaster. Try not to hate me too much at first! Haha._

_The song of inspiration is 'Comatose' by Skillet. Enjoy it! -Reese_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do __not __own any of the original characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 7 – Comatose**

The vampire stared at me as I started to inch my way back. I had to get far enough away to get it out of my house. I needed to phase. I did the one thing I knew I could. I turned and ran for the front door. As a human I'm not the fastest wolf in La Push. I'm just a human. The newborn was in front of me within five feet. I stumbled back and ran back towards the open screen door and into the rain. I was barely over the threshold when the weight of the newborn knocked me forward. I tumbled a few feet before I got up and ran farther. I could feel it getting closer to me.

I ran faster, and just as I reached the edge of the trees, I phased. I took off, with it hot on my trail. I knew the pack could hear me now, and were headed to my rescue. I blinked against the pouring rain as it pelted my face. I felt the vampire grab my ankle and I fell forward. Caught off guard, I phased back accidentally. The newborn was on top of me and grabbed my shoulder. I phased once more, right before it bit into me, sending my scream into the minds of my pack brothers. As the venom kicked in, I lost strength. I phased to human form as the newborn drained my life. I couldn't fight it, it was working so fast. It would kill me. Vampire venom was poisonous to us wolves. The edges of my vision darkened, and the last thing I heard before it went blank was a distant pained howl.

_I hate, feeling like this_

_I'm so tired, of trying to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of_

_Is waking to you_

_Tell me, that you will listen_

_Your touch, is what I'm missing_

_And the more I hide I realize _

_I'm slowly losing you_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an_

_Overdose, of you_

_I don't wanna live_

_I don't wanna breathe_

_'Less I feel you next to me_

_You take, the pain I feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I don't wanna dream_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way, you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

There was beeping. It was a steady beeping, every second or two. Almost mechanical. I could hear voices, but I couldn't tell what they were saying. They sounded familiar. The sound of one voice reminded me of sweet honey, while another was like a chocolate cake. I was hungry. Oh man. Where am I? I tried to open my eyes, but there was just stark whiteness above me, and it hurt to look at, so I closed them again. The voices were getting clearer, louder almost. I could almost make them out.

"…can do? It's been a week." Voice two, chocolate cake.

"I know, but the damage was substantial. It's miraculous that she's even making a recovery. That was a fatal wound." Voice one, sweet honey.

"Carlisle, what if she doesn't wake up?" a third voice, this one like… like apple pie.

"Have a bit of faith boys. She isn't your average wolf you know." Carlisle-Sweet honey said.

Then there was a grunt and a loud thud. Apple pie spoke next. "Jacob, there's no use breaking things. Especially walls."

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have stopped her." Jacob-Chocolate cake sounded upset. I wanted to help him somehow. If only I could get out of this bed. I wiggled a little bit, and the beeping in the room went from steady to rapid and frantic. I heard the shuffle of feet and warm hands on mine.

"Leah? Leah can you hear me?" Chocolate Cake-ob asked me. Leah? Why did that sound familiar? My eyes fluttered open a second time, but instead of seeing stark whiteness, I saw one very pale blonde man with honey colored eyes, and two similar but different darker skinned boys. They were all very attractive. The blonde one shined a tiny light in my eyes and I blinked.

"Leah, this is Carlisle, you know, Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" When he said this, the floodgates of my memory opened and I shot back into my own body. I gasped, and I saw Carlisle, Jacob and Embry watching me, concerned.

"Hi, boys." I managed to croak out. I watched the relief flood into all three. "I feel like shit." The boys laughed, and Carlisle started fiddling with the beeping machines I was hooked up to. Ahh, I'm in his hospital wing. I felt Jake squeeze my hand, so I looked towards him. He looked so distraught and worn out. His eyes were hollowed and there was sadness in them. I smiled weakly at him and he kissed my hand in response. When he looked back up, I saw wetness in his eyes. "Jacob" I whispered weakly as I flattened the hand he held to place it against his cheek. He nuzzled into it as the first tear fell.

I felt Embry release my hand suddenly and I looked at him confused. He just smiled and gestured towards Jacob. He was so understanding. I heard the door open and mumbled voices outside. Carlisle leaned over to Jacob and whispered something to him, then slipped out after Embry. I scooted over and patted the side of the bed next to my leg. He obliged and slid on. I pulled him down so that he lay next to me and we were wrapped together. That undid him. He started sobbing into my hair. I tried calming him down, but I could tell he needed this. I cooed and hushed into his ear, whispering that it was ok. I heard him whisper my name, but it was choked with a sob. He pulled back so that we were face to face. I wiped the wet trails from his face and pressed my palm to his face. I caressed his cheek with my thumb as I watched his eyes roam over my face, a flood of emotions brewing behind them.

"Leah, I-" he managed to get out before I stopped him. I placed a light kiss on his lips and felt something inside of me click.

"What's this? Crying? My Jacob doesn't cry, especially over silly old me. My Jacob knows that I'm tough, that I'm not giving up without a fight. My Jacob would be kicking my ass right now for worrying everyone and being stupid enough to get bitten. Funny thing, you sound just like my Jacob, and you look a hell of a lot like him. I'm confused. Are you my Jacob or not?" I whispered with a grin. He just looked at me with his smoldering eyes, and I swear I thought I had amnesia again for a moment. I lost all sense of who and where I was. Ahh, the old familiar feelings of being around Jake.

"Leah, oh god" was all he got out before he pulled me forward to crush his lips onto mine. His kiss wasn't gentle, but it wasn't rough either. It was desperate. I tightened my grip on him as I arched into his body, needing to be closer. I small moan escaped his lips, and his hands came around me to pull me farther into him. I felt my pulse quicken and I heard the machines beeping faster. Jake's hand slid down to my ass and over to grab my thigh. He pulled my leg over his and up to his hip. I used that leg to pull his waist down between my legs. I wanted to be as close to him as possible. Jake broke the kiss and buried his face into my neck, kissing and licking the exposed skin. I gasped as his hand tightened on my ass and he bit the skin he just kissed. My hands laced into his hair.

"Jake" I breathed into his ear. I heard a low growl. The machines were beeping incessantly with my pulse. I moaned low as Jake nibbled on my ear a bit, then met my mouth again.

_I hate, living without you_

_Dead wrong, to ever doubt you_

_But my demons lay in waiting_

_Tempting me away_

_Oh, how I adore you_

_Oh, how I thirst for you_

_Oh, how I need you_

"Leah…" Jake started, but we were interrupted when Carlisle and Alice burst into the room, panicked. I could see Jasper behind Alice, and Edward looking bored leaning on the door jam.

"I told you she wasn't dying." Edward mumbled. Carlisle walked over to us as Jake and I looked guilty. We smiled sheepishly up at him.

"Jacob, Leah, you gave us quite a startle. We heard the machines going into overtime…" he trailed off, obviously relieved that I was ok. "I thought something happened."

I smiled up at Carlisle warmly. "Thank you Dr. Cullen. I'm sorry we worried you. I guess we just got so caught up in ourselves." He smiled and nodded, then exited the room. I saw Alice glare at me. I gave her a questioning look. She just turned on her heel and huffed out. "What's with Pixie Sticks?" I asked Jazz.

"She's pissed she can't see you wolves." Jasper shrugged. "I'll go calm her down. Again" he sighed and followed his wife. I saw Edward chuckle.

"Hey Sparkles" I called to him. "What's going on with everyone?" I asked as I snuggled into Jake's chest. Edward walked over and pulled up a chair. He started to fill me in.

"Well, this past week has been crazy. Everyone's buzzing about this new family moving into La Push tomorrow morning. Carlis-"

"Week? Tomorrow?" I cut him off. "How long have I been out??" I asked, slightly panicked.

Edward looked wide-eyed at Jake. "You didn't tell her?" Jake shrugged.

"Wasn't exactly the first thing on my mind, leech." Edward growled at him and Jake shrugged again. "I know you don't like it, but Nessie's gotta find out eventually."

"Hey! Cut it out with the silent exchange, ok? What the hell is going on?" I interrupted them.

"Nothing." Jake murmured. Edward shot him a look as Jake turned to kiss my forehead.

"Anyway, since this damn dog won't tell you what happened, I will." I let out a low growl when he called Jake a dog. I was one too then, remember, bloodsucker? He nodded, and then continued. "Leah, the newborn that got you… It was much stronger than any of us imagined. It took you down effortlessly, and none of us are quite sure how that happened."

_Comatose _

_I'll never wake up without an_

_Overdose, of you_

_I don't wanna live _

_I don't wanna breathe _

_'Less I feel you next to me _

_You take, the pain I feel _

_Waking up to you never felt so real _

_I don't wanna sleep _

_I don't wanna dream _

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me _

_The way, you make me feel _

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

"It caught me off guard." I closed my eyes as I remembered. "I was in human form when I heard someone come into the house. Thinking it was the boys, I ran to see. I turned the corner and slammed straight into it." Jake whimpered when I said this. His arms cam possessively around me and I kept going. "I ran to the front, but it got to the door first. So I ran through the open screen door it came through and phased in the yard. I tried to lead it into the forest, closer to the pack. I knew they could hear me" Jake made another pained noise "so I kept drawing it closer in hopes of an ambush. Next thing I knew I was on the ground. We rolled around, I think I got a few good hits in, but it clamped down on my shoulder. All I remember was phasing back after the shock and the pain. I heard a howl in the distance, and then I blacked out. I should be dead." My eyes flew open and I looked at Jake at this sudden realization. The tears were in his eyes again. I stared at him before I looked to Edward. He shrugged. Then Jake's voice broke softly.

"We had chased it out into the forest, but it was clever. It ran circles around us, spreading us out almost 5 miles. We didn't think it would head back to the house. None of us were getting anything. Then we heard Leah scream as she phased. We all took off back to the house. We heard the sounds in the distance, and saw the whole thing through your eyes" he looked down at me. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the rest of the pack and all the Cullens were there. I saw Mom and Charlie, and Billy Black was in the room too. When did they walk in? Jake's voice interrupted my thoughts. "It was horrible. We couldn't get to you fast enough. Quil was the closest, but he still wasn't in time to stop the bite. We all heard the scream as its teeth locked into you. I felt the pain through you as the venom laced into your blood. I threw my head back and howled. You lost strength and phased back. I couldn't hear you anymore and I panicked. I saw Quil and Seth break into the clearing at that time. Seth jumped and knocked it over. Quil came from behind and picked it up. He threw it into a tree right next to where Embry appeared. I was a half mile away still. I saw Embry pick it up and bite into its throat, causing it to go limp. Seth came up from behind and ripped its head off. I broke into the clearing and bent down over you. Your pulse was so weak, and you were bleeding badly. I scooped you up and ran here. Seth followed me, head still in his mouth. Embry carried the body as it twitched. When we got here, Rose and Alice started the fireplace. I carried you in here and Carlisle shooed me away. The body was in the fire, and Seth was gnawing at the head" I shot a look at Seth, whose eyes burned like coals. My mom's hand snaked into his and Charlie patted his shoulder. "We finally managed to get it away from him and burn it too. Carlisle came out and said there was too much venom. Seth howled as Rose screamed. I remember sinking to my knees, thinking it was my fault-" his voice cracked as a tear fell. I tried to stop it, but Jake continued. "Emmett ran to the hospital in Seattle to get blood bags. It took four transfusions before you could breathe without a machine. You were comatose for 6 days. We didn't know if you'd make it…" he trailed off with a sob, and I turned my face to his, searching out his lips. I pressed mine to his, and I tasted his tears. I kissed the tears that fell out of his eyes before I kissed his eyelids.

_Breathing life_

_Waking up_

_My eyes open up_

"Shhh, it's ok baby, I'm here. I'm alive." I whispered. I heard footsteps approach, and I saw Renesmee standing in front of her father. I opened my arm and invited her in. She climbed up on top of Jacob and I, and we all laid there. Jacob slowly stopped. He kissed Nessie's forehead before he kissed mine. I heard him sigh.

"Thank you, both of you. My girls." He hugged us a little tighter. Nessie held her hands up to our faces and portrayed knowledge beyond the depths of the 6 year old body she had. She understood the love between Jacob and me, and _she was giving us her blessing_. What the hell? How could I not love this kid? I leaned down and kissed her plump little cheek. She looked a little surprised. I rarely ever paid much attention to her, much less showed her affection like the rest of her family. She smiled at me, the wiggled her way off to go sit on Edward's lap. The all-knowing expression on his face was beautiful. Oh, so that's what Bella saw in him. He laughed. I thanked him mentally for understanding as well. He had essentially given the go-ahead too.

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an_

_Overdose, of you_

_I don't wanna live! _

_I don't wanna breathe! _

_'Less I feel you next to me_

_You take, the pain I feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_I don't wanna sleep_

_I don't wanna dream_

_'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way, you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh, how I adore you _

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh, how I thirst for you _

_Waking up to you never felt so real_

_Oh, how I adore you ~ (Comatose)_

_(Oh! )_

_The way, you make me feel_

_Waking up to you never felt so real_


	8. Blackest Hole

_**Author's Note**__- This chapter gave me MAJOR problems. I was super conflicted to do this, and I really hope you guys won't hate me after this. I swear, Jacob isn't like this any other time in the story, but he's just so angry, it built up and exploded within him. I had to do it. Character development. It will make sense later. _

_Song is Paramore's 'When It Rains'. Enjoy. Please review and tell me what a shitty person I am. ::waves white flag:: (seriously… don't hate me. If you show me love, I'll be motivated to not hate myself for this and writhe the next damn chapter.) -Reese_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do __not __own any of the original characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 8 – Blackest Hole**

Carlisle unhooked me from the machines an hour later. "It seems you've made a full recovery, Miss Clearwater." I laughed at this.

"It helps that I have an amazing doctor." He grinned.

"There are some clothes that your mom brought over on that chair. When you're done, come to the kitchen. Esme made a nice big dinner for you and your pack." He slipped out of the room, leaving me alone. I got up out of the bed and stripped off the cotton gown. I picked up the bra and rolled my eyes. This must be Billy's doing, I thought. It was a black lace bra and panty set. There was a small piece of paper underneath. I picked it up and read the elegant script.

_Give me grandbabies. Your mom wants them too. –BB_

Crazy old man, I chuckled as I pulled on the panties. I slid my arms into the bra and was clasping the hooks behind me when I heard the door open. I turned to see Jacob standing halfway in the room. "Oh, sorry, excuse me" he turned to go, but I was faster. I pulled him into the room and shut the door when I threw him against it. I flipped the lock and watched his eyes widen. I guess Jacob Black didn't know just what I was capable of.

I pressed myself into him as I slithered up to kiss him. He started to say something, but quickly lost protest when I traced the outline of his lips with the tip of my tongue. My hand slid up the back of his neck to push his head into mine to deepen the kiss. A startled gasp escaped his lips before he spun us and slammed my back against the wall, breaking the kiss. He looked at me with desire burning in his eyes as I cringed from the slam. Before I had time to regain my composure his mouth was on mine, fierce and rough. I felt my heart flutter. So this is what true passion is, I thought to myself while Jake's hands roamed over my back and sides. I bit down on his lip, hard enough to taste blood, and I heard him groan. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he turned and moved towards the hospital bed. I broke the kiss to trail my mouth down to his jaw and nibble the bone there. The throaty moan turned into a growl when he threw me down forcefully onto the bed. Thrilling chills raced through my body. I smiled wickedly as he lowered himself on top of me. This was it. I was finally going to have Jake for myself.

"Jake…" I panted between kisses. His response was a muffled 'hmm?' against my collar bone. His mouth trailed further down. "Jake…" His hand cupped my breast and my breath hitched. His lips were now inches away from the lace trim of the bra. "Oooh… oh!" I cried out in surprise as his mouth closed over my nipple. I felt the warmth of his breath through the flimsy fabric and arched up into it. He bit down firmly with just his lips, and then uncurled them to bite softly with his teeth. "Oh, Jacob!"

"Leah…" He murmured before his lips came back to crush down on mine. I dug my nails into his shoulders, and I'm pretty sure I drew blood. Oh god, this was so different from Embry. Embry! Fuck.

"Jacob, stop, stop." I begged him. He pulled back to look me in the eyes.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry, I should've-"

"No, Jake, damn it! You didn't hurt me." I sighed as he sat back. I sat up to wrap my arms around his neck. "I just want to give you a choice."

"A choice? Leah, what are you talking about?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Jake, come on. We have to talk about Embry." I watched his eyes darken and he pushed my hands down from his neck. I leaned back, dejected, as he looked away. "Jake…" I whispered.

"What?" He couldn't even look at me. I felt the familiar tightening of my chest as the moisture collected in my eyes. Damn it! Damn Jacob Black to the fiery pits of hell where he belonged for making me cry so damn much!

"I… Jake, I…" I sighed. He shot me a look and the first tear fell when he got up to pace the room. "Jacob, please… It's not like that." I said softly. He just stopped pacing to turn and look at me incredulously.

"Oh really, Leah? What's it like? You know, you had me going. With what happened earlier, when you woke up, the thing with Ness, I really thought you cared about me. Now I realize you were just stringing me along this whole time." He said angrily as he punched the air with his fists, as if for emphasis on the anger.

"NO! Jacob, I wasn't-" I started desperately as the tears fell freely now.

"Don't even start with that bullshit, Clearwater! I'm not in the mood for your crap." To this, I stood up into his chest and shoved him back with anger, tears burning my eyes.

"For your information, Black," shove again "I'm not with Embry" another shove "but I did sleep with him." I shoved him one more time and he was cornered against the wall. "And just so we're clear, it was damn good. But the only reason I did it was to forget about _you_!" I spat at him. "So fuck you Jacob! Go to hell." I started to turn around, but Jake was faster. He spun himself so that he was in front of me, his eyes flickering with anger. "Get out of my way, Jake. If I have to, I'll make Edward send Embry and Seth in." He snarled at Embry's name, and the last thing I saw was his pearl white canines.

I was thrown back and hit my head hard on the wall. Before I could bring my hand to the wet warmth I felt spreading across my scalp, Jacob's body was pressed into mine and his massive hand held me up by the throat. His palm was slowly crushing my windpipe.

_Jake's gonna kill me. Edward, this would be a great time to send help, you little fucker. I know you can hear me. Don't let me die, Embry and Seth will kill you. You wanna start a war?_

What Jake did next surprised me. He ripped off my lace panties, tearing them to shreds. I opened my eyes as much as I could, but before I could actually look at his face I closed them again in pain. Jake's teeth clamped down on the base of my neck at the same time that his fingers plunged into me. I gasped against the choking hand as his fingers pumped rapidly, swirling circles viciously in my center. I cried out as I felt more tears fall. Why was he doing this to me? My Jacob was gone. I strangled out a small scream as he bit into my shoulder and pulled his fingers out to pinch my clit. The hand on my throat squeezed harder as he pulled my head forward, only to slam me back once more. The bright white light of pain shot through me. This was a losing battle. I tried to call out his name, but his hand was crushing my windpipe. The edges of my vision went blurry. I felt myself slipping.

_And when it rains,_

_On this side of town it touches, everything._

_Just say it again and mean it._

_We don't miss a thing._

_You made yourself a bed_

_At the bottom of the blackest hole (blackest hole)_

_And convinced yourself that_

_It's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore_

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?_

_Oh I, I never saw it coming._

_Oh, oh, I need the ending._

_So why can't you stay_

_Just long enough to explain?_

His hand moved from his throat down to grip my breast and I gasped deeply to draw in air. I heard the faint rip of fabric and felt his callused palms against my nipple. My vision slowly returned, and the throbbing headache got worse. I opened my eyes and watched as his tongue wrapped itself around my nipple. It tightened underneath him and I tilted my hips into his hand with a small moan. He looked up to see me staring at him. His face came up in front of mine and he kept our head just inches apart as his fingers worked my body fierce. I reflexively scrunched my face up in pleasure when his fingers brushed over my g-spot. He noticed and did it again. And again. My hands went to tangle themselves in his hair and clench as I felt the first wave of my orgasm coming. My eyes closed and Jake slammed me into the wall again. I opened my eyes in a mixture of shock and pain.

"I want you to look at me as I make you come harder than Embry will ever be able to." he growled. My breath hitched. I almost melted into him then. My Jacob was back. The hands in his hair pulled his face forward to crush his lips down on mine in a desperate struggle for control. The kiss was so rough and angry. I could taste the blood from our swollen lips, all cut up by the tangle of our teeth. I bit down hard on his lower lip as the orgasm hit me. I moaned into his mouth and his fingers sped up, bringing the second orgasm quickly after the first.

"Jake…" I gasped between waves "I want you… fuck! ... in me… NOW!" The last word came out with a loud moan. I felt Jake's fingers slide out of me, and one hand left my body to fight with the zipper of his jeans. My hand shot down to help him shove them off and I grabbed his erection and guided it between my thighs. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I slammed my hips into his, enveloping him. I heard him groan into my ear as my walls quivered a few times. Neither of us moved. He braced on hand above me on the wall and the other reached around to grab my ass. I flattened my back against the wall, pulling my pelvis away from his. I tilted it back into him fiercely and he moaned again. He slid himself out and slammed into me, surprising me with the force. I let out a small startled 'oh!' and his head lifted to look at me. The sleepy lustful look he shot me burned my throat. He watched me as he slid out slowly and slammed into me again, my head rolling back and hitting the wall. The pain didn't register as I gasped in pleasure. "Oh god, Jake…" I whispered with my eyes closed.

"Look at me damn it" he said in a low hoarse voice. I rolled my head forward to stare at him, so close that I could feel his labored breathing as it gave me chills. I felt my nipples tighten against his chest as he stared at me with that look. Anger? Hate? Passion? Lust? I couldn't tell, nor did I give a rat's ass. I just wanted Jacob Black to fuck me senseless. He slid himself almost completely out, so that just his head remained, and paused.

"Jacob, please," I whimpered "please…" He granted my wish with a slam that broke the drywall behind me. I felt the waves shoot through me as I cried out loudly. His head leaned forward next to my ear as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and held on as he thrust into me over and over and over. My jagged breath came out heavy and I could see it blowing the tuft of hair above his ear back and forth. I leaned forward to flick his earlobe with my tongue. He groaned into my ear and he lowered his mouth to my neck. He kissed the spots he had bitten earlier, the soft tenderness of his swollen lips a complete contrast to the jackhammer pace he thrust into me with. I moaned breathlessly into his ear. I had to hand it to Jake. He had amazing endurance. It was clear he wasn't a virgin by any means. His virginity should have been mine. I had the sudden urge to rip the throat out of whatever skanky bitch stole that away from me. I growled into Jake's ear again and he lifted his head. I assaulted his mouth with my tongue and I felt his breathing labor. He was climaxing. The thought of Jacob's orgasm had me peaking at the same time, and with tangled moans, we fell over the edge together.

His thrusting slowed as I felt his orgasm filling me with sweet nectar. I had the sudden urge to taste that nectar. _Next time, Leah_. My legs fell limply and Jacob's arms shot out instinctively to catch me before the fall. It was too late, we were both too tired. We slid to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Jake wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest for a passionate kiss.

"Mmmmmm" I moaned into his mouth then smiled.

"Still wanna fuck Embry to forget about me?" he grinned like the cocky bastard he always was around me.

"No, I don't ever want to forget about that." I replied as I snuggled into his chest. "By the way, you owe me lingerie." He laughed heartily at that. He looked down at me and suddenly the smile disappeared from his eyes. He just stared. "Jake, what's wrong?" He just grabbed my chin and lifted it up, exposing my neck.

"I hurt you" he whispered faintly. He glanced up at the wall we slid down and saw the bloodstain. He looked horrorstruck. His hand went to the back of my head and when he pulled it back, it was covered in fresh blood. I stared at it in shock. I looked back at him and I could see the pain and torment in his eyes. "I have to get Carlisle" he started to scramble up, dropping me back to the tile.

"Jacob, wait, what? Wha-"

"Oh god, Leah, I'm so sorry!" He reached down and pulled me up to sit me on the hospital bed. He looked down the rest of my body to take in the rest of the damage. Tears welled in his eyes when he saw what he had done to me. "Leah, I almost ra- Oh god, I'm a monster!" he wailed as I pulled him down next to me.

"No you're not, Jake. It's ok. Please don't ruin how good this was for us!"

"Ruin? Le, the only thing I've ruined is you." He pulled me into his lap and buried his face into my neck. I rubbed his back as I tried to explain to him that I was ok.

"Jacob. Jake, look at me." I cupped his chin and turned his face towards me. "You haven't ruined me. Jake," I chuckled a bit "haven't you realized that I'm in love with you?" I whispered as I laid light kisses on his lips and cheeks. He straightened and just looked at me.

"You what?" he asked a bit startled. I simply leaned into him and wrapped my arms around him.

"I love you Jacob. I always have, and I promise I always will."

"Oh god, Leah" was all he managed to say as he crushed his lips down on mine once more.


	9. Chokechain

_**Author's Note**__- This chapter was a bitch(4 days of writer's block!). Thank you SOOOOO much to those of you that reviewed and said I wasn't a bad person for the Jake thing. And sorry to those of you who got all hot and bothered by it… well, not really sorry. That just means it did what I wanted it to. Haha._

_So the song is another 3OH!3 song. I do love those boys, even though I tease them in the chapter. I'm thinking of posting a song list in my profile within the next couple chapters. Let me know if you would be interested. OH! And forewarning, the end is another cliffhanger. You know I love those! So review and tell me your theories on the situation at the end and why/what is going on._

_You guys seriously ROCK! -Reese_

_Sidenote- wtf is up w/ lately? Login errors? LAME!_

_EDIT! I just realized this chapter might make a bit more sense if you listen to the song with it. Try youtubing the song or something, because it will really help you understand the teasing hidden message from Leah and Rosalie._

_**Disclaimer**__- I do __not __own any of the original characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 9 – Chokechain**

Jacob pulled his face from mine. "Leah… I've been dying to hear you say that for so long now."

"Really?" I answered back, a bit surprised. "Why's that?"

"Because I'm in love with you too."

Ok. Wait, what? Now I'm thoroughly confused. Didn't this boy imprint? On a _leech-spawn_?? (Somewhere, Edward was probably growling at me. _Oh fuck off. Jake's mine now. Nessie gave us the go-ahead…_ Damn bloodsucker.)

"Leah? Can you say something so I'm not tempted to jump of the cliff at the Pointe?" Jake interrupted my thoughts.

"Well… Billy and Mom will be excited." I said flatly. He just stared at me briefly, before he threw his head back and laughed so hard that he grabbed his stomach and started coughing. I grinned. I liked knowing I was the reason Jacob was so happy. When he slowed to catch his breath, I slapped his knee. "Come on babe. Let's go get some food."

"It's probably cold by now." He pointed out.

"Like we care! We're wolves. We'll eat practically anything!" I said sarcastically.

"Hmmm, I have a pretty good idea of something I'd like to eat" he said suggestively as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. I felt the warmth of my embarrassment on my cheeks. He laughed louder. "Leah… you're so cute." I think I was as red as Bella's Ferrari.

"Screw you" I shot at him. His lips pressed suggestively into the base of my neck at my vein.

"I thought we already got that out of the way." He murmured against my throat "Do you need to be" he paused as I felt his hand slide up my thigh and cup me "reminded?"

I turned to face him and pushed him back. "That sounds great, but I'm fucking STARVING! It feels like I haven't eaten in a week. Oh wait, that's right. I haven't!" I grabbed the halter top on the chair and pulled it over my head.

"Only if you promise to let Carlisle check out your head." He sounded a little guilty.

"Sure, sure." I pulled a Jake as I slipped into my shorts. I buttoned them and started to head towards the door. When I didn't hear him behind me, I turned. "You comin', Alpha?"

He grinned and took off towards me football style, tackling me at some point just past the door as I squealed. He scooped me up over his shoulder and I suddenly found myself staring straight at his ass. I squealed some more as I realized he intended on carrying me all the way to the kitchen like that. "Jake! Let me down!" I pounded my fists into his back.

"And give up having your sweet ass in my face? Not a chance babe." He said as he patted my butt for emphasis. I gasped and flailed a bit, causing me to hit my head as he turned a wall. Asshole just laughed. I growled. All's fair in love and war. I leaned forward and bit down on his left ass cheek. He let out a surprised yelp as he pulled me down in front of him and crossed into the kitchen where our very extended family sat, watching us. They just laughed as I crossed my arms over my chest. I smirked as Jake reached around to rub his ass where I bit him. Emmett hooted as I sucked my teeth in victory and turned away from Jacob. I sauntered over to Embry and leaned over to kiss his cheek. I heard Jake growl a bit, and in the name of the game, Embry pulled me down onto his lap. I wasn't there for long though. Apparently Quil caught on and pulled me over to 'kiss' the hand he placed over my mouth. Everyone laughed as my hand came up to whack Quil's neck. He let go, a little startled, but laughed when I shot him a look.

"Guys, seriously… Gross. She's my sister." Seth whined. Quil laughed.

"Seth, we can't help it. She's just so amazing. We all want a piece." He said matter-of-factly. Jake's snarl turned into a laugh as Seth glared daggers at Quil and Embry.

"Remember what I did to Jake? Yeah, I thought so. Let go of my fucking sister." He growled. Quil and Embry both unwrapped their arms from around my various appendages. They each scooted a little away and I plopped onto the bench between them. I laughed.

"Oh so Edward… Thanks for not rescuing me when I cried for help. Fucker." I said playfully.

"Jake's thoughts were harmless." He replied simply. I looked at him incredulously. Is he serious? I almost passed out. Jake almost raped me! Harmless, my ass. "Is this really a conversation you want to start with me? After all, I'm just a 'damn bloodsucker' remember?" Ahh. He was mad at me still. "If that's what you wish to call it." Fine, upset that I insulted your miracle freak baby? "Precisely." Hey! That's not fair. You know I love Nessie.

"Do you really?" he asked curiously. I started to say something but I stopped when Bella put her hand on Edward's on the table.

"Honey, it isn't polite to have mental conversations."

"I was just asking Leah if she really loved Nessie like she just claimed." Everyone's head whipped towards me in surprise. Nessie's eyes seemed to light up like magic at this. Oh fuck. How could I not love this kid? She turned me into a pile of mush. I was pathetic.

"Yes. Of course." It was soft, but the second it escaped my lips, Nessie scrambled out of Rosalie's lap and over to me. I turned so that I could grasp her and pull her forward into my own lap. I hugged her tightly and inhaled the sweet tea tree scent of her hair. She looked up at me with wide eyes.

"I love you Aunt Leah. I want you and Jake to be happy." She smiled at me. I felt a tear well up at the corner of my eye. I realized then that I was officially a leech lover. I would do anything for this precious creature in my lap.

"Now you understand." I looked up at Edward's voice and met his gaze. His daughter had his eyes, in more ways than one. How beautiful. He kind of laughed at this and I shot him a look. Not you, idiot. "I know. But a week ago, you didn't even want to talk about her. Now you've promised a lifetime of dedication to her." I was so sick.

I sighed into her hair. Suddenly she turned to Carlisle. "Leah's hurt." I was surprised. How did she know? Before I could ask her what she meant, she continued. "Papa 'Lisle? Can you fix it so she won't be sad anymore?" Everyone at the table laughed softly at her innocent mistake. Carlisle checked out my head and nodded that I was ok.

"No, Nessie, I'm ok. I'm not sad." I told her as I gave her a butterfly kiss. She giggled and jumped off my lap to run and whisper something in Jacob's ear. He grinned widely.

"I know. Me too." He replied, and Nessie giggled more and ran to bury her face in Bella's neck in shyness. I was confused, but I didn't care. I was with the people I loved most. Yes, even you Edward, in my own sick little way I guess I love you too. (gag)

He laughed heartily at that. He just nodded as he got up to pull two plates of food from the oven for me and Jacob. He set them down in front of us and we thanked him. He nodded once more before he grabbed Bella, Nessie and Esme and ushered them into the living room. Within minutes, everyone else managed to disappear somehow, leaving Jake and I to eat alone.

"So what did Nessie say to you?" I asked casually. He just grinned into his plate as he bit into a piece of steak.

"She said she likes you a lot, and she wants us to have kids for her to play with." He said with his mouth full. I choked on the tea that I had just gulped down. Jake just grinned wider.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked in shock.

"You heard me." He motioned towards me with another forkful of steak.

"Kids? Oh God. Don't tell me you're on that bandwagon now?"

"Leah, I'm kidding. She just said she's glad you're finally part of the family."

"Oh." I couldn't help but get a little sad that I could never give Billy or Sue the grandkids they want, or Jacob kids either. I looked up to see Jake grin at me. "What?"

"I'm glad you're part of this crazy psycho family too." He shoveled more steak into his mouth.

I laughed. "Is that you're way of saying you're glad we had sex?" A bit of steak juice dribbled down his chin and before I could help it, I leaned over and licked it up slowly. He stopped chewing as I pulled back and winked at him. He gulped down the food in his mouth audibly before gasping.

"Jesus Le, give me a hard-on why don't you?" He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. I laughed heartily and pecked his cheek.

"You ever heard that song 'Chokechain' by that band 3OH!3?" I asked him. He shook his head. I laughed a little bit. "Hey Rose?" I called into the living room. Rosalie appeared at the doorway.

"What's up bitch?" she asked affectionately. I smiled wickedly.

"Lemme borrow your iPod." She pulled it out of the purse that sat on the opposite counter and chucked it towards me without question. Jake looked at me confused as I walked over to the iHome docking system and plugged it in. The Cullens had one of these in every damn room. Stupid musical leeches. I blame Edward.

"Love you too, bitch." Edward called from the living room. Jake growled instinctively before I laughed and told him it was just as affectionate as when Rose said it. Get it Jake? I'm a female dog… [hahahaha- not] Yeah, no, Jake was a little dense. It took him a second before he actually laughed. Wow.

I scrolled through the playlists before I found the song I was looking for. I pressed play and the room instantly filled with the high mechanical sounds, followed by the rapping white boys trying to be hard-asses. (For Pete's sake, they're from Colorado. OOOOH I'm really scared!)

_I got this shit on lock_

_I got this shit on lock_

_Holla' Holla' at me if you on my block_

_I got this shit on lock_

_I got this shit on lock_

_Holla' Holla' at me if you on my block_

Jake looked over at me like I was insane. He started to say something but was interrupted by the next verse, while Rose and I just sat there and laughed.

_I got yo' dogs on a collar, balla_

_So how you like that?_

_Chokechain for their necks, and I don't think they like that_

_Woof woof - How they howl_

_Give some chow, they bout to growl_

_Little dogs will kill you dude, as soon as you let 'em out_

Jake looked a little less than amused as Rose and I burst out with another laugh.

_Purebred (Purebred)_

_Got 'em with the nice coat_

_Your head (Your head)_

_When I... _

_Dig deep(dig deep)_

_Shock collars on their necks_

_You fuck with 3OH! 3, and motherfuckas know they next_

More laughter from us as Edward came in, looking equally as confused as Jacob.

_Now get yo' drum on (c'mon and getcha drum on)_

_Getcha getcha drum on (c'mon and getcha drum on)_

_I got a chokechain for my pitbull lane_

_I got a shock collar for my Rottweiler_

_Got a - chockchain for my pitbull lane_

_I got a shock collar for my Rottweiler_

_Got a - Chokechain (ch-ch-chokechain)_

_I got a shock collar ( sh-sh-shock collar)_

_I got a choke chain (ch-ch-chokechain)_

_I got a shock collar (sh-sh-shock collar)_

At this point, Edward burst into laughter with Rosalie and me, all the while Jake glaring daggers at us as realization set in.

_I got my woof from a white teen - He won't bite me_

_Fuckin with me, and you'll get bitten most likely_

_Howlin' at the moon - growling at the lightning_

_Ugh -?_

_We got the drum hits, tell your kid to get a better etiquitte_

_Before he splits his seed to try to?_

_You gotta sa-say, g-g-go put it away_

_Yeah we be runnin' the game, now it's all one in the same_

_Now get yo' drum on (c'mon and getcha drum on)_

_Getcha getcha drum on (c'mon and getcha drum on)_

_I got this shit on lock_

_I got this shit on lock_

_Holla' Holla' at me if you on my block_

_I got this shit on lock_

_I got this shit on lock_

_Holla' Holla' at me if you on my block_

I turned it down as the chorus played a few more times and hummed something about a shock collar for my Rottweiler as I sat back down to finish my green beans. Jake snarled at me.

"I am _not_ your bitch. You do _not_ have me on a leash." He growled in a low voice. I looked up at him, amused, and cocked an eyebrow towards my hairline.

"Not yet."

Jake turned an impossible scarlet as Edward and Rosalie laughed once more. I blew a kiss towards Jake as I bit into a green bean suggestively. He flinched and grabbed his lap as if he were in pain just imagining it. I threw my head back and laughed deeply and I leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"I'm just kidding baby." He threw me a look as if he didn't quite believe me and quickly snapped his head towards Edward. Edward just shrugged and made a hand wave gesturing Jake to pay attention to me again. He resigned to just eating the rest of his food quietly. Rose came over to sit on the other side of me, and I felt Jake get up. I turned to see him put his empty plate in the sink. He came back towards me and kissed me.

"I'm gonna go talk to the guys."

"Want me to come?"

"No, it's ok babe. Finish your food." He kissed my temple then disappeared out of the kitchen. When he was gone, I turned my focus to Edward and bombarded him mentally with the angry questions I had locked away when I came downstairs earlier.

"Ow, Jesus, Leah! Holy fuck! Alright, alright! I cave! God, just shut up already! I'll answer every damned question." He yelled as he grabbed his head in pain. Rose looked at me, clearly confused.

"I hate when you two do this shit, Edward." She proclaimed. He shot her a look.

"Go run off and screw Emmett, Rose. I didn't ask to get mentally assaulted by an angry wolf."

She huffed and wrapped her arms around my shoulders protectively. She may technically be my mortal enemy, but damn it if she wasn't the best friend I could ask for. "Fuck you, Edward. I'm sure Leah has a right to be angry." I smiled at her.

"You're damn right I do! For Christ's sake Edward! He was killing me up there! Did you not hear me call for you?" Rose snapped her head around at me, clearly shocked.

"But I thought-"

"She was fine" Edward cut her off, seething at me. "We were on our way. I was right outside the door with Carlisle when the thoughts changed. We sat there and waited, tense and ready to charge in the second we thought you were in danger, but it didn't happen." He said harshly. Suddenly his voice softened. "Leah, Jacob would never hurt you, not if he could help it. He didn't have complete control of himself but he still knew when to stop. He really loves you. Maybe even more than you realize."

"I… I-" I stammered. What the hell was I supposed to say? Shit. Now I felt guilty for chewing out Edward.

"Apology accepted." He nodded at me. I smiled meekly at him. Rose just shook her head.

"I'll never understand. Thanks freak boy." She got up and walked to the living room, punching Edward's shoulder on the way out. He stumbled to regain his footing when she knocked him off balance, the foot he had flat on the wall he casually leaned against coming down to prevent him from falling. He looked up at me and grinned.

"And y'all think Bella's the clumsy one?" he grinned even further at this. I laughed as I brought my dish to the sink. I walked over to Edward and wrapped an arm around his waist as we walked into the living room. "Come on, bloodsucker. Time to join our family." He just laughed.

When we got to the living room, I saw Jake coming towards me, and the rest of the boys were standing by the door. I let go of Edward and the smile fell from my face. Jake looked serious. "Hey, what happened?"

"Come on, we gotta go. Remember that new family that just moved in? Older kid's having a stand-off with Sam." He said as he grabbed my hand.

_Oh shit._


	10. Hallelujah

_**Author's Note**__- YAY for OC! Actually you meet both in this chapter. It's good shit. At least, I think it is. Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter, but it was so long as it was. Anyway enjoy this chapter. _

_BTW I put a song list in my profile. Links to all the songs are there. Let me know if they don't work or something. Don't forget to review! Reviews make me happy and motivate me to write more, update faster! Hehe. Thanks! 'Hallelujah' by Paramore is the inspiration. -Reese_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do __not__ own any of the original characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 10 – Hallelujah**

By the time our pack ripped through the trees at the edge of La Push, the rest of Sam's pack was all there as wolves too. As we approached the clearing, I saw the big black wolf form of Sam crouched and snarling at a wolf on the other side of the field. Wait, what??? There was a grey wolf with white markings mimicking Sam's position. The new kid was a wolf? Already? What the fuck??

I could hear my own pack brothers thinking the same, and it suddenly occurred to Jake that maybe this was the reason they moved back to La Push. Before he could complete his thoughts, he phased back to human form and walked out in between the tensed up wolves. I saw him bow to the new grey wolf, taking him slightly by surprise. Jake introduced himself as Alpha of the smaller pack. I guess this was enough to shock the boy into phasing back.

Oh, wow he was gorgeous. He was almost as tall as Jacob, and his hair was a dark ash brown color. His skin was much lighter than that of the Quileutes, but he was definitely one of us. Half Quileute maybe? I moved a bit closer to examine him and I heard my pack brothers growl. Clearly they were not happy with my new found curiosity but I ignored them. I heard Quil say something about Jake not liking where this was going but I barked at him to shut up. They were all just as curious as I was, and they knew it. Another step closer and I could see his eyes. Fuck, I wasn't expecting them to be green! His eyes shifted to me as Jake approached him.

"Hey, you think you could cover up? We got a female in our pack." Jake said as his head tilted towards me. The new boy looked at me again in wonder. Yeah, here we go again. Another stupid boy to bitch and complain about a female wolf. Joy.

I watched him dart into a nearby house and Jake turned to Sam. I watched as Sam phased and threw on the shorts he had.

"I don't like the kid's attitude. Take him. My pack's too big." Sam said angrily to Jake. Jake just shook his head.

"I can't do that Sam. My pack doesn't protect La Push. We stay loyal to the Cullens. I can't just ask him to join his natural born enemies for dinner. Can you imagine what that will do to him?" Jake reasoned. The rest of Sam's pack was back to human forms and coming out of the forest semi-clothed when Sam answered.

"I don't want that little fuck anywhere near me until he learns some damn respect." Sam started to walk away when the door to the house opened and the new kid walked out. Jake turned to me and the boys, and motioned for us to phase back. We turned and went deeper into the trees to phase back and throw on our clothes. Embry came over to me and we walked into the clearing together. When we were within sight of the new kid, he turned his eyes on me. His eyes sort of glazed over and his mouth fell a little bit. God, what the fuck is wrong with this dude. I mean, he's cute, but seriously, staring is rude.

_Oh. _

_Fuck._

Embry draped his arm casually across my shoulders like he so often did and I saw new boy shoot Embry a look. Embry didn't seem to notice. Jake's voice broke the silence in the clearing.

"So, I'm Jacob, and you've already met Sam. We're the two Alphas here."

"Two Alphas? How is that possible?" New boy asked. Sam mumbled something about leech lovers and Jake threw him a look.

"It's complicated. If you don't mind me asking, because I know everyone's curious, who are you?" Jake asked.

"I'm Shane. My parents and sister and I just moved back here. You might have heard of my dad. Chet Lyon? He used to be an Elder here." New boy explained.

"Chet Lyon is your dad? No way! Yeah he was an Elder, but he left after his wife wanted a 'change-of-scenery'. I'm assuming you're the baby they had a few years before they moved." Sam spoke up. He obviously had a change of heart.

Shane the new boy grinned. "The one and only. Oh, and I have a younger sister Tori. TORI!" he yelled back at the house. Moments later, a stunning girl of about 16 walked out of the house. Her hair was the same color as Shane's and she had the same piercing green eyes. I heard Seth gasp, and I looked over at him. Embry and Quil heard him too, and Quil grinned.

"Looks like somebody just imprinted." Quil mocked under his breath. Without flinching, Seth's arm snaked out to punch Quil in the stomach. Embry and I laughed under our breath. We looked back as Shane wrapped his arm protectively around his sister.

"Hello everyone." Tori spoke up. She had a cute quiet voice. I heard Seth sigh on the other side of Embry and I rolled my eyes. There goes my old tolerable little brother, welcome annoying new one.

"Hello Tori, I'm Leah." I waved to her. She smiled at me. "This is Embry, my little brother Seth, and the idiot over there is Quil." I looked at Shane, and he was still staring at me. "Nice to meet you, Shane."

"That's my pack" Jake spoke up. He caught himself as he glanced at Tori. Everyone paused to see what she would say, but she just laughed.

"Shane! You didn't tell them! Daddy said you would have to warn them." She giggled. I was confused.

"Tell us what?" I asked. She just grinned at me.

"I know your secret Leah." I was slightly taken aback.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's ok, I share it too." Before I had time to react, she ran into the trees and seconds later, a white wolf emerged from where she disappeared. I heard all the La Push boys gasp and mumble, but I just stood there in shock. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my pack brothers turn to look at me, and I'm pretty sure Jake was looking at me too, but all I could do was stare at the white wolf across the clearing.

"Leah, you're not alone." Shane said softly. The white wolf disappeared and Tori reappeared moments later.

"But… but…" I stammered as Tori bounced over to her brother. "How?" I managed to get out.

"We aren't exactly sure, but Daddy has some theories." She said. "If you don't mind, I'd rather we did this somewhere else."

I was speechless. What did this mean? I wasn't the only she-wolf in La Push anymore. Did that also mean I wasn't a complete freak? Oh hallelujah!

Without thinking, I shrugged off Embry's arm and I walked over to where Tori stood. She just smiled as I threw my arms around her and hugged her. She laughed into my ear a little bit and I pulled back to look at her gorgeous face.

"Do you have any idea what this means to me?" I whispered. She giggled once more.

"Come on" she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the house. "Let's go inside. We have A LOT to talk about!"

_Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place _

_If we only had a way to make it all_

_Fall faster everyday _

_If only time flew like a dove _

_We gotta make it fly faster than I'm falling in love _

_This time we're not giving up _

_Let's make it last forever _

_Screaming "hallelujah" _

_We'll make it last forever_

It was about 11 o'clock at night by the time I got back to my house. I couldn't believe it. In the 3 or 4 years I had been a wolf, I never expected to meet another female wolf. But seeing as I spent the last 8 or 9 hours with one, who, by the way, is totally awesome, another female wolf did exist. Not only that, but she told me that since she first phased 4 months ago, her family spent most of their free time doing research. Apparently, she-wolves aren't as impossible as it seems. There were a few other instances way back when but they had been virtually erased from Quileute history. The Lyon family moved back in the hopes of continuing their research, and so that the kids could feel a bit more normal. I gotta say that whole family was awesome. Chet and his wife Kathryn, or Kate as she wanted me to call her, were so much like my parents, it was crazy.

There were so many things to tell the boys. There was something I had to tell Jacob, too, and I'm not exactly sure what he's going to say about it. I walked through the front door and I heard the sounds of the TV.

"Helloooo? I'm hoooooome!" I called out. I heard scrambling and the rush of feet as I closed the door. All 4 of them rushed in and Jake scooped me into a bear hug worthy of Emmett.

"Oh my god, Leah, where have you been?" He said into my hair. I chuckled a bit.

"I was at the Lyon's house. Or as they like to call it, the Lyon's Den." I saw Quil and Embry giggle, but Jake just stared down into my eyes. I could see how worried he had been.

"Hey, sis! Did Tori say anything about me?" I heard Seth pipe in. I looked over Jake's shoulder and smiled at my brother.

"Maybe." I grinned wider. He whimpered.

"Leah! That's not fair."

"Seth, relax. We just met them. Give her some time to get to know you." He groaned. Obviously that wasn't enough. "Fine. She said you were cute." He shot up with a smile.

"Really? She said that?"

"What, you don't believe me?" I challenged.

"Oh, no I do. Eeeep!" Seth made a squealing noise as he ran back into the living room to jump onto the couch. The rest of us laughed.

"So when are you gonna tell us what happened?" Embry asked as he leaned on the door jam. He was shirtless, and the cut-offs he wore left little to the imagination. Then again, I didn't really have to imagine much, I already knew. Oh, shame on you Leah Clearwater! You should be thinking about Jacob! Not his best friend Embry…

"You know what the best part of being a wolf freak of nature is, Em?" he laughed and shook his head. "It's that I don't have to waste my breath telling you when I can show you the next time we all phase." He and Quil laughed, and Jake leaned in to kiss my temple. His arms were still wrapped protectively around me.

"Leah, I'm glad you're one of us." Quil said. I looked at him a little surprised. "We just wouldn't be the same without you."

"Aww, Quil! Who knew you had any room left in your heart after Claire!" Jake and Embry laughed loudly, and Quil just smiled sheepishly.

"Sheesh. This is what I get for being nice." He muttered.

"I'm only kidding Quil." I said as I broke free of Jake to throw my arms around Quil. He chuckled softly and hugged me tight.

"You're just as much a part of us as Jacob is. Embry, Seth and I would do anything for you, Leah. Don't ever forget that." He whispered into my ear. I felt a happy tear well up and I hugged him tighter and buried my face into his neck. As a few tears fell, he just held me. I pulled back and wiped away a few tear trails.

"God, Quil! Thanks for making me cry, you asshole." I said affectionately as the guys laughed. Quil just kissed my cheek and turned to go join Seth. Embry shifted from the door jam and smiled at me.

"Leah, Quil's right. We all love you. We'd be lost without you." I choked out a tiny sob.

"What the hell guys?" I said as a few more tears spilled. Embry wrapped his large arms tight around me and rested his chin on my head.

"Just remember that Lees." He said as he let me go. He nodded towards Jake and walked into the living room. Suddenly I felt more large arms around me. I turned in Jake's arms to wrap my own around his neck.

"Take me to bed, Jacob." I whispered as I kissed his Adam's apple. I could taste the salt from my own tears as his hands reached down to pull my legs around his waist. He climbed the stairs as I nibbled on his earlobe, and he had barely managed to get in the door to my room by the time my lips found his mouth. He crushed me into the back of the door as his tongue assaulted my own.

"Leah…" he moaned as I bit down on his bottom lip. He moved us from the wall and threw me down on the bed before climbing on top of me. I ran my hands down his chest and back up again. Shit. I didn't want to bring it up, but there's no way I can put it off any longer without feeling guilty.

"Jake, wait, there's something I have to tell you."


	11. Love Game

_**Author's Note**__- LEMONSSS galore! Thanks for the reviews! Keep them up. I didn't realize the last chapter was a cliffy because I wrote like 3 chapters at once last weekend, and I spaced them out to post. Sorry! haha (Oh I promise to have more details on the Shane/Tori things in the upcoming chapters.) _

_Song is 'Love Game' by Lady Gaga.-Reese_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do __not__ own any of the original characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 11 – Love Game**

His head lifted so that his eyes met mine. "What is it LeLe?"

"Jake, I don't know how to tell you this, but-"

"Spit it out, Leah. What happened? Are you hurt?" He asked softly.

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that. Umm, do you remember earlier when we first met Shane and Tori?" I asked innocently. I knew he was not going to like what I had to tell him.

"Yeah."

"Oh, ok, well. I noticed Shane looking at me kind of funny, and I was really confused, but then it hit me. Jake, I think Shane imprinted on me." I said quickly and shut my eyes while I waited for him to respond. After a few seconds of no response, I opened my eyes to look at Jake. He looked pained.

"I know, Leah. I saw it too." He sighed. He sat back and rubbed his face with his palms. I sat up and laid my head on his shoulder.

"What do I do?" I asked quietly. When Jake didn't answer me, I looked up at him and pulled his hands from his face. Underneath, his eyes were red and there were tears swimming, just waiting to fall. "Oh, baby! What's wrong?" I asked as I watched the first one escape. He just turned his head into my hair and I held him as the first sob came.

"It's just not fair." He whined into my ear.

I pulled him down to lay next to me. I just held him for a few minutes as he let it all out. When his breathing slowed and become regular, I wrapped a finger under his chin and pulled his head to look at me. "Jacob, look at me. I love you. No matter what. No way is some stupid imprint going to change that." I kissed him softly. I heard him sigh when I pulled away.

"Leah, this is so messed up. Someone imprinted on you, and Nessie's technically my imprint. This is doomed for failure." He nestled into the crook of my neck.

"Jake, I'm serious. It's like Carlisle theorized that one day, remember? Imprints can obviously be broken if you're here with me now. Maybe we can break Shane's or something."

"I guess."

"Jacob Black, don't even tell me that you're just going to give up your woman that easily! What about how hard you fought for Bella? Hmmm?" He cringed.

"Christ, Le, that was years ago."

"I don't care! You mean you were willing to fight Edward, a vampire who could very well kill you, but you don't want to fight a fellow wolf for me?" I sat up, Jake's head falling to hit the bed. He turned to look up at me surprised.

"No, Leah, that's not what I mea-"

"Whatever Jacob. You know what, I'm tired. I'd appreciate it if you left me alone." I said as I turned away from him, hoping he would take the bait. I heard a growl before I was pinned to my bed, Jake on top of me, teeth bared. Success. He fell for it.

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

"You think you can kick me out that easily, Clearwater?" he said in a low voice as he lowered his teeth to my neck and bit down right over the vein. I swear I came. I felt my pulse quicken as his tongue flicked over where his teeth left impressions. "You forget how easy it is for me to control you."

_I wanna kiss you_

_But if I do then I might miss you, babe_

_It's complicated and stupid_

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid_

_Guess he wants to play, wants to play_

_A love game, a love game_

"Ohhh God!" I moaned out. I felt a growl rumble in his chest that was pressed against my torso. He had both my hands pinned above my head in just one of his. His other hand came down to squeeze my breast firmly and I gasped out in pleasure. "Jake, please." I panted. His response was a nip on my clavicle.

_Hold me and love me_

_Just wanna touch you for a minute_

_Maybe three seconds is enough_

_For my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much just bust that stick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

"Whether it's an Alpha command," Jake continued as his mouth wandered down to my chest. "Or a simple touch," his mouth closed down over my nipple and I felt the fabric moisten as he licked it. I moaned. "I can make you do anything I want." He bit down hard enough to turn the moan into a little scream.

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

"Jacob, ohh God!" I breathed into his hair as his tongue dipped underneath the fabric of my tank top. His rough hand rubbed up my side, slowly sliding my tank off. He released my hands to pull it completely off and I grabbed his hair as his mouth came down to suck on my nipple. My hands fisted the tufts of his hair as his tongue swirled around the hard as pebble nipple between his lips.

_I'm on a mission_

_And it involves some heavy touching, yeah_

_You've indicated your interest, I'm educated in sex, yes_

_And now I want it bad, want it bad_

_A love game, a love game_

Jake's hand moved down to unbutton my shorts. I heard the zipper and I was swiftly stripped of the remainder of my clothes. Jake's fingers ran up my thigh as I trembled. His tongue flicked across my nipple firmly and I gasped. Suddenly, I felt his finger dip inside me and his thumb started kneading my clit. I moaned loudly, not caring that my brother and Quil and Embry were downstairs.

_Hold me and love me_

_Just want touch you for a minute_

_Maybe three seconds is enough_

_For my heart to quit it_

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Don't think too much just bust that stick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

"See Leah? Anything I want, I can make you do" Jake said seductively as he kissed a trail down to where his thumb traced circles. I gasped again. This was sensory overload.

"Jake." It was barely out of my lips before his mouth came down over me, his tongue dancing over and around my clit, causing the end of his name to trail off into another moan.

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

"I wanna make you come, Leah." He said, as he slipped a second finger in me. I was already so close. I arched my back up, trying to guide his fingers to the perfect spot, but every time they got close, he shifted them. "Not yet, baby." He explained. Suddenly, his fingers slipped out and his tongue stopped. I looked down to see him unbuttoning his jeans. I sat up.

"Let me." I said as I moved his hands out of the way. Without taking my eyes off his, I unzipped his jeans, and then slid them down to his knees. I felt his erection poke my stomach, and still looking at him, I wrapped one hand around the base of his shaft. The small moan that escaped him, paired with the quick look of pleasure, was enough to distract him. Before he could fight me, I had him flipped over on his back. I closed my mouth around the head of his shaft and I heard him moan even louder. I slid up and down, and I used my tongue to play out all the naughty little fantasies I had had about this. Jake's hands came down to fist in my hair and he pulled me up into a kiss as he flipped us over. Without breaking the kiss, he shoved my legs apart. He pulled away as he slipped into me. I moaned out with the initial pleasure of having him fill me. It was the perfect fit. I was the lock to his key. He slowly slid out, then back in, attempting to pace himself.

_I can see you staring there from across the block_

_With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh!_

_The story of us, it always starts the same_

_With a boy and a girl and a huh and a game_

_And a game, and a game, and a game, a love game_

"Jake, harder" I whispered into his ear. He granted my wish, sliding out and slamming back into me. My eyes flew open and I let out a startled gasp.

"Oh, shit, baby I'm sorry." He stopped moving as he kissed my face. I just wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled my hips forward to slam into his again.

"Quit apologizing and just fuck me already" I said when he looked at me in shock. His face changed before he slammed into me once more. I gasped out in a mixture of pleasure and surprise. His lips found mine as he set a new, harder pace. I bit down on his bottom lip as he fucked me into oblivion.

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

God, how could I not love him? I opened my eyes and watched his face scrunch up in pleasure. I made a small moan just looking at him. His eyes opened slowly to latch on to mine. The pure lust in them had my breath hitching and I swear I was so close to the edge. Jake's eyes never left mine as I climaxed, and his hands came up to lace with mine as I moaned and rode the waves of the first orgasm. With our joined hands, I pushed Jake backwards so that I was on top. I let go off his hands to run my own through my hair and I rode him, his hands on my hips, guiding me with the perfect pace. My second climax was fast approaching, and I could tell Jake's was close too. I brought one hand down between us to squeeze my breast, then down further to rub my clit to hurry the waves of pleasure. I heard Jake groan with his release, and I was seconds after him, my walls quivering and tightening around him.

We sat there for a moment not moving before I collapsed down to his chest. I didn't dare move my hips. I wanted to enjoy the sensation of Jacob inside me as long as I could. He shifted as if to pull out but I stopped him.

"No, please. Let's just enjoy this." I said as I kissed his chest. Neither one of us moved for another 5 minutes or so. I almost thought he was asleep until he spoke.

"Leah, I'm so sorry." He whispered. My head whipped up to look him in the eyes.

"Sorry? What are you sorry for baby? For some of the best sex of my life? Because trust me, I wouldn't give that up."

He smiled weakly. "No, for…dominating you like that." He ran his hand through my hair.

"Had it been anyone else, I would gladly accept that apology. Jacob, you're my Alpha. I respect you. I like being dominated by you." I wiggled my eyebrows and grinned at the last statement, making him laugh. "Finally! God, Jake, lighten up lately." I said as I clenched my walls down around the delicious part of him still inside me.

"Holy fuck Leah!" His eyes practically bulged out of his head. I laughed and slid off of him, getting up to throw on a robe. "Oh wait, now that's not fair. You can't just do that to me and then get up and walk away! Where are you going?" he practically whined. I shot him a look.

"Do you have any idea how it feels to ooze cum, not just your own, but your partner's too? Yeah, I didn't think so. I'm going to fucking pee. And possibly shower. Stay where you are."

I heard jackass laugh as I walked into the hallway to the bathroom. I bumped into something hard and almost fell backwards, but strong arms came out to catch me.

"Oh, thanks Embry." I said. He just glanced down at me. I looked down and realized I never tied the robe closed. I quickly grabbed the sides and pulled it closed, turning some shade of red in the process. Embry laughed.

"Really, Leah. You chose now to be modest?" I just shrugged. "Besides, it's not like I don't remember the feel of every inch of your body under my mouth." He grinned wickedly as my mouth hung open slightly. He reached out and pushed my chin up. "Don't catch flies, Leah, it's not very flattering." He leaned down and kissed the base of my neck where Jake had left a mark. My eyes closed briefly and shot back open when his lips left my skin. My eyes narrowed at him, but he just laughed. "Interesting." He said before he walked past me down the stairs. I just stared after him.

Really? Was that necessary? Fuck! Now I was thinking about 3 different boys. I stormed into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I peeled off my robe and stepped into the spray. I was so frustrated with men lately. Can I just knock all their heads together? No doubt the next time Embry was phased around Jake, that little kiss thing would slip and I would never hear the end of it from either of them. Not to mention everything I had learned at the Lyon's today. I mean shit; it was a damn miracle that I was here in one piece after all the stupid shit that has happened to me in my life. Oh well. I shut the shower off, too tired to shave my legs or wash more than necessary. I wrapped myself back up in my robe and slipped back into my room. Jacob was draped across the entirety of my queen-bed on his stomach. I lifted his arm and lay down next to him. His arm curled and pulled me in tight to him. Content, I let the sleep take over my exhausted body. I would worry about everything else later.

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game? Doin' the love game_

_Let's play a love game, play a love game_

_Do you want love or you want fame?_

_Are you in the game?_

_(Let's have some fun, this beat is sick)_

_Doin' the love game_

_(I wanna take a ride on your disco stick)_


	12. Dance with the Devil

_**Author's Note**__- This chapter is pretty much character development and setting up for other plot lines._

_Song is 'Dance with the Devil' by Breaking Benjamin. Please review! The more reviews I get, the faster I update! haha-Reese_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do __not__ own any of the original characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 12 – Dance with the Devil**

I woke up the next morning with Jake's arms wrapped around me. I smiled and stretched a little bit. I could _totally_ get used to this. I wiggled my way out from under his arms and walked into the bathroom. When I opened the door, I saw Embry standing in the shower, wet and naked and grinning at me.

"Good morning Leah." I think I turned red again as I quickly walked out and shut the door. I heard him laughing. God, what the hell? This, plus what happened last night with him, is bad. I had to say something, so he didn't think I was ok with this new dangerous Embry. I turned and reopened the door. He stood there still, drying off his hair with a white towel. "Change your mind?"

I closed the door behind me. "Embry, seriously, what the hell are you trying to do to me?" I asked, exasperated.

"I have no idea what you mean, Leah." He said innocently. I glared at him a second before I walked over to him swiftly, pinning him against the wall of the shower stall.

"Listen, Em. What happened between us was great, ok? It was really great. But I'm with Jake now, and I appreciate that you've always been right there for me, but you said you would back off." I poked his chest for emphasis.

"Hun, I did back off. You're the one pinning _me_ to the wall, walking in on _me_ naked. Taunting me with the memories of your body moving under mine" he said huskily as he leaned into my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. "I think I should be asking _you_ to back off."

I looked up at him, his face mere inches from my own. I felt his jagged breathing on my neck and knew that if it were anyone but Jacob in my room right now, I would throw caution to the wind and demand that Embry take me right there, and it would be good. Really good. I sighed. The fact is that it _was_ Jacob sleeping innocently in my bed while here I am flirting dangerously with his best friend. I backed away and turned towards the door. "Whatever Embry. If that's what helps you sleep at night, then-"

He cut me off by pulling me and spinning me so that I ended up pinned against the wall where he had just been. I gasped slightly in surprise. He growled low and I could see the lust in his eyes. _Oh fuck_. His head lowered and I felt his tongue on my earlobe. _Ooh yes!_ I closed my eyes and angled my head, trying to give better access. I felt his teeth graze over the fleshy part below my ear and I made a very low whimper. His head come up slowly and he smiled that million dollar smile at me.

"See, Leah? You still want me too. But I'll back off. You know where to find me when you decide you want to cash in on this." He said before walking out of the bathroom still naked. I stood there in shock for a few moments. What the fuck, Leah? I went over to the mirror to examine any possible marks left from Embry. Nope, they were all Jacob. Thank God.

I was so confused. I loved Jacob, but I definitely still had some physical attraction to Embry. And then there was Shane, the mysterious new wolf who imprinted on me. That's too many boys. I'm not used to that. I was used to just one. Sam was the only guy I ever had chasing after me, the only guy I ever wanted to chase me. But that's not the case anymore. I sighed. At least Sam and I had made up last year. I never hated Sam. No, wait, I lied, I hated him at first. I didn't hate him after I phased and learned of imprinting. Contrary to what the La Push boys think, I'm not, nor was I ever, bitter about it. I completely understood. I was just heart-broken. Sam was my all. He was my life, my soul, my heart. I was so in love. And out of nowhere, I was shattered.

But I'm not broken anymore. See, what most- no, everyone doesn't understand is that Sam and I were best friends first. Because of that initial closeness, I was able to understand Sam all that much more. I know he loved me the way I loved him, and I know it hurt him just as much as it hurt me. That's why I left his pack. It was just too painful, for both of us. Those feelings never had a chance to go away. Being away from him helped us grow, to get over it completely, and now we can be friends. The imprint love is a different pull, a different type of love. What Sam and I had was teenage passion. Who said there wasn't enough room in my heart to love more than one man in my lifetime? I sighed. On that note… What the fuck am I going to do about all these boys? Seriously. We need some new girls in Forks for them to ogle.

I walked back into my bedroom and to my closet. I quickly picked out some denim Capri's and a baby blue peasant top and threw them on. I debated whether or not to wear sneakers or flip-flops. Flip flops were much easier to replace and less suspicious if I had to phase out of nowhere. Then again, as I stared out the window, I could see the torrential downpour that accompanies a life in Forks. Sneakers would be more convenient in that sense. I sighed. I settled on an old pair of gym shoes from when I was a freshman in PE. I kind of smiled remembering that it was in that class Sam and I first made out. A week later, we got caught under the bleachers with his hands under my shirt and we got suspension. Our relationship bloomed from there. I chuckled loudly before I remembered that Jake was still asleep. I turned to see him shift on the bed. I walked over and leaned over him to kiss his forehead. He stirred before looking up at me through sleepy eyes.

"Leah? Christ, its 8:45 in the morning. Get back in bed with me." He grumbled. I smiled at him as my hair fell past my shoulder to graze his cheeks.

"I can't baby. I gotta run to the store. I have a houseful of superhuman wolf-boys to feed." I said softly. He muttered something about survival of the fittest. I laughed. "I'll be back in a little bit. Would you like me to stop by Billy's to pick up some clothes for you?"

He just nodded. I kissed his cheek and then his forehead, and walked out the door. When I got downstairs, I saw that Embry had fallen back asleep on the couch. Quil was draped across the love seat, with both arms and legs touching the floor. I would have to see about investing in some beds for these boys. This house wasn't that big, but with a little bit of work, the office in the back could be converted into a room, as could the back patio. Actually, the back patio could become two rooms. Hmm. Maybe I should see about getting a quote from a contractor. Whether we like it or not, my house was now home base for my pack.

I grabbed the purse I so rarely used from the coat closet, along with one of the three sets of keys hanging on the rack. Jake kept his VW Rabbit here, but he barely ever used it. I had my old Pontiac still, and mostly Seth or one of the boys would take that into town if they had to. But the third set of keys, the one I grabbed, belonged to my pride and joy. A Nissan Skyline R-34 GT-R Vspec II, right-hand drive, straight from Japan. One of the fastest damn cars you could buy- well, maybe not really, but it was really fucking fast! It was the only one in Forks for sure though. Rosalie and Alice had helped me find the one I wanted in Japan, and when it ended up being more expensive to ship it over than I planned, they bought it for me. Vampire bitches. I wanted to give it back, but I couldn't. They knew that too. I was always trying to return their gifts.

I got in and turned the key, listening to the engine catch and purr every time I revved the accelerator. Ahh, yes. That's the best sound ever. I released the parking brake and reversed out of the driveway. I shifted into first and revved, then popped the clutch, burning rubber onto the pavement in front of my house, tires smoking behind me. I was off and to the bend at the end of the road by the time I shifted into second.

It was nice to have a car. Most of the La Push kids didn't. Jake had that beat up piece of crap, and my old Pontiac was pretty beat to hell because the heavy use it did my high school years. Sam and I were the only kids with cars in our grade, the only kids who lived far enough from the school to drive. A lot of families didn't see the need for cars on the reservation. We had pretty much everything we needed there, but it was so small and limited. That's why I liked living in Forks in Charlie's house. Plus it was closer to the Cullens.

I scrolled through my iPod docked to the stereo before settling on a song. I sang along as the familiar words flowed through my Bose speakers.

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead._

_Close your eyes, so many days go by._

_Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right._

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

_I won't stay long, in this world so wrong._

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight_

I knew I would barely get into third gear by the time I hit town so I stayed in second, keeping my rpm's at a reasonable level (also meaning that my stepfather wouldn't have to write me a ticket). I passed the station and beeped my horn. I saw Charlie wave to me from the parking lot. I waved back. He was usually the only one there this early on a Sunday.

_Trembling, crawling across my skin._

_Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine._

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies._

_I won't last long, in this world so wrong._

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight_

I pulled into the parking lot to the small grocery store and shut off my car. I grabbed a cart and walked through the door. As I walked through the aisles picking things from shelves, I tried to guestimate how much a contractor would be. Money was no object for me. My parents had started college funds for Seth and me when we were babies. Plus in high school, I worked part-time at a gas station and saved up a few thousand here and there. Now that Dad was gone, God rest his soul, his life insurance money kept us sitting comfortably on top a nice cushion. Not that life in Forks was expensive. It just meant a contractor or a car repair didn't worry us. Now that Bella was a Cullen, Charlie was supporting Mom, and she let Seth and I have free access to any funds we may need. We were good about it though. We'd only use it for clothes and food. I'd have to see what she thought about building out the house. Charlie too, since his name was still on the deed.

An hour later, I had over a hundred and fifty dollars in groceries. I was loading them into the back of my car when I heard a horn beep. I pulled my head out of my trunk to see Tori and Shane pulling up. I waved. They parked and came over to me. Shane instantly started helping me with the food while Tori hugged me.

"Hey guys! What are you in town for?" I asked.

Shane put the last bag in the trunk and closed the trunk lid. "Picking up towels for our mom." He said as he pulled me into a hug. Oh boy, this is awkward. I half-assed my part of the hug and Tori giggled.

"Oh, I was just going to run into the store across the street and pick up some extra clothes for the guys. They've been staying at my house and they keep phasing before saving their clothes." I replied.

"Wow, you have all them staying with you? Your mom must be pissed." Shane whistled. I laughed.

"I don't live on the res. I live in my step-dad's old house with my brother; the guys pretty much crash there. Pack differences make it awkward for some of us to be around the other pack."

"So you don't live with your parents?" Tori asked excited.

"No, I don't."

"Oh my god, we totally have to have a party!" she squealed. I had never thought about it. I guess we could.

"Sure. I'm 21, so I can get some beer or something." She squealed again. She said something about finding an outfit, and then ran across the street ahead of us to enter the store. Shane and I just chuckled.

"Yeah, so, that's my sister Victoria." He said affectionately.

"Victoria?" I asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, that's where Tori came from. It's her nickname. Why? Leah, you look a little pale." Shane got all worried.

"Oh, it's just that we had a bad experience with a vampire bitch named Victoria a few years ago. The name just leaves a bitter taste in our mouths." I informed him.

"Oh. I'm sorry. You and your pack brothers seem to have quite a bit of experience with fighting off vampires."

"It comes with the territory. My pack, we are very close to the local coven. The Cullens. I'm sure you've been informed."

"Yeah, Sam briefed us. Since he found out about Dad, he's been all buddy-buddy with me."

I laughed. "Yeah, he sucks up to the Elders." I was surprised how easy it was for me to talk to him.

"I figured. So what's it like, you know, being friends with the enemies?"

"Oh, the Cullens are great people. Every single one of them has something that makes them unique. If you'd like, you and Tori are always welcome to meet them. They'd want me to extend an invitation to you."

"They sound amazing. I'd definitely like to meet them. I'm sure Tori would as well." He smiled at me, and I felt a warm chill go through my body, and I was totally confused. But I smiled back as we walked to the aisle with the shorts I needed. I grabbed about 12 pairs, and two 6-packs of wife beaters. This should do. The boys would learn to cover up in my house. No more half naked Embry would do us all some good.

I headed to the register, Shane falling back to grab Tori. As one of Bella's former classmates rang up my purchases, Shane and Tori came up to the counter.

"Phew! Got the towels!" Tori was so full of energy. She was like a mini-Alice. "So I hear we're invited to the Cullens."

"Yeah. Maybe the next time I head over there, I can give you two a call?"

"Ok! I'll come by your house later to discuss party plans." I laughed at Tori's enthusiasm. Maybe a party is what we all needed.

"Sounds good. Well I'll see you later." I said when the cashier was done with my transaction.

"Take care Leah." Shane said as I headed to the door. I waved back with a smile and walked out into the rain. Ahh, Forks. One minute it rains, next it doesn't. Home sweet home. I got in the car and headed back to La Push, the song from earlier on again because of repeat. I couldn't help but think that maybe a friendship with Shane would be precisely what the song talked about, a dance with the devil. I pulled up to Billy's and pushed the thought out of my mind. But 10 minutes later when I said goodbye to Billy after getting a duffel bag of Jake's stuff, I was still thinking of Shane and his smile.

And what the hell was with that weird sensation?


	13. Boys Boys Boys

_**Author's Note**__- This is officially the longest I have gone without an update. I am so sorry! Things are crazy with spring break coming up, my professors were all like, 'ooohh midterms!' So anyway. Here's the latest installment. I hope this answers any questions left by the whole Tori thing. Song is another Lady Gaga song, with the same name as the chapter. Remember that there are links to ALL the songs in my profile! Don't forget to review!! Thanks! Enjoy. -Reese_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do __not__ own any of the original characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 13 – Boys Boys Boys**

I walked back into the house, still in a daze from my time with Shane. I brought the groceries into the kitchen and began unloading the items into the fridge and freezer. So Shane imprinted on me, this much I knew. Did that mean I imprinted back? That feeling that coursed through my body was like a chilly warming sensation, but that made no sense. I had to call my mom. Maybe she would know. I grabbed my cell from my back pocket and hit the second speed dial button as I put the milk gallons in the fridge. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mom, its Leah."

"Oh, Leah, honey. How are you?" She replied excitedly.

"I'm good. I just got back from grocery shopping. All these boys tear up my kitchen every five minutes engulfing everything edible. I'm making weekly trips at this point." I heard her laugh on the other side of the line as I shoved some frozen steaks into the freezer.

"Oh my. Now you see what I had to deal with when you and Seth still lived here."

"Mom, please. Don't compare me to them. I at least remember my table manners." I scoffed. She laughed further at this.

"That is true. Do you need any money?"

"No, I'm ok right now. We don't use much." I told her honestly.

"Oh ok honey. So what's up? You never call this early."

"Well, seeing as you're an elder, I was wondering if you might be able to explain something to me."

"I most certainly will try. If not, I can ask Billy, or Ol' Quil."

"Ok, well, have you met the Lyon's? The new family?"

"Of course. Chet is rejoining the council." This caught me off guard and I nearly dropped the two cartons of eggs I was putting into the fridge.

"Mama say what?"

"Yeah, with the packs being separated and so populated, we needed help, and Chet called a month ago, informing Quil that he was coming back. We had no idea his son was already phasing though."

"Mama, his daughter phases too." I guess this caught her by surprise, and Sue Clearwater, Elder and Councilwoman of La Push, went into gossip mode.

"No! Seriously? How? Oh Leah! That means you're not alone! Have they figured out why?"

"Chet has theories. He thinks it has something to do with lineage. You know, Kate, Chet's wife, is white. She's half Italian, half Irish. Didn't you have a great grandmother who wasn't Quileute?"

Realization struck on the other end of the phone as my mom thought back. "Leah! That's it! It has to be! No one else on the reservation ever married outside our tribe and stayed here, except my grandfather and Chet, but Chet eventually moved away. They were here for a few years. Kate was pregnant with Tori when they moved. Maybe by being on the res it triggered something!" Mom was excited on the other end.

"That was exactly their theory. Chet said something about proposing it to the council tomorrow night. Will you back him up if the other Elders don't approve of continuing their research?" I asked her. I looked down into the bag and saw that the idiot bag boy Newton had put the cans on top of my chocolate bar. Great.

"Oh, of course I will, honey."

"Thanks. Oh, hey guess what else their theory states?"

"What?" She asked all excited.

"I might still be able to bear children." I said before I heard the shrill screaming coming from the small shiny device in my hand. I held it a distance away from my ear before she slowed, then switched ears after the deafening silence in the one she blew out. "Ow! Please don't do that again!"

"OH MY GOD LEAH! HOW??"

"Something about not phasing for an extended period of time, it reverses the sterilizing effects of wolf hood. I would menstruate again." I explained, not particularly thrilled with the bodily functions I might one day have to conquer again.

"Well how long?" she asked eagerly

"They aren't sure. Tori only takes a week, but she is a fairly new wolf. Chet suspects that because of how long I have been able to phase, it could be anywhere from a month to a year. Chet wants to run tests, but I'm not quite ok with that."

"Oh Leah! But the possibility is there! Oh baby, I'm so happy! You should come over so we can celebrate."

I sighed. What a lush. She was always looking for a reason to crack open a bottle of Merlot. "Maybe later. I have to sort some things out with the pack. I didn't exactly explain myself last night when I got back from the Lyon's. Jake kinda distracted me." I heard her laugh. "But honestly, we'll get together soon. I'll come over and relieve you of kitchen duty. Family dinner. You, me, Seth and Charles. I wanted to talk to Charlie about making some changes to the house. Maybe building out the porch and garage into rooms for Quil and Embry? This is our home base now."

"Of course honey. I'm sure he'll be ok with it. He's actually thinking about legally signing it over to you. Like gifting it to you?"

"Really?" I was a little surprised. "Wow, that's so nice of him. He's really a sweet man, mom. I'm glad he keeps you happy."

"Thank you honey. I know how hard it was on you after Daddy died. Your approval means a lot."

"It's alright."

"Hey did I answer your question?"

"What question? OH! I almost forgot. Thanks mom." I said sarcastically. She laughed. "Hey, ok, so have you met Shane Lyon?"

"Yes, very nice young man."

"He imprinted on me."

"That little bastard. Who does he think he is? Trying to steal you away from Jacob! How dare-"

"MOM! Stop it. Listen, I'm in love with Jake, you know that. But when I am around Shane, I still get this rush of sensation. It's like, a chilling cold laced with scorching hot running through my veins. Do you know what that is?"

She sighed. "Well. I can assume that it's your heart fighting your body."

"I… I don't follow you."

"Ok, ask Emily or Rachel the feeling they get around Sam or Paul. The feeling you get around the one who has imprint upon you is described as a heat rushing through your body. That's the hot you feel. But because you are a wolf I guess, or maybe it's because you are already in love with Jacob, the cold is your heart denying him. Your heart doesn't want him, but your body does."

I was silent as I slipped into a chair at the breakfast table, playing with the tab on the can of energy drink in front of me. My body wanted Shane? Was that part of the imprint pull? That's what my mom was saying basically. I sighed. "Oh. Well, I don't know what to do."

"Leah, I am not going to lie to you" my mother started in a stern tone "fighting Shane's imprint is going to be hard. You have to get close to him, perhaps too close for Jacob's comfort, in order to figure out how to fight the pull best. I suggest you go upstairs and roll Jake out of your bed to tell him that."

I cringed. "How do you know he's in my bed?"

"Well I certainly hope it isn't Embry."

I just laughed. Leave it to my mom to make a joke of something that could potentially be very awkward and embarrassing. "No, mom, at least not since before the newborn." I laughed harder as my mom made a small noise. "Mom, seriously. Can you blame me? Jake was an ass."

"When was I an ass??" I heard Jake's voice from the doorway. I looked up to see him smirking, wearing only his boxers, which hung dangerously low on his hips. The elastic dipped and revealed the beginnings of his happy trail, and the chiseled V cut of his pelvis was prominent with his stance. I followed those lines up his hard cut abdomen, perfectly rippled in a way most body builders could never achieve naturally. His immense muscled arms were crossed over his perfect pectorals. His shoulders were huge and I knew the strength they were capable of could crush a man. His face held a sleepy expression as he cocked an eyebrow at me. My throat was dry. My slow analysis of his physique caught his attention and he was grinning suggestively.

"Mom, I gotta go. Jake's awake and eye-fucking the shit out of me. I have to do something about that. I'll come visit you later." I hung up the phone before I could hear another word. I put the phone on the table as Jake crossed the kitchen in two long strides. The kiss he pulled me into was lustful and demanding. His large hands were on my back, arching me into him. I moaned into his mouth and bit down on his lip, pulling it forward to let my tongue dart in and trace circles on his. I felt him getting hard against my lower abdomen. I wrapped my arms around his neck to brace myself, and I jumped up to encircle his waist with my legs and rock my hips into his growing erection. The flimsy cotton boxers left little guard against the movement and he groaned into my mouth. I took this as an opportunity to deepen the kiss, fisting the hair on the back of his head. Jake's hands slid down from my back to my ass and he grinded my hips hard into him at just the right angle, hitting my clit and making me moan. He spun me and pressed me up against the refrigerator door. He broke the kiss and his mouth trailed down to my collarbone. I panted into his ear as he bit down lightly. "Jake…"

There was an exaggerated clearing of a throat in the doorway and both of our heads snapped up. Quil, Seth and Embry stood at the entrance of the kitchen, each with a different expression on their face. Quil's look was of amusement, Seth's of annoyance, and Embry's of resignation. I tried to meet Embry's eyes, but he quickly stared down at the floor and shuffled his feet.

"Ahem. I hope we aren't interrupting anything." Quil said pointedly. "But you guys woke us up."

"Fuck you Quil." I said as I slid down Jake's body to plant my feet on the floor. Quil moved quickly and pulled my back against his chest and grinded our hips together.

"Nope, sorry Leah. You just don't have that effect on me. I'll leave that to Jake and Embry." The second he said it, Jake's eyes turned on Embry. Embry looked up in shock and Quil caught the double meaning. "Oh… Shit… Umm I didn't mean like that."

"Way to go, idiot." Embry said quietly and turned to walk back into the living room. I followed him out. I grabbed his arm and pulled him around.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look, I thought about it, and I've been a dick. I've been sticking myself between you and Jake. I'm sorry. I promise, no more anything from me. I don't want to lose your friendship because of it. I just have to get used to it. I'll be ok Lees, I promise." He smiled weakly at me.

"Are you sure? You're my best friend Em. I don't wanna lose you either."

"I thought the bloodsucking bitches were your best friends." He joked.

I threw him a look. "You are too, Bry."

"I know, I know. I just like hearing you say it." He grinned. I slapped his chest playfully.

"Asshole. But thank you, you know, for backing off." He nodded before he followed me back into the kitchen. "Alright guys. I got you all some extra shorts and some tanks. Please wear them in the house. I don't need half naked boys everywhere."

"Men. We are men." Seth piped in. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Jake, there's a duffel bag by the stairs for you. Embry, your mom has one at home for you. Quil, just go home and stay there."

"Thanks, Lees."

"Anytime. Ok, what do you boys- excuse me, men want for breakfast?" They all decided on cereal since I had already been up for a while. How nice. I guess they did have hearts. In the midst of the quiet at the dinner table, I looked up from my bowl to make an announcement. "Oh hey, later, we all need to go on a run so I can explain the whole thing with Tori from last night, and the conversation I had with Sue earlier."

They all grunted in agreement, and I finished my rice chex and headed upstairs for a shower. I stepped into the hot spray and let it pelt my back. I turned on the shower radio and I heard the voice of Lady Gaga spill out from the speakers. I crooned along to 'Boys Boys Boys' as I shampooed my hair.

_Baby is a bad boy_

_With some retro sneakers_

_Let's go see The Killers_

_And make out in the bleachers_

_I like you a lot lot_

_Think you're really hot hot_

_Let's go to the party_

_Heard our buddy's the DJ_

_Don't forget my lipstick_

_I left it in your ashtray_

_I like you a lot lot_

_All we want is hot hot_

_Boys boys boys_

_We like boys in cars_

_Boys boys boys_

_Buy us drinks in bars_

_Boys boys boys_

_With hairspray and denim_

_Boys boys boys_

_We love them!_

_I'm not loose, I like to party_

_Let's get lost in your Ferrari_

_Not psychotic or dramatic_

_I like boys and that is that_

_Love it when you call me legs_

_In the morning buy me eggs_

_Watch your heart when we're together_

_Boys like you love me forever_

Oh yeah. Boys alright. I wasn't so sure any of the boys in my life were going to be very happy about the things that were to come. On the bright side, I could now cut Embry of the love equation. Now I just have to figure out what to do between Shane and Jake. As I let the last of my conditioner run through my hair, I sighed, knowing there was a lot to be done today.


	14. Race the Clock

_**Author's Note**__- This is officially the longest chapter… by far! Enjoy it. There was a lot to be said because I'm so excited to do the next chapter, the party scene. Hehe. __Song is by my all time favorite band, Story of the Year. Link in profile, as always._

_I want to thank Chelsey aka chels926 for plugging my story in her own. She's really awesome, and talking to her motivates me to keep writing. She's in my fave authors section and she has this AWESOME story about a British AH Edward Cullen. It's fabulous. Go check it out and tell her Reese sent you! __Oh, and another author I feel needs some extra attention is Reijilie. She's got some gootd stuff too. __So for Chelsey and Rachel, you will see what I did in this chapter. You kinda pushed me to work harder on this. Try not to laugh._

_Enjoy the fun of this chapter. I promise the next one will be juicy! Don't forget to review!!! -Reese_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do __not__ own any of the original characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer._

**Chapter 14 – Race the Clock**

"Alright" I started as I walked down the stairs "we need to run a patrol, and I need to head to the Cullens. If it's alright with you Jake, I'd like us to leave as a pack and split up. I'll head north and take the path on the way, Quil and Embry take the east, and you and Seth can take the west. If you all head south first and round your way to the north, you guys will be at the Cullens an hour after me." I looked at Jake questioningly. He beamed proudly at me.

"Leah, I think that is the best thing you have used your power as a beta to contribute to this pack."

"Oh, so fighting off a crazy coven of vampires and countless straggling newborns was just nothing?" I asked sarcastically.

"You're a girl. No way did you work harder than us." Quil piped in. I glared at him.

"Listen, pedophile. I wasn't asking your opinion. If I want your input, I'll beat it out of you." I hissed. He made a face.

"Ooh I'm real scared of a girl!"

"Why you little-" Before I could finish the threat, Jake cut in and Embry put his hand on my shoulder to cool me off.

"Quil, outside. NOW!" Jake demanded. I glared at Jake. I didn't need him fighting my battles for me. Quil opened the front door and almost slammed it behind him, but Jake grabbed it and followed him out. Embry turned me.

"You ok?"

"Dude, it's not even that serious. I barely ever use my position in the pack, and the one time I do, Quil gets pissy? What the fuck?"

"Lees, it's not you" Seth said "Claire's mom took her to Port Angeles today, and when Quil offered to come as protection after all the crazy vampire shit lately, she just told him to get a life for once."

I softened. "Oh. Ok, that explains it." We could hear Jake's bellowing voice on the porch, followed by the whiney apology from Quil. Suddenly the front door opened and Quil walked in with his head hanging. He walked over to me and without meeting my eyes apologized for taking out his frustration on the first girl he saw. I accepted and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He blushed a little before he walked to the fridge to get some water.

"Ok gang, let's head out. You heard Leah. Quil and Embry to the east, Seth, you're with me to the west." Jake said before turning and heading back out the opened door. We all followed and headed to the edge of the trees to the left of the house. We had phased and nodded in departure before turning and going separate ways.

'Ok guys. Here's what happened with The Lyons and the replayed conversation for Sue.' I replayed everything from the theories they had about Tori and I to the banter between my mom and I. I could hear the wonder in their thoughts, the awkwardness at some points, like the Embry thing with Mom. Seth growled and Quil was grossed out. Then I told them about the party Tori wants to have.

'Oh can we do it tonight Lees?' Seth asked.

'I don't know Seth…'

'Oh come on! It'll be fun!' he countered.

'Yeah Leah, it might be good for the pack, shit, both packs, maybe even the Cullens.' Jake added.

'I know I could use some distraction.' Quil piped in.

'Yeah, who knows, maybe Embry will finally imprint.' Seth snickered.

'On who? Your mom? Shut up kid.' Embry said

'Sorry Mr. Grumpy Gills.' We all laughed, including Embry.

'Ok guys, I'm approaching Cullen property. Hurry up and patrol. If you find anything, give me a howl. Head over when you're done.' I told them as I stopped at the edge of the trees and prepared to put my clothes back on. They agreed, and I phased back. After I was dressed again, I headed up the short slope to the steps to the patio. The door opened and Sparkles and Pixie Sticks were standing at the door. Alice was grinning. Edward, however, was not.

"LEAH! A party? Tonight? Oh you truly are my best friend!" She squealed. Edward just rolled his eyes. I grinned.

"What's up, Sparkles McDracula? You look less than pleased." I laughed.

"I made the mistake of groaning when I heard your pack in the woods and Alice jumped me. She had a vision of Bella and I putting up a fight about the party."

"Oh, I see." I laughed some more. "So you mean, you don't want to go?" I asked him.

"Honestly, there are going to be almost 20 wolves. Answer your own question. I love you, but you reek."

"Well too bad. I'll make you come." Alice threatened. He glared at her before turning around and disappearing back into the house.

"Come on, Edward already told everyone everything. Rose is upstairs picking something out." She grabbed my hand and before I knew it, we were flying up the stairs. "So you might be able to have kids? Rose wasn't too happy about that, but then she thought about it and got excited for more babies to spoil."

I laughed. "She would." We walked into the room at the end of the hall that the Cullen women had turned into a giant walk in closet after Nessie was born. Honestly, there were so many damn rooms in this house. Standing in the center of the room were Rosalie and Esme. "Hey girls." I said.

"Oh, Leah! I'm so happy for you. Another female wolf, how lovely." Esme said as she came to hug me. I saw Rose snicker behind her, so I flipped her the bird. She lifted her leg open in a suggestive manner and curled her finger at me to come get her. I laughed.

"Thanks Esme. It's all a big shock."

"Bitch. You might be able to have kids." Rose yelled. I winked at her.

"You want one? I'll give you the first born." She looked at me for a second before smiling.

"Only if it's a purebred." All four of us laughed at the joke. Of all the Cullens, Rosalie had the most clever dog jokes, but she never said them to anyone but me. She hated being labeled as the snotty bitch of the family. "Oh man, I gotta give myself kudos for that one."

Alice wiped a tear away. "Yeah, you picked a real champion there!" she said before she cracked up again. Rose and I looked confused, while Esme coughed awkwardly. Alice stopped laughing abruptly and looked at us. "Why aren't you laughing?"

"I don't know, what's so funny?" I replied.

"Champion? Like show champion? Dog shows? Purebred? Seriously? Nothing? Fine, you two are lame." She finally gave up.

"So, this party…" Rose started.

"Yeah, I'm gonna leave in a little while and go get some food and stuff. I need my best friends there tonight, so no skipping out!" I pointed at Alice and Rose. They pulled back in surprise.

"Us?" Alice choked.

"Skip out?" Rose continued.

"On a party?" Alice finished.

"Never!" They said together. I laughed at their obvious humor.

"See? This is why I love you."

"Of course you do." Rose replied arrogantly.

"Come on; let's find you something slutty to torment Jacob with!" Alice grabbed me and pulled me over to the dresses section. Suddenly the door opened. We turned in time to see Bella slip in. We did a double take as our mouths hung open in shock.

"Bella?"

"Yeah, Edward said it would be easier this way." She said simply. We laughed and pulled out a blue dress for her to put on. After deciding on a crimson red strapless dress for Rosalie, a green and brown skirt and top combo for Alice, a bright navy blue simple dress for Bella and a demure grey sweater dress for Esme, they turned their attentions back to me. We spent a good 20 minutes playing Dress Up Barbie: Special Edition Life Size Leah before there was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Rose called out "Come in." She said as I squirmed back into the dress I was just trying to get out of. The door opened slightly and Seth popped his head in.

"Hey Leah. We're here. Patrol went good."

"Oh, thanks bro."

"Yeah, Quil ran into Tori and told her about the party. She said you should pick her up at 3 to go get all the stuff for it." He said excitedly.

"Oh ok. What time is it now?"

"It's quarter after 2." He said before slipping back out.

I turned back to the untouched pile of dresses. "I need to hurry up and try those on fast! I have 15 minutes."

"Well, let's go!" Alice said, and she pulled Bella and Rosalie to me to help make the process go faster, and Esme went to grab shoes. Eight minutes later, I had tried on 17 dresses and 6 pairs of shoes. We decided on a tight black halter dress that accentuated my breasts the right way. It came to mid-thigh, and as Rose put it, "clung to my ass dangerously." We picked out a pair of black stilettos with silver detailing and large chunky silver earrings. Alice shoved it all in an old Macy's bag and handed it back to me.

"I trust you can do your own makeup? You need to look like a sex goddess tonight." She stated.

"Alice, I was fine before I met you. I still have some basic skill. Don't worry, I'll make it happen." I assured her. She seemed content and shooed me away.

"Go! Make this party amazing."

I headed downstairs and I saw Jake, Embry, Emmett and Jasper sitting in the living room playing Guitar Hero World Tour. Jake was sitting down playing the drums, sucking his bottom lip in concentration. It was the middle of Crazy Train. I really shouldn't have, but I did it anyway. I sauntered over and leaned in to kiss him, blocking his view. He said my name in frustration against my lips but I just grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, allowing my tongue to lick the roof of his mouth. I heard the drumsticks stop as he took control of the kiss. The other guys had turned to see why their drummer bailed, but made noises in disgust and argument as I slid down to straddle Jake. He dropped the sticks and pulled me in tighter to bite my lip, and the guys mumbled something about privacy before heading to the kitchen. I moaned out a little bit and instinctively grinded my hips into his. I felt him beneath the shorts at full attention. I groaned a bit in regret as I pulled back, not wanting to be apart from him. He whimpered and looked down at my lips.

"I'm sorry, I've gotta go get Tori. We have to get food and drinks for the party." I whispered in his ear as I leaned down to place light kisses on his large neck. He sighed.

"Ok. I have to make it up to the boys now anyway."

"Alright. I'll see you later. Did you tell anyone at La Push?" I asked.

"Quil told Tori to tell everyone." He said as he kissed me playfully.

"Ok thank you baby." I kissed his chin. I left my lips there as he looked down and grinned at me. His lips puckered up and kissed the middle of my brow bone between my eyebrows. I chuckled and bit his chin.

"I love you." He said with a kiss to the top of my forehead before pushing me up off of him.

"I love you too." I grabbed the bag I had dropped and bounced out the door. When I got outside, I stripped my clothes and threw them into the bag with the dress and shoes. I phased and picked up the bag in my mouth and ran towards my house. I got there at 2:40. I changed into some cleaner shorts after walking inside as a human. I grabbed my iPod and my wallet, double checking that my driver's license was there. I grabbed my cell and my keys to the Skyline and bounded out to my car. I got in and started the car up. I backed out of the driveway and headed towards La Push. I turned on my iPod and turned it to shuffle. Story of the Year's 'Until the Day I Die' came on, and I turned it up and screamed along.

_As years go by, I race the clock with you_

_But if you died right now, you know that I'd die too_

_I'd die too_

_You remind me of the times when I knew who I was (I was)_

_But still the second hand will catch us like it always does_

_We'll make the same mistakes _

_I'll take the fall for you_

_I hope you need this now_

_Cause I know I still do_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

I pulled up to the Lyons' house and I saw that Shane and Chet were in the yard working on an old car. When I parked the car, their heads came up from the engine bay of the old Ford and ogled at me. I shut off the car and got out, exiting what would normally be the passenger side. This made their jaws drop. I walked over.

"Hey Chet! Shane. What's this? You have an old 'Stang? You've been holding out on me!" I said as I walked over to peek into the bay. "Nice, new motor. What year?"

"1969." Chet said proudly. I choked a bit.

"What? How do you have a '69! These things are so rare!"

"Oh, my dad bought this off the lot when I was 9. He drove it until I turned 16, and then he gave it to me. I drove it to the ground, and it sat in a storage unit since Tori was born. When we packed to move back, we found it again, and Shane sold his Dodge to pay for a new engine and replacement parts for this." Chet explained. I looked at Shane, who blinked against the sun and wiped away some rolling beads of sweat.

"It's my favorite year." He replied simply. A man after my own heart, I swear.

"Yeah, mine too. Always wanted one. Couldn't afford it though." I said.

"Oh, so you bought yourself an equally expensive R34?" He asked as he pointed to my car. I glanced back at the glistening body of my skyline before turning back to Shane. I then glanced at the glistening body of the newest Quileute wolf. I hadn't noticed that he was wearing dark wash jeans that sat low on his hips, showing the band of his boxers, which were a dark royal blue. There was a mechanic's rag hanging from his back pocket, along with the grease stained wife beater he must have been wearing at some point. Now he was bare-chested, grease and sweat covering his perfectly chiseled abs. His pectorals were huge and the arm that was up on the open hood showed well defined biceps and triceps. This man was a car sex god. His gold hair glinted in the sun, and his skin was a deep tan color. He didn't look Quileute at all. He definitely looked European though, or maybe a Californian surfer boy. His eyes were squinted in defense against the rare blazing sun. His other hand came up to shield it, and I was able to see his gorgeous emerald eyes. He met my eyes and smiled a big cheesy grin.

"Actually, smart-ass, the car itself wasn't that bad because I bought it off some guy in Tokyo who had just gotten married. Rosalie and Alice- they're Cullens, you'll meet them tonight- paid for the shipping as part of my birthday present."

"That came straight from Japan?" he asked incredulously. I scoffed at him.

"Why would I make that up?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm just surprised. I've never heard of that before." He said and wiped the grease off his hands with the tank in his pocket. Chet said he was going to go tell Tori I was here and disappeared into the house. Shane came around the car to stand in front of me. "Can I see it?" He grinned. I laughed. Quite loud. In fact, probably louder than I should have. When I slowed, he was still looking at me, smiling slightly.

"Oh that was a good one. You're funny, you know that?" I said as I wiped away a few tears of laughter.

"I was serious though. I wanna see it. I wanna sit in it!" He moved to get past me and I instinctively threw a hand on his greasy sweaty chest to stop him.

"Not while you are this filthy." He paused and looked down at the hand over his heart. My fingers spread out, wanting to feel more of his hard body. He looked back up at me, curiously. His eyes met mine and I saw the fire that smoldered within them. I felt my pulse quicken slightly as my breath caught a moment before he moved. It was quick. Before I knew it, he had grabbed my wrist and used it to pull me against his chest and wrap his arm around my back. I looked up at him, wondering if he actually had enough balls to lean down and kiss me.

Before there was enough time to answer my question, I heard the door around the corner open and he quickly released me. Tori came into view and she waved.

"Oh my god, Leah! I'm so excited about the party!" she glanced at her brother. "I hope you'll be showering beforehand."

"No Vic, I'm going like this, so I can grind up on all the girls and get them dirty." He said sarcastically as he pressed himself into her arm. She squealed and jumped away.

"Shane Daniel! I swear I will go get Mom!"

"Daniel?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Yeah, what of it?" he challenged. I shrugged.

"No, it's cute."

"Uh huh. Well Victoria's middle name is Kelly."

"That's not bad." I said, knowing that would annoy him. It worked. He scoffed.

"Whatever."

"Hey Leah? Our cousins Carolina, Chelsey and Rachel are coming with us tonight, is that cool?"

"Yeah that's cool."

"Ok, Rachel and Chelsey live in Seattle, and Carolina is here from Italy for a few months. They're driving up to help us decorate and stuff this weekend. I told them about the party already. They're excited."

"That's awesome. I can't wait to meet them." I said. "Ok, Shane, see you later."

"Have fun at the store. Get me some Landshark." He pulled out a $20 and handed it to Tori.

"You know Landshark?" I asked a bit surprised. Not many people around here knew my favorite beer, much less liked it. Most of the Reservation drank Yuengling.

"Yeah, it's the only beer I can stand to drink more than one of."

I laughed. "Yeah, me too. Alright I'll get us a 12 pack." He grinned at me.

"Make it a 24."

"Drunk." I accused as Tori and I walked to my car. He flashed that million dollar smile and I almost stumbled. The damn boy keeps dazzling me with a smile. I disabled the alarm and went around to my door, leaving Tori confused.

"I don't wanna drive" She said as I opened my door. I smiled at her.

"You're not going to."


	15. Right Round

_**Author's Note [PLEASE READ!]**__-Ok, I know, it's been forever and a day. I'm SOOOO SORRY I made you guys wait this long. I was super busy, it was spring break then I came back to take like 3 tests. I promise, I won't ever make you wait that long again. Funny, even up to 30 minutes ago, I've been getting messages asking when I'm going to update. But I have to dedicate this chapter to chels926, and YamiWami, because they're just awesome like that._

_Okay and seriously? REVIEW! It's not that hard. More reviews = more inspiration. Get it? And don't just praise me, give me your input. (After the ending of this chapter) Tell me how much you hate me! I don't know, but do something!_

_This chapter was SUPER hard. Very conflicting. I rewrote shit in this over and over again. I'm still not 100% happy about it, but it had to be done one way or another. The song is that new Flo Rida song, 'Right Round' and it's catchy as hell. Link up in my profile. _

_Enjoy. Well, try to. And REVIEW, damnit. The hits on this story are MUCH higher than the reviews. Tsk tsk. -Reese_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do __not__ own any of the original Twilight Saga characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. All other characters belong to me._

**Chapter 15 – Right Round**

"So you and Shane, huh?" Tori asked when we were in the car. I whipped my head at her and gave her a look.

"What? No. I have a boyfriend."

"Doesn't mean you can't enjoy a lil' some'in, some'in on the side." She said flatly. I shot her another look.

"It's not like that. I love Jacob. He's very good to me." She just shrugged. "Anyway, let's head to Port Angeles. There's a party supply store there. Then on the way back, we can stop and grab drinks and snacks."

"Ok, you're the driver. Oh hey, can we get some pizzas?" She asked. I threw my head back slightly and laughed.

"You are so obviously a wolf. The ravenous appetite is the dead giveaway. You're almost as bad as Seth." I laughed.

"Seth? Really?"

"Yeah, you two have a lot in common."

"Tell me about him." She urged. I glanced over to see the excitement on her face. Oh man, she had it just as bad as Seth did.

"Well, he's 16, just like you. He lives in Forks with me. He likes cliff diving and anything Jake does. Scratch that. He likes anything Jake does, besides screwing his sister. He's very protective of me, and it's very strange."

"Oh really? How?"

"Ok, for example, like a month ago, he beat the shit out of Jacob because him and I got into a fight and Seth didn't like seeing me cry."

"Wait, isn't Jacob the Alpha?"

"Yeah."

"How is that possible?? I thought Alphas are all-powerful, indestructible, undefeatable?"

I laughed. "Uh, no. That's how the movies and legends play them out to be. Jacob is more powerful than most Alphas, but Seth caught him by surprise, and Seth had rage on his side. Jake was upset, so apparently he didn't fight it much."

"Wow. That's hot." She said in awe. I laughed. This girl was hilarious.

"Yup, Seth's a pretty awesome kid. He's loyal, to a fault, so please be careful with him. He's new to the whole dating thing."

"Oh, no, don't worry Leah. I value our friendship too much to do anything stupid with him. I don't want to lose you. You're kinda like the big sister I never had." She turned and smiled at me, a big, cheesy, Seth-worthy grin. I laughed.

"Aw, Tor! You're sweet. I'm always here for you. Just promise me that when you meet Alice and Rosalie tonight, you remember you said that."

"But, ew, aren't they vampires? I heard they smell."

I chuckled. "Where did you hear that?"

"Jared, I think his name was."

"Mhmm, ok, see, that's Sam's pack. They're just a bunch of pussies. Yeah, at first, the vamp smell is awful, but you get used to it. Seriously, Rose and Al are going to want to steal you away."

She laughed deeply. "I promise, I won't let them. I like your brother way too much to just ditch you."

"Oh thanks! I see that I'm just a way for you to get closer to Seth. Mhmm, Thanks a lot." She kept laughing. "Bitch."

"You love me." She said factually as she wiped away the laughter tears that fell. I laughed with her.

"Maybe. We'll see."

We arrived in Port Angeles a half an hour later. At the party supply store, we decided that silver and gold were the choice colors for this time of year. Halloween was in a few weeks, so black was too clichéd. We picked out streamers and balloons, got an air pump, grabbed paper plates and plastic utensils, and got other sorts of kitschy stuff that I knew everyone would like. Of course Tori wanted a plastic tiara that was on sale from St. Patty's Day. It flashed white LED's and had a thing that stuck out and said 'kiss me I'm Irish.'

"I'm going to scratch out the Irish and write 'wolf' over it." She had explained. I laughed. We continued grabbing things, and an hour later, we had spent almost a hundred bucks. We walked out to the car as it started to get dark. We were laughing about something when the car came into view, and instantly something was off. The hair on the back of my neck stood up. I glanced at Tori and I could tell she sensed it too. We walked calmly to the car and I opened the back hatch and threw the bags in. Tori got in the car and had just shut her door as I shut the hatch. Before I knew it, I was thrown down into the car, my face smashing in the window. I felt sweaty hands on my arm and neck. There was a wheezing voice behind me saying something about Tori. I saw a second man trying to open the car, but Tor was smart and had locked herself in. I saw the glow of her cell phone hidden from the man.

"Looks like I found meself a nice piece of ass." The wheezing voice said into my ear, and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Idiot. He has no idea who he's dealing with.

"Looks like it." I said back to him. His friend stopped laughing when I spoke up. The man's slippery grip on me tightened, maybe in an attempt to hurt me? I'm not sure. It didn't even affect me. "Hey big boy, how about you bring me back to that bar you were at and get me liquored up too?" I said huskily. He leaned back in surprise, and that was all I needed to break free from his grip and turn around to toss him back. He landed in the middle of the parking lot, about 20 feet from me. He looked up in surprise, and I heard his friend stop wiggling the car door. I stalked over to where Sweaty Palms was still laying and pressed my foot over his crotch and squatted down to his level. "Listen, asshole. Quit getting drunk and preying on innocent girls in dark parking lots and alleyways. I'm sure you're parole officer might like to know about this." I knew I hit the mark when his eyes widened even further, partly due to the greater amount of pressure I was putting on his balls. "If you try this one more time, even so much as entertain the thought in your mind, I will kill you. And believe me, I will know. Don't fuck with me." For extra emphasis, I let just my face phase into wolf mode momentarily, knowing he would flip out. Sure enough, he screamed and scrambled up, running away still screaming. I just grinned. I might ask Edward to keep a mental check on him. I turned towards my car, and the other guy was staring at me like I was the devil. If it's the devil he wants… I let my face phase again and I snarled at him. He screamed and ran away just like the first. I started laughing hysterically. Tori opened the door.

"Leah, are you ok?" I was still laughing though. "Leah?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Did you see their faces?" I asked. She looked at me incredulously.

"Leah, they could have raped you or something!"

"No they couldn't. Tori, we are superhuman. Faster, stronger, better than those guys. They never stood a chance. You have nothing to worry about. Other wolves and vampires are the only things you should be even slightly concerned about. Don't you know how to defend yourself?"

"No?"

"Really? Ok, well, Seth and I will teach you next week."

"OK!" She exclaimed. I laughed.

"Come on, we gotta drive back to Forks. I'll call the pizzeria so they can start making some pizzas."

"Oh, um, Leah? I kinda called Shane."

I looked at her, not knowing what to do. After a few moments, I just groaned. "Call him back, tell him I'm fine." I told her angrily as I got into the car. "Hurry up before he does something stupid."

She flinched. "Define stupid"

"Tori! What did he do!"

"He's on his way to Jake."

"WHAT! FUCK!"

"I'm sorry." She whispered. I just sighed.

"It's not your fault. You were just worried." I pulled out my phone and dialed Jake's number. It went straight to voicemail. "Fuck." I looked at Tori. "Call Shane. Now." I dialed Seth's number, but it just rang and rang. "Damn it!" I dialed Embry's number, hoping to God that he had his phone.

"Ello?"

"Embry!"

"Leah?"

"Where's Jake?"

"Right here, why?

"Put him on."

"Ok…" I heard the phone change hands.

"Hey baby."

"Oh thank God."

"Leah? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's a false alarm. Listen, if Shane comes over, tell him I'm ok."

"Why, what happened?"

"Nothing, Jake. I'll explain later."

"No, you will explain right now."

"Fuck Jake, really? Alpha command? That's low." I growled at him.

"Explain." He growled back. I told him what happened, and how I threatened the men. At first he was pissed, but then I told him about the face-phase and he laughed. "Leah, I love you, you know that, right?" He laughed. I grinned.

"So you've told me before. I love you too. Look, I'm driving. I'll see you soon ok?"

"Ok babe. Be safe." And then he burst into laughter again.

"Har har. Bye." I hung up before he could say anything else. I looked over at Tori. She was huddled up against the door. "Hey." She turned to look at me, but then looked away. "Tori, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just know how melodramatic Jacob can be about protecting women. I constantly tell him I don't need protecting, but he's relentless. Look, I promise, nothing will ever happen to you as long as you're with me. Seth would kill me, first of all." She smiled at that. "And I like you a lot too. Oh, but not the way Seth does." To this, she laughed.

"Leah, I've never been that scared in my life."

"Honestly, Tor, it's nothing. If you're going to live here, you and Shane need to learn basic combat. Our friendship with the Cullens causes some trouble with this big evil nasty old vampire coven from Italy. We fought them a year ago, but they're coming back. We just don't know when."

"Ok. Well, let's just have this party tonight, and we can worry about immortal evil geysers later." I had to laugh at the girl's humor.

When we got back to Forks, we picked up the pizza and other groceries before heading to the liquor store. I came back out 15 minutes later with enough alcohol to fill a swimming pool. Once everything was loaded into the car, we drove back to my house. Jake and Seth came out, followed by Embry and Quil. The six of us brought everything inside and the boys started putting out the food. I set up a 'bar' with all the drinks, hard liquors and beer. Tori and Seth took the party supplies and starting decorating, clearly using any excuse just to be alone.

Forty five minutes later, I was upstairs getting dressed. Seth had taken Tori back to her house in the old Pontiac so she could get ready. I hope they actually got to the house and didn't attack each other in the car. Crazy kids. Anytime they were around, Quil, Embry and Jake would all make gagging noises. Quil was incessant though; he had already been punched in the gut by both Seth and Tori.

I slipped into my black dress and went over to the mirror. Damn, Alice definitely had some good taste. I slipped on the shoes and put on the earrings. I walked over to my dresser to do my hair. I heard a knock on my door.

"Peekaboo!" Alice poked her head in. I sighed in relief.

"Oh Alice! You are a saint. Help me with my hair, it hates me." She flitted over to me, sucking her teeth.

"Tsk tsk. I thought you could handle this?"

"I said I could handle my makeup."

"Mhmm. Sure."

Another 20 minutes, and I was ready. I could hear rumbling downstairs, signifying the beginnings of the guests. I followed Alice down the stairs. I was halfway down when the catcalling began. I looked up to see Quil, Embry, Jared and Seth. All four of them were whistling and clapping, being obnoxious. I blushed slightly, and I saw Jake walk out of the kitchen holding a few beers. He turned to look at me and his jaw dropped. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey." I said as sexily as I could.

"H-Hi." He stammered. I took one of the beers from him. I took a small swig, and looked at the bottle. Fucking Coors. I shoved the beer at Seth as the guys all laughed at my face.

"How the fuck do you drink that shit? It tastes like metal!" I pushed past Jake to pull a Landshark out of the fridge. I twisted off the top without a bottle opener and took a long hard chug. After I swallowed, I saw that the rest of the Cullens were walking in. Rose and Emmett walked over to us.

"Hey, bitch."

"Hey leech. You clean up nice."

"I should say the same to you. It's nice to see you without sticks and leaves in your hair." She smiled. I flipped her the bird. "Stop offering if you're never gonna make good on your promise! I keep getting excited!" she whined. Emmett and Jake laughed as I just wiggled my eyebrows at her. She pulled me up to her, and the boys stopped laughing. She leaned in as the guys got excited. She was an inch away from my face when we both started laughing. The guys just started whining.

"That's not fair!"

"Rosie!"

We just laughed harder. Rose turned to them seriously. "Maybe if you guys behave" She glanced back at me smiling. "We'll make it worth your while." With that, she leaned in and laid a small quick kiss on my lips and walked out. I cracked up laughing as Jake and Emmett had to find a way to hide their hard-ons. I walked away to find Esme, Carlisle and Renesmee talking to Seth.

"Hello Leah, dear, you look nice." Esme said as I hugged her.

"You do too. Where are you guys taking Nessie?" I asked. They had offered to babysit while Bella and Edward came to the party.

"Over in Port Angeles, there is a movie theatre playing a new movie that Nessie's been dying to see. We're going to take her to dinner then to the movie." Carlisle informed me. I turned when I felt a tug on my dress. Nessie held up her arms to me and I picked her up.

"That sounds like fun, Ness. You're gonna have fun with Papa 'Lisle and Nana Esme tonight for me, right?" She nodded her head and whispered she loved me in my ear. A tear formed at the corner of my eye as I whispered it back. I set her down and the three of them left. I watched as they turned down the road.

"So I hope you don't mind" a voice called from behind me "but I heard what happened in Port Angeles. I'm doing exactly what you suggested. Funny thing, that's the same guy who cornered Bella a few years back." I turned to look at Edward's face. It was slightly amused. "I loved the threat, by the way."

I laughed. When I turned, I saw a car pulling up to the house that I didn't recognize. Edward sensed my confusion and positioned himself right behind me in protection. The doors to the car opened, and I saw Tori get out first. I relaxed and smiled at her. She waved as Shane and three other girls got out of the car. They must be the cousins. Tori came up and hugged me. She looked great in a white flowing sundress. Shane gave me a hug next, and I saw that he was still wearing the dark wash jeans with a pinstriped dress shirt left unbuttoned over a black fitted wife beater. Damn, he looked good. I heard Edward growl low behind me. Oh, calm down. I thought you hated Jake…

"Being with you keeps him away from my daughter." Edward breathed into my ear "But in my defense, I'm on your side. I just want to see you happy." I smiled at him. He nodded and turned around to walk over to Bella. I looked back as the three strange women came up beside Shane and Tori.

"Leah, this is Rachel, Chelsey, and Carolina. Girls, this is Leah." Tori introduced us. The girl in the purple tunic and black leggings stuck her hand out first. I shook it.

"Leah, I'm Rachel. Nice to meet you. We've heard a lot about you." She said.

"All good things I hope." I replied, which caused Shane to clear his throat loudly. I shot him a glare and he grinned sheepishly at me.

"Oh, mostly. I hear you're a bad ass chick." The girl wearing a retro white tee with teal graphics on it, dark skinnies and a fierce pair of teal and silver stilettos spoke up. "Hey, I'm Chelsey, but you can call me Chels." I knew I'd like her. She was obviously the most like me, with the fashion at least. I would totally rock that outfit if I had the chance.

"Nice to meet you. So then you must be Carolina?" I asked as I turned to the tan skinned girl with long black hair and bright green eyes. She smiled wide at me and shook my extended hand.

"Ciao, bella, my-a name ees Carolina, but you may call-a me Leena." She said with a very thick Italian accent.

"Oh, ok Lina, but I'm not Bella. That's Bella." I told her, pointing to where Seth and Embry where laughing with Bella and Edward.

"Oh, no, Leah, bella means beautiful in Italian. Ciao bella is a common greeting in our culture." Tori told me as Lina giggled. I blushed.

"Oops."

This just made them all laugh. I smiled and glanced up. Shane's gaze caught mine, and I felt my heart do a somersault. His eyes were beautiful and enchanting. The green eyes that ran in their family, the same eyes that each of the four girls standing in front of me also had, were piercing as he continued to look at me. My throat went dry and the smile faltered. He winked at me, breaking the hold he had on me as Tori grabbed my arm.

"Come on, I need a drink." She led me into the house and over to Seth and Embry, now alone after Bella and Edward went on to mingle with Jake and Sam farther into the living room. I could see Jared and Paul playing DJ while Emily laughed with some of the other imprints. She looked up at me and tilted her head in a greeting. I smiled at her and she laughed once more at something one of Jake's twin sister's had said. I'm glad Emily and I were at least on speaking terms.

"Drink, my ass." I mumbled.

"Hey babe." I whipped my head back when I heard my brother's voice. Tori let go of my arm to bounce up and wrap her arms around Seth's neck. Oh god, gag me. She let go of the hug and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Ew. I heard Edward laugh loudly across the room and glanced over. The two wolves beside him and his wife were very confused. Are you laughing at me, asshole? I saw him nod. UGH!

"Chels, Rachel, Lina, this is Seth my boyfriend, and Embry, who's really cool." Tori said as she introduced them. Boyfriend? What the fuck? Oh well. I guess I really can't stop it, can I?

"Nope!" Edward said too loudly to be coincidence from where he stood. Motherfucker! You knew about this, didn't you? He nodded proudly. And you kept it from me, just to fuck with me, right? He nodded even more enthusiastically. I growled.

"Seth, Embry, these are my cousins. Rachel and Chels live in Seattle, and Lina is from Italy. She's thinking about moving to the states. You gotta help us convince her." Tori continued, unaware of my silent exchange with Edward. I saw Embry stiffen when Tori introduced Lina. I studied the mix of emotions run across his face, curiously, before it hit me. Embry had just imprinted on Lina! I reached my hand out to grab his wrist.

"Excuse us just a moment." I told them. I pulled Embry around the staircase to a small closet and shut the door behind us.

"If I didn't know any better Leah, I'd swear you were trying to seduce me." He chuckled.

"Well I'm glad you haven't changed much. You're still a cocky little shit."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Em, did you imprint?" I asked him. He sighed.

"I didn't want to. I don't even know her!" He said exasperated.

"I know, Em. She's really nice though."

"She's beautiful."

"Yes. Yes she is. Embry, listen to me, you have to be careful. Don't come on too strong. You have to try to get to know her before you make anymore decisions."

"You're one to talk. Have you gotten to know Shane?"

His question took me by surprise. "No, I haven't. That's going to change though. I won't make any mistakes." I opened the door to the closet and walked out, promptly bumping into Shane's chiseled chest. His arms wrapped around me to catch me from falling. I looked up into his glimmering eyes and smiled sheepishly. "Oops."

He laughed. "Are you always this clumsy?"

"Not usually." There was a throat clearing noise behind me and I went rigid against Shane. Embry slipped past me and winked at me as he retreated back to where the group stood. When he was out of sight, I looked back at Shane. "What brings you here?"

"You invited me?"

I laughed. "No I mean to this part of the house."

"Oh. Well, honestly, I was looking for you."

This took me a bit by surprise. "You were?"

"Yeah! You're my Landshark buddy!" I laughed heartily at that. I stepped back, out of his hold, and his arms fell to the sides. A small frown formed and I laughed again. He held his elbow out to me. "What do you say we go grab us a couple of 'sharks?"

I hooked my arm around his elbow. "Sounds good to me."

Twenty minutes and 3 beers later, I was in the middle of the living room. Jake and I were grinding together amidst the throng of partygoers that had congregated here, making a dance floor of sorts. Paul played DJ still with a few of our iPods hooked up to the iHome system Rose had bought me. Music blasted from the surround sound speakers Emmett had gotten me for Christmas last year.

_You spin my head right round, right round_

_When you go down, when you go down down_

_You spin my head right round, right round_

_When you go down, when you go down down_

I was a little tipsy, and my back was up against Jake's chest. We were sweaty and panting as we danced to the music. Jake's large hands were on my hips and I rested my head back on his shoulder. I had my arms up and wrapped around the back of his neck, and his head hung so that his lips constantly grazed against the base of my neck. We swayed slightly as the songs changed, and the pace of the new song was slower, more seductive. His arms wrapped around my waist tighter and I turned my head to meet his lips. This kiss was lazy, and very sloppy. I shifted so that I could turn to face him, but suddenly the music stopped. We pulled back and I saw Alice standing by the stereo controls.

"I think it's time we spiced this party up!" There was a large box standing next to her. I walked over to her as she opened the box.

"Alice, what's that?" I asked. She just grinned at me and pulled out a weird silver machine.

"KARAOKE TIME!"

Karaoke actually turned out to be pretty fun. Alice had brought some old karaoke CD's of eighties songs. Quil and Jared got up to sing their own version of 'Jesse's Girl', crooning at me as they substituted Jesse with Jacob. Alice, Bella and Rosalie dragged me up to sing 'Pour Some Sugar on Me' for our boys. Tori and her three cousins sang a very convincing rendition of 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' after Jake and Edward sang (very badly) their version of 'Sweet Dreams.' Emmett and Jasper took a page out of Quil and Jared's book and did 'Billie Jean' instead saying 'Bella Swan is not my lover…' Shane, Seth and a few other younger wolves from Sam's pack did 'We're Not Gonna Take It' while Embry got up with Jake to do 'Super Freak.' [Yes, that was VERY awkward!] A few other "acts" went up, but lastly, I got up with Alice and Edward to do 'Separate Ways' from Journey. It was one of our things that we just did. Mind you, we were pretty drunk at this point, even the Cullens. Apparently Emmett had brought a goat that he had fed some alcohol. The Cullens kept going in the back yard to have a 'drink' from it, getting drunk off the high blood-alcohol content of the farm animal.

After karaoke, Paul went back to being DJ as I headed back into the kitchen to grab another drink. As I sat there contemplating what to choose, the mantra "beer before liquor, never been sicker; liquor before beer, in the clear" playing out in my head, Shane came in.

"Why are you staring at the refrigerator door, Leah?"

"I'm trying to figure out if I wanna puke tonight or not."

He laughed. "Of course you do! It's not worth it if you don't." He teased as he moved in front of me to grab another beer. He twisted the top off and took a swig.

"You know, I think I'll just have what you're having." I said as I swiped the bottle from his hand and lifted the longneck to my lips. I watched him watch my lips as I took a sip, and then brought the bottle down, slowly licking my lips of the remaining liquid. I saw his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed forcefully. I grinned at him wickedly. "Mhmm, definitely what I wanted."

"Leah…" He trailed off as his gaze dropped to my mouth once more. I let my tongue play with my bottom lip a little bit. He growled. Fuck that was hot! Before I knew what happened, Shane had me pinned against the wall. I looked up at him, daring him to make his next move. He didn't scare me, and I made that obvious. I put my hand on his chest as if to push him away, but instead I ran it up and down his torso. I could feel the perfectly sculpted body underneath, the same body that I had been dying to touch just this morning. "Leah, stop. You have a boyfriend, who I happen to respect, a lot. I don't want to mess with an Alpha, especially when I haven't yet joined a pack. I want to keep my options open."

"I understand. Besides, it's not like you would have anyway." I said as I slipped under his arm to grab another beer from the fridge.

"Oh, Leah, trust me, I want to. I've been dying to touch you, to taste you, since I laid eyes on you." His confession sent shivers up my spine. I handed him the beer. Just then, Embry walked in. He glared at Shane.

"Leah, Jake was looking for you." Embry said. I looked at him warningly.

"Ok. Behave, both of you. This is my house; I will not have you ruining it!" I slipped out of the kitchen. I glanced towards the back of the house and saw Jake sitting on the back patio through the open door. I walked over to him. He glanced up at me as I sat on the old glider next to him. "Hey baby."

"Leah, we have to talk." My heart sank.

"What's wrong Jake?"

"I saw you and Shane in the kitchen."

Panic started. "Jake, it was nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing. Leah, he had you up against the wall."

Shit. I was hoping that wasn't what he had seen. "Jacob, seriously-"

"No Leah, this isn't fair. This isn't fair!" He repeated himself as his voice choked on the tears forming. "We were happy. And fate had to go and fuck it all up. Why did it have to be you?" He barked out the end as the first tears fell. My own eyes welled at the sight.

"Baby, please…"

"No Leah. I can't. I have to go, I have to leave." His words were a knife in my heart.

"What?" I whispered in disbelief. He turned to look at me.

"I'm sorry. I have to give you the chance to get close to him. If I don't, you'll never fight the imprint. You have to be 100% sure. That's the only reason I was able to do it." My tears flowed as freely as his as I shook my head, not wanting to hear anymore. "Leah, listen to me. You have to do it."

"Ja-Jacob, I c-can't!" I sobbed out.

"Yes you can Leah. I know you will." He stood up and kissed my forehead. "I love you Leah. Make the right choice." With that he turned and walked out the back door.

"No!!" I scrambled up and ran after him, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Jacob!" I screamed hysterically into the backyard. I sank to my knees, letting the sobs engulf my body. I felt cold arms lift me up moments later. I was cradled against Edward's chest moments later. "He's gone. He left me." I whispered. I heard the noises of the party as he carried me into the house. I heard Alice and Rose's concerned voices behind Edward as he carried me up the stairs into my room. "He left me."I repeated as he laid me down on the bed. I looked up into Edward's eyes and I saw that he was just as pained as I was.

"I'm sorry Leah."

I glanced past him and saw Alice, Rose and Tori standing with Seth. I looked back at Edward. "He's gone…" I whispered once more before I succumbed to the fast approaching darkness of sleep. "He's gone."


	16. Home

_**Author's Note – **__Hello my lovely readers! I bring you the next installment of our story. A few things before I let you read… This chapter is emotional and confusing. It's supposed to be. I'm not really in the mood to edit this completely, so bear with me. If it doesn't flow quite the way my other chapters did, please overlook it._

_Also, I forgot to mention last chapter that I DO NOT in any way condone underage drinking. Leah is 21, and she bought everyone's alcohol, which is very illegal. Bad Leah! [but getting them drunk was necessary.]_

_Hmm, what else? Song is 'Home' by Breaking Benjamin. The link will be on my profile. SPEAKING of my profile, I have added a poll. Please go take it and let me know who you think Leah should end up with. It is great to hear everyone's opinions._

_Do you see how spaced out my updates are lately? WTF Reese? Yeah, well, if you guys REVIEW your little hearts out, I promise to bang out the next [and very suspenseful] chapter ASAP. So show me that you love me!!! :) _

_Loves Ya! -Reese_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do __not__ own any of the original Twilight Saga characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. All other characters belong to me._

**Chapter 16 – Home**

I was cold, very cold. I was curled up in the fetal position in the middle of an unlit room. I shivered against the frigid air, my cheeks stinging from the trails that had been left by previously shed tears. I was alone.

_I've got a little red bow_

_And I bought it for you_

_'Cause I know you're not fair_

_I don't get it, oh well_

"Leah…" I heard a voice say. Maybe I wasn't alone. I got up from my position on the floor.

"Leah." The voice said again. Wait, I knew that voice!

"Jake?" I looked around for the source, but I was alone in the dark.

"Leah… I'm sorry." Jake's voice whispered from one corner of the large room.

"Jake! Where are you? I don't see you!" I said frantically, running towards the source of the voice.

"I'm sorry Leah. You know what you have to do. I love you. Make the right choice." The voice started to fade. I ran faster.

"No! Jake! Stop! Please, I'm sorry. I can't do this! JAKE!" I screamed as I stumbled to the floor.

"I love you…" The voice said before disappearing.

_And you color my skin_

_And the colors don't blend_

_'Cause I'm gonna get you_

_And your little dog too_

I sobbed into the cold floor. Suddenly, another voice sounded from behind me.

"What a pity." I turned to the source with a gasp. The man that stood in front of me looked very familiar. Where had I seen him before? I gasped again, the man chuckling as realization hit.

"Aro? But…. I don't-"

"Oh but surely you do know why I'm here, don't you Leah? Hmmm?" He cackled at me. I simply stared at him in horror as I shook my head. "No? Why, I'm here to destroy those you love." My face fell and the true nature of his words sunk in. He threw his head back and laughed deeply. I scrambled to try to run away, but he lunged at me. He pinned me to the floor and bared his teeth. "Why don't I take away all your pain first? What do you say about that Leah?" I opened my mouth and screamed as he lowered his head to my neck. I could feel the grazing of his teeth. "Just a little bit more and all your pain will disappear." Aro said to me, just as I felt his teeth break skin…

_There's a yellow brick road_

_That we follow back home_

_'Cause I know you can't wait_

_Your belligerent hate_

_There's no place like home_

_There's no place like home_

_Like home_

"LEAH!" A voice jostled me awake. I shot up in bed, panting heavily and still partly screaming. I wrapped my arms around Seth sitting next to me on the bed and started crying. "Leah, are you ok?"

I pulled back to look at his face. I could see the worry in his eyes. It was then that I noticed everyone else in the room. Alice and Jasper stood at the foot of the bed behind where Embry and Shane sat. Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie stood beside the bed, and Tori was sitting just past Seth. I could see the worried and concerned looks on their faces. I looked directly at Edward and mentally gave him permission to see the nightmare for himself. I watched as his face scrunched up in horror as it replayed for him. I wrapped myself back around my brother while Edward whispered the details of the recollection to the rest of my extended family in the room. I heard Emmett, Bella and Rosalie's cries of outrage along with Tori, Embry and Shane's sympathies. Alice and Jasper fought to keep everyone quiet while I sobbed into Seth's shoulder.

"Lees, are you ok? Sis, it was just a bad dream." Seth whispered into my ear. I held him tighter while my breathing slowed to normal. I let go of him and sat back against the headboard.

"Yeah, I just thought it was real. It felt so real." I whispered the last part in disbelief. "I don't even remember how I got here…"

"Edward brought you up." Seth reminded me. Oh yeah. I remember that. "Alice and Rose helped get you out of the party clothes and into pajamas while the rest of us wrapped up the party. We figured it might be best if you had some quiet."

"Thanks Seth. I don't know what I'd do without you- All of you." I turned to look at everyone else in the room. I smiled weakly at Tori, whose eyes were brimming with tears as Seth's hand searched for hers. He brought their intertwined hands to his lips and kissed them, watching as Tori's lip quivered.

"Well, I think we should all give Leah some space." Edward interjected. I looked at him and sent him an appreciative glance. I was exhausted, and having this many people in my room was unnerving. I waited as they started to leave. I noticed Shane, Tori and Seth didn't move as Alice and Rose paused at the door.

"Leah? Don't hesitate to call for us. We're your best friends. We're always here for you." Alice said as Rose nodded vehemently behind her.

"Yeah, and we mean anything. Remember that, babe." Rose added as she pushed Alice out the door. When they were gone, Seth and Tori stood up, hands still intertwined. I saw Tori bury her head into the back of Seth's shoulder blade.

"Tor? Tori, what's wrong?" I asked her. She turned to me, and I saw her green eyes were wide with tears.

"It's all my fault." She whispered, her lip trembling and more tears threatening to fall. She looked so young and fragile. Seth turned and wrapped his arms around her as I protested.

"What? How do you figure?"

"I pushed you to have this party." She quaked. Seth kissed her temple in a comforting gesture.

"Vic, that isn't true." Shane interrupted. I glanced at him in confusion. "It's my fault. I imprinted on Leah, and Jake knows that." He sighed.

"You… imprinted… on Leah? Fuck, how did I not see that??" Tori mumbled. Seth looked a bit surprised, and his surprise quickly turned into anger.

"YOU IMPRINTED ON MY SISTER?!" He growled at Shane. Shane stood up so that he was eye level with Seth.

"Oh, don't even start with me! You imprinted on my sister, too, and I haven't said anything!" Shane defended. Seth just huffed before glancing at me.

"Yeah, but Tori hasn't been through half of the bullshit that Leah has!"

"Guys!" Tori yelled, causing them both to look at her. "Shame on you! Leah is upset, and here you are, fighting? I'm disappointed in both of you!"

"Sorry" they both mumbled. Seth pulled Tori towards the door.

"Come on, baby, let's leave Leah alone." He glanced back at Shane. "You comin'? _Bro?_" He added.

"I need to talk to Leah. I'll be down in a few minutes."

Seth growled deep in his throat before Tori slapped his chest and pulled him out of the room and shut the door behind her. Shane sank back to the bed, closer to where I curled my knees into my chest. He looked at me, the emotion in his eyes startling me.

"Leah… I…I'm so sorry."

"Shane, it's not your fault. I was drunk. I led you on in the kitchen. Jake knew that. He left because of me, not because of you."

"I'm an asshole. I should respect your relationship more." He cursed himself.

"Relationship? No, Jake and I… We had just gotten close again. We weren't technically together. I mean, sure, we had sex-"

"Leah." Shane winced.

"Oh, sorry. I meant that Jake and I never had an official understanding about that. That's why he left. He wants me to have a choice. He doesn't want me to feel obligated. At least, that's what I hope." I trailed off. Shane grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Well, if there's any way I can help you, Leah. I just want to be your friend. Not all imprints have to lead to romantic relationships. If you really want to stay with Jake, I can try to mold it into a close friendship?"

I pulled my hand from his grasp, frustrated. "You're both being too rational about this! Can't you two just fight the old fashioned way, and the winner takes me as a prize??" I threw my hands up for emphasis. Shane laughed.

"Leah, my love, you are definitely a prize I would fight to the death for. But it's ultimately your decision, not ours."

I stared at him blankly for a moment before getting up off the bed to pace the room. "UGH! You sound like him!"

"Well, Jacob's right. I guess that's what makes him a great Alpha."

"You know, him running away from his problems does NOT make him a good Alpha." I countered.

"He isn't running away, he's giving you space."

"To do what? Take over his responsibilities?"

That left him scratching his head. "What?"

"I'm his Beta! When he leaves, I'm temporary Alpha. So if he's trying to let me think things over, he should've taken the rest of the guys, because as long as they're here, they're my responsibility!"

"Oh, I see. Hmmm, well, that does pose a problem. Is there any way I can help?"

I laughed. Deeply. I laughed hard enough to produce tears. When I was finally able to look at Shane, he looked amused. "Do you want to feed, clothe, clean after and mother hen four teenage wolves?" His face scrunched up in distaste. "Yeah, I thought so." I sighed and went to sit next to him. "Shane, I just don't want to do it. I want to go back to when my life was simple. When I could sleep with whoever I wanted, I could act however I wanted. When I wasn't in love with Jake and yet emotionally drawn to you." I looked up at him. My breath caught when I saw how vivid the green of his eyes were. His eyes flickered down to my mouth, which opened slightly. He met my eyes again.

"Maybe I should let you get some rest." He stood up and walked towards the door. He turned back to me as he turned the knob. "I'll send Alice and Rosalie up." With that, he left, leaving me dazed and confused. I laid back down, the wheels in my head turning as I tried to process what had just happened. I glanced over as Alice and Rosalie walked in, carrying a tray of food.

"Midnight snack? Bella whipped up a sandwich. We figured you'd start getting the beginnings of a nasty hangover soon." Rosalie said as she placed the tray in front of me. I sat up and popped a grape into my mouth.

"Yeah, I am. Ugh. My head is pounding." I rubbed my temples. "God how much did I drink?"

"Enough to get us to drag you on stage for karaoke." Alice smirked. I gaped at her.

"What?!"

"Yeah, you were boozing it up homegirl." Rosalie said as she shoved the sandwich towards me. "Eat it, bitch."

I picked up the sandwich and bit in. "Mmmm, is this roast beef? It's delicious."

"Yeah, it's the only meat most of us can be around. Sorry if it's a little dry, Emmett sucked all the blood from the bag. I couldn't stop him." Rosalie waved her hand in annoyance, but I could see the love on her face. I giggled.

"Awww, it's ok. Emmett can drink my blood anytime he wants." I replied quickly, but the grin fell as I realized what I said. I looked at Alice and Rose, who were already laughing, and joined them. "Oh man, that is so not what I meant."

"Uh huh, sure. You trying to kill my husband, dog?" Rosalie laughed. I grinned at her and wiggled my eyebrows.

"Oh yes. I want you all to myself." I purred at her. She fell back on the bed laughing harder.

"I don't know. Alice, what do you see for Emmett's future?" She glanced at her sister. Alice pretended to have a vision.

"Sex. Lots of sex. Doggie style!" She laughed. Rose and I looked at each other, not really getting Alice's attempt at humor, but laughed nonetheless.

"Oh man. I swear, I don't know what I would do without you two." I said as I wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Only the Cullens can make me cry by laughing."

"What can we say? We are just full of jokes." Alice said smiling. I continued eating my sandwich.

"Seriously," I said with my mouth full, "I would be completely miserable if I didn't have you girls."

"Ew, keep your mouth closed." Rosalie pushed at my shoulder. I opened my mouth and shoved my tongue full of half chewed food in her direction. She squealed and inched away from me. I laughed.

"Rosie, don't be such a baby. Leah, you know we're here for you. The three musketeers got nothing on us!" Alice beamed. Rose and I grinned.

"Who would have thought we would be so close?" Rose said. "I mean, for one, you stink, Leah!"

"Shut up, you fucking love me. Besides, you smell worse. And there are two of you, but only one of me. If I can deal with it, so can you." I said in mock anger and shoved the last bite of my sandwich in my mouth.

"I'm teasing. At least you and Tori smell better than the boys."

"Oh, how did you like Tori?" I asked as I started eating the fruit in the bowl next to my now empty plate.

"She's awesome! Did you know she likes shopping?" Alice bounced up and down, making the bed shake.

"Yeah. I knew you two would have things in common." I said, placing my hand on her knee to stop her from bouncing.

"I liked her too, but you're still my number one bitch, babe." Rose said with a wink. I winked back.

"Damn right I am!" I said. She blew me a kiss while Alice giggled. It was quiet for a few moments while I opened the small bag of kettle chips and crunched the first one. "Ok, tell Bella she's a saint."

"Edward will tell her. Everyone's still downstairs."

"Oh. Really?" I was slightly confused.

"We're all worried about you, Leah." Alice said softly. "We don't really know what to expect. I can't see your future, and it's so frustrating!" she huffed. "Do you know how it feels to be completely useless when your best friend needs you?"

"Aw, now, don't be like that Pixie Sticks! It's ok. I'm fine." I sighed. "I understand why Jake did it. I just wish it had gone differently, under better circumstances. I…" My voice cracked. I cleared my throat before continuing. "I'm just afraid. What if I can't fight it? What if I get close to Shane and realize I don't want to fight it? I love Jacob. I've spent the past year loving Jacob. I don't know if I can love anyone else."

"Leah, you can't limit yourself. You have so many possibilities in your life. You aren't limited the way we are. Give Shane a chance. You never know what you could be missing out on. Don't live your life regretting the decisions you've made." Rose said quietly. I leaned over and wrapped my arm around her.

"I know. I love you. You're amazing." I held out my other arm for Alice and she scooted into the hug. "Both of you. You're like the sisters I never had. Hah, who would've thought? We are very unlikely friends."

"Well, originally I liked you because you were in the same situation as me, but now you might be able to have kids? Yeah, I'm not sure why I still put up with you." Rose snorted. I leaned over and licked her cheek. She squirmed and wiped it off dramatically. "Gross, Leah." I just smiled. I turned to Alice.

"Why did you start liking me?"

"Well," she started, "For one, you wouldn't complain when I dressed you up or wanted to pamper you. Plus Bella got kind of distant after the Volturi thing. For the first few months, it was all about Renesmee with her. I love Ness, don't get me wrong, but I missed my best friend. I saw how you and Rose were having so much fun, so I tagged along. Turned out, I really enjoyed your company. And now, I see that you and Bella are being friendlier to each other, well, that just makes my cold dead heart swell." We all laughed. "Our group is growing. Tori fits in very well with us."

"She does, doesn't she? I love her. She's this ball of energy that you can't help being sucked into." I smiled. "She's like you, Al."

She beamed. "I know. I'm so proud." Rose laughed.

"Leah, you tired?" Rose asked. I yawned.

"Yeah, a little bit. I should get some sleep, huh?"

"Yeah, you should. Some of us are going to stay here tonight. Call down if you need anything." Alice said as she took my empty tray and kissed my forehead. She walked out of the door. Rose turned to me.

"Yell if you need anything. I'm dead serious. Even if it's just a pillow that fell on the floor."  
I laughed at her. "I know what you're going through. Men are dogs, no pun intended. Well, in Jake's case…"

"Thanks Rosie. I'm gonna take a quick shower, then go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." I kissed her cheek and grabbed my towel before heading to the bathroom. I jumped into the shower, washing off the sweat from the nightmare and the party earlier. I heard a loud thunderclap and saw it was storming outside. Perfect. I looked at the clock radio and saw that it was almost five a.m. I was beat. I let the hot water soothe my aching body as I rethought the events of the past few hours.

_There's a little white porch_

_And you wanted it so_

_Can you let me go down?_

_To the end of the road_

_In the black and the white_

_A Technicolorful life_

_Can I stand by your side?_

_We can make it alright_

_Like home_

_'Cause I'm home_

I got out of the shower and went back into my room. I was standing by the closet still wrapped in my towel when a loud thunderclap rolled, the dark room lighting up from the streaks of lightning touching down all around the house. I shivered in controllably as I threw on my pajamas and prepared to jump back into bed. Another roar of thunder sounded and I heard a loud noise behind me. I turned to see a dripping wet figure crouching just under the now opened window. I let out a small scream and my hand flew to my throat, just as more lightning struck the backyard and illuminated the figure. It raised its head to meet my eyes. I let out an audible gasp.

"Jacob?"

_What I want from this world_

_What I wanna resolve_

_When I want you to stay_

_So I want you to wait_

_I don't wanna be bold_

_I don't wanna be cold_

_I don't wanna grow old_

_I don't wanna go home_


	17. Meant To Be

_**Author's Note – **__PHEW! This chapter was not very easy to write. It's pretty short [my shortest since chapter 2 in fact], but if I added anymore to it, the main focus would be lost. The response to my last chapter was great. I hope you guys like this one too!_

_Song is 'Not Meant to Be' by Theory of a Deadman. Other good Mood Music is 'By the Way'(also by Theory of a Deadman), 'Lithium' and 'Call Me When You're Sober' (Evanescence) and 'Black Rose'(Trapt). _

_Don't hate me for this chapter… At least try not to. OH! BTW, see the title? Yeah, that's my April Fools Trick on you guys. You'll see at the end. :)_

_Review!! Next chapter by Saturday if I get enough… -Reese_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do __not__ own any of the original Twilight Saga characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. All other characters belong to me._

**Chapter 17 – Meant to Be**

I stood there in shock as he stood up from his crouch. He was dripping wet and I watched him shake off some of the rain as the thunder sounded from the open window.

"Jake?" I managed before I felt my throat closing. He looked up at me, his eyes piercing into mine, causing me to stumble back a foot. My hand went out behind me to brace myself against the wall as Jake opened his mouth. After a few seconds, he closed it again, not knowing what to say. My throat was still constricted, and I found it increasingly difficult to breathe. I leaned back on the wall and my knees buckled; I slid to the floor, staring down at the floorboards, my mouth slightly opened as I tried to understand what was going on. I finally spoke after minutes of silent stillness, my voice hoarse and broken. "Why?"

I didn't look up. I didn't want to, didn't want to see the look on his face. As much as I'd been trying to deny them and push them away, tears formed in the crooks of my eyes. My head dropped into my hands and I waited for his answer.

"Leah." Jake started, trailing off like he didn't know what to say.

"What?" I asked harshly. I lifted my head and a tear fell, betraying my tough demeanor. His face fell slightly and he looked searchingly at me.

"Leah, I'm sorry." He choked out. We both jumped at the next thunderclap, the noise echoing through the open window. "God damn it" Jake muttered as he turned and slammed the window shut. He spun around quickly. "Leah, I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong, but I can't take it, I can't do this."

A dry sob clutched at my throat. "What? You can't do what exactly Jacob? I'm not sure I understand you." I started angrily.

"Leah, don't." He cut me off.

"No Jake, you don't deserve to talk. You LEFT me! How dare you! What gives you the right to decide for me what to do? I am my own person, Jacob Black. I am a strong woman and I'll be damned if any man is going to cut me down like that!" I almost yelled, getting up from my position on the floor to advance on him, making menacing hand gestures in the process. "I told you I loved you! I opened myself up to you! And how do you repay me? You leave me in my inebriated state for your own God damn selfish reasons!" I had reached him and poked him in the chest for emphasis. He grabbed my flailing hands and pulled me against him abruptly, droplets from his body falling onto my own. He growled low in his throat and I was surprised enough to stop my rant.

"I know." He said softly, unexpectedly. That stopped me dead in my tracks.

"You know?" I asked in shock. He released my hands to pace in front of me. I sat there in silence and waited for him to speak again.

"The second I left, I regretted it. I wanted to run back and hold you, wipe away your tears, and whisk you away to happiness. But I can't do that Leah." He turned to face me. "Don't you see that? We're not meant to be."

"No! Don't say that!" My voice shook as the tears that had been threatening to fall flowed from my eyes.

"Leah, this can't be. It's as if the Gods are forbidding it. I've already imprinted-"

"But you broke it!" I interrupted him. He looked up at me, the clear cool eyes I loved staring straight into me.

"How can we be sure? And Shane imprinted on you, so you're destined to be his. I just can't wrap my head around this Leah. Nowhere in this does it leave any room for us, together. I just don't think I can bear this. I came back to tell you all this so you can do what you need to do without feeling guilty. I'm leaving Leah. I'm not coming back."

His words floored me. "What?"

"I'm not coming back Leah." The second time around, his words didn't shock me. They pissed me the fuck off.

"How fucking dare you!" I snarled at him. I saw him flinch as I advanced on him. "You self-serving bigoted asshole! You think you can just leave like that? That easy? Fuck you Jacob! You think you're right, that you know what's best for everyone every time you run off for months on end. What about me? I get left picking up the pieces. I have a pack to take care of. You don't deserve to be Alpha, Jacob Black. Your ancestors would be disgusted by your actions." My words hit him like a brick wall, leaving him stunned and speechless. "Ephraim is probably turning over in his grave. Not coming back… You little fucking piece of worthless-"

"Leah, cut it out." He growled at me. I glared at him momentarily. Before I knew what came over me, I lifted my hand and slapped him hard across the face, the sound resonating through the room. Just then, Tori and Rosalie burst into the room, Alice in the doorway behind them. They all gasped at seeing Jake, who was holding his inflamed cheek. I was fuming.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. House. Now." I said between clenched teeth to Jake. I closed my eyes in an attempt to control my anger. I could feel the shaking feeling of the oncoming phase and tried to keep it at bay.

"Leah, please, don't do this." Jake practically begged. My eyes flew open and I snarled further at him.

" If you don't fucking get out of MY God damn house, NOW, I swear to fucking God, I will call the fucking cops." I hissed. He inched towards the window and pushed it open. He started to climb out, when he suddenly turned back towards me, his eyes pleading.

"Leah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean this-"

"OUT!" I all but roared, the pictures on the wall shaking at my voice.

Jake sighed, resigned. "I love you, Leah." He whispered. He glanced at Alice, Tori and Rose, who stood, unmoving, in shock. He smiled weakly at them. I growled low in the back of my throat, and he took the hint. He jumped and disappeared from sight. The second he was gone, my body gave out and I collapsed on my knees to the floor. I heard the girls rush to my side as the unwanted tears once more escaped from my defenses.

_It's never enough to say I'm sorry_

_It's never enough to say I care_

_But I'm caught between what you wanted from me_

_And knowing that if I give that to you_

_I might just disappear_

_Nobody wins when everyone's losing_

_It's like one step forward and two steps back_

_No matter what I do you're always mad_

_And I, I can't change your mind_

_I know it's like trying to turn around on a one way street_

_I can't give you what you want_

_And it's killing me_

_And I, I'm starting to see_

_Maybe we're not meant to be_

_It's never enough to say I love you_

_No, it's never enough to say I try_

_It's hard to believe_

_That's theres no way out for you and me_

_And it seems to be the story of our lives_

_Nobody wins when everyone's losing_

_It's like one step forward and two steps back_

_No matter what I do you're always mad_

_And I, I can't change your mind_

_I know it's like trying to turn around on a one way street_

_I can't give you what you want_

_And it's killing me_

_And I, I'm starting to see_

_Maybe we're not meant to be_

_There's still time to turn this around_

_You could building this up instead of tearing it down_

_But I keep thinking_

_Maybe it's too late_

_It's like one step forward and two steps back_

_No matter what I do you're always mad_

_And I, I can't change your mind_

_I know it's like trying to turn around on a one way street_

_I can't give you what you want_

_And it's killing me_

_And I, I'm starting to see_

_Maybe we're not meant to be_

_It's like one step forward and two steps back_

_No matter what I do you're always mad_

_And I, baby I'm sorry to see_

_Maybe we're not meant to be_


	18. Long Overdue

_**Author's Note – **__Here it is… the better update, due to overwhelming request... (I wish.) This one is also not as long as the others, but there's a lot of substance in this one. And it's a total cliffy. But you love it!_

_Song is 'We're Not Gonna Make It' by Story of the Year. It's a really good song. The underlying message is about discrimination towards interracial couples. I didn't need all of that, I just needed the emotion of the beginning of the song. This is Leah starting fresh, at least for now._

_I have decided [finally] how I will end this story, and YES there will be a sequel. I'm really excited, but it's ok, I'm nowhere near that point yet._

_I have ALSO decided that I will randomly select a reviewer to add into the story for every 50 reviews I get. I'm totally copying Chels926, but she's already in this story. And Reijilie inspired Tori's cousin Rachel. So I already have the first two. I'm hoping this will be the kick in the ass you all need to review! I'm going to pick reviewers who review often, because I recognize them and there is a connection there. Seriously, the average review per chapter is pathetic. It makes me sad. :(_

_So please review! I've already started writing the next chapter and it's good. :) Love you all! -Reese_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do __not__ own any of the original Twilight Saga characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. All other characters belong to me._

**Chapter 18 – Long Overdue**

_He steps a shot foot into the room_

_She knows that this day's been long overdue_

_Now as the tears fall down her face_

_The pain is real and it's starting to show_

_She says I know_

_We're not gonna make it (We're not gonna make it)_

_Until the lines that divide start to fade away_

_We're not gonna make it (We're not gonna make it) _

_Until the lines that divide start to fade away_

I woke up the next morning around noon. I vaguely remembered crying with Alice and Tori rubbing my back while I held on to Rosalie last night after Jake left. Now I felt awful. Every muscle of mine ached from crying, and my eyes were puffy and red. There was a bottle of smart water sitting next to the bed along with two orange coated pills. I smiled to myself as I sat up and grabbed the water bottle. I took a big gulp before picking up the ibuprofen and popping them in with another gulp of water. I sat there and closed my eyes for a moment, letting the water rehydrate me. I soon finished the entire liter. There was a small post-it sitting on the nightstand where the water was. I picked it up, reading Seth's chicken scratch handwriting.

'_These are for you- Feel better. Come downstairs whenever you feel like it. Everyone's here for you. Love you Sis. –Seth'_

I smiled. I stretched my tired muscles out, crying out in pain when they cramped up. Whoever it was that invented alcohol and paired that with dancing needed to be shot. After that, crying needed to be eradicated. I got up and grabbed my towels, heading to the bathroom to clean up and get ready. I hung the towels up over the curtain rod and washed my face in the sink. After brushing my teeth and putting soothing drops in my eye, I fixed my hair and wandered downstairs. I heard loud chattering from the living room, guessing that the guys were all watching one of the football games. I headed into the kitchen and pulled down some cereal from the pantry. I got a bowl and poured the cereal in, then put the box back. I was opening the fridge when someone spoke from behind me, startling me.

"Morning, sleeping beauty. Extra emphasis on the beauty."

I turned to see Embry smiling at me from the doorway. I grinned at him. "Don't you have an imprint to make blush?" I watched the awe in his eyes as he smiled wider.

"Lina. She's really great."

I laughed. "I know, I met her. What happened with that last night?" I asked as I poured milk into my cereal.

"We talked the whole night. Leah, I've never felt so alive around a girl before!"

"Thanks, asshole." I joked. He threw me an annoyed look.

"You know what I mean." He grumbled.

"I seem to remember you feeling very alive when you were buried deep inside me." I said very nonchalantly as I scooped some Rice Chex into my mouth. I watched Embry's cheeks go red.

"Oh, that's gross. I definitely chose the wrong time to walk in." Seth gagged from the doorway. "Leah, don't you have any sense of self-preservation?"

"Nope." Embry replied for me. I flipped him the bird. He winked.

"Just wait 'til you bury yourself into Tori. You'll know what I mean." I said bluntly. It was Seth's turn to blush and Embry cracked up. I grinned slightly, and ate more of my cereal.

"Awkwarddddd." Embry drawled, making Seth blush harder.

"Leah, you're a bitch." Seth said lovingly. I tipped my head in agreement. I saw a smile come across his face.

"What?" I asked.

"You're hiding from everyone, aren't you?" He asked smugly. I gulped.

"I'm not hiding, per se. I just wanted to eat something before the girls start fretting over me." I tried to explain. He just crossed his arms over his chest and laughed.

"ALICE! ROSALIE! TORI! LEAH'S AWAKE!" he yelled. I grimaced.

"Ugh, Seth!" I heard the girls practically running to the kitchen. When they appeared next to Seth, I glared at him. "You'll pay for this, little brother." He just laughed and kissed Tori before walking out. I could see the girls waiting for Embry to leave. "Embry, don't give in! Don't leave me alone with them!"

"Sorry, Leah. No matter how much I love you, I'm not willing to face their wrath." He said, pointing at the girls. He left the kitchen. When he was gone, I looked at the girls. They had their hips cocked and tongues in their cheeks.

"Heh, hey guys." I attempted lamely. The raised eyebrows I got in response were disheartening. "God, guys, cut it out. I'm fine. Things ended on my terms last night. I'm not upset, broken, hurt- anything like that. I'm just really pissed that he can't accept responsibility. I really don't want to dwell on this. Ok? Can you guys understand that?" I said exasperatedly. Tori was the first to respond.

"Ok, good. We just wanted to make sure."

"We're here for you Leah." Alice piped in, relieved. I saw Rose and Tori nod.

"Thanks."

"Oh, hey, your mom called. She wants you to call her back. She said something about Charlie and the house?" Rose told me.

"Oh! Yeah, I was gonna ask him if I could build the house out so Embry and Quil could move in." I told them.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Tori said. Alice and Rose agreed.

"Ok, I'm gonna go call my mom. Let's do something later today." I said as I grabbed the phone and headed to the back patio.

"Shopping!" I heard Alice yell. I laughed. I sat in the bench swing as I dialed my mom's number. It rang twice before my mom picked up. I curled my feet under me as she spoke.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom."

"Leah! How are you honey? Rosalie told me what happened last night." The pity in her voice was disgusting. I rolled my eyes.

"She did, did she?" I growled. I heard my mom laugh.

"Don't get mad, they're all worried about you. I would be worried too, but you're a strong girl. You did what you had to do."

"Thanks Mom." I softened.

"So good news. Charlie went to an attorney and signed over the house. He legally gifted it to you, so the deed's in your name."

"What? Really? Oh, Mom, that's awesome! Is he there? I want to talk to him. You know, thank him and stuff."

"Aw, ok honey. Hold on. Charlie, baby, telephone!" I heard her yell. A few moments later Charlie could be heard, probably grumbling down the hall.

"Thanks Susie. Hello?" Charlie's gruff voice sounded out.

"Hey Charlie, its Leah."

"Leah! My favorite stepdaughter! How are you?" He asked enthusiastically.

I laughed. "Charles, I'm your only stepdaughter."

"You mean Seth is a boy?" He joked. "Oh, no! I have to return his Christmas gift!"

I laughed harder. "It's the middle of October. I'm sure you will have time."

"Yeah I know. So what's up Leah?"

"I wanted to thank you for the house." I told him. I heard him scoff.

"Don't even worry about it. I'd have given it to Bells eventually, but she has her own already. Then I married Susie, and when you mentioned moving out for our privacy, I knew I'd give it to you one day."

"Well thanks. Did Mom tell you my plans? I wanna have a contractor build out and expand into the backyard. Since this is our pack's base, I feel like we should all live here."

"That sounds great Leah. I'll talk to some of the guys down at the station tomorrow about some good contractors."

"Aww thanks Char. It would be great to get it started soon."

"No prob. Well, Susie and I are gonna go over to Billy's and watch a few movies. You wanna come?"

"No thanks, Alice wants to go shopping with the girls." I heard Charlie chuckle. "Yeah, I know."

"God help you Leah."

"Thanks."

"Alright, have fun. Love you."

"Love you too. Give Mom a kiss for me." I told him.

"Ok, I will. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and smiled without moving for a second. I got up and all but ran into the living room. I startled everyone in the room, aside from Edward, who was already smiling. Alice was scowling at him.

"I see congratulations are in order, Leah." Edward said. I squealed. My entire 'family' was there, including Shane and Tori's cousins who probably came in when I was talking to Charlie.

"I got the house!" I squealed again. Alice and Rose's faces lit up in excitement along with Embry's, but everyone else was confused.

"What house?" Seth asked.

"This one! Charlie signed the deed over to me. It's mine! Well, ours. But it's officially legal now!"

"Oh my god!" Everyone started to say, along with a chorus of 'that's awesome'-s and more congratulations. I wiggled in a sort of happy dance before turning to the girls.

"Ok, girls- all of you, so that means Bella, Esme, Nessie, and yes, you three-" I said, pointing to Lina, Chelsey and Rachel. "We are all going shopping. It's girl's day."

"All of us? That's 10 people!" Rachel said. I glanced at Emmett.

"Can we borrow the Jeep?" I asked.

"It only fits seven." He shrugged.

"That's ok, I still have my car. I'll drive behind you." Chelsey suggested.

"Ok, it's settled. Come on troops! Let's go!" I said as I raced out the door. I was wired.

Three and a half hours later, we sat at a small Italian trattoria in Port Angeles, a million shopping bags around us. Alice had insisted that I buy new lingerie, although I wasn't exactly sure when I was going to use it.

"Well, at least to replace the memories of your current lingerie." That had done it for me. I nearly bought out the whole damn store. We also went costume shopping, even though it was only October 12th. I had picked out a very slutty pirate's outfit, complete with a leather corset. I was determined to have a good time on Halloween. It was on a Friday this year, and Alice was throwing a huge party at the Cullens'.

"I'm glad you dragged us all out Leah." Chelsey said. Over the past few hours, I had gotten to know her more, and she was a pretty awesome chick.

"Yeah, me too, Leah!" Lina said in her thick accent. I had to give her credit. I've only known her the past 24 hours but her accent had already gotten so much better.

"Thanks. I had fun." The waiter came over with a bill, and before anyone could protest, I slipped him my credit card. "No!" I silenced them all. "I was willing to pay Charlie for the house eventually, but now I don't have to. This is my treat. Anyone have a problem with it?" I growled low so no one said anything.

"Well, in that case, thank you for our late lunch." Esme said. Nessie climbed out of her lap and came over to me to sit in mine. She had been practically attached to me since we left a jewelry store an hour beforehand. I had bought her a sterling silver bracelet with a green colored stone in the shape of a star dangling from it. I also had the jeweler add a sterling silver charm of a little girl sitting with her arm thrown around the neck of a puppy. It was very cute, and I told Nessie that it was a symbol of my love for her. I was always going to be there for her. She had cried and said she loved me. It now hung around her wrist, the charms clinking together when she ran. I purchased an extra length of chain so that as she aged, the bracelet could be resized.

Some may find my love for Nessie strange, considering we both loved the same man, and he was torn between us two. I didn't care. I loved this girl with every being of my soul. I had decided during our shopping trip that I no longer cared what Jacob did. If he came back or not, it didn't matter. I was a good leader, and the boys respected me even more now that Jake is gone. Plus I knew that if I ever needed help, Sam would be there. We didn't need Jake anymore. I was going to live my life to the fullest from now on. I had more important people in my life. I looked around at the women surrounding me. I could see the smiles and laughter lighting up their faces. I was so happy. Nothing could bring me down.

Suddenly Alice stopped laughing. Alice stopped breathing. I watched as her eyes tunneled and she went still. She remained that way so long that everyone else slowly noticed. I was already stiff with concern, frozen in fear when Rosalie broke the sudden silence.

"Alice?" This seemed to break Alice from her reverie and her wide eyes whipped towards Bella.

"Bella..."


	19. Fire Your Guns

_**Author's Note **__– ::waves white flag:: Don't kill me! I know you all want to know what Alice saw, so here it is. I have [so eloquently] paired this chapter with a rather appropriate song. It's 'Blow Me Away' by Breaking Benjamin. It's a total war/fight song._

_I gotta say, this chapter was inspired by Starlight Queen's desire for external conflict. I originally had no intention of taking the story in this direction, but she mentioned it a few chapters back, and since then, I clearly defined the rest of the course of this story. So, Star, you inspired me! :)_

_Remember to review__! Let me know how much you hate or love me. Some of you go to extremes with the hating me joke (cough Lenaii cough) but I still love it. You guys brighten up my cloudy Forks, WA days..._

_ALSO!!! I started a C2 called Lovin' Leah. Link on my profile... Go subscribe to get as much Leah goodness as possible!! LOVE YOU ALL! - Reese_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do __not__ own any of the original Twilight Saga characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer. All other characters belong to me._

**Chapter 19 – Fire Your Guns**

_They fall in line_

_One at a time_

_Ready to play_

_(I can't see them anyway)_

_No time to lose_

_We've got to move_

_Steady your hand_

_(I am losing sight again)_

"Bella, oh God, Bella!" Alice whined as she dropped her head in her hands.

"What? Alice, What is it?!" Bella practically shouted. We were all on the edge of our seats.

"They're coming back Bella. They're coming back…" She whispered, fisting her hands in her hair as she bent over her knees, not knowing how to ease the anxiety. She didn't have to say anything more. We knew who.

"When?" I seemed to be the only one who could find the voice to speak, the rest of the Cullens too shocked, the Lyon girls thoroughly confused.

Alice sat up, the worry in her eyes clear as day. "January." Her voice broke as she said it. My face fell.

_Fire your guns_

_It's time to run_

_Blow me away_

_(I will stay, in the mess I made)_

_After the fall_

_We'll shake it off_

_Show me the way_

"Umm, what's going on? Leah?" Tori asked, breaking the silence. I looked at her with unsteady eyes.

"Remember what I told you about that Italian cove- err, family that we, uh, met recently?" Realization seemed to dawn on her, but she still had no knowledge of whom and how dangerous the Volturi really were.

"Bella, can you shield our thoughts until we get back to the house? Edward will totally jump the gun with this one if he finds out before we get home." Alice said softly. I watched Bella's face go blank and distant for a moment before she spoke.

"It's done." She nodded to Alice. Alice looked at me from across the table. She jerked her head in a suggestive gesture to leave. The waiter came back with the receipt. I shifted Nessie in my lap to sign the tip and total before scrambling up, intertwining my hand with Ness'.

"Come on, we need to get home." I grabbed my shopping bags in the empty hand I had. "Lina, Tori, Rachel, and Chelsey, I know you're all very confused. I promise we will explain everything back at the house." I said as I headed towards the door. I walked ahead of everyone else, dragging Nessie along until we reached the Jeep. Rose unlocked the security; I opened the rear door for Ness to jump in and lifted the tailgate. I threw my bags in, before the rest of the Cullen girls came around putting their bags in the back. None of us said a word until Rosalie climbed into the driver's seat next to me. I saw Chelsey's car pull up next to Rose's window. Tori stuck her head out the passenger window.

"Following you?" Rose nodded. Tori rolled the window back up and Rosalie pulled out on to the road.

_Only the strongest will survive_

_Lead me to heaven, when we die_

_I am the shadow on the wall_

_I'll be the one to save us all_

The first five minutes of the drive, no one said anything. The silence in the car was ridiculous. Even Renesmee sat still. Finally, I couldn't take the quiet. I spun in my seat, turning to look back at Alice, who sat behind me.

"Alright, this is killing me. What did you see?" I huffed. Alice turned to look at me, her golden eyes wide with fear.

"They want me. They're coming for me." She said so softly that had I not been a wolf, I'd not have heard. I glanced back at Esme who sat in the third row with Nessie. Her expression of horror matched her daughters'. Without knowing what else to say, I turned back towards the road slightly, catching Rosalie's look as Alice let out a small sob. Bella leaned over and pulled Alice's head towards her shoulder. I was suddenly confused. I turned back towards the backseat.

"But… I don't get it. Why did you look to Bella when the vision ended?" I asked. She lifted her head off Bella's shoulder and met my eyes.

"They want me… and Nessie too."

I could feel the tension in the car thicken as we digested this new revelation. Alice sobbed as her chest heaved with the unshed-able tears. I felt the engine growl as Rosalie pressed the gas harder. The look of fury on her face was enough to force any other drivers on the road out of her way. A few minutes later, when Alice was calm, we all sat frozen in fear and shock, aside from Rosalie and Renesmee. Nessie of course was oblivious, most likely Bella's doing. Knowing my step-sister, she had already encapsulated Renesmee in her own bubble, immune to the horrors that we faced. Suddenly, Alice spoke again, her voice stronger.

"It started with Aro. Aro's always wanted me to join them. I can only imagine what is going to sway him to pursue me again."

"What did you see exactly?" Bella pressed. Alice furrowed her brows and her mouth tilted to the side in contemplation before she spoke again.

"Jane. She sat there, sneering at something when Aro came in, saying 'Maybe it's time to retrieve what's ours, my pet.' Then the vision changed, and Nessie was with Jake when they came, Jane, Aro and a handful of pawns. While Jake fought the younglings, Aro took Nessie. Jane then used her powers on Jake and the younglings killed him while he screamed in pain." She looked towards me, apologetically. "I'm sorry Leah."

The shock of what she said still wasn't kicking in. Jake? Dead?

"Then it changed again. Aro came with Nessie, offering a trade. He knew I would give myself up for Nessie. So I went to him, and Edward ran to the middle of the clearing we were in to grab Nessie. When he was returning back, something came out of nowhere, knocking him to the ground and taking Nessie. Edward was badly injured and Nessie was gone. Oh, Bella, I'm sorry!" She whispered as more dry sobs wracked her body. I looked towards Bella as she rubbed Alice's back.

"It's ok. We'll fight this. We know what's coming this time. Shhh. It'll be ok Ali." Bella cooed, but one more glance at Esme, and I couldn't be so sure. I heard Rose growl and saw her hands tighten on the wheel, her speed increasing slightly. I touched her elbow lightly and she turned to me, her eyes as black as onyx. I nodded at her slightly in encouragement. Her eyes lightened and her jaw unclenched.

'Thanks' she mouthed at me. I nodded once more. Rosalie wasn't the only one upset by this. I sighed as I sat back in my seat, bracing myself for the onslaught when we got home in 20 minutes. The car was silent aside from the occasional sniffle from Alice, coo from Bella or squeal from Ness, who, still in her bubble, played with her electronic game. I couldn't help but worry about what would happen when we got home.

_There's nothing left_

_So save your breath_

_Lying in wait_

_(Caught inside this tidal wave)_

_Your cover's blown_

_No where to go_

_Holding your fate_

_(Loaded I will walk alone)_

Seventeen minutes later, we were back in Forks. In comparison, things could've been worse when we got home. We headed straight for the Cullen house. Edward had already rallied the troops, concerned when he couldn't hear us thinking. When we pulled up, he came out and ripped the door off the Jeep, demanding an explanation. Bella let down the shield then, and we watched as everything replayed for Edward. His face fell, and as Emmett growled about the door, we all got out. Rose promised him a new door, and Edward just stood motionless. Once Tori had pulled up with her cousins, we ushered everyone inside. In the living room, my pack sat waiting for me, along with Shane. I growled at them and motioned for the door, pulling Tori with me. I told Tori to tell her cousins to go back to her house, and that we'd explain to them later.

_Fire your guns_

_It's time to run_

_Blow me away_

_(I will stay, in the mess I made)_

_After the fall_

_We'll shake it off_

_Show me the way_

Once they had left, I pushed Tori and the guys towards the edge of the forest, telling them to go phase. I myself was about to phase when I heard my name. I turned to see Edward bounding towards me.

"Leah, are you going to tell them?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's easier to replay it for them in wolf form." I told him. He nodded in agreement.

"Ok, good. Come back when you have your pack sorted out. We need to figure out a plan of action. Alice is telling Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper right now."

"Alright Edward, I have to go, my pack needs me." I told him as I turned to head into the trees. He grabbed my arm.

"Hey," he started, awkwardly, "You're a good temporary Alpha. I don't think Jake could've chosen a better Beta."

I gaped at him, before a slow smile crept up. "Thanks, Sparkles. I never knew you had a heart."

He looked confused. "I've always had one."

"Yeah, a cold, dead one." I laughed. He scowled at me. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. His eyes popped open as I backed towards the forest. "You're a good friend, Cullen." I saw his smile as I turned and ran into the trees, stripping as I went. When I was quarter mile in, I was naked, so I jumped and phased mid-air. I landed in the middle of a clearing where the three wolves under me sat with Tori and Shane still in human form.

'What the fuck?' I thought.

'They can't communicate with us' Seth informed me sadly.

'Why not?'

'Think about it, Lees, they're not part of our pack yet. They're in their own, where Shane is Alpha. They don't even know it, either.' Embry explained. I huffed, hot air coming from my muzzle and blowing into Tori's face. She giggled and came up to rub my snout. I nuzzled into her hand, earning more giggles.

'So what do we do?' I asked.

'Well, my dad said something once about how when a rogue wolf needed to rejoin a pack, the Alpha would have to dominate it. You could try fighting him.' Quil quipped. I shot him a look, tearing my snout from Tori's hand. I huffed again and turned away. I quickly phased back to human form, earning a gasp from Tori. I walked back to the clearing.

"Leah! Where are your clothes?" She asked frantically. I laughed.

"I left them somewhere that way." I waved towards the Cullens. I turned to look at Shane, who respectfully kept his eyes away from my naked body. "Look, we have a theory. We think that in order to join the pack, you have to submit yourself to the Alpha."

"But Jake's gone." He said to the large oak next to him, confused. I laughed again.

"Wow, you both have a lot to learn. I'm Jake's Beta. I'm second in command, so when he's gone, I'm temporary Alpha. You have to pledge your allegiance to me- well, us. So phase and honestly convince yourself to side with us. Can you do that?" I asked.

"I can!" Tori exclaimed before running off to phase. I looked back towards Shane.

"Shane?"

"Yeah, I'll do it. Give me a sec." He ran in the opposite direction of Tori. I quickly phased back and was greeted with Tori's 'voice.'

'Hi, Leah! Oh wow, this is cool!'

I laughed, a shaky growl sound coming from my wolf form. 'Hey, Tor. Where's Shane?'

'I'm here.' I turned to see Shane's wolf form emerge, the grey spotted coat that identified him so differently from the rest of us. He padded over to us and sat next to me. He was clearly the largest wolf of those that sat in the clearing, meaning he was second only to Jacob.

_Jacob_.

The vision.

The memories from the car came flooding back to me, slamming my pack. They were thrown into the scene from the restaurant, followed by what happened in the car. I felt the emotion of it run through me, followed by their anger, the shock, some confusion and a lot of horror. When it ended, my body slumped to the ground, my paws sprawled in every which direction.

'What are we going to do?' Tori asked after moments of silence. I could feel their eyes on me, so I lifted my head in her direction.

'The only thing we can. We fight.'

_Only the strongest will survive_

_Lead me to heaven, when we die_

_I am the shadow on the wall_

_I'll be the one to save us all_

After the pack briefed Shane and Tori on some basic wolf things, such as imprinting, old Quileute traditions, pack hierarchy and the previous fights we've been in, Embry reminded us that we had to get back to the Cullens'. We raced back, discovering that Tori was _almost_ as fast as I was. It must be a she-wolf thing. We phased back and walked inside, greeted by Esme's famous cooking. Our noses leading the way, we made our way to the kitchen. All of the Cullens aside from Esme sat at the large table at the end of the room, discussing plans of action.

"Thanks, Esme. You're amazing." I walked over to where she stood sautéing onions to top the steaks in a grill pan on another burner. I gave her a quick hug and she smiled at me, the smile not quite reaching her eyes. "Hey, we'll figure this out. We're not losing any members of this family. I promise you that." I told her.

"Oh, Leah, I know. I'm just scared. How many times do we have to go through this? I'm sick of it!" She slammed the spatula down in the pan, sending a few onions onto the glass cook top. Everyone at the table turned to look at us. I waved them off.

"Esme, I love you like my own mother. Your family is my family. This hurts me just as much as it does you. But I swear on every fiber of my being, I will not let them touch Nessie." I could feel the anger trembling through my body. I fought to control it, not exactly sure how Esme would feel if I phase and destroyed nearly half her kitchen. Actually, she might like that, using as an opportunity to redecorate. No! Leah, calm down. "We can do this. We've done it before, we'll do it again."

She smiled at me, this time genuinely. "You're right. Leah, I'm so glad you've opened up to us. I cherish you just as much as I do the rest of my kids. Your whole pack, too. You're all my children." She pulled me in for a hug. When she pulled away, she grabbed a plate and put a steak on it, topping it with the onions. "There's vegetables staying warm in the microwave. Tell Tori and the boys to come get food."

"Ok, thanks, Esme. Oh, Esme?" She turned towards me, an amused look on her face. I'm glad I could bring up her spirits. "I love you." She beamed at me.

"Love you too, Leah." I turned and walked over to the table, motioning for the pack to go get food. I listened to Jasper and Emmett talk battle plans while I bit into my steak, Edward or Carlisle interjecting often. Bella and Alice discussed possible allies for support.

"You know what gets me?" Rosalie suddenly said, breaking her silence since we walked in.

"What is it, Rose?" Bella asked.

Rose looked around at everyone, before her eyes rested on me. "Why could Alice see Jake in the vision? She can't see Leah or any of the other wolves any other time, any other vision. Why now? Why this vision?"

We all sat in silence, looking around while we realized that Rose was right.

_Wanted it back_

_(Don't fight me now)_

**Fuck.**


	20. Shotgun

_**Author's Note**__** –** So yeah, guys. [Review for second longest chapter yet!] I really wanted to get this out sooner, but school's a bitch. This chapter was fun for me, so you all better like it! Song is a bit uncharacteristic for me. I usually pick a rock song or a good dance song. This chapter, it's a quite twangy country song, but the lyrics were just too amazing to pass up. "Gunpowder & Lead' by Miranda Lambert._

_Oh. Check my profile. I added links for my C2, my blog, Twitter, and my Multiply page. Check 'em out, and subscribe to the C2, 'cuz it's awesome._

_Thanks guys. You rock. I'll try to update again soon! - Reese_

_**Disclaimer**__**-** I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga [or The Chronicles of Riddick]. I only own my original characters._

**Chapter 20 – Shotgun**

It's been over a week since Alice had her vision. Battle preparations are in full swing. We still have no idea why Alice could see Jake and Nessie in the vision, when she's never been able to before. Everyone's been running around trying to figure it all out, while my pack's been training Shane and Tori in combat. Sam had agreed to help us spar, and his pack met us in the forest every night for combat practice. Shane caught on right away, and Tori was really coming along in her defenses.

When we weren't preparing for our impending doom, Alice had Tori and I running around like crazy helping her with Halloween party planning. Giant plastic spiders, miles of faux cobwebs, floating ghosts and mounds of mock tombstones now littered the spare storage room off the Cullen's main garage. Alice had sent Tori and I on yet another trip to the party supply in Port Angeles for more fake blood. I think we had bought out the whole store at this point, so it was no surprise when the manager said there wasn't any left.

"You know," Tori said as we walked back out to my car "I think Ally has finally lost her mind."

I laughed as I pulled up on my door latch. "You're just now realizing this?" She shrugged and slumped into the car.

"Ugh, I'm beat. Sparring with Embry last night was rough." She said as she grabbed my iPod and scrolled through the songs.

"Yeah, Em's a good partner."

She shot me a glance. "You would know." She smirked. I gave her a playful nudge and stuck my tongue out at her. Since she got to La Push, Tori has practically found out my whole life story, and I hers. It's like we've been lifelong friends.

"Oh, most _definitely_. Lina's a very lucky girl." I replied as I pulled onto the main road. Tori sat up and shuffled in her seat. Crap. She wants the gossip.

"How lucky??"

I looked over at her, her eager eyes wide in anticipation. "_Very_ lucky." I laughed.

Her mouth twitched into a smile. "Better than Jacob?" She asked without realization. My laugh died in my throat. "Oh, fuck, Lee, I'm sorry! I forgot…"

"No, it's ok. It's getting better. I'm just still mad. Part of me's hurt, but my pack instincts and previous experiences help make it not so painful." I said quietly. Tori waited in silence for me to speak again, and when I didn't, she went back to the iPod.

"Come on, let's make you feel better. A little feel-good music?" She asked as she put on some Evanescence. _"Don't cry to me. If you love me, you would be here with me…"_

"_If you love me, come find me. Make up your mind." _I sang along with her. We laughed as the music started. "OH! Wanna hear a totally badass song?" I asked.

"Will it make you feel better?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at my extended arm, holding the iPod away from me. I giggled.

"Of course! Give me." I scrolled through the playlists until I found the song I wanted. The sound of a man making a grumbling noise filled the car and Tori gave me a bewildered look. Then a guitar strummed and Tori's look intensified.

"What the fuck Leah?"

I didn't answer her. I just turned up the volume and sang along as the words started.

_County road 233... under my feet_

_Nothin' on this white rock, but little ol' me_

_I've got two miles till... he makes bail_

_And if I'm right, we're headed straight for hell_

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun_

_Wait by the door and light a cigarette_

_He wants a fight well now he's got one_

_And he ain't seen me crazy yet_

_He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll_

_Don't that sound like a real man?_

_I'm going to show him what a little girl's made of:_

_Gunpowder and lead!_

Tori cracked up laughing as I rounded out the chorus. "That's great."

"There's more."

_Well it's a half past ten... another six pack in_

_I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind_

_He pulls in the drive... the gravel flies_

_But he don't know what's waiting here this time_

_Hey, I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun_

_Wait by the door and light a cigarette_

_He wants a fight well now he's got one_

_And he ain't seen me crazy yet_

_He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll_

_Don't that sound like a real man?_

_I'm going to show him what a little girl's made of:_

_Gunpowder and lead!_

Tori was rocking out with me to the country chick power anthem by this point.

_His fist is big, but my gun's bigger_

_He'll find out when I pull the trigger!_

_I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun_

_Wait by the door and light a cigarette_

_He wants a fight well now he's got one_

_And he ain't seen me crazy yet_

_He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll_

_Don't that sound like a real man?_

_I'm going to show him what a little girl's made of:_

_Gunpowder and lead, Gunpowder and lead_

_Gunpowder and lead, yeah, yeah!_

The song finished and Tori and I exploded into laughter. "Leah, that's hilarious."

"I know. I love it. It's so empowering."

"Do you even have a shotgun?" She asked. I scoffed.

"This is Washington. There's miles of forest in every direction, and we are directly involved with supernatural beings, including ourselves. How could you even question that?"

"Yeah, you're right. We don't need shotguns."

"No, I mean how could you ask? Of course I have a shotgun! What a stupid question!" I said in mock horror as Tori laughed again. I grinned. "Actually, I think I have three. I know there's one at Mom's house. Oh, well, Charlie's chief of police. He has a few of his own…" I trailed off, in my own little world.

"Earth to Leah!" Tori waved a hand in front of my face.

"What? Oh, sorry." She laughed.

"Leah, you're so scatterbrained sometimes."

"Me? Um, I think you're mistaking me for one of the leeches. How about Alice running around like a bat out of hell lately? I swear, she's crazy. Did you hear she left Jasper in Seattle yesterday?"

"What? Seriously?" Tori laughed even harder.

"Dude, I'm worried about her."

"Her? What about Jazz? Poor Jasper."

"Tors, he's a vamp. Superhuman speed like us, remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"No, I mean poor Alice lately. That vision's wearing her thin. She's so stressed out. Edward told me that it's all she thinks about." I told Tori.

"Aww, really?"

"Yeah, and she hasn't fed in days. Carlisle had to force her to eat a raw steak this morning so she wouldn't collapse on their hunt today. That's why we're running errands."

Tori furrowed her brow and played with the polish on her nails. "I had no idea it was that bad."

"None of us did. This is a new revelation." I sighed. I was really worried about Alice.

"Well hopefully the hunt will restore her."

"Let's hope so, for all of our sakes."

* * *

We pulled up to Tori's house a half an hour later. I grabbed my phone from the console and shoved it into the back pocket of my jeans and followed Tori inside.

"Hey honey. Oh, Leah, nice to see you again!" Kathryn greeted me with a hug and a kiss on the cheek when we walked in through the back door into the kitchen.

"Hi, Mrs. Lyon." I hugged her back.

"Leah, I told you to call me Kathryn, or Kate. Mrs. Lyon makes me feel old. And I'm not old." She said as she turned back to the stove. I laughed. She had a point. For having two older kids, she looked good.

"Ok, Kate it is." I saw Shane grinning from his seat at the counter. I walked over and sat next to him, stealing a waffle fry from his plate. "Hi."

"Hey." He took a bite of the sandwich in his hands. I leaned over and peeked at it.

"Oh, what's on that?" I asked.

"Roast beef and Muenster." He said with his mouth full.

"My favorite." I said as I pulled his hands towards me and took a bite of the sub. Kate turned from the stove.

"Shane, that's rude. No one wants to see your half eaten food."

"Sorry Mom." He replied after swallowing.

She gave him a look before glancing at me. "Would you like a sandwich and some fries, Leah? I have another batch here, and I can make another sub."

I swallowed my bite. "That would be awesome. It's delicious."

"Thank you." She turned back to the frying pan in front of her.

"Mom makes the best sub and fries." Shane said, earning a 'suck up' from Kate. He laughed his charming, musical laugh, and I watched him, smiling. The Lyons had become my second second family. I already had the Cullens as my second family, my pack and Mom and Charlie being my first, but I felt so comfortable here. Tori came out of her room and sat on the stool next to me.

"Ok, I texted Alice, and Bella answered. Carlisle, Emmett and Esme went hunting with Alice and made her leave her cell. So I told Bells the store was out of fake blood, and Bella laughed. She said she'd order some online for us."

"That's great. Sometimes, I feel bad for not liking Bella." I said as I stole another fry from Shane.

"I'm going to get those back, with interest, when you get your plate." He said sternly. I stuck my tongue out at him before Kate laughed at me.

"Mayo and mustard, Leah?" She asked.

"Just mayo. Oh! Do you have honey mustard?"

"We have honey Dijon?"

"Ok that's good. Thank you. It's so nice not to cook. I'm usually feeding all the hungry mouths at home." I told her. She nodded.

"I can relate. Hey did Chet's friend ever get in touch with you?"

"The contractor? Yeah they started yesterday. They already knocked down a few walls. My house looks like ground zero." She laughed. "But the good news is that they'll be done before Thanksgiving, which is great. This year, we're all celebrating at my house. There's usually a bonfire here at La Push Beach, but during the day, most of us keep it personal." I told her.

"That's nice. I don't know what we're doing for Thanksgiving yet. I know the girls are driving up from Seattle. Their mom still lives back in Florida by my parents. I'm glad we got out." Kate said as she went over to the stove to pile fries on the plate in her hand.

"Well, actually, I was wondering if you'd all like to come to my house for Thanksgiving." I said, nervously. Tori and Shane both turned to me as Kate stood in shock.

"Leah, how nice of you. Really, we couldn't impose on you." She said.

"No, you're not. The past few weeks you've been here, you've been like family to me. I want you to come. This is my first year hosting, and I want you all there. The girls included. My mom and Charlie will be there, and Embry and his mom. I asked Quil to invite his mom and grandparents. I know Old Quil and Renata would love for you to be there." I chimed.

"Come on Mom, that's an awesome idea." Tori said. Shane nodded in agreement, and I smiled at him. I looked back at Kate. She rolled her eyes.

"Ok, fine. I'll talk to Chet, but I'm not making any promises." She put the plate in front of me, and Shane's hand came out of nowhere and grabbed three fries. I glared at him as he stuffed them into his mouth. Tori and Kate laughed when he grinned sheepishly at me.

"Interest" was all he said. I mumbled a bit before picking up my sub and biting in. I moaned slightly as I chewed. "Kate, I love you. This is amazing."

The three of them laughed. "Mom's an awesome cook." Tori said. I nodded in agreement. Kate laughed.

"Alright kids. Enough brown nosing. Get out of my kitchen so I can clean." She shooed us into the living room and I sat on the couch with my plate, just as my phone rang.

"Fuck." I stood up to pull it out, but I had sandwich juices running down my fingers. "Damn. Shane? Can you pull my phone out of my pocket? My hands are a bit messy."

He looked up at me from his position on the couch through thick lashes, his green eyes shimmering. "Sure thing, Leah." He reached his hand out and it felt like the world slowed down. His thumb and forefinger brushed my ass as they slid down the pocket and squeezed the phone. I felt my breath catch, and I could've sworn he lingered there a moment longer than necessary. His eyes traveled up to catch my gaze again as he slowly slid the phone out. When the bottom of the device was clear of the material, real time resumed. I was snapped out of my little fantasy world when I heard his voice. "Leah?"

"Oh, thanks." I went to grab it again, and saw my messy fingers. I looked back to Shane for help, and he laughed. He flipped the phone open.

"Hello? No, it's Shane. Oh, hey Seth. Yeah, why don't you guys just head over here? Oh, ok. See you." He closed the phone. "Seth and Embry are on their way."

"Thanks." I sat back down and he leaned across me to put my phone on the table. I was able to catch his intoxicating smell when he turned to smile at me before he pulled away. Damn. This boy's effect on me was numbing. I lost all sense of mind when he looked at me. This is ridiculous.

"Do you like Scrubs? It's the only thing on right now." Tori asked from the loveseat, oblivious to the painful tension between Shane and me.

"Sure" I answered breathlessly and tried to focus on eating my sub. I was vaguely aware of Shane's arm draped over the back of the couch behind me. I finished my food just as I heard Seth and Embry come through the kitchen, say hi to Kate and come into the living room.

"Hey guys." Embry said as he collapsed into the armchair. Seth went over to Tori and climbed on top of her, kissing her in greeting and earning a chorus of groans from the rest of us. He pulled back and grinned.

"Sorry. What's up?"

"Nothing bro." Shane said as he grabbed my plate and got up.

"I can do that-"

"Sit." He commanded. "It's my house. You're my guest."

"Oh thanks."

"Would you like anything else?" He asked. I shrugged.

"A bottle of water?"

"My pleasure." He turned to walk out.

"Hey man, can I get one too?" Seth called out. Without turning around, Shane growled softly.

"You've got legs. Get it yourself."

* * *

Sometime later, Embry left, citing his mom as the reason. Shortly after, Tori popped in The Chronicles of Riddick.

"This movie is fucking bad ass." Shane said to me. "It's definitely one of my favorites."

I had never seen it. It was dark outside by this point, so we dimmed the lights and grabbed some blankets as the movie started. Shane shifted on the couch a moment before he leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Do you trust me?"

"In theory?" He nodded. "Sure."

"Can you move for a second?" I stood up, and he stretched one leg out onto my seat. I looked over at his face and he motioned for me to sit in front of him. When I did so, he pulled me down against his chest, my back pressed against him. His other leg came up and his foot slipped between mine. He pulled the blanket over us to look less suspicious to Seth and Tori before wrapping his arm around my waist. Ah, so this is what safe and secure feels like. His other arm was curled up supporting my head like a pillow, and he rested his chin on my shoulder. I was acutely aware of his warm breath blowing sideways across my shoulder and breast bone. How the fuck am I supposed to pay any attention to this movie?

At least that's what I thought before I actually started watching it. When I did, I got hooked. Throughout the movie, I shouted at the characters on the TV, marveled at the graphics, embraced the fight scenes, panted at the attractive men. I was almost numb to the muscled arms around me and the brick solid chest I was pressed up against, even through his slight advances. I felt his grasp on me tighten as Riddick saw Jack for the first time, demanding that he call her Kira. His fingers lightly traced patterns on my stomach during the Lord Marshal's panic upon learning of Riddick's survival. He pulled me closer when Kira died at the end, his large palms spreading across my torso and holding me in place. All too suddenly, the credits rolled and I whined.

"That's it? I want more! What happens, does he get crowned Lord Marshal?" I asked eagerly. I felt the rumbling of his chuckle before I heard it.

"You're cute, LeLe." His whispered, his breath tickling my skin as his lips grazed the base of my neck. I shivered once, and I could feel his lips turn up in a smile against my skin. I shifted in his arms so that I was facing him. I searched his eyes, but all I could see was an emerald wall of lust. To hell with it, I thought.

I leaned in, capturing his lips with my own. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him closer, wanting more of this intoxication. I moaned ever so softly before parting my lips slightly. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and traced the outline of it with my tongue. He let out a growl, but it was unlike any other growl he'd ever rumbled. This one was primal, passionate, and delicious. Before I had time to process it, the arm around my waist pulled my hips forward, changing the angle of the kiss. It took me by surprise, and my lips opened in a gasp. Shane took the opportunity to slip his tongue in a fraction, teasing the end of my tongue and the bottom of my top lip at the same time. My tongue darted to meet his, but he pulled it back. I bit his bottom lip in punishment and pulled away, breaking the kiss. I needed the air. I leaned forward, resting my forehead on his chin as new, fresh air filled my lungs. His hand ran up and down my back, leaving a trail of fire where he touched. After a few moments of silence, he spoke.

"Damn Leah."

I looked up at him, grinning. "It was the animal in me."

He broke out into a big smile before laughing softly. "A woman after my own heart. Quoting my favorite movie moments after seeing it the first time? I think I'm in love." He joked. I grinned.

"The line just called out to me."

"Naturally." He chuckled again before pausing. "Is it just me or it too quiet in here?" We poked our heads up, looking over at Seth and Tori. They were wrapped together in a similar position as we were, and they were dead asleep.

"Poor kids. Tori was saying she was beat in the car. I know Seth's been putting in a lot of extra effort lately." I said.

"Good. It gives us more time to do this." He pulled my chin back around and kissed me. This kiss was more forceful, more passionate than the first. His lips brushed across mine once before crashing against them. The hand on my hip slid down my leg as his tongue tortured my bottom lip, eliciting a whimper from me. His hand stopped at my knee and hooked behind it. In one swift motion, he hoisted my leg up over his as he twisted himself under me. I broke the kiss abruptly in surprise at the new position, but he just wrapped his hand around the base of my neck and pulled me back down again.

Well damn if this night didn't just get more interesting.


	21. Good Enough

_**Author's Note**__ –SEXUAL TENSION MADE ME DO IT!!! I couldn't take it… I had to keep going. This chapter is so delicious, in my opinion. I hope you guys like it. It's a bit different than the rest of the story. I like to believe my writing is improving, maturing. Evanescence sings the song. Its 'Good Enough' and downright perfect if you ask me!_

_Does anybody actually read these damn A/Ns?? Hmm. Try to update when I can. There's a bitchin' ending, so you guys might want to review to remind me to update! Haha. Link's in my profile._

_Y'all rock. - Reese_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga. I only own my original characters._

**Chapter 21 – Good Enough**

After a few minutes of kissing, I had to pull away. I sat up straight, straddling Shane. I looked down at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you insinuating something with this position?" I asked. He gave me one of those smoldering looks.

"My bedroom's just down the hall." He wiggled his eyebrows as I laughed. I slapped a hand onto his chest and leaned down, hovering just above his lips.

"Bring it." I said in a low, seductive voice. He growled that low, sexy growl. His hands gripped my hips as he sat up and swiveled, throwing his feet off the couch. I wrapped my legs around him when he stood, his hands sliding down my ass to hold me up. I leaned in and kissed his neck as he headed towards his room. One hand left my ass to open the door and he kicked it shut behind us. I bit into the fleshy part below his vein, a moan escaping his lips seconds before he threw me onto his bed. I bounced a few times, and he just watched me. I curled a finger at him, inviting him in. He climbed on top of me and I wrapped my limbs around him. He lowered his lips to me, but instead of kissing me, he licked my jaw line. I gasped as his tongue curled itself around the shell of my ear, his teeth sinking into the lobe. I let out a low moan, and his hands on my hips slid up a little, under my shirt to glide over my heated skin. I pulled him tighter when his lips traveled down my neck to nibble at my collar bone.

_Under your spell again._

_I can't say no to you._

_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand._

_I can't say no to you._

"Oh Shane."

He pulled back to look in my eyes, his own clouded over with desire. Suddenly he shook his head. "No. No, I don't want it to be like this. Leah, you deserve to be treated right. I'm going to do this properly."

"What? Shane, please, if you have any sympathy, you'll keep going." I practically begged him, desperately missing the feel of his lips on my skin.

"Leah, I want to do this the right way. Will you go to dinner with me?"

This caught me by surprise. "What?"

"Will you go to dinner with me? You know, like as in a date?" He elaborated. I pushed him off me and sat up.

"You want to take me out on a date?"

"Yeah."

I was shocked. I hadn't been on a real date since high school. Mostly it was just casual sex. I didn't even know how to date anymore. "Can't we just have sex?" I asked.

He scoffed. "Leah, I don't just want to have sex with you. I want to make something that could work. I want substance."

"You do know who I am, right?" I asked in disbelief. "I'm not that girl."

"Will you just let me take you to dinner?" He shouted. I jumped a bit.

"Ok, I'll go to dinner. But I'm warning you, it's been a long time since I've been on a normal date. Last thing I did that resembled a date was kill a brood of newborn vampires." I warned him. He laughed.

"That's ok. I just want some normal, alone time with you. Give me a chance to win your heart." He said as he lifted my hand and kissed it. I softened.

"Alright. Just kiss me again." I wrapped my arms around him as he pulled me in for a soft, sweet kiss.

"Anything for you, my love. Anything for you." He murmured against my lips.

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly._

_Now I can't let go of this dream._

_I can't breathe but I feel..._

_Good enough,_

_I feel good enough for you._

We laid in his bed for a while, his arm draped across my torso and my legs tangled with his. I was on my back, staring at the designs in his knock-down ceiling, and Shane rested on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. We talked about his past, his life in Orlando before they moved. I laughed at his comical stories from when he worked part time at Disney World over the summers.

"I kid you not, Leah, I walked in and they were covered in soap bubbles." He chuckled as I laughed so hard that I was snorting. "The women just sat there and looked at me with these guilty looks on their faces. It was like they knew they were in trouble."

I was laughing harder than I think I ever had in my life before. My abdomen muscles were killing me and tears had leaked down the sides of my face. "Shut up, you're lying. No sane woman starts a soap fight with her estranged sister in a Disney bathroom."

"Fine, you don't have to believe me, but it's true." He wiped away a tear trail as he smiled at me. My laughing slowed and I rubbed my abs.

"Oh man. Thanks for the workout."

He flashed a big grin at me. "Anytime, babe." I rolled my eyes at him and nudged him playfully, before snuggling closer to him.

"This feels so natural. I've never felt like this with anyone." I sighed as I pulled the blanket closer.

"Anyone? Not even Jake?"

I tensed suddenly, but I forced myself to relax. "It's different with Jake. There's always a sense of panic. I'm not sure how long it will last with him. He's always running off to be with Bella and Nessie. Really, it's entirely his fault I don't like Bella."

Shane chuckled, his chest bouncing against me, disturbing the peace I was trying to achieve. "What about Nessie? You love her."

I smiled unconsciously. "You've met her. She's too irresistible. You can't help but love Ness."

"I know. It's just funny."

"Yeah." I sighed again, shifting in his arms so that I could look into his eyes. It had been a whole three minutes since I'd seen them, and I missed the gleaming emeralds. "I never thought I'd ever belong anywhere. You make me feel like I do belong."

His eyes twinkled in the dim light from the lamp next to the bed as he leaned in to whisper huskily in my ear. "You'll always belong in my arms."

I shivered at his words, the excitement of them shooting through me like a comet. Instantly, every nerve in my body was hypersensitive. I was acutely aware of every inch of him pressed against me. I felt my pulse quicken as my breathing hitched. I turned my face towards his, meeting his gaze. I gasped slightly when I saw the intensity darken in his eyes. He leaned into me further and pressed his lips to mine. This kiss was nothing like the first two. This one left my mouth ablaze. It was full of passion, a wanton need. My lips parted for his, but he didn't graze them with his tongue like he had previously. Instead, he rubbed his lips back and forth, generating a heated friction. I froze in surprise, and he captured my bottom lip in his, and I felt the light sweep of his tongue from inside his mouth. I moaned softly and my hand moved from my side up his back to entangle in his hair. I pulled him closer in an attempt to deepen the kiss, but he didn't move. He continued to light me on fire with a slow, sensual kiss. I could feel the pressure building in the pit of my stomach.

"Shane, please." I whimpered. He pulled back to look into my eyes.

"Leah…" He started, but I leaned up to cut him off, tightening my arm around him as I kissed him. I tried as best as I could to portray my wants, my needs to him, but he broke the kiss again. "Leah, please."

"What Shane? What?" I asked desperately, more than a little frustrated. How many times was I going to get shot down tonight? I heard him sigh before he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Please, let me do this the proper way Leah. I want to take things slow." He lifted his head to stare pleadingly at me, his eyes flickering back and forth between my eyes. I pushed him back, sitting up. My hands came up to run through my messy hair.

"We don't have time for slow, Shane. We have no idea what's going to happen when the Volturi come. Hell, it could be tomorrow for all we know! There's no way of knowing what the future holds." I said, exasperated. He sat up behind me, pulling me to his chest and into his lap. I nuzzled my head into his shoulder as he held me.

"Leah, I love you." My head jerked up at his words. I turned to face him slightly.

"What did you say to me?" I asked softly. He sighed.

"I love you Leah." He repeated. "I have since the moment I saw you. Blame it on the imprint if you want, but damn it if I'm not going to try to make something of this. You and me, we belong together. It's destiny. Now, if you want to go fucking it up, that's fine, but I know deep down inside you want this too. Will you just let me treat you right?"

I sat in shock at his words. "I… I just…" I stammered. His nostrils flared and his eyes flashed a dangerous black.

"Fuck, Leah! Why can't you drop this hard-ass act and let me in?" He roared. I backed away, my own temper flaring.

"Act? You think this is an act? Newsflash, Lyon, I've been like this since I first phased. You might be forgetting this, but I'm your Alpha. I have to be tough. I have a pack depending on me. I'm sorry if my personal life gets put on the back burner while my pack and my families take precedence. How dare you, questioning me! You have no idea who you're dealing with Shane. If you can't handle this, you can get the fuck out of my pack and go run bitch for Sam. I will not have you disrespect me again." I growled. He snapped back like he had been smacked.

"Leah, I didn't mean-"

"You didn't mean it, Shane? Just like you're not like the rest of them, right?" I snarled as I stood up, striding towards the door. He jumped up and blocked my way. "Get out of my way, Shane."

"No." He said softly. "I'm not letting you out until you listen to me." He answered calmly, coolly. How the hell could he just stand here all level-headed?

"Fuck you." I spat. He growled, breaking his cool façade. He pushed me back, causing me to fall back onto the bed. He climbed on top of me, pinning me down. "Get off me."

"No. You're going to listen to me. You can leave when I finish, even if you don't believe me. I didn't mean for what I said to be interpreted the way you did. All I meant was that you don't need to act like all you're good for is sex. I want to make something with you, Leah. I want substance. I'm not like Jake or Embry, settling for just the physical. I want you to be mine, and I don't care how long I'll have to wait for that. I know you have duties to the pack. I can respect that. I just want you to know I'm here. You don't have to do this alone. You don't deserve that kind of pressure." He finished and stood up, releasing me. I sat up, looking at him bemused, and admittedly, a little guilty.

"I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions. I'm not used to this whole imprinting thing. Usually, the imprint works against me. You continue to surprise me Shane." I told him quietly as he sat on the bed next to me. He leaned over.

"Hey…" I lifted my head. He captured my lips softly for a sweet kiss. "It's alright. Truce? I can't stand the thought of you upset with me."

"Sure. Truce." I kissed him again.

_Drink up sweet decadence._

_I can't say no to you,_

_And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind._

_I can't say no to you._

That night I dreamed that I was in a concert hall. I was on stage, sitting at the bench of a shining grand piano. I danced my fingers across the keys lightly, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Remember what I taught you, and you will do fine." Edward leaned into my ear, his hand on the opposite shoulder. "He will just love it." He gave my shoulder a squeeze before exiting, stage left. Suddenly the house lights dimmed and a spotlight hit me. I started playing unfamiliar keys expertly. The notes floated out into the audience, and when I glanced out, I saw my very large extended family. Seth, Mom and Charlie sat in the front next to Tori and Shane.

Shane. His eyes beamed at me, matching the proud smile on his face. I saw Edward slip into the second row between Bella and Alice. Suddenly I heard my voice sing along to the notes. I recognized the song right away. I watched Shane intently as I played, my voice filling the air as I accompanied the piano.

_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely._

_Now I can't let go of this dream._

_Can't believe that I feel..._

_Good enough,_

_I feel good enough._

_It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good._

I closed my eyes as I let the feeling take over me. I was empowered, on my own personal high as the climax of the song came.

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall._

_Pour real life down on me._

_'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough._

_Am I good enough for you to love me too?_

_So take care what you ask of me,_

_'cause I can't say no._

As I finished the song, everyone stood up and clapped. I came out from the bench and bowed. A bouquet of white roses was thrown onto the stage, moments before Shane vaulted himself up. He picked up the flowers and walked over to me, looking quite dapper in a charcoal grey suit with a light green button up. The dark green tie accentuated his eyes and, I realized then, matched the concert gown I wore.

"That was beautiful baby." He said as he kissed my cheek. I blushed.

"Thank you. It was for you, you know." I replied, taking a whiff of the roses. He smiled.

"I know." He dropped to one knee. I gasped as he pulled a black velvet box from his breast pocket. "Leah, I love you so much. Please do me the honor of becoming my wife." He opened the box to reveal a platinum band with a princess cut diamond surrounded by small emerald baguettes. "Will you marry me, Leah Clearwater?"

"I can't say no to you." I sang to him as he slipped the ring onto my finger.

I woke the next morning in a slight state of panic. Marry Shane? I couldn't… Could I?


	22. Hello

_**Author's Note**__ – Longest chapter ever!!!! Thanks everyone for the reviews. To those of you that flamed me, I'm sorry you didn't like the chapter. To those that did like it, thank you. All you Team Jacob fans better hang tight these next few chapters, because if not, you might just get swept up into Team Shane! _

_I wanna let you all know that I added links to Leah's outfit and to inspirational pictures of Shane in my profile. The pics that I have are just for reference, I'm not saying it's exactly what Shane looks like. If you mashed them all into one and added bright green eyes and shaggy brown hair, you'd have Shane, my perfect man._

_Song in this chapter, 'Hello' is originally by Lionel Ritchie. David Cook sang it on American Idol [I don't watch it, I just love his voice] and was the inspiration for Shane's voice, so the link I added is DC's version. Keep in mind that it's acoustic in the chapter, so the music from the original might be a bit more appropriate._

_Thanks for the love and support! - Reese_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga. I only own my original characters._

**Chapter 22 – Hello **

_Stupid dream._

I decided to shower and get ready for the day, not completely able to shake myself of the dream. It was sweet, but I'm too young to be thinking about that.

…Right?

_Fuck_. Why does this always happen? My life **hates** me. I jumped in the shower and tried to rid my mind of the dream.

* * *

Three hours later, I was going over the final plans with Lucas, the extremely cute junior contractor, when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered without looking.

"Hey, still up for that date?" Shane's voice asked.

"Hi, good afternoon to you too, Shane." I replied sarcastically. He laughed.

"Good afternoon, Leah, did you just wake up?"

I scoffed. "It's 2 o 'clock, Shane. I've been up since 10:30. Give me some credit." He laughed again.

"I'm sorry. What are you up to?"

"Going over some plans with Lucas." I said nonchalantly, testing him.

"Lucas?" He growled the name. "Who the fuck is Lucas?"

"The cu- I mean, junior contractor working on my house."

"Mhmm. Whatever. Just be ready by six. I'm taking you to dinner in Hoquiam, so be ready to sit in a car for an hour and a half."

"What's in Hoquiam?" I asked. I'd never been there.

"A restaurant named Dilia's Taberna de la Cocina Española. It's a little café that serves traditional Spanish cuisine."

I was surprised. "You like Spanish food? I had no idea."

He laughed. "Sweetheart, I lived all over Florida my whole life. Some of my closest friends were from other countries. I've been itching for some good food. Please say you'll go with me?" I laughed at the desperation in his voice.

"Ok, ok, I'll go. I'll see you at six."

"Oh, and Leah? Wear something sexy." He said in a husky voice before he hung up. I had to force myself to swallow in an attempt to get rid of the pooling in my mouth. I heard a forced cough and looked over at Lucas.

"Shane's your boyfriend?" He asked, almost disappointedly. I shook my head.

"Not yet." I smiled as I excused myself to grab my keys. I needed an outfit for tonight, and there was only one person- I mean, vampire in Clallam County that could help me.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, I was bounding up the stairs to the Cullens' front door. I opened it and called out into the grandiose house. I saw Esme pop her head in from the kitchen.

"Hello, Leah. What can I do for you?"

"Where're Alice and Rose?" I asked. She motioned for me to come into the kitchen. When I entered, I saw Rosalie, Jasper and Bella sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey, Leah." Rose said as I sat down next to her. I looked around, a bit confused.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked. Bella answered me.

"They'll be back from the hunt in a little bit. Alice was still weak after yesterdays, so Carlisle and Edward dragged her back out. Emmett went along to accompany Nessie."

"Oh. Hey, can you girls help me until Alice gets here? I have a date with Shane tonight." All three of them perked up, and Jasper groaned.

"Ok! Come on, let's go!" Rose dragged me up and to the stairs, Bella and Esme in tow.

* * *

We were rummaging through the dress section when Alice burst in to the oversized closet twenty minutes later. "What the fuck is going on here?" She yelled. Her gaze narrowed at the dress in my hands. "Oh, no, that just does not look good… Ugh, do I have to do everything around here? Move!" She barged over to me, huffing at the dress. "What is going on?"

"I have a date with Shane tonight." I explained. She softened, and her normal, enthusiastic personality shone through.

"Really? Aww, Leah!" She threw her arms around me in a hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

I chuckled, glad that I was able to make her worries melt away. "Thanks, but I'm kinda freaking out. Help a sister out?"

All the girls laughed. Alice beamed at me. "Sure thing. Let's make his mouth water!"

I told her about his plans, the phone conversation, and the restaurant. She squealed and pulled me to a deeper section of the room.

"This is where I keep our secret weapon dresses." She explained as she threw the door opened. I walked into the smaller closet in awe. She started grabbing dresses and shoving them into my arms. "Try these on."

I walked into the small bathroom off the main room and started trying on the dresses she gave me.

* * *

About an hour after Alice had saved me, I was dressed in a tight jersey sweater dress with a deep v-neck. It had short cap sleeves and subtle detailing around the neckline. It came to mid-thigh, and Alice immediately shoved a pair of stiletto black knee-high boots in my hands. I pulled them on and spun in a circle in front of the girls.

"You look hot, Leah. Shit, I'd kill to be Shane tonight." Rosalie whistled at me. I laughed.

"Is it that bad?"

"No, not bad. It's good, very good. Here, put this on and I'll go get you some earrings." Alice said as she handed me a thick silver bangle and flitted over to a shelf. She came back with long dangling chain earrings. "Need us to do the hair and makeup too?" She asked, holding the earrings out for me. I grabbed them and hooked them through my earlobes.

"Please?" I begged. Rose laughed at my eager tone.

"Come on. Let's pretty you up some more." She dragged me into the bathroom, sitting me on a vanity bench. "Sex waves or straight for the hair?"

I looked at her. "Sex waves, duh! And Alice, can you do something smoky and sultry for my makeup?"

"Consider it done. Just close your eyes and let us get to work." Alice said, coming towards me with a large powder brush. I closed my eyes and relaxed knowing I would knock Shane off his feet tonight.

* * *

"Alright, call us tomorrow and let us know how it goes." Rosalie was waving at me from the porch next to Alice and Esme as I climbed into my car to go back home. I was completely ready for the date and no longer in need of their services. Suddenly, Alice squealed.

"Hold on!" She ran back in the house for a second, and reappeared with a dark grey coat. "Here, you might need this later." She handed it to me.

"Thanks. You girls are awesome. What would I do without you?"

"Look like shit."

"Thanks Rose. Love you too." I said as I got into the car. I waved once more as I took off down the driveway. I looked good, and I knew it. Just seeing the looks Emmett and Jasper gave me when I came down the stairs were enough to reinforce it.

I pulled up to my house a short while later. I noticed the contractor's truck was still here, and Seth was home. I got out and went inside. I saw Seth sitting with Tori on the couch when I walked in.

"Hey. Contractor's still here?" I asked. They glanced up at me and both did a double take.

"Ow, Ow! This is what you're wearing for the date with Shane tonight?" Tori asked.

"You have a date with Shane?" Seth asked. I laughed.

"Yes. To both of you. What about my question?"

"Oh, yeah, they're in the back." Seth replied. I walked out of the living room and to the back of the house to check on the process.

"Leah?" I heard Lucas ask. I turned to see him standing in what I soon hoped would be the new laundry room.

"Hey Lucas."

"Wow, you look…Amazing." He looked me up and down, lingering on my legs a moment longer than necessary. "Where are you going?"

"On a date."

"Lucky man. What are the chances you'd ditch him and go out with me tonight?" He asked.

"Slim to none." I laughed.

"Is it serious?"

"It's a new thing. First date." Just saying it made me giddy inside. Lucas whistled.

"Very lucky man. Will you keep me in mind if he turns out to be an ass?"

I laughed again. "I doubt he will be, but sure, why not?"

He grinned. "Thanks for indulging me. I'll let you go. I need to finish this wiring before we leave for the weekend."

"Ok. Have a nice one."

"You too, Miss Leah."

I walked back to the living room, only to see that Seth and Tori were making out. _Ewww_. **Gross**. I'll have to get a new couch now. I looked at the clock in the foyer. I still had 45 minutes to kill. What should I do?

Against my better judgment, I pulled out my phone. I scrolled through my contacts until I got to the name I wanted. I hit the call button and waited until a voice picked up on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Leah." I said, a bit nervous.

"Leah? Is everything ok?" I heard Shane ask.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm just…" I trailed off.

"What is it?" He urged me on. I sighed.

"I'm ready early, and I'm kind of nervous. I'm not sure what to do for the next 45 minutes waiting for you." I said quickly. A moment later, Shane's musical laughter sounded.

"Oh, that's funny. I've been ready for the past fifteen minutes. I'm not doing anything." He laughed. I chuckled.

"Really? Do you want to pick me up early? We can get a head start on the drive." I offered.

"Alright. That sounds good. Give me ten minutes to get over there." I agreed and we hung up. Exactly nine minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

"Bye Seth, Bye Tors. Be back later. Don't do anything stupid!" I yelled to them as I yanked open the door and turned to look. The sight in front of me was breathtaking. Shane was wearing charcoal slacks with a light green dress shirt, just as he had in my dream, only it was so much better in person. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he had dress shoes on. His shaggy hair was sleek and combed out. He had shaved off the stubble I had grown accustomed to. In his hand was a single white rose.

"Leah, you look beautiful." He said softly, handing me the flower. I smiled up at him as I placed my hands on his chest and leaned up to place a soft kiss on his cheek. I moved my lips next to his ears.

"You look amazing too, Shane." I whispered before lowering myself back down. I grabbed my purse and the coat on the table next to the door and shut the door behind me. I looked up at him and smiled. "Shall we?"

* * *

_He had driven the Mustang_. I hadn't seen him working on it lately, so I assumed he didn't have much time for it. He told me he's been working on it in secret, as a surprise for our first date. When he finished it this morning, he called me to ask me to dinner. And now here we were, driving down US -101 with the music on, our hands intertwined. I had my head rested on his shoulder as he navigated down the road. I was surprised how nice the Washington weather was being, but I didn't complain when Shane rolled the windows down a couple inches. The breezy air rushed in to the car, filling the cabin with woodsy scents mixed with the salt water from the nearby ocean. We made the two hour drive in a little over 90 minutes. Shane pulled the car through the small downtown streets. He parked in front of a tiny brick building that had a faded sign over it. When he got out, he ran around to my side and opened the door for me. I stepped out, accepting the outstretched hand. We walked into the restaurant and instantly I felt like I had stepped into another country.

"Hello, welcome to Dilia's. Do you have a reservation?" The petite Spanish girl at the hostess podium greeted us.

"Yes, it's under Shane Lyon. I called earlier today to move the time up. It should be at 7:15…" Shane explained. I watched the girl's eyes rake over Shane's body greedily as she turned her mouth into a large smile.

"Oh, yes, here it is, Mr. Lyon." She purred. I felt my hands clench at her emphasis on his last name. What _are you insinuating, bitch?_ I slipped my arm around his waist casually and his arm instinctively came up to drape across my shoulders. The bitch didn't even flinch. Instead, she fluttered her lashes when he returned her smile. It was like I didn't **exist**! I cleared my throat loudly to break her out of her reverie. "Oh. Yes. Right this way." She picked up a couple of menus and a wine list and walked into the dining room. As we followed her, Shane's hand slipped down to entangle in mine. He flashed me a grin before turning back to follow the retreating hostess.

The restaurant was fairly small and had a very romantic feel. The dim lighting from the sconces on the walls was accompanied by tea candles on the bistro-sized tables in the main dining room. The walls were painted a warm golden yellow, and the high ceilings were accentuated by extra-tall drapes matching the dark bronze upholstery. We passed through a small archway into a smaller sized room. Intimate booths lined the walls, cocooning the occupants into their own universe. The hostess stopped short in front of a corner booth with a rounded bench. Shane stepped aside to let me scoot in first and then slid in beside me.

"Virginia will be your server tonight. She'll be by soon to take your drink orders. Enjoy your meal." The hostess chirped as she drank in Shane's body again. I let out a low growl and she stumbled back slightly, staring at me in shock. I sent her a fake smile before she scurried off. Shane turned into my hair and chuckled.

"That was subtle." He breathed into my hair. I turned to face him and was met by his lips brushing against mine lightly.

"I didn't like the way she looked at you. It's like you're a piece of meat." I explained, pulling away suddenly as a young busboy came to the table with a pitcher of water. He took the water goblets off the table and filled them. I saw him staring at me out of the corner of my eye, so I turned to smile at him. His cheeks flushed, and he immediately looked down at the water he was pouring. He glanced up slowly, so I winked at him, causing him to overfill the glass. He jumped when the cold water hit his skin, catching Shane's attention. The boy looked back up at me in horror as Shane leaned into my hair again and inhaled. I heard the boy gasp a millisecond before I felt the tip of Shane's tongue flick the edge of my ear. My eyes closed and rolled back in my head. I heard Shane growl as his teeth grazed the same spot. I heard the boy mumble something in Spanish and disappear. I felt Shane shift back to look at his menu and slowly opened my eyes. I turned to glare at him, but he simply took a sip from the goblet in front of him, his eyes never straying from the menu.

"And what was that?" I asked. He looked up at me with feigned innocence.

"I didn't like the way he looked at you, like you were a piece of meat." He mimicked calmly. I scowled at him.

"Mhmm, sure. If you say so." I looked down at my menu, noticing for the first time how expensive everything was. I gawked. "No way… We're leaving, this is too expensive." I grabbed my coat and started to scoot out of the booth, but Shane's hand snaked out to latch itself around my wrist.

"Nonsense," He argued. "Money is no object when it comes to you." He tugged me back next to him. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Fine, I'll just have a salad." I said with an air of finality. He simply looked over at me with a slight scowl.

"Leah, stop acting like a petulant child. Pick something and eat it. I asked you to dinner, not to 'appetizer'."

I gaped at him. "I am not being petulant!" I said loudly. I heard the dull roar of the diners around us die and lowered my voice. "Stop treating me like a child, and maybe I won't act like one." I hissed. He closed the menu and clasped his hands over it, before looking at me with a blank face. His eyes, however, betrayed the collected act he put on. They were full of hurt, flickering in the candle light.

"Leah, please. Let me do this for you. I told you I was going to do right by you. Give me the opportunity to win you over. Let me spoil you, Miss Clearwater." He spoke the last sentence softly, looking down at his joined hands. Wait, _was he nervous_? "Please?" he added weakly.

Oh my God. He's nervous! I surrendered, placing a hand on his forearm. "Ok. I'm sorry. I'm not used to this, that's all." I whispered as I kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

He turned to smile at me and lightly pressed an innocent kiss to my lips. "Thank you."

I smiled back and straightened, picking up my menu. "Now, what's good to eat? I don't understand all this Spanish."

"Do you like seafood?"

"I love it."

"Try the paella. I've heard they have the best seafood paella in over a hundred miles." He informed me. I was impressed. He had done his research.

"Alright. I'll have the paella." When he flashed another smile at me, I could tell our good mood from the car had returned. The waitress Virginia came by then, taking our drink and appetizer orders. Shane took the liberty of ordering me a bottle of a Spanish Cabernet. When they brought out the wine and _croquetas_, Shane ordered the seafood paella for two and a side of sautéed vegetables.

"So tell me more about living in Florida. What was it like?" I asked him once the waitress left. He let out a quick laugh.

"Hot."

I smiled into my wine glass. "No shit, Sherlock."

"We lived in South Florida until I right before I turned seventeen. Then we moved to Orlando."

"Is it really as great as the movies make it seem?" I asked. He grinned wickedly, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Better." I laughed at his antics as he continued. "I had these great friends. There were seven of us- Reese, Yami, Gio, Becks, Matt, Nate and myself. We were inseparable. At least, we were until my family moved. The five of us guys used to get in so much trouble. Reese and Becks were dating, and Nate followed Yami around like a lovesick puppy. We'd all pile into Reese's dad's Ford and wreak havoc throughout our suburban town. Between the seven of us, we knew every single student at our high school." He was smiling as he spoke, a wave of nostalgia hitting him.

"They were my best friends. We were so different, all of us, but we belonged together. Gio was the typical jock. Nate was the romantic artist, and Yami, cheerleading co-captain and chorus leader extraordinaire loved that about him, although she'll never admit it. Becks was our resident hard-ass. He had a leather bomber jacket that he wore every day, along with his favorite arm candy, Reese. She was his prize. A bit of a tomboy, she knew how to hang with the guys. Hell, she could open the hood of a car and tell you how fast it ran and all the specs just by looking in the engine bay. And Matt, well, he was the brainiac. He usually did all the homework in our classes and let us copy. We repaid him by helping him socialize. He turned out to be the slut of the group." He laughed again and I placed my hand over his.

"What about you? How do you fit into this?" I asked softly.

"Me? I was the glue, I held the group together. I was the musician of the group. Because I had such a busy schedule all the time, I met a lot of people. My friends were the ones that stuck around."

"Musician?" I asked in surprise. Seriously, could he be any more **mysterious**?

"Yeah. Guitar mostly, but I can play the piano rather well." He returned. I raised my eyebrows.

"Edward has competition, then?"

He let out a loud laugh. "No, I'm not anywhere close to being as good as he is."

"Oh. Still, it would be nice to hear you play someday." I told him earnestly. His thumb brushed the knuckles of our joined hands as he looked up at me. His eyes were alight with an unknown emotion. _Humor?_

"That's good to hear." He paused before snapping back and straightening in his seat. _Odd_. "So, the seven of us had some good times. Reese was my neighbor and my childhood best friend. She was a year younger than me, and we were like brother and sister. Tori looked up to Reese for the longest time, and she would tag along with us. Then Reese grew up, developed. She entered high school and had the guys' attention. Gio the jock, who was also a gear head, befriended me in hopes of getting closer to Reese. Yami came along that year, forming a tight bond with Reese. Yami's cousin Matt was also a freshman, so he joined our gang. Nate was in one of my classes, a transfer from another school. He fit in seamlessly with us. The rest was history." He took a sip of his water before popping a croquette into his mouth. I did the math in my head, trying to figure out who he left out.

"There's only six. Who's missing?" I asked. His eyes lit up.

"Oh! Becks. Yeah, he came out of nowhere. I think Gio got in trouble one day and met Becks in detention." My mouth opened in disbelief. "I told you he was our badass. He met Reese one day at lunch and that was that. They were attached at the hip, or mouth, depending on the time of day." I giggled at that.

"What happened when you moved?" I asked as a server took our empty plates.

"We all stayed in touch. I found out a few months later that Becks joined the Air Force. It broke Reese's heart. They spent a year fighting about it, and somewhere in the middle of her senior year, he left for overseas. Yami and Nate went out for a while, but had a bitter break up right before he left for college in Tampa. Gio got a full ride to Florida State to play football, and Matt went to University of Florida. Yami and Reese moved to Orlando to go to Central Florida, so I was reunited with them for about a year. That's the last I heard."

"I'm sorry" I told him. The saddened tone of his voice as he spoke of the disintegration of his group of friends didn't escape me. He smiled weakly at me, when Virginia our waitress came back with our food.

"Ok, let's talk about something else." He said, scooping up some rice and seafood onto my plate. He handed it to me.

"Thank you. Ok, why don't you tell me how you got that scar on your forearm?" I picked up my fork as I spoke, motioning at the faded scar near the crook of his elbow. He grinned.

"You noticed that, huh?"

"Yep. So spill."

* * *

Forty minutes and 3 glasses of wine later, my sides hurt from laughing so much. Our empty plates were taken away and replaced with dessert menus. We debated over whether to order the flan, or some elaborate dessert with sautéed bananas in a caramel sauce served with vanilla ice cream.

"I say we get the flan." I argued. He shook his head vehemently.

"No. We can get flan at a grocery store. We're getting the bananas."

I glared at him, but he didn't flinch. I huffed. "Fine. Get the bananas." I grumbled.

"They'll be good, I promise."

"They better be."

Well, Shane was right. The banana dessert was amazing. After we devoured the dish, I sat back and rubbed my distended belly.

"Oh man, I feel like I'm going to explode." I groaned.

"Me too." I looked over at Shane, whose abs looked flat as ever. I poked at them. "Hey now, none of that."

I laughed as he paid the check. I wasn't allowed to look at the price, so I didn't. I'd indulge him, but just this once. "Now what?"

He responded by sliding out of the booth. "Come, milady, your date is a' waiting." He drawled in a deep southern voice. I giggled as I took his hand, shimmying my way down the bench.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he dragged me through the restaurant. He didn't answer. When we walked out the door and into the chilly night air, he released my hand. I stopped at the front of the car and shivered while he unlocked it, grabbing my coat.

"Here, put this on." He handed me the jacket and I put it on. He opened the trunk and pulled out a guitar case.

"Shane, what's that?" I asked curiously.

"It's a piano. What does it look like, Leah? It's my guitar." He said as he walked back to me. His hand reached for mine and he tugged me forward. "Come on. I want to show you something."

We walked a few blocks down and turned the corner suddenly. I gasped.

"What is this?" I asked in a daze. I heard him chuckle. He leaned into my ear.

"It's a pier, Le." I turned and looked around, noticing the pitch black waters around the long, wooden pier. "Welcome to Grays Harbor. Come on." I followed him down the dimly lit pier. The wood under my feet was worn and uneven, making walking in my stiletto boots quite a feat. Shane led me to the end where a long wooden bench sat facing the open water. He sat down, and I followed suit.

"Wow, this is gorgeous." I could see the stars, and the full moon gave just enough light that I could see the shapes of the boats and buoys of the harbor. To one side was a line of buildings, where we had just been. Off to the other side was a dense cluster of trees. "Shane, I have to say, tonight has been amazing."

"Well, it's not over yet." He leaned down and opened the hard plastic case, pulling out his guitar.

"Aww, are you going to play for me?" I couldn't help the smile in my voice. He kissed my hand before pulling the strap around him.

"If you'll allow me to" he replied.

"Of course. I'd love to hear you."

He gave me a nod and a flash of a smile before he turned to look at the guitar. He played a brief progression of notes and tuned the strings. "Ok. Here goes nothing!" He blew out a breath and started playing. I closed my eyes to listen to the true beauty of the notes. I was getting really into the gentle music when his voice filled my ears.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind_

_And in my dreams I kiss your lips a thousand times_

_I sometimes see you pass outside my door_

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

My eyes shot open as I realized what he was doing. He was singing Lionel Ritchie to me. I could feel my heart melting.

_I can see it in your eyes_

_I can see it in our smile_

_You're all I've ever wanted_

_And my arms are open wide_

_'Cause you know just what to say_

_And you know just what to do_

_And I wanna tell you so much,_

_I love you_

Tears formed in the corners of my eyes. My dad had sung this song to my mom back when they met in '85. Did Shane know that?

_'cause I wonder where you are_

_And I wonder what you do_

_Are you somewhere, feeling lonely,_

_Or is someone loving you?_

_Tell me how to win your heart_

_'cause I haven't got a clue_

_But let me start by saying,_

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?_

Shane finished his impromptu serenade and looked up at me. "Leah? Are you ok?" He asked with concern. I quickly brought my hand up to wipe away the tear stains.

"Yeah, I'm just touched. Did you know my dad sang that same song for my mom back in the eighties?" I sniffled. His eyes widened a bit.

"Really? No, I had no idea." His face softened into a smile. "Great minds think alike."

Without hesitation, I threw my arms around him and kissed him. He returned the gentle kiss and rubbed my back. When I pulled away, I was overwhelmed by the love in his eyes. "Thank you. This has been the best date I've ever been on." I whispered to him. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed it.

"No, thank you, Leah." He put the guitar back in the case and drew me into his lap. We held onto each other for what seemed like hours, sitting in silence as we stared out at the tranquil waters.

The drive home was quiet. He had the music on low, and I leaned over to lie on his shoulder. I must've fallen asleep, because the next thing I realized, I was laid down on my bed. I awoke to Shane unzipping my boots.

"Shane?" I asked groggily. "What happened? Are we home?"

"Shhh, it's ok. Just go back to sleep." He whispered as he pulled off my right boot.

"I gotta change, though." I argued as he removed the left. He came up to my face and gave me a quick kiss.

"Ok, you change, but go right back to sleep." He got up and moved for the door.

"Shane?" I called out. He turned to look back at me. "Will you stay with me? I don't wanna do anything, but I just don't want this night to end." I reasoned. He laughed softly.

"Well, alright. Go change. I'll be waiting."

I got up and walked into my closet, shutting the door behind me. I quickly stripped down to my panties and threw on an oversized tee shirt that hung off my shoulders. Good enough. I walked back into the room and noticed Shane sitting on my bed in a wife beater and his boxers. If I didn't feel like the walking dead-tired, I would've appreciated the view. Instead, I walked over to lie down, lifting the covers for Shane to scoot in behind me. He obliged and wrapped his arms around me. I grabbed his hand to pull him closer, hugging it tight to my chest. I felt the warmth of his breath on my neck and sighed.

"Goodnight, Shane." I mumbled.

"Goodnight, Leah. Sweet dreams." I heard him reply from behind me, seconds before I drifted back asleep.


	23. All or Nothing

_**Author's Note**__ –OLD SONG ALERT! I couldn't help it, really, I couldn't. It's O-town's 'All or Nothing'. This chapter's a little bit of fun, and pretty much a filler, some more insight into Shane as a person (Yami don't hate me!). Next chapter = HALLOWEEN PARTYYYYY! I know you all love the party chapters. Haha. _

_Pray for me, guys, I have finals tonight and Monday!!_

_Ok, so I forgot to mention last chapter, but my lovely reviewer dilidilzz86 was the inspiration for a lot of the minor chapter details. She was my random reviewer of the moment. AND! This chapter is for dynamical1, who can't wait for, and I quote, "super hot Leah sex" to come. I spiced things up a bit this chapter, just for her, because I know waiting a few more chapters is going to kill her. So here you go!_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEE!!!!! **__I'm begging you all to go vote for my One-Shot, Aphrodite, in the Forbidden Love Affair contest on goldentemptress' profile! It's a ClearCall, and it's the __**ONLY**__ Leah fic in the contest… Go show me some love, review it, vote for it, do your thing, and I PROMISE! I will find a way to reward you guys! Thanks! - Reese_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga. I only own my original characters. (I wish I owned a Nissan Skyline though… )_

**Chapter 23 – All or Nothing**

I woke up to Shane's smell and arms wrapped around my body. I stretched widely and yawned. This must've disturbed Shane, because he stirred slightly. I looked over at him and watched his eyes flicker open slowly. I smiled at him.

"Good morning." I chirped. He grumbled and tightened his arms around me, slamming me into his chest.

"Morning" He replied as his lips brushed over my hairline. I nudged him away, laughing.

"Whoa, slow down there, Edward. I don't do this kind of thing after a first date…"

He looked confused. "Edward? What does Sparkles have to do with this?"

"Oh. That's right, you wouldn't know. Well, when Bella met Sparkles, which by the way is my pet name for him, so find another, he used to climb into her window every night and watch her sleep. Two months later, they were dating and she found out or something. After that, he used to lay down with her while she'd sleep, wake her in the mornings with a kiss and then leave."

"Why'd he leave?"

I raised my brows at him. "Have you had the pleasure of meeting my step-father? He's the chief of police. He'd have Edward's balls if he caught them in bed together."

He laughed. "I guess that makes sense. Actually, I've yet to meet Chief Swan. Should I be scared?" He asked suggestively, leaning down to growl in my ear. I laughed and brought my shoulder up to cover my ear.

"Petrified. You'll be shaking in your boots." He chuckled, and I gave him a somber look. "No, seriously. Charlie takes his role as step-father quite seriously. If Jake wasn't already like a son to him, I'm sure Charlie would've murdered him. And thank God he doesn't know about Embry…"

"What about Embry?" Shane suddenly asked suspiciously. I threw him the best bored look I could muster.

"Silly. I fucked him a month ago."

His eyes went wide, and his head jerked back in surprise at my words. "What? I knew you guys had done stuff, but I didn't know you had sex!"

"What? I was pissed off and horny. Get off my ass." I growled. How dare him.

"What did Jake do?"

"He had no say. I wasn't with him then." I said bitterly.

"He wasn't?" Shane seemed confused.

_I know when he's been on your mind. That distant look is in your eyes. I thought with time you'd realize it's over, over…_

"Nope. Jacob and I only 'got together'" I said, using air quotes, "the day we met you and Tori. Our romance was short-lived. Personally, he could go to hell for all I care."

"Leah, you don't mean that. I thought you loved him."

_It's not the way I choose to live, but something some where's gotta give as sharing in this relationship gets older, older…_

I scoffed at him, propping myself up on my elbow. "Why the hell do you care? Jake's gone, he isn't coming back. Shouldn't you be happy? I'm all yours!" I all but yelled at him. He just reached for my hand and looked up at me, his green eyes swimming with wisdom.

"_You know I'd fight for you, but how could I fight someone who isn't even there_?"

I gaped at him. "Did…did you just…quote O-town?"

He grinned. "Hey, it fits. Think about it. _Because you and I could lose it all if you've got no more room, no more inside for me in your life_." I stayed silent as he sang a few lines. He was right. I was still so upset. I couldn't believe Jake had been so selfish. He abandoned his responsibilities for some foolish idea that I needed him to leave. Asshole. "_'Cause I want it all… Or nothing at all. There's nowhere left to fall. It's now or never…_" Shane finished his quick serenade, kissing my hand and snapping me back from my mind. I gave him a weak smile.

"Can we stop talking about Jacob now? You're here and he's not. Let's focus on that." I told him. He nodded and pulled me down onto his chest. He lifted his head a fraction to kiss my forehead, and he was leaning in to kiss my lips but I stopped him with two fingers. "Ewww, no. Morning breath. No kisses until you at least use some mouth wash." I made a gag face, and he laughed.

"Fine. Get off me, I need to go swizzle some Listerine. I gotta be able to kiss my woman!"

I shot him a look. "Excuse me? Your woman? I don't belong to any man. And it was you who pulled me on top of you, remember? Bathroom. Now." I rolled off of him and got up, sauntering to my closet.

"Damn baby. I never realized what a nice ass you have."

I glanced at him over my shoulder, seeing the dopey grin on his face. "You like?" He nodded. "Too bad you can't have." I laughed as I walked into the closet. I heard him grumble and shuffle around the room. I pulled on some short shorts and pulled off my tee. I smirked to myself as I grabbed a tank top off a hanger. I'm going tease the shit out of this boy. I heard my bedroom door open and moments later the bathroom door close down the hall. I walked out of the room and downstairs. I stepped into the small downstairs bathroom to brush my teeth. I kept an extra toothbrush and toothpaste downstairs for after meals. I guess having braces when you were younger does that to you.

I shut the light off when I was finished and headed into the living room. I saw Seth playing Guitar Hero with Quil and Collin. "What are you doing here, Collin?" I asked surprised.

"Sam and Jared are pissing me off. I phased to get them out of my head, and I was near your backyard. I hope I'm not intruding. I just need to clear my head and calm down." He said, never taking his eyes off the screen as he played the drums.

"No, it's cool. I actually like you. You never pissed me off. You're welcome here anytime."

"Thanks Leah. You're a lot nicer than any of the guys give you credit for." He replied. I felt my heart ooze.

"Aww thanks kid. Seth, you already eat?" I asked. He was glaring at the screen, his bottom lip between his teeth in concentration as he played.

"No. Tori's supposed to come over with Shane later though."

What? "Umm, Shane's here."

He stopped playing and his head whipped towards me; the guys groaned as they got kicked off-stage. "What?"

"He stayed here last night. We got back late and just crashed. Nothing happened, Seth, fuck. Chill." I barked when he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Uh-huh. So how's Tori gonna get here?"

I rolled my eyes. "She can phase. Tell her to hurry. I'll make Belgian waffles." I told him as I went into the kitchen. I heard him pull out his phone to call Tori.

In the kitchen, I grabbed the waffle maker and the batter mix. I was leaning into the fridge when I heard a low whistle from behind me.

"Nice view."

I smirked into the open fridge and wiggled my ass in the air. I felt a pair of hands on my hips suddenly jerk me backwards. Shane ground my hips into his gently, and I straightened. His hands tightened around me, splaying across my torso as I leaned back into him. I wrapped one arm around his neck behind me, and his lips ghosted down my neck.

"Can I wake up to you every morning?" He said huskily, biting down possessively at the base of my neck. I gasped slightly in pleasure and my skin puckered. I raised my free arm to eye level.

"You gave me goose bumps, Shane."

He chuckled. "I'm sure I can give you more than goose bumps." He murmured into my ear. Another wave of goose bumps shot down my body. One of his hands trailed up from my stomach to graze the bottom swell of my breast through the flimsy cotton of my tank. "Shit, Leah. No bra?"

The rush of pleasure and triumph at his words raced through me. "Not around you." I said breathily, arching back into him to thrust my chest forward into his hand. His thumb brushed across the pebble of my nipple, and I let out a low moan.

"Shhh, not too loud. We don't want your brother to come in, do we?" He growled, pinching the hardened nipple, now taut against the fabric. I squeaked in pleasure, twisting my head to face him. I brought my head up from his shoulder with the intention of kissing him, but he twisted his fingers clenched on my nipple and my head fell back onto his shoulder lifelessly. I was panting slightly, and I felt a hunger deep in my abdomen when he leaned forward, licking my clavicle before kissing, and then biting it.

"Shane… Oh God." What was he doing to me? I didn't care. It felt good. I never wanted him to stop.

His other hand slipped down fractionally, until the tips of his fingers were just under the waistband of my shorts. "Leah…" He trailed off, the desire apparent in his voice. I spun in his arms, turning to face him. His hands landed on my back, one on my ass. I wrapped my arms around his neck and yanked him towards me for a hungry kiss. His hands slid down to cup the bottom of my ass so he could lift me and place me on the counter, changing the angle of the kiss. I pulled him closer with my legs now wrapped around his waist.

Suddenly the front door opened, surprising us both as he pulled away. "Good morning!" Tori's voice rang out.

"Stupid little sister. I knew my parents should've listened to me when I told them to throw her into the Everglades." Shane muttered under his breath. I laughed and jumped down from the counter.

"You love her."

"Not now, I don't." Shane growled, following me into the foyer.

"Hi Tori" I greeted her. She detached herself from Seth and hugged me.

"Hi sis. Oh, hey Shane. Late night?" She smirked. He flipped her off and went into the living room, Seth following him as Tori and I headed for the kitchen.

"What's up his ass?"

I giggled. "You interrupted a steamy make-out session." Her eyes widened.

"Seriously? You and Shane? No way!"

I nodded. "Yeah. It started Thursday night at your house, after you and Seth passed out on the couch."

"I knew something was up. I saw how you were laying together and I thought it was cute."

"Tori, you have NO idea what your brother does to me." I told her. She wiggled in her seat at the kitchen table in excitement.

"Tell me!"

I looked over at her suspiciously as I plugged in the waffle maker. "You don't honestly want to talk about sex and Shane in the same conversation, do you?" I never wanted to hear about Seth and sex.

"Leah, just tell me."

I sighed. "Vic, I don't get it. Like, I thought Jake was it for me, but Shane… He totally blew me away last night. The Mustang, a really romantic restaurant, the delicious food, an enthralling conversation… And he sang to me. The same song my dad sang to my mom when they were dating. Tori, it was the best date I've ever been on." I told her dreamily as I prepared the waffle mix.

"Yeah, Shane's pretty much a hopeless romantic."

"I'm just worried that it's only because of the imprint."

Tori started laughing. I gave her a funny look, and she only laughed harder. "Leah, you're exactly Shane's type. His last girlfriend, Yami, was very similar to you, at least physically. She-"

"Wait. Yami? As in Reese and Yami?" I asked in disbelief. Tori cocked her head at me.

"Yeah. You know about them?"

"He told me about his friends last night. He failed to mention that he dated Yami though."

"Oops."

I stared at Tori. "What aren't you telling me?"

She looked around nervously. "Look, just finish breakfast and I'll tell you upstairs."

"Ok?" I was completely confused, but I did as she asked. Ten minutes later, we gave the boys their food and excused ourselves to eat in my room, claiming it was 'girl talk.' Well, it wasn't a complete lie.

"Ok, spill it." I said the minute we were in my room.

"Well, when we moved to Orlando, Shane spent a lot of time with Reese and Yami. They all went to college together, so they got really close. One night at a party, Yami met this slime-bag named Randy. She was drunk and not exactly in control, so Shane, who was also pretty drunk, goes over, picks her up from the couch, and kisses her in an act of possession. Randy backed off, but Yami got really pissed at Shane. They fought all night, and Reese had to take them back to her apartment. Well, I guess they were so intoxicated that they slept together."

"What?!" I was stunned. Why hadn't he told me?

"Yeah, that isn't even the worst part. So the next morning, they wake up in bed together and are shocked. They talked things out over the next few days, and Shane, the gentleman that he is, suggests that they try dating. So they did, but Yami was really weird about it. She wasn't herself. Their relationship worked for a few weeks, but then one day Yami got really sick. She threw up constantly and fainted on the stairs one day. She was rushed to the hospital after falling down eleven stairs. In the emergency room, she hemorrhaged and there was a bunch of blood down there." She pointed in her lap "The doctor came in and told her there was nothing they could do to save the baby."

"BABY?!" I yelled. Tori covered my mouth with her hand.

"Shhh, he'll kill me if he finds out I told you this. It's still very sensitive." She looked back at the door. "Ok, now be quiet. Anyway, Shane hears this and freaks. Naturally, this was the first time he phased. They kept her in the hospital for two days. Shane never came back. A week after she was released, Shane showed up at the apartment in tattered clothes. You and I know as wolves why, but Reese demanded answers. She cleaned him up, telling him not to be so upset. She told him to talk to Yami. So when Yami came home from work, she cried with Shane, explaining that the day after the party, that Randy guy raped her. She knew it would've been his baby, not Shane's, because she had found a used condom in the trash after sleeping with Shane. She said she was too scared to tell anyone, and if she hadn't lost the baby, she would've said it was Shane's. She was petrified. So Reese and their other roommate Kayla went to the police and had Randy arrested the day before Shane got back. They had forced it out of Yami. But Shane still blames himself. He thinks that if he hadn't been so rough in the way he took Yami, the guy wouldn't have raped her."

I was still stunned, but I wasn't mad at Shane. How could I be? "Oh my God. That's so sad."

She nodded. "It explains a lot, right? Did he get upset last night when he talked about his girls?"

"Yeah, he did. He also has this thing about wanting to 'do right by me' or whatever. He wants to go slow."

"I think he's trying not to mess up like he did before. I know he was always attracted to Yami. All throughout high school, he'd always say she was beautiful, but she was with Nate. Shane dated other girls, but he has a type, Leah. Long black wavy hair, rich brown eyes, tan caramel skin, hourglass figures. You've got it all, plus a personality he admires. You should hear the way he talks about you at home. Leah, don't fight his attention just because of the way you feel towards imprinting."

"No, I won't. Hey, Yami's ok now though, right?"

"Oh yeah. She saw a counselor for a little while, but living with two strong girls like Reese and Kayla really helped. She's working on her degree to be a vet and everything."

"Oh, good." I sighed in relief. Poor Yami. I wondered if I'd ever meet her, or Reese.

We ate the rest of our foods chatting idly about her relationship with Seth. There was a knock at the door and Rosalie walked in with Alice behind her. "Rose! Alice! What are you doing here?"

"Get up you bums. We're challenging you to a race." Rose said, Alice clapping insanely behind her.

"A race?"

"Yeah, a street race. Let's see how well that Jap-Crap in your driveway runs."

I scoffed at her. "Fine. Bring it."

She raised a brow at me. "Oh, it's already been brought."

We all laughed, and I ran to my closet to change. We walked downstairs and saw Seth and Shane playing Halo.

"Hey, we're gonna go street race. You wanna come?" I asked. They looked up at us.

"Sure!" Seth scrambled up to stand by Tori.

"Shane?"

"Got room for another racer?" Shane asked. I glanced at Rose, who shrugged.

"Your funeral." She replied. He grinned and ran upstairs to grab his keys and the rest of his clothes. He was wearing his black pants and his undershirt. When he came back down, he nodded. We all walked outside, and I groaned when I saw the cars.

"Rose, you're cheating. You can't drive Bella's Ferrari."

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Where's your BMW?" Seth asked.

"It's in the shop. Something about an axle breaking."

Shane and I shared a look before rolling her eyes. "No Ferrari's. Alice has her Porsche. Can't you take Edward's Aston Martin?"

"No. You know Edward's the Anal Cullen."

"What about Jasper's Jaguar?" Jasper got himself a Jaguar XKR after the Volturi left last year.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I'll ask him to meet us there."

We got in our cars, Seth and Tori taking the old Pontiac. Rose pulled out first in the red Ferrari, then Alice in the yellow Porsche. I followed in my black Nissan, with Seth behind me in the Pontiac, and Shane rounded out the caravan in the rear. We drove for twenty minutes, to our usual race spot. When we got there, Edward and Bella were sitting on the hood of the Volvo. Jasper looked bored swinging the keys to the Jag around his finger, and Emmett played with Nessie in the open hatch of the Jeep. We pulled off the shoulder and got out.

"What are we racing for, Hale?" I called to Rose. She looked over at me, squinting against the sun that shined sporadically through the overcast.

"Bragging rights?"

"Too easy to lose."

"Fine. All or nothing. Three grand."

I heard Shane choke behind me. I turned to him, smiling. "Don't worry, it's only between me and Rose. You and Alice are racing for bragging rights." He still seemed a little green in the face when I turned back to Rosalie. "You're on. All or nothing. Loser goes Christmas shopping with Alice."

"Deal." We shook hands and I got back in my Skyline. Rose went to get the Jag, and we all lined up at the makeshift starting line. We all revved our engines, and I couldn't help but think how interesting this would be. There's Shane driving American Muscle. I've got the street tuner. Alice is in her German roadster, and Rose will be racing a British sports car. All different classes of cars.

Bella came to stand in the middle of us. She lifted her arms, and the throaty growl of Shane's car next to me vibrated the road. Bella dropped her arms and we shot off the line, Alice immediately taking the lead, Shane and Rose following closely behind. I was riding their tails as we shot down the winding road. It was a three-mile circuit to get back to the line. I had time to catch up. I turned up my music as we took a series of hairpin turns. Rose took the lead, Alice dropping into third behind Shane.

I laughed a bit to myself as I shifted into fourth gear, sailing past a furious Alice. I came up on Shane's ass and he weaved to block me. A bend in the road allowed me to slip next to him, blowing him a kiss and distracting him. There was a tunnel up ahead, and I lurched forward, boxing Shane behind Rose as I crept into second place. I shifted to fifth gear, coming nose to nose with Rose. She flipped me off as we entered the two lane tunnel, Shane suddenly drifting behind me to ride my ass. He flickered his lights at me and beeped his horn like an angry driver, making me laugh. Coming out of the tunnel, there was a stretch of straight road. I flipped a latch on my console, revealing a little red button. I looked down momentarily, and Shane took the lead.

"Fucker." I could see the finish. Emmett and Jasper were jumping up and down on the side of the road. I pressed the little red button, releasing the nitrous oxide from the tanks in the back. The car surged forward, and I shot across the finish line a half a car length ahead of Shane. I slowed down and turned back around, heading towards my friends. When I got out, the guys hooted and hollered.

"Hell yeah! Go Leah! Sis, that was awesome!" Seth exclaimed. I grinned. Rose got out and walked over, pulling out a wad of money.

"Here." She smacked it into my palm. "Spend it wisely. Bitch."

"You love me. Have fun shopping." I smiled wickedly. She laughed. I turned to see Shane smiling at me. "What?" I asked him, still smiling.

"I almost had you."

I scoffed, looking over at Emmett. He laughed and came to stand next to me. "You almost had me? You never had me. You never had your car!" Emmett laughed, and Jasper and Seth came to stand next to Emmett, Rose and Alice on my other side. "Ask any real racer. It don't matter whether you win by an inch or a mile. Winning's winning!" The guys on my side yelled out a chorus of 'yeahs' while Alice and Rose clapped and high-fived me. I grinned back at Shane, who just shook his head and laughed. I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"You always quote 'The Fast and the Furious' after a race?" He asked, kissing my puckered lips.

"I live my life a quarter mile at a time." I quoted. He smiled. "Mm, no I don't always, but you left it wide open. I had to."

He barked out a laugh. "I love you."

"I know. Come on. Let's go have a victory party with the Cullens." I said, grabbing his hand to lead him back, but he didn't budge.

"I'd rather have our own victory party. We did get interrupted earlier." He growled in a low voice, nibbling at my jaw bone. I pushed him away playfully.

"There's time for that later. Come on!" I pulled him over to the rest of the group.

_Is it all? Or nothing at all? When you reach the bottom it's now or never…_


	24. Blame It On The Alcohol

_**Author's Note**__ (__**PLEASE READ**__!)– Hey guys… I have a few things I wanted to say. Lately I've gotten a few flames, and it really bothers me how some people think I'm hiding behind the lyrics I put in these chapters. I'm not. I pick songs that I feel enhance the chapter. If you guys don't like it? Skip over it. They're always in italics. But I know some people actually read them. One reviewer said my dialogue and writing was so bad in the first few chapters that she couldn't continue. Well, I already know that, but I'd like to think I've gotten better. Eventually I'll go back and fix things, but I don't have the time. What do you guys think? Has my writing gotten better? _

_And another thing… If you don't understand something, just ask. I have a way deeper understanding of this story, so when I read it, I might forget stuff, and I'm too impatient to get a beta. (Which reminds me, I'm beta'ing for DeCordova, so I'll let you guys know when her story's up and fixed.)_

_There's a few songs in this chapter, but the main one is that catchy Jamie Foxx song, 'Blame It' so that's the one you'll get a link for. The other ones, you can look up. Sorry this chapter took me so long. (Finals, vacation my parents' place… Lot of stuff going on.) Don't worry, the next will be up soon! __**LINKS**__ to costumes and song on my profile! (Links to the cars up also!)_

_On a more serious note, Daddy's Little Cannibal, (a.k.a. Stephanie) passed away a few days ago in a drunk driving accident. She was only 18. It's so sad. Kids, NEVER drink and drive… I can't stress to you how painful it is to lose someone suddenly in a tragic accident as such. I've lost more loved ones in my life than I care to count. And FFn has lost a truly brilliant author. Her work was very good, and I enjoyed reading it. In her memory, I dedicate this chapter to Stephanie._

_-Reese_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga. I only own my original characters. _

**Chapter 24 – Blame It On the Alcohol**

"Leah! Stop fidgeting!" Rosalie poked my rib gently. "I can't get this zipper up all the way."

"Why do I have to be the slutty one?" I sulked, earning a laugh from Chelsey and Tori. Rosalie stepped forward from behind me, quirking up an eyebrow.

"We're trying to get you laid, babes." She said smugly, wriggling her eyebrows as I laughed.

All of us girls were in the giant closet room at the Cullens' house. It was the night of Alice's big blowout Halloween party, and it's been a week since my date with Shane. We spent some time together during the week, but the packs had started running patrols again after Alice's strange vision. I'd been so busy teaching Tori while Embry taught Shane. Embry and Quil had decided that Seth running with Tori or Shane and I running together could potentially be too distracting because we were dating. So Embry, my Beta, took it upon himself to partner us up.

"Leah! For shit's sake, stop fucking moving! I'm gonna prick you with this damn safety pin if you don't." Rosalie hissed behind me. I couldn't help it. She had me dressed in the most risqué costume of all the girls. We were all dressed as pirates, one way or another.

"Sex pirates, here to steal boys' innocence" Alice had explained when she dragged us to the costume store that day in Port Angeles, pre-vision. Well, Rosalie had convinced her to give me the most revealing outfit. It was supposed to be the "Captain of the High Seas of Sex." Personally, I thought it was ridiculous.

"Rose, this is stupid. Why can't I wear Lina's costume?" I pointed to where Bella and Lina sat on the chaise in the corner. Lina looked up at me and shook her head.

"No, I have-a to seduce Embry in this. Your costume was picked out with Shane in mind." She replied in her thick accent. Bitch. I'll remember this.

Tori spoke up from her seat on the floor between Rachel and Chelsey. "I like it Leah. Shane won't know what hit him."

"Easy for you to say. Your dress at least covers your torso. Why am I the only bare midriff?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Umm, you don't look like someone puked pepto bismol on you though." Tori said, waving a hand down her dress. I laughed.

"But it's so cute on you!" She glared at me and I laughed further. Rosalie huffed at me and stabbed my spine with the pin. "Ow! Bitch."

"Oh, quit whining. It's already healed. Stupid werewolf abilities." She mumbled. Alice flitted into the room just then singing 'Dead and Gone' by T.I. "Honestly, between you and Tori, you make dressing Bella enjoyable." Rose said as she stepped back, admiring her work.

Alice held a pair of thigh-high boots and thrust them towards me. "Wear. Now."

I shook my head vehemently. "No. That's too far, Ally. I refuse."

She rolled her eyes. "Rose, grab her. Hold her down while I put these on." Rose came back up behind me and I spun on her.

"Ok, fine, I'll wear them. You both suck." I grabbed the boots and sat down at the vanity. Alice came over to do my hair, and I saw Nessie walk into the room in the mirror. "You even got Nessie in on the theme? Alice, that's sick. You took this way too far."

"Hey… I let the boys pick out their own costumes, ok? That's bad enough. You should see what they picked. It's horrendous." She continued to hum her song.

"I can't wait." I laughed. I could only imagine.

Thirty minutes later, the first of the guests were arriving. A bunch of the kids that had graduated from high school with the Cullens showed up in some gaudy costumes, the girls wearing little to cover their décolleté. As I walked downstairs, I could see the guys from La Push, most with their imprintees. Jared and Brady were standing with Sam and Emily at the base of the stairs. All four of their eyes were on me as I approached.

"Hi boys, Emily. Enjoying the party this far?" I asked sweetly. Jared and Brady just gaped at me, and Emily nudged Sam.

"Wow, Leah, you look nice." Emily said softly. I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Em."

"Nice? She looks HOT!" Jared said loudly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Have some class. Really." I said before walking away, waving at Sam and Emily. I entered the living room and saw the boys for the first time. I had to catch myself from laughing out loud, seeing the hilarity in their outfit choices. Edward was the most obvious. He wore a white suit that looked like it was straight out of the 1970's. He had platform shoes on, and an open black button down. He was doing some sort of disco fever move on the dance floor, sparkling under the disco ball. Oh jeeze. Can we say awkward?

Next to him, Seth was dressed as Zorro, holding on to Tori as they danced in a more normal manner. Ok, that one was cute.

Over next to the DJ, Jasper, Emmett and Embry seemed to be the three stooges of the party. Jasper was dressed as a cowboy gunslinger, no doubt what he felt the most comfortable in. Emmett and Embry however, were dressed quite comically. I walked over, intent on inquiring how they chose their costumes.

"Hey Em, Jas, Bry. Nice costumes. What was the, uh… idea behind these?" I asked. Jasper grinned.

"Well, Emmett and I had the grand idea to go as cowboys and Indians." Ahhh. That explained Em's ridiculous fake lambskin getup. I turned to Embry, who shrugged.

"Hey, I saw Emmett's costume a few days ago, and I thought he was mocking us. So I was gonna mock them right back. I'm a vampire."

I laughed at that, because it was apparent now that I understood. He was dressed in a long black cape, his hair slicked back, and he had little fangs that slipped on over his canines. I shook my head in disbelief. "Wow. You three… Man. I need a drink." I left them laughing at me as I made my way into the kitchen, squeezing through the throng of people congregating at the island. I peered over a few shoulders and saw that Esme had laid out a bunch of food. I felt my stomach grumble, and I paused, contemplating whether or not to eat.

"You look lost, Captain." I heard a low voice growl behind me as two large arms encircled my waist. I leaned back into him, smiling as Shane rested his head on my shoulder.

"Hmm, yes. I'm trying to decide if I want to eat before I get something to drink. I haven't decided if I want to get plastered yet." I said, nuzzling into his neck. He turned his head and gave me a quick kiss.

"Did you drive here?" He asked.

"No, Chelsey picked me and Tori up from the house. Did you?"

He nodded. "I came with Seth. We took the Pontiac, I hope you don't mind. I need to replace a hose in the Mustang. And Seth was trying to tie up his boots, so he asked me to drive."

I smiled. "Looks like Seth and Tori are our designated drivers." I spun in his arms, wrapping my own around his neck. "Wanna get trashed with me?" I asked suggestively.

"Puhlease. You couldn't keep up with me if you tried."

I raised a brow at him. "Is that a challenge, Lyon?"

"I guess so." He grinned. I laughed and leaned into him, pausing when my lips were barely touching his.

"You're on." I whispered before kissing him.

"You look amazing, Leah."

I smiled at him. "Thank you." I pulled back, looking down to see his costume for the first time. I looked back up at him pointedly.

"What?" He asked.

"Really? Grease? You had to be a Thunderbird…" I mumbled. He laughed and nodded his head.

"Baby, I'm a total greaser. I am Danny Zuko."

"Nah, you're not that smooth. I'd say your more like Kenickie."

He chuckled. "Will you be my Rizzo?"

"Oh, gag me." A loud gag noise sounded from behind us. I turned to see Jasper and Rosalie pretending to heave. I laughed.

"Mood killers."

Jasper walked up to me and threw his arm around me, leading me away from Shane. "I got it from here buddy." He called over his shoulder, grinning down at me. "Let me show you how it's really done."

I rolled my eyes before throwing his arm off me. "Get off me, stinky. What, did you bathe in Eau de Emmett?" I scrunched up my nose for extra emphasis, causing the three of them to laugh. Within an instant, I felt myself being lifted into the air. I squealed, trying to cover where my skirt stopped at the top of my thighs.

"So I stink, huh?" Emmett boomed from beneath me. I twisted in his arms and clunked him on the head.

"Let me down, you oaf." He dropped me rather gracelessly, and I landed on my ass. I sat there stunned for a moment while Emmett and Jasper laughed uncontrollably, Rose snickered into her hand, and Shane knelt down next to me.

"You ok?" he asked, his brows knit together in concern. I glared up at Emmett and growled.

"I'm fine." I seethed through my teeth. He smiled and helped me up. After I brushed off my skirt, I punched Emmett square in the sternum, effectively knocking the wind out of him. It didn't have much of an effect other than cutting his laugh short. He didn't need air to survive, just to laugh.

"Ow, Leah. That almost hurt." He grinned childishly before putting on a mock pout. Rosalie rubbed his shoulder before reaching up to kiss his jutted out bottom lip. Shane and I laughed and I felt my tummy rumble again.

"Ugh, I need food. Shane, get food with me." He agreed and pulled me deeper into the kitchen. Before I could disagree, he grabbed a plate for me and piled on some green-dyed 'Monster Mac and Cheese.' He threw a 'Bat Burger' patty on a bun and handed it to me to pick out the condiments. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"I said get food with me, not get food for me, babe."

He shrugged. "It's no big deal."

I moved around to get lettuce and tomato for my burger, and Shane walked over to the bar. I finished assembling my burger and was grabbing some 'Vampire Veggies' (har har, Esme, real clever) when Shane returned with two glasses of a cloudy green liquid.

"Let me guess. Edward's Infamous Ghoul Punch?" I questioned when he handed me one of the glasses. He nodded.

"He said something about 'loose-ness with the Goose-ness.' In those exact words."

I laughed. I remembered back to one of the first conversations Edward and I had after the Volturi incident brought us all closer. He was describing his new found fondness of Cognac right before he was turned, and I had explained to him that I was a Vodka kind of girl. "He knows me all too well. Damn brother in law."

This took Shane by surprise, and he looked over to me with wide eyes. "I had never made that connection."

"Yeah, unfortunately. Legally, I'm related to every one of these damn leeches. I blame Charlie."

He let out a loud laugh. I grinned as I watched him. "You're something else, Leah. I've never met anyone quite like you."

I smiled warmly. "Thanks. I guess I should go find my _sister_ and tell her what her husband's up to, trying to get us non-vampires drunk. Tsk tsk." He laughed and kissed me goodbye. I grabbed my food and made my way through the masses to the couch where Bella sat with Nessie in her lap, Chelsey next to her and Rachel and Lina sitting on the floor. They all had plates in their laps, aside from Bella, who held Nessie's plate. Honestly, the girl was physically already like nine years old. Stop coddling her. Shit.

"Hey!" I said as I plopped down next to Chelsey. They all greeted me, and I looked over at Bella pointedly. She stared back.

"What?"

"Your husband's trying to get us drunk." I told her, holding the glass up. She laughed and scooted Nessie onto the couch. She reached for my glass, taking it and smelling it.

"Oh. Whoa. Edward made yours a bit strong. Theirs don't smell that potent." She said, motioning to the drinks the other girls held. I took my drink back, taking a sip. Yep. Definitely very strong. A few of those would get me drunk quick. I set it down and stole the glass out of Chelsey's hand.

"Hey!" she laughed, startled, when I took a sip from hers. I gave it back, smacking my lips together to taste the remaining liquid.

"Yup. Mine is way stronger." I proclaimed. Rachel, who must not have believed me, grabbed my glass, took a sip, and choked.

"Holy hell! What did he put in there, straight vodka?"

I grinned over at Bella, who just giggled. "Knowing Eddykins? Yeah, probably." I told her. The girls laughed.

We talked about pointless things while we ate. Embry came over to sit with us briefly, holding Lina in his arms and kissing her shoulder every so often. Soon after that, Jasper and Emmett dragged him up to go do 'manly things, not sit around like old women gossiping.' The other hundred or so guests were dancing in the middle of the giant living room to the musical stylings of DJ Paulie (or so he continued to refer to himself as). Edward came over frequently to refill our drinks, bringing a special pitcher for me every time.

I was on my fourth (or quite possibly my fifth) Ghoul Punch when Shane joined us. I leaned over to give him a sloppy kiss.

"Hi baby!" I said, emphasizing the 'a' in my inebriated state. He glanced down at the drink in my hand before looking back up at me amused.

"And just how many of those have you had, babe?" He inquired. I scoffed at him.

"Not enough. Come on, come dance with me." I stood up, pulling him towards the sweaty bodies in the middle of the room. 'Love Sex Magic' by Ciara and Justin Timberlake was just coming on, so I turned to face Shane. I leaned in to whisper a few lines in his ear. "_Your touch is so magic to me, the strangest things can happen. The way that you react to me, I wanna do something you can't imagine_."

He growled low and I spun around to grind my ass into him. I leaned back, running my hands through his hair while I rubbed circles into his hips. I heard Rose scream out in the distance, but I was too caught up in him.

"_But now is my turn to watch you, I ain't gonna stop you. If you wanna grab my neck, talk sexy to me like that…_" He whispered huskily in my ear along with Justin Timberlake. I turned back to face him, pressing my body close as the chorus came.

"_So let me drive my body around you, I bet you know what I mean. Cause you know that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic_." I sang along, watching his eyes change, glowing a dark forest green. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him forward for a rough kiss.

Oh God. His kiss was pure heaven. I'd never been all that big on kissing, but this boy knew his way around my mouth perfectly by now. His tongue massaged the underside of mine, eliciting a series of whimpers from me. His hands wrapped from my hips to around my waist, and he pulled me tighter. His teeth grazed my bottom lip and I felt myself get wet.

All too suddenly, the kiss was broken, but not by either of us. I turned to see Rose and Emmett standing next to us. Rose looked annoyed while Emmett bounced up and down mock-clapping. The song was over, and a new one was playing.

_Blame it on the goose, gotcha feeling loose_

_Blame it on the 'tron, catch me in a zone_

_Blame it on the vodka, blame it on the henny_

_Blame it on the blue tap, got you feeling dizzy_

_Blame it on the a-a-alcohol_

"What the hell…" I trailed, looking back and forth. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Emmett just dared me to make-out with you." I giggled a bit. At that point, I figured I was drunk enough to kiss a vampire. I turned to Shane, who stared at me wide-eyed.

"Sorry babe." I said simply before wrapping an arm around Rose's waist and pulling her in for a kiss. Her lips were cold and soft beneath mine. She moaned slightly in surprise before crushing her body into mine. Her lips parted, and her tongue darted out to tease my lips. I granted her entrance, and she flicked the roof of my mouth. I brought a hand to her neck to angle the kiss differently, allowing more room for our battling tongues. When I decided to surrender, her lips curled against mine in a victorious smile. I withdrew my tongue and she pulled away. Her eyes were lidded with lust as she grinned at me.

"Shit, Leah. You're good at that." She said jokingly. I laughed, and we turned to look at Emmett and Shane. They were gawking at us, hands covering their obvious erections. We giggled, and she grabbed my chin, pulling it towards her. "You boys like what you saw?" She asked seductively while licking my jawbone. Emmett's eyes bugged out further, and I heard Shane strangle out a gasp as I closed my eyes. I let out an exaggerated loud breathy moan when she flicked her tongue across my earlobe. It drew the attention of a few other guys, and Rose whispered in my ear. "Looks like we have an audience."

I smiled slowly before opening my eyes. I looked around, seeing most of my former pack and a few classmates watching us. Rose jerked my chin towards her again, licking the corner of my lips. I ran my hands down her sides, slowing down on her hips. I grazed her ass and heard her sharp intake of breath. Well, I'll be damned if Rose wasn't turned on too. I laughed lightly and leaned over, slowly tracing the edges of her lips with the tip of my tongue. She fisted her hand in my hair and yanked me to her. Her lips were wet from my tongue, and she frantically nibbled on my lower lip. I whimpered when she bit in harder. I licked my lip to taste my own blood, and she was gone. She pulled back, looking shocked.

"Leah, I'm sorry, I forgot… I'm so used to Emmett… Fuck, I'm sorry." She babbled, and I saw Carlisle rushing over to me. I waved a hand at Rose in nonchalance, pointing to my lip as if to say 'look, it already healed,' but it hadn't. Carlisle pulled my lip down, moving his head around to look at it from different angles.

"I don't see any evidence of venom." He stepped back, and I wiped a mixture of blood and spit off with the back of my hand. I turned to see Tori holding out a napkin and thanked her. When I cleaned my hand, I looked back at Rose, who looked horrorstruck. I walked closer to her and threw my arms around her in a hug. I was too drunk to get upset about it. Besides, bitten and all, that was one hell of a kiss.

"Hey, I'm totally game for round three." I said in the sexiest voice I could muster. I saw Emmett gaping at us and laughed. Rose giggled too. "Blame it on the alcohol. Just no more attempted murder on your best friend, ok Rosie?" I asked as solemnly as I could. She giggled again.

"Leah, I love you. I think I love you more when you're drunk."

I flipped her the bird and Emmett squealed.

"YES! YES SHE WILL! Only if Shane and I can watch though." He said animatedly. I paused, confused, before the realization dawned on me.

"Emmett, only in your dreams." His face fell slightly. "If Rose and I were going to fuck, what makes you think you're invited?"

Rose threw her head back and laughed as Emmett clenched his jaw, glaring at me. I leaned forward and licked Rose's collarbone, biting down while maintaining eye contact with Emmett. His eyes narrowed minimally when she gasped and her hands flew to my hair. I straightened, smirking, and Em stalked forward, throwing Rose over his shoulder and disappearing up the stairs.

I turned back, laughing, and caught Shane's eye. He was smiling faintly, watching me. I sauntered over to him, trying not to trip in my hooker boots. "Hey handsome."

The smile widened. "Hello there, gorgeous."

"Say, what's it gonna take to get you to come home with me tonight?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck. He placed his large hands at my hips and swayed me slightly.

"How about a kiss?"

I shook my head. "Too easy." He laughed, and I leaned into him, one hand dropping to cup his fading erection. "Make me work for it, big boy." I whispered huskily, biting into the flesh in front of his ear. I felt him shiver below me as he hardened in my hand.

"Leah…" He trailed, his voice breaking as I rubbed up and down. His head lolled back and I kissed and nibbled the newly exposed flesh of his neck. When my tongue darted out to trace his vein, he moaned into my ear. I pulled back, seeing the stunned look on his face, and grabbed his hand.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" He asked, still dazed. I turned to wink at him.

"Somewhere we can finish what we just started."


	25. Lace and Leather

_**Author's Note**__- OK! Don't kill me! Haha, Soooo sorry. I was going to try to get this out last week, but it was so hard, ya know? (That's what she said! Just for you, Chels, b/c I couldn't find a way to fit in the Reese-isms. Next Chap, lol.) Anyway, I hope a 4,000+ word lemon will make you all feel a lil better._

_A few things. 1. I'm a college student, taking summer classes, including a very extensive English Lit class (with a totally hot older professor. Fantasy, anyone? Lol). It's going to be hard for me to write as frequently as I'd like, but I'll try. 2. I want to finish at least 2 more chapters for Aphrodite by the end of summer, as well as do a collab with HarlowP. Be on the lookout. 3. Song is 'Lace and Leather' by Britney Spears. 4. Lingerie pics in the 'Leah' album on my profile. 5. I love you all._

_Totally almost forgot... New poll up on my page. Ch-ch-check it outttt!!! :)  
_

_Enjoy it. Review if you want more. REVIEW!!!-Reese_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga. I only own my original characters. _

**Chapter 25 – Lace and Leather**

We stumbled out the front door, narrowly missing a drunken couple making out on the porch. I pulled Shane closer and hurried to the edge of the forest.

"Leah, where are we going?" he repeated. I threw him a look over my shoulder and giggled.

"Back to my house. I don't wanna wait for Seth and Tori, so we're gonna walk, run, or stumble our way there. I'm too turned on right now to let this buzz wear off."

I watched his eyes darken and saw him swallow forcefully. "Oh. Well then."

I grinned and paused at the forest edge. I turned to face away from him and leaned over, running my hands down one leg seductively. I unzipped the boot slowly, maintaining eye contact with him, and leaning my body down. I straightened and repeated the same action with the other leg. I stepped out of the boots and left them where they lay. Alice will find them later. I grabbed Shane's hand, drinking in the sight of his greased back hair and leather jacket, the icing on the fucking delicious cake that was the rest of him.

I took off running suddenly, throwing out a challenge to him as I jumped and glided over a fallen tree. I glanced back to see he was right behind me. I yelped in surprise, and he laughed. The next thing I knew, he tackled me in a clearing. I rolled a few feet in the damp grass, before coming to rest right besides a stunned Shane.

Without thinking, I burst out laughing. I laughed so hard that I was clutching my now-aching belly. I saw Shane's head enter my line of vision with an amused look on his face.

"Something you find amusing, Miss Clearwater?" He smirked. I wiped at the corners of my eyes, willing myself to stop giggling insanely at the thought of him calling me 'Miss Clearwater.'

"Oh… That was funny. You just tackled me…. Like some sort of football player." I laughed uncontrollably again, and Shane joined in. "You know, I've spent my whole life around boys, but not once have I ever been tackled like that."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Really? Any other firsts I can assist you in?"

My laughter was slowly replaced by a wicked grin. I wiggled my brows at him moments before I knocked him backwards. We rolled over and I straddled him. He looked up at me daringly and I leaned in to capture his lips with mine.

"How about sex in the middle of the forest?" I whispered, kissing down his chin to the front of his neck. I felt his startled gasp about the same time his erection made a comeback. I smiled to myself and ground my hips against his experimentally. His groan mixed with my gasp of pleasure as I remembered I was wearing a skirt with nothing but a flimsy pair of lace boy shorts underneath. The dampness of the lace added to the coarseness of his black jeans created a glorious friction against my clit.

Shane sensed my shock and used it to his advantage, holding my hips down as he grinded up into them. I let out a low cry, pushing myself up for a better angle. I hovered above him while he teased me once, twice, three times before I looked back down at him. I could feel my eyes hooded with lust and alcohol. I tugged at his white cotton tee, trying to rid him of the ridiculous barriers between us. He sat up, shrugging out of his jacket while my hands yanked the shirt up, flinging them off simultaneously. He watched me curiously when I ran my fingertips lightly down his torso, dancing them at the band of his boxers peeking out over the jeans.

"Off."

It was a simple command, but it took me by surprise. I sat back, scooting myself off his legs. He stood up and held a hand out for me. I stared at it a moment before taking it. He pulled me to my feet gracefully, but before I could say anything more, he pinned me to a tree. His mouth assaulted mine, the fire of his tongue playing against my lips. The moan that escaped me granted him entrance. He licked the inside of my teeth, rubbing the roof of my mouth sensually. Shane's thumbs toyed with the frilly hem of my skirt. I bit down on his tongue, causing him to squeeze my thighs before sliding his hands up higher to my hips. One thumb grazed over the damp spot of my panties, surprising me, and I pulled away from the kiss to gasp. I let my head fall back and hit the tree when he did it again.

Wordlessly, he slipped a finger under the lace and traced it down my slick folds, still rubbing with his thumb. I hummed in pleasure, reflexively tilting my hips towards him. His head leaned forward to suckle at my neck, and I whimpered. "Shane, more. Please."

He bit into the flesh of my neck at the same time his finger slid into me. I let out a strangled moan of intoxicated pleasure and pain. His finger swirled sensually inside me before he added another and plunged deeper. I arched my back away from the tree and wrapped my legs around his waist. His free hand came up to caress my breast through the fabric of my costume as he pumped into me. A chorus of moans and gasps spilled from my mouth. Shane bent his head down to lick the swell of my breast over the skimpy top before dipping below the fabric to flick across my taut nipple. He yanked the cup down and took my breast completely in his mouth, speeding up the pace at which his fingers assaulted me. I was getting close, so I let out a moan that built and increased in pleasure. Shane took this as his cue to bite down on my nipple, shooting me over the edge suddenly. I cried out his name, my legs went limp, and I collapsed in his arms. We sank to the floor in silence.

"Mmmm, wow." It was the most intelligent thing I could think of. Judging from the grin that broke out on Shane's face, it was the best thing I could've said.

"You like that?" He asked seductively. Goosebumps raced across my skin at the memory and I shivered.

"That was… Fuck. No words…" I mumbled, my forehead resting on his shoulder as I sighed. His hand rubbed my bare back, brushing off the dirt from the tree.

"Come on; let's get back to the house. I don't want our first experience together to be in the forest." He pulled back, ready to stand up, but I pounced him. When we landed with a loud thud, he looked up at me confused.

"What if I want it to be in the forest?" I all but purred, leaning down to flick my tongue over his firm chest. His eyes clouded and he struggled for words, so I continued to flick and nibble across his chest, slowly making my way down to the elastic band poking out of his jeans. I was kneeling between his legs, so I bent over, pressing my chest into his lap as I ran my hands up and down his thighs. I felt his erection twitch between my breasts, and I sat up slightly. I trailed a hand daintily up and over, ghosting over the zipper of his jeans. He inhaled sharply, and I glanced up at him. His face was scrunched up in pleasure, his eyes full of desire. Keeping his gaze, I expertly snapped his button open and dragged the zipper down. A mix of new emotions crept onto his face, but I was already distracted by his excitement struggling against the thin cotton of his boxers. I grabbed the waist of his jeans and shimmed backwards, pulling the pants off. I crawled forward, licking my lips as I took in the sight of him.

He was sprawled out on a patch of damp grass in nothing but a pair of dark green boxers. His abdominal muscles were flexed from holding his head up to watch me. I could see every defined muscle in his body. I climbed on top of him to kiss him, but I didn't linger there for long. Soon I was slithering back down his body. I centered myself between his knees and looked up at him. He nodded slightly, giving me permission. I slipped a finger into the elastic at his waist and pulled the fabric down. He was definitely well endowed. I was beginning to think it was a wolf thing.

I was in the process of kissing the newly exposed flesh above his hipbone when something caught my eye. Next to the base of his shaft, a word was inked in elegant script.

"A tattoo?" I asked, straightening slightly. He nodded.

"Yeah. All the guys got them right after graduation."

"_Faol_. What's it mean?" I asked, tracing my fingertips over the black ink. I felt him twitch beneath me and I looked up at him expectantly.

"Uh… It's Gaelic for 'wolf.'"

My fingers slowed and my mouth fell open. "Wolf?"

He grinned. "We all picked an animal we felt represented us and got it symbolized in a tattoo. I didn't want a giant wolf head or anything, so I got the word in Gaelic."

I looked back down at the mark. It was so personal. It was so Shane. "Ironic." I leaned down to press my lips against it softly, and I heard him gasp slightly. I kissed it again, slower and softer, before kissing a fraction closer to his erection. I peppered a trail of kisses to the base of the shaft, and then wrapped my hand around him delicately. I heard him let out a low moan, so I let my tongue dart out experimentally, licking up the underside of his member.

When I got to the end, I flattened my tongue against it, covering the whole head. Shane's breathing labored and I took him into my mouth fully. A hand snaked into my hair and I moaned in excitement, my mouth vibrating around him. He twitched and his hand tightened, pushing me down fractionally. I sucked him in deeper, allowing my teeth to scrape against him lightly. My name escaped his lips. I smiled against him, pressing my tongue flat against the underside. I gently slid my hand up and down around the part of him I couldn't fit into my mouth as I started to bob my head slowly.

"Fuck, Leah." He growled, his hips bucking up towards me. I sped up my pace, twisting my hands on the way up. I curled my tongue around one side of him, applying slight pressure. I looked up to meet his eyes before he murmured 'fuck' under his breath and threw his head back. He pumped into my mouth a few more times and tensed. I braced myself for his climax, so when it shot out and hit my throat, I took it and swallowed. I pulled back, licking my lips and watched Shane lay panting in the grass. I giggled and flopped down beside him.

"Leah, that was… Fuck." He breathed, running a hand through his hair. I rolled to my side to throw a leg across him and brought my hand up to his now disheveled hair.

"Mmm, glad to return the favor."

He glanced over at me. "No, I only used my hands. You used your mouth too. It's not even yet." He pushed my leg down, rolling us over until I was on my back and he was on his side. Shane grabbed the bottom of my half-shirt and pulled it over my head. He then slowly slid my skirt down, dragging my panties with them. I was now just as naked as he was.

Maintaining eye contact with me, he trailed his hand down my torso, a smile breaking out on his face when the muscles tensed in reaction under his fingertips. He continued down, grazing over my already sensitive clit. I gasped out, causing him to repeat his actions.

"Shane-ooooh!" The moan was cut off when he suddenly plunged his fingers into me. I arched towards him, and he shifted so settle between my thighs. I saw him dip forward and felt the wetness of his tongue on my clit. I let out a small moan and he pressed into me again. I reflexively brought my feet up and rested them underneath his arms, and he curled his arms around the tops of my thighs. He pulled me in closer, nipping at me with his lips. I rolled my hips at him and I heard him chuckle. Before I had a chance to say anything, he bit down on my clit.

"OH FUCK ME!" I nearly screamed. Shane shot up.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry! Was that too hard? Fuck I'm sor-"

I cut him short by shoving his face back into my crotch. "Less talk, more tongue." I hissed. He grinned and plunged his tongue into me. I moaned and fisted his hair, rocking my hips against him while he thrust in to me repeatedly. My breathing labored as I felt the bunching of my muscles at the pit of my stomach. His tongue was soon replaced by two hooked fingers. _Fuck, he knew the trick…_

Shane sucked my swollen clit into his mouth, rolling it between his lips while his fingertips rubbed violently against my g-spot. _Shit, I was so close_. The hand in his hair tightened again and my back curved. He bit down again, with a bit more force, and my orgasm shot through me with a strangled cry. He slid his fingers out, sucking them as he hovered over me. I was panting, trying to regain my composure after the mind-blowing pleasure he had just delivered to me.

"Holy Mother of… Where did… Ughhh!" I tried to grasp for words, but they seemed to escape me. Shane giggled, dipping down to kiss my nipple. I mewled slightly in response, so he did it again. Then to the other. Then he tugged on it lightly with his teeth. My hands snaked their way into his hair again, pulling him closer. He bit down harder and I gasped. Then his tongue started repeating the same actions he had used on my clit.

"Shane," I panted, "I need you in me now…" I dragged him up to crush his lips down to mine for a fiery kiss. He maneuvered himself between my legs and I wrapped them around his waist. I could feel his new erection pressed against my core. I shifted my hips, trying to find the friction I so desperately desired. He broke our kiss and pulled away, my arms dropping to my sides.

"Leah, I don't have a condom." He huffed, further disheveling his hair with his hand.

"It's ok, I'm not menstruating. I can't get pregnant. Just do it bareback, babe." I said, running my palms down his chest, pleading him with my eyes. His eyes darkened, and with one quick thrust, he was burying himself deep within me. I moaned out at the sensation of him filling me to the hilt. Shane stayed motionless for a moment, his face scrunched up in pleasure. Slowly, he slid out slightly and slid back in. He maintained a slow steady pace, his arms braced on either side of my head. I reached up to pull his lips against mine.

"I need more." I whispered against his mouth. He sped up, thrusting more forcefully. I could feel his shaft rubbing across my hypersensitive g-spot and the familiar tension building inside me. After a few minutes, I still needed more, so I leaned forward to bite his pectoral. He hissed in pain, but I felt him twitch inside me. I licked the bite mark, and he pulled out completely. He slammed back into me instantly, causing me to scream out. With heavy eyes, I looked up at him, his mouth slightly agape as he thrust into me almost violently. I licked my lips involuntarily, biting down when he growled and slammed me again.

"Faster, damn it. Harder. Shane, please." I begged him. He moaned and flipped us over so I was on top.

"Help me out baby." He breathed, lifting my hips to thrust his upwards. I rolled my hips in sync with his, creating a glorious rhythm. I leaned back, grabbing his thigh with one hand, and trailed the other down to rub furiously over my clit. I rocked myself through my orgasm, clenching down around him as my body quaked. Shane slowed down to allow me to ride out the waves before building me towards my next release.

"Fuck, Leah. You feel so damn good." He growled. His hands reached up to fondle my breasts. He rolled the pebbles of my nipples between the pads of his fingers before sitting up to take them in his mouth. I moaned out, my hands in my own hair while I continued to ride him. His teeth closed down around my breast, and I felt his tongue flicker over it swiftly. I could feel my next climax coming, but I didn't want to tumble over the edge without Shane.

"Shane, come with me baby, come with me." I said between gasps and moans. I heard him grunt in response, and his thrusts become erratic. He was close too. I crushed him to my chest and leaned in to bite down over his collarbone, sending him over the edge. The sensation of his orgasm rushing through me brought me to my own, and I fell with him.

Our hips slowed as we both struggled for air. Our bodies were slick with sweat and dew, hair matted to our necks and foreheads. We slumped back to the forest floor, a tangled mess of limbs. Our chests heaved as our breathing regulated. We rode out the waves of pleasure in the air.

Neither one of us spoke for what felt like an eternity. Maybe it was because I was slightly buzzed still, but I swore to myself that I had felt something spark between us. Yes, it was the most mind-blowing, earth-shattering, out-of-this-world sex that I had ever had, but I felt _more_. I wasn't sure if I imagined it, but I felt it, and I'll be damned if I didn't want to feel it again.

"So, I'm speechless." Shane's voice broke through my thoughts. I turned to grin at him.

"Me too." He leaned over to kiss me. I hummed in pleasure. "Yum. You're quite delicious, Mr. Lyon." I told him, licking my lips. His eyes flickered down to watch my tongue dart out of my mouth and run across my lower lip. His own followed, and I fell for his trap.

"You are too, Miss Clearwater. You taste delectable from _every_ angle." His hidden meaning wasn't lost on me, but I just pecked his lips gently before jumping up. He looked at me, bewildered.

"Get up. I still want to go back to the house. Are you up for a round 2?" I wiggled my eyebrows, and I laughed when he shot up faster than I could have imagined. He picked me up by my waist and started running. I squealed, protesting that we had left our clothes, but he said they were ruined anyway. I started pounding on his back and kicking my feet, so he put me down. When I smiled triumphantly, he just smirked.

"I only put you down because your ass is too heavy to carry."

My mouth dropped at his words and I lunged at him, but he moved quickly. He phased and took off towards Forks. I growled before phasing too. Once I was in wolf form, I heard him laughing.

'Sorry, babe, it was too irresistible. I just figured phasing would be faster.'

I couldn't be mad at him, because phasing was my original plan. I just laughed and followed him.

A few minutes and several drunken wolf stumbles later, I was yanking the front door open completely nude. I turned to see Shane break through the edge of the trees, scowling at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and yelled out. "You knew I was faster. Quit being a sore sport." I laughed when he flipped me off and wiggled my ass in his direction. I saw him break into a sprint and hurried into the house. I was at the top of the stairs when he busted in.

"I'm going to get you Leah. You're mine." He warned as he chased after me, but I ran into my room and slammed the door just as he reached it. I heard him growl as I laughed, locking the door.

"Haha, I win!" I mocked through the wood. He pounded on the door, startling me.

"Leah, let me in." He snarled. I creamed slightly at the sound of it. "I smell you, Leah. Let me in and I'll help you out with that."

An idea occurred to me. "Ok, I'll let you in, but I'm going to do something really quick. I'm unlocking the door. You can come in after I step into the closet. I want you to sit on the bed and wait for me. Ok?" I told him as I unlocked the door and stepped away. I heard him huff.

"Ok, tell me when I can come in."

I walked over to the small stereo and pulled my iPod from my purse next to it. I scrolled through the songs, finding the one I wanted and docking the device. I grabbed the remote and turned the unit on, keeping the song paused. I stepped into the closet and called out to Shane. "OK! It's safe."

I heard the door open and his weight on the floorboards. Once I heard him settle onto the bed, I started searching for what I needed. I slipped on the lace baby-doll with leather cups and the matching lace and leather thong. I threw on my best pair of hooker heels for added measure. I teased my hair lightly and sucked on my lips to make them look extra plump before grabbing the remote and opening up the door. I pressed the play button and a guitar filled the room as Shane took in the sight of me.

_French fingertips, Red lips_

_Bitch is dangerous_

_Cotton candy kiss_

_Can't wait for my sugar rush_

Shane's sharp inhale of breath as I sauntered over to him matched the startled look on his face.

_Can't take it no more_

_I got to have more tonight_

_This feelings so strong_

_I'm putting you on tonight_

I started mouthing the words, singing the "Alright, Let's go!" with the music. I danced my way to him slowly at the beginning of the chorus.

_Baby take a seat_

_Eyes on me, this is my show_

_Your one and only pleasure_

_All decked in lace and leather_

_Fantasy, Courtesy of me_

_Baby let's go!_

_Watch me apply the pressure_

_All decked in lace and leather_

I turned around and ground my ass into Shane's lap, earning a moan and the pleasure of feeling his excitement against my skin. I proceeded to give him a lap dance through the next verse.

_Heels 6-inch_

_Makes a boy want to bite his lip_

_Look but don't touch_

_Unless you want to lose your innocence_

_Can't take it no more_

_I got to have more tonight_

_This feelings so strong_

_I'm putting you on tonight_

He pulled me down on him, pulling aside the crotch of my panties with one hand while the other grabbed at my hip. I gasped loudly as he filled me from behind. I wiggled my hips in a tormenting circle, testing us both as his head brushed against that sacred spot. He grabbed at my hips, bobbing me up and down his length, controlling me with his actions. My hands covered his, and he leaned forward to kiss my shoulder blade. The song ended and another sexual song came on, a rougher vibe to it. Shane growled loudly before slamming me down completely. I cried out in pain that turned into pleasure. The angle we were at sent him straight up to meet my cervix.

He muttered something under his breath and pushed me forward fractionally. He repeated the slamming action, only it didn't hurt.

"Fuck Shane, harder." I moaned out. His hand shot around to pinch my clit and I yelped in surprise. I sat up straight, before leaning backwards against his chest. His mouth was hot on my neck and his finger worked my lovely little bundle senseless. I came hard around him, screaming out his name when his finger only sped up, dragging out the release longer. Suddenly he pushed me off him. When I turned around to look at him, he pulled me down on the bed and rolled on top of me. Again pulling the panties to the side, he drove himself back into me, pounding against me with brute force. I felt like I was on fire, and I loved it. My next release was nearing, so I wrapped my limbs around his back, dragging my nails down his back.

"Come for me, Shane. I'm almost there."

"Fucking shit." He grunted. His lips found my earlobe and tugged. I felt a wave hit me at his actions, and guessing from his increased speed, so did Shane. His thrusting got harder and sloppy. I knew he was close.

"Fuck me, Shane. Harder. God, it's right there. UGH!" I arched towards him, digging in with my nails as he bit my neck while my climax overcame my body. A few thrusts more and Shane's release filled me, my walls quivering around him. He collapsed on me, expelling the breath from my chest, but I couldn't care. I was still in euphoria.

"God damn, Leah. You…are quite…amazing." Shane stuttered. I tried to reply, but all that came out was a wheeze. He laughed and rolled us over, so that I was laying on him. I inhaled deeply before laughing. I crossed my arms over his chest and propped my elbow against them.

"You're not so bad yourself, Shane." I told him with a yawn. He grinned at me and I slid off him. I curled up into his side, exhausted and ready for sleep.

"Goodnight Leah my love." He kissed my forehead and I mumbled a goodnight back before falling into a fitful sleep.


	26. Release Your Life

_**Author's Note**__- Seriously guys… I've had people continuously adding me to their alerts, but no reviews? I thought after that lemon, (which btw was one of the 3 longest chapters yet) y'all would be telling me how much you loved it… Apparently y'all don't appreciate my work. I've been really thinking about it lately, and I'm __**not so sure I want to finish this fic**__ anymore. I'm that fed up._

_So the song in this chapter is 'Inside the Fire' by Disturbed, and I'm warning you now, if you skip the lyrics, you will not understand what is going on. The words of the song are actually spoken as a prophecy, so you best pay attention! (Link will be on my profile.)_

_-A very annoyed Reese_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga. I only own my original characters. _

**Chapter 26 – Release Your Life**

I awoke the next morning wrapped in my comforter, still wearing my lingerie. I glanced at the clock on the table, groaning when I realized it was still only 8:37 in the morning. I was too hung-over to be conscious at this hour. I rolled over and snuggled into Shane's chest and started my descent back into dreamland.

Suddenly, a shrill ringing sounded through the room. I jerked, waking up Shane. He lifted his head, opening one eye fractionally to look down at me.

"Fuck, stupid phone." He grumbled, rolling me off of him to get up and search around the room for the source of the noise. When he stumbled across my purse next to the stereo, he ripped out the small device and growled at it. From my perch on the bed, I giggled, beckoning him to come forth. He dragged his feet back to the bed and flopped down, narrowly missing my knee as he collided with the mattress with a thump. His hand shot up to shove the buzzing cell in my face. Laughing, I took it from him. A number I didn't recognize was on the caller ID. With a sigh I flipped it open, feeling generous that I was accepting strange calls at such a god-forsaken hour.

"Hello?" I said with a yawn.

"Yeah, hi, um, I'm looking for Shane…" A female voice sounded. I looked down at Shane, who made a questioning grunt in his half-asleep state.

"It's for you, playboy." I told him amused, handing the phone to him. He pushed himself up to prop on one elbow and grab the phone.

"Hello?" I heard him croak. His face lit up a moment later, and his tone became excited. "Oh my God, how are you? No, it's like quarter to 9 over here. No, it's ok, don't worry about it. For you? It's worth it. So what's up? Oh yeah? Shut up! No way! Congratulations! I had no idea it was that serious! No, I'm really happy for you. Of course I'll come! Oh, wow, you're right, that is rather short notice. Hey, that's right after my birthday. Oh, har har. Hey, can I bring a guest? Yeah, that one. I'll tell you about it later. Haha. No, definitely. I'll be there. Ok. Yeah, I'll give you a call right after I work out all the details. Ok, I miss you too. Bye love." He hung up the phone and smiled up at me.

"Who was that?" I asked with my eyebrows raised. He grinned and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"That was Yami. She's getting married in December. Oh, I guess that's next month. Yeah, what, today's November first? Yeah, she's getting married on December 7th. She just invited me to the wedding."

I couldn't help but feel a little jealous knowing he had just talked to _her_, but I reasoned with myself that she's not a threat. "Wow, that's great. So you're going to go?" I asked curiously.

"Only if you'll go with me."

Whoa. What? "I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, come on, LeLe baby, it's a month away. Come with me. It's going to be in Orlando, and I want you to be there with me." He practically whined. I was nearly speechless. He wanted to take me to a wedding? Then I'd be meeting all his friends from Florida, and- fuck. His friends. Yami and Reese. No doubt a few of the guys. Shit.

"Shane, I don't know… That's a big step." I replied uneasily. He pulled me down on to his chest and kissed my temple.

"Please baby-girl? It would mean so much to me. I really want you to meet the girls and possibly the guys. I don't think they'll ever get a chance to make it out here. Leah, please?" He looked deep into my eyes, staring me down with his wide emerald orbs. I turned and sighed loudly before surrendering.

"Fine, I'll go." He hugged me tight and I giggled. "Oh shit, this means I'll get to go to Florida! I've always wanted to go."

"I'll take you anywhere you want to go, Leah. Your wish is my command."

I looked up at him dryly. "Please don't be lame. That's just pathetic. I refuse to allow you to become like every other imprinted boy in this part of Washington." Like Jacob, I thought with a slight tinge of guilt. I slept with Shane last night, but I still love Jake. Well, only part of me, and every day I get closer to Shane, that part of me gets smaller and smaller, making more room for the gorgeous man laying beside me. His hand came up to cup my cheek and he peered into my guilt-ridden eyes.

"Leah…" He said softly, his thumb rubbing over my bottom lip as it trembled. "Baby, I'm not like Jacob, I swear to you."

"I know you're not. You didn't grow up in this God-forsaken place. You're immune to all the Quileute bullshit." I sighed heavily, wiping at the corners of my eyes where a bit of moisture had pooled. Shane clucked his tongue and kissed one cheek slowly before pulling my face towards him and kissing the other. I let out a breathy sigh and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hand ran down my side, leaving a trail of fire behind. I tightened my arms and pulled him down for a kiss. His tongue darted out and flicked at my lower lip. I opened my lips for him with a small content moan.

Then that damned phone rang, again. I really wanted to kill that little fucking thing. I shot an arm out past Shane, searching the bed for the device until my fingers curled around it. I switched hands and flipped the phone open angrily, speaking between kisses.

"What?" I snarled.

"Leah? Leah, its Bella-" A nervous voice said. I broke the kiss with Shane to cut her off.

"Bella? What's wrong, what happened?" Bella would never call just to talk about the weather.

"Look, you need to get over here. Bring the pack. Shit, bring Sam's pack too. This-"

"Why, what's going on?" I shot up, knocking Shane back to the bed. She huffed a sigh.

"Just get here fast, okay? I don't know how long we're going to be able to hold together."

"Bella, what- Fuck, ok, we'll be there in 10 minutes." I hung up, looking over at Shane. "Go wake up the guys, find out where Quil is, and somehow contact the other pack. I have to get to the Cullens right away. Meet me there." I told him, scrambling up and ripping off my lingerie.

Thankfully, Shane didn't ask questions. He pulled on a pair of spare boxers I usually use to sleep in and left the room. I walked over to my closet and grabbed some shorts and a shirt, throwing them in a small knapsack along with a hair-tie. I ran out the door still naked and flew down the stairs, yelling out to the house that I was leaving. I rushed out the back door, through the construction, and thanked my lucky stars that the contractors didn't show up until 10 on Saturdays. By the time I had hurdled myself through the back door, I had the knapsack in my mouth, and I ran towards the trees, phasing midair.

As I ran through the forest, my paws thumping rhythmically against the soft floor, my mind raced at the possibilities. _Hold together_? What the fuck did that mean? I growled and pushed forward, splashing through a stream angrily. I heard the sounds of the rest of my pack phasing, and instantly I was thrown into their questions. I let them replay the conversation, and they stayed quiet, pushing themselves harder in their panic. Moments later, I felt Quil phase, and he informed me that Sam's pack was rounding up. Tori filled Quil in so I wouldn't have to, which I appreciated, because I had just crossed into Cullen territory.

I passed the scene of last night's rendezvous with Shane and sighed. How had things gotten so fucked up in less than eight hours? I slowed, coming to a full stop right at the last line of trees, and phased back, throwing on my clothes. I sprinted up to the porch and threw the door open without knocking. Nose in the air, I followed the scent of a struggle through the living room and towards the hospital wing. I turned down the long corridor and heard the movement of feet from a room down the hall. I came to it, knocked once on the door, and walked in. The Cullens sat in a large circle around an unfamiliar man lying in the bed.

"What's going on?" I asked nervously, reading the looks of anguish on their faces. I noticed Jasper and Emmett were missing. "Where's Em and Jasper?" My question came out rushed, and I watched Rose's face fall farther. I ran over to her and threw my arms around her as she heaved a painful, dry sob. _Not Emmett. Anyone but Emmett_. I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath and glanced at him over Rose's shoulder. He shook his head. _Anyone hurt_? He shook his head again. I sighed in relief. Rose relinquished her hold on me as the door opened and the rest of my pack filed in.

"What happened? Who is he?" Seth demanded. I turned to look at Carlisle, who sighed audibly.

"This is an old friend of mine, Alberto. He's come to warn us about the Volturi."

I heard the pack gasp and mumble as my mouth dropped. For the first time since I walked in, I noticed Alice sitting in a small chair looking out the window. I walked over to her and dropped to my knees. She turned towards me, her irises black as pitch.

"Ally, sweetie, what did you see? What happened?" I asked her. She opened her mouth to speak, and her lip quivered.

"Alberto was coming from the airport when it happened. His rental car's door was ripped open and he was pulled out. He never saw it coming. The assailant was ordered not to stop until Alberto was dead. We got there just in time to pull him away. Emmett and Jasper are downstairs with the creature." She finished, returning her gaze out the window. I followed suit, but noticed nothing other than the trees of the Cullen land.

I straightened, walking over to the pack. Shane wrapped his arm around me and I twisted to face Carlisle. "So now what?"

He shook his head slightly, and Edward groaned. "Carlisle, it's the only way." Edward chided.

"I know, Edward. I just wish it wasn't."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tori piped from beside me. Edward released Bella and walked over to us.

"Leah, will you please come with me?"

"If I go, my pack comes with." I told him. He glared at me.

"Leah, I don't th-"

"You heard what she said. We go with." Shane snarled from beside me. Internally, I shivered at the authoritative tone to his voice, but I promised myself I would explore that later.

Edward threw his hands up slightly. "Fine... Follow me." We walked out of the room and down the long corridor. Right before the end, Edward turned and made his way down a small staircase to a dimly lit basement. We followed him, Shane's hand finding purchase in mine as we stepped off the last step. Edward was standing in front of a steel door, and shrill shrieks could be heard from the other side.

"What the fuck?" Embry gasped when we got closer. Edward turned, looking at me, and jerked his head. I stepped forward, waving the pack back with a motion of my hand. Whatever I needed to do, I had to do it alone.

"Leah," Edward's tone was grim, "I don't like doing this to you, but it's really the only way. I have faith that this will work. I know you're strong enough."

"Edward, cut the shit. I can handle anything you throw at me." I told him. He sighed and opened the door.

The squeals and shrieks amplified to ear-splitting levels when I stepped into the concrete-walled room. The only thing in the large room was a stainless steel chair bolted to the floor. A rabid-looking vampire was chained to the chair, and Emmett and Jasper stood on either side of it holding electric cattle prods. They were jabbing at the creature, which in turn emitted an animalistic howl. Edward quickly closed the door behind us with a thud, and all three vampires in front of us turned our way.

"Leah, so glad you could make it." Jasper said rather pleasantly as he stabbed the writhing vermin before him.

"Yes, thanks for taking your time." Emmett said dryly, whipping the butt end of his prod against the back of the creature's head. I was too stunned to say anything in response. What the hell am I doing here? It looks like they've got it under control.

"Leah, we can't get through to it. I can't read his thoughts, Alice can't see his future, and Jasper can't control his emotions. He's been trained to be immune to our gifts. It's so damn frustrating." I watched Edward clench and unclench his fists.

"You're frustrated? We've been down here for five hours with this thing. I feel like my damn eardrums are gonna fall out." Emmett roared before bringing his weapon down over the thing's knees. It howled in pain and smiled sadistically. I examined it closely for the first time. Its skin was pasty and splotchy, covered in yellow and red abrasions that looked too old to be from the Cullens. It had thin, stringy hair and decayed teeth covered in green-tinted venom. The eyes seemed hollow and satanic, a pale grey that surrounded a pinprick iris. All in all, it sort of looked like a modern day Gollum.

"So what do you need me to do?" I asked when I was finished with my analysis. Jasper sighed heavily, stepping back and walking over to me. He stood in front of me and put a hand on my cheek.

"Torture it."

I was taken by surprise, which I realized is why he was touching me. He created a direct connection to my emotions, and before I had time to think why I was surprised, I was calm. Still curious though, I spoke up.

"How?"

"Phase. Intimidate him. Bite him. Rip into him. We need something- anything." Edward said softly. I could hear Emmett still beating the savage. I peered around Jasper's shoulder to watch it squirm against its shackles. I knew this had to be done.

"Alright. Will you send Tori up to get me new clothes? It seems I'll be shredding these."

Edward stuttered a bit. "Oh, uh, you don't have to pha-"

"It's better for effects when you don't stop to strip first, Sparkles. And believe you me, I plan on terrifying him."

I stepped out from around Jas, and Emmett poked the vampire once more before backing away. Curiously, the creature turned its face towards me, smiling maliciously and making an awful breathing noise. I approached it, crouching over to peer into its face. He lurched towards me in his restraints, but I didn't flinch. Instead, I smiled at him until he growled. A split second later, I towered over him in wolf form, effectively earning a gasp-like sound from the hellion. I circled the chair, letting my tail graze against his naked form.

The hiss that followed pleased me immensely. I saw Jasper twitch out of the corner of my eye, probably the inner general in him itching for a battle. Without warning, I sunk my teeth into the left leg of the small shriveled vampire, tearing the kneecap and a good deal of flesh off and spitting it across the room to Jasper's feet. The creature emitted a loud, painful noise, but I kept circling. Jasper inched forwards, talking to it and demanding answers, but it spit at his feet. I swiped at his back with my paw, drawing blood. I leaned in to rub my snout in it, and snarled at him as I came to show him his own blood. It hissed at me but remained silent otherwise.

Emmett came forth now, holding both his and Jasper's cattle prods. He handed one back to Jas, and they situated themselves on either side of the room, closer than they had been before. Edward remained by the door, preventing my pack from gaining entrance.

I reared back and put my paws on its chest, toppling the chair over. I landed on top of him and bit down purposefully at his shoulder. When I ripped away, the right arm detached with the shoulder blade and it shrieked demonically. A jumbled group of words escaped his mouth and I pulled back. I hadn't realized it was even capable of speech. I assumed when they demanded answers, it would be mental, and that was why Edward, who was typically opposed to such animalistic behavior, was here.

"Leah, more force. He's crumbling!" Jasper demanded as the thing's blood spewed from the gaping wound. I leaned in and pressed a paw down on its chest, scraping into the raw flesh. It screamed more, thrashing against me, and only catching a few words, I looked to Jasper for instruction. He glanced at Edward before giving me a nod. I dipped my head to its neck and bit in, ripping out the throat and blood vessels. The creature stopped its flailing. I backed off, wiping the blood off with my front paw. Jasper and Emmett swooped in to grab the body, and Edward came forward with an old tarp. I phased back to my human form, covered in blood. I sank to the floor, watching as the boys wrapped it up and tied the bundle together. Edward walked over to the door and opened it a fraction, grabbing a small stack of towels.

He walked over to me where I sat curled up in the corner. He handed me a towel and gave me a weak smile.

"You did a hella good job, Leah. There wasn't anything else to get from it. We extracted the only information it could provide, and it was because of you. Thank you, Leah. We couldn't have done it without you." He laid a hand on my blood covered knee in a supportive gesture. He straightened, holding out a hand for me. I took it and he pulled me up. I wrapped the towel around myself and looked down. I was covered in the vampire's blood from head to toe. Shit, I just ruined Esme's towel.

Edward laughed and tugged at my arm. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

He walked me to the door, leaving Emmett and Jasper behind as they started to clean the puddle of blood with the remaining towels. When we walked out of the room, my pack scrambled up from the floor where they sat, gasping and gawking as they took in the sight of me. I saw fury in a few eyes and concern in the others.

"Relax, guys. The blood's not mine." This seemed to cool them all down. All… except Shane. He stared at Edward furiously and Edward's hand left my arm as he backed away.

"Fine. You take her, get her cleaned up." Edward said nonchalantly. "I'll go fill everyone in." He turned towards the stairs. I looked back to Shane, who, had he been a cartoon, would've had steam blowing out from his ears from the look on his face.

"Leah," he said stiffly, trying to control his rage, "come on, I'll take you upstairs."

Too stunned and exhausted to argue, I allowed him to lead me upstairs to the second floor, via the kitchen stairwell, so as not to get blood all through Esme's white living room. We turned into the first bathroom, which happened to belong to Rosalie and Emmett. Shane led me to the mirror-walled shower and sat me down on the vanity stool while he started the spray. When it was the right temperature, he motioned for me to get in, so I stood up and dropped the towel. Shane's eyes narrowed when he saw more blood. I stepped into the spray and looked into the mirrored wall at my reflection. No wonder everyone was concerned. Blood was smeared across my face and matted in my hair. There was blood covering nearly every inch of my body.

I allowed the water to wash away any signs of the incident, and after I had scrubbed at every inch of skin, I turned off the stream. When I turned, Shane was holding a large fluffy towel out. I stepped into it, closing my eyes as he wrapped the towel around me. I grabbed the ends from him and tucked them in, turning to wrap my arms around Shane. His arms encircled me, and he inched me backwards to scoot me onto the counter.

"What happened baby? I could see it on your face when you stepped out of that room. Something shook you."

It was amazing that in such a short time, he could read me better than I could read myself.

I sighed. "It was hard. I've killed vampires before, but this one… He was different. It's like his soul still existed after he was changed or something, and someone didn't like that. I could feel his pain and anguish from years of torment fill the room through Jasper. Jas tried to control it, but it was overwhelming. The first bite into his flesh, and my mind was spinning. It went quickly after that, Edward giving us the signal that he had gotten the information, so I killed him." I choked on a dry sob, not really sad, but more tormented by the creature's appearance. "He was so vile, so ugly. Someone turned him that way."

Shane pulled me close, kissing my temple. I turned in search of his lips. When they brushed across mine, I relaxed. His kiss broke the numb feeling I had from the moment I had phased back. I sighed and pushed him away. I jumped down from the counter and walked towards Rose's closet. I pulled out some shorts and a tank and motioned for Shane.

We walked back to the hospital wing hand in hand. Upon entrance, we were greeted by a few smiles as Carlisle announced that Alberto had awoken.

"Alberto, its Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Can you tell us what happened to you?" Carlisle asked the frail man in the bed. He looked around, searchingly, and locked his glazed eyes with Alice before he spoke almost ominously.

"_Devon, won't go to heaven_

_She's just another lost soul about to be mine again_

_Leave her, we will receive her_

_It is beyond your control, will you ever meet again_

_Devon, no longer living_

_Who had been rendered unwhole as a little child_

_She was taken and then forsaken_

_You will remember it all, let it blow your mind again_

_Devon lies beyond this portal_

_Take the word of one immortal_"

When he had spoken, we all stood back in shock as we digested this bit of information. His eyes cleared and he shook his head. Alice inched towards him.

"Devon? That's really her name?"

Alberto sighed audibly as our heads whipped towards Alice. When Alberto spoke up, the heads whipped back in his direction.

"Yes. She's one very troubled girl. What I just recited is the prophecy from right before she was turned."

"Wait, prophecy? Are you a prophet?" Seth asked. Alberto nodded.

"Have you never spoken of me, Carlisle?" Alberto joked lightly. Carlisle smiled warmly before shaking his head.

"I try not to speak of my days with the Volturi. It tends to upset my children and our allies."

Alberto looked towards my pack and beyond us, where I had seen Sam and a few of the older La Push wolves sitting. "You've allied with the dogs. I shall never understand you, Carlisle. You are truly an extraordinary man." Carlisle nodded, shooting me a glance when a low growl rose in my throat. I reined it in, but not before earning a laugh from Alberto. "Well, at least they're house-trained. I'm sorry, I just had to. My apologies." He shot my way. I made a small noise before he continued.

"I am Alberto Romani, prophet and astrologer. I've been a vampire since 1602, when a rogue vampire killed my wife and family. It attacked me, biting me, but not effectively killing me. I was turned, and I wandered the streets of Italy at night for countless years before Caius found me. I've been a member of the Volturi coven since. Caius has been like a brother to me, so no matter how much Carlisle begged, I refused to leave. Everything was going smooth until they came back from the, um, confrontation with you all last winter. Aro was furious. We were sitting in his study when the prophecy came to me. Aro became obsessed with finding Devon.

She was fifteen, and she had attempted suicide. One of our informants at the hospital told us. Her human life had been so tragic, one of eleven children. Her father had beaten her and raped her from an early age. When she got older, her father died of a heart attack one day in the middle of sex with her. She was placed in foster care, but everywhere she was placed, something bad happened. The foster parents would go insane, claiming they were seeing things, returning Devon back to the orphanage. She was in and out of doctors' offices, but she grew sadist. Sick of her life, she jumped off a four story building.

Aro changed her, taking her as his pet. When she awoke as vampire, we discovered she had talents. She could penetrate the mind, project images and influence one to believe they were crazy and such. Aro learned of this and capitalized it. He trained her to project to Alice. Little things at first, like you'd see yourself driving Emmett's jeep, or wearing different clothes. One of the other prophets or me would have to 'check' to see if the projection went through. He also learned that by having Devon project, you couldn't see him or his future. He planned another attack, allowing you to know when and where, but not why he is coming. Alice, there was nothing you could've done to change this."

He finished his recollection with a sigh, slumping back against the bed as we tried to absorb what he was telling us.

"So why is he coming? He wants Nessie?" Bella asked concerned. Alberto turned to her and shook his head.

"Alas, no. He has lost interest in Renesmee. It seems that his interests lie with the wolves."

Everyone looked towards us as I gaped. "Us? But why?"

"More specifically, the female wolves. He has a morbid curiosity with the more sexual female enemy. Another prophet saw the change of that one," he pointed at Tori, "and her path that lead back to the Cullens. Aro is attempting to… genetically engineer the perfect hybrid vampire. Did you meet Laonitus? He's the Halfling who attacked me. Ah, from the grim looks, I'm assuming he's dead."

"Yes, all we could get from him was a name. Devon. It makes sense now." Edward said softly.

"Yes, Laonitus was in love with her. From the moment he was birthed-"

"Birthed?" I choked.

Alberto turned to smile at me. "Yes. He was birthed of a vampire father and a shape-shifter mother. The mother, a Jaguar shifter, was Aro's first test. He's conducted at least four, none of the hybrids turning out the way he desires. Laonitus had too much… humanity for Aro's liking."

No wonder I was so shaken. I zoned out while other people in the room asked Alberto questions. My head was spinning with all this information. Aro wants me? And Tori? To experiment with? I started to feel light-headed, and I slumped against the wall. Shane looked over at me, silently asking if I was ok. Was I ok? No. I just found out I was the number one target Aro was aiming for. Fuck me.

_Give your soul to me for eternity_

_Release your life to begin another time with her_

_End your grief with me, there's another way_

_Release your life, take your place inside the fire with her_


	27. Toxicity

_**Author's Note**__- This chapter was AWFUL! I hated it. That's why it's taken me so long to write this. My last two chapters were my babies, my little bambini. I took so much care writing them and I knew exactly what I wanted to write. This one? Not so much. I apologize for the short chapter… There was no way to really make it longer…_

_Ok, so the reviewing… Got a bit better. I decided that whomever reviews will get an early preview for the next chapter when I have enough material. So review! You'll get an early teaser for the next chapter!_

_I found out a few weeks ago that I have a health condition that's been affecting almost every aspect of my life. I'm currently trying to figure out the right prescription and dosage, and I've been in and out of my doctor's office. I haven't had a lot of time lately, and for that, I apologize. I'm going to try to update by Sunday to make up for it._

_The song in this chapter…System of a Down's 'Toxicity' is not really all that important, so if you don't feel into it, just skip it. But in a few chapters, some of the songs become CRUCIAL to the plotline. _

_CHELSEY! I'm sorry I didn't get this out in time… I hope it was worth it though._

_- Reese_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga. I only own my original characters. _

**Chapter 27 – Toxicity**

_Conversion, software version 7.0_

_Looking at life through the eyes of a tired hub_

_Eating seeds as a pastime activity_

_There's toxicity of our city, of our city…_

After things settled down with Alberto and everyone's questions were answered, Esme ushered us out of the room to give Alberto some rest. We all trekked up to the kitchen where Esme, Bella, and Nessie pulled out pots and pans to make lunch. It was a good thing because our stomachs were growling rather loudly.

"Esme, do you need any help?" I asked quite pointlessly. She pushed me away and said something about nonsense.

"You just go sit down. I think you've done quite enough for now."

I laughed, before giving her a quick hug. I walked over to where Tori sat in Seth's arms. "How're you holding up?" I asked, rubbing her forearm. She sighed deeply, looking up at me through fatigued eyes.

"No better than expected. This is so crazy, Leah." She rubbed her face with her hands and slumped into Seth's chest. "Why us, Le? I don't even know Aro."Seth cooed at her as tears spilled from her eyes. I felt Shane come up behind me and pull me close. I sighed at his touch, just as exhausted as Tori was distraught.

"I know, Tor. I know." The four of us sat there in silence, Tori's occasional sniffle the only sound made.

A short time later, Alice came over, exuding happiness. "Hey!" She chirped delightedly.

"Hey Alice." I said glumly. She clucked her tongue slightly before jumping up and down in front of us.

"Come on guys! This is good news! Knowledge is power!" She chirped happily. We grumbled a bit but didn't really respond. "Leah! Come on! Quit being so mopey."

"Alice, what do you expect? I mean… This is a huge revelation. Forgive us for not being so excited that your vision was fake." I spat. She jerked back in surprise, eyes wide. She recovered quickly, scowling at me.

"Fine. I can see when I'm not wanted. Forgive me for wanting to think positive." She spit back in the same tone, emphasizing the 'forgive me.' She turned to leave and I fumbled for words.

"Alice... Fuck. Alice! Ali- oh, nevermind."

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Embry said from beside me, scaring us.

"Em, how long have you been standing there?" I asked.

"Long enough to hear your rude comment to one of your best friends."

He had a point. That was unnecessary. I sighed heavily. I was just so damn irritable. I mean, I had marvelous sex last night, only to be woken up to murder a leech. I pushed away Shane's arms and followed Alice's scent. It led straight to the front door. _Great. She probably went for a run_. When I opened it, fully expecting to chase after her, I saw her sitting on the porch steps. Wordlessly, I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Alice, I'm sorry I snapped at you. You were just try-"

"Leah, it's ok. I understand. I just hate seeing you guys so down. I feel so helpless. I- I just... This really sucks." She sighed heavily, and I threw an arm around her.

"It'll work out, Ali. Come on. Let's go back in there and work on a game plan." I wasn't sure how to do that, being this shaken up.

"Yeah... Maybe Jas or Edward has some ideas." She smiled weakly at me and I let out a small chuckle. Alice knew how to make me feel better, even when she wasn't trying.

"Come on." We got up and went inside.

A few hours later, the lot of us was sprawled across every inch of Esme's living room. We had the radio on low, playing some neoclassical music. Everyone was engrossed in their own conversations, the loud buzz in the room drowned out only by the thunderstorm raging outside. I sat on the floor in between Shane's legs as he leaned against the couch where Tori sat cross-legged on the couch behind his head. She played with Shane's hair, and Seth was lying across the couch with his head in her lap. Embry and Quil were sitting next to Bella, and the three of them were playing a game of Sorry with Renesmee while Edward looked on lovingly from underneath Bella. Carlisle and Esme cuddled up in the oversized armchair in the corner, watching over everyone. Alice and Jasper were tangled up in the middle off the rug in front of the fire, and Rosalie was curled into Emmett's side on the loveseat.

Once Tori (and I, as well) had calmed down, we decided to brainstorm for a plan. Esme fed us, and the boys fought about how to protect the girls. It was only when we interrupted with objections did they realize how flawed their suggestions were. We had been shooting out ideas all afternoon. When the storm rolled in, Esme started a fire and called us into the more comfortable living room instead of crowded in the kitchen area.

Several blocks of wood and three rounds of Bella's infamous hot cocoa later, we were enjoying ourselves while planning the Volturi demise. The mood had changed drastically. We actually felt hopeful, and there were a few ideas that could work. Currently, Jasper and Shane were discussing possible battle strategies. Bella was encouraging Nessie to use and strengthen her powers, chuckling every time her daughter touched Embry or Quil. Alice and Rose gossiped, and Emmett and Seth talked animatedly about getting a chance to kick Volterra vamp ass.

I stayed quiet, trailing my fingers along the arms Shane had wrapped around me while I listened to everyone. I mulled over the bomb that Alberto (who was resting peacefully downstairs watching the second season of Lost) had dropped on us earlier. I still couldn't swallow the little bit about Aro wanting to create a hybrid vampire with us she-wolves. I mean, what good would that do?

"Leah?" Edward's voice broke through my thoughts. I looked up and everyone was kind of staring at me. I stared back blankly.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh, I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Edward replied. I grinned back.

"Aww, thanks, Sparkles. I never knew you cared so much." He flipped me off behind Bella's back, preventing Nessie from seeing. Everyone laughed and went back to their own conversations. I tuned in to Shane and Jasper's.

"Nahh, that wouldn't work. Jane's a force to be reckoned with. She's one demonic little girl." Jasper said, shaking his head. Shane sighed heavily, the rise and fall of his chest against my back causing me to move.

"There has to be something we can do." He dropped his head onto my shoulder, when it occurred to me.

"Bella!" I exclaimed loudly, drawing everyone's attention. They all looked at me in confusion as my face lit up in excitement, Bella especially.

"What?" Jasper asked bewildered.

"Bella!" I repeated. "It's Bella! She's the solution! Alice, do you think there's a way Bella could teach us her power? I mean, it wouldn't be as strong as hers, but even an amateur shield is better than nothing! If we can master some form of it, Bella would be able to actually fight with us, instead of standing there shielding us, while we fought around her to protect her."

"Hypothetically, if that's possible, it's not a bad idea." Alice said. "I can't see anything yet. Keep talking."

"Well… It's inevitable that we have to fight them. We're going to need every possible soldier. No exceptions. Yes, Edward, even Nessie. For God sake's, she has the body of a ten or eleven year old, and she's Bella's daughter. There's no better match for Jane. Nessie can both fight and shield simultaneously, and, with practice, quite effortlessly. Edward, don't be stubborn. They'll take her too if we lose." I pleaded.

All eyes shifted from me to Edward, his face stony and rigid. I held my breath, waiting for Edward's wrath, but it was interrupted.

"She's right." Bella spoke up.

"I am?" I asked incredulously.

She sighed. "Yes. Edward, sweetheart, think about it. Renesmee has both of our gifts. If Jasper can train her in combat-"

"No. No way is my daughter going to battle! I won't allow it!" Edward boomed.

"Edward, be rational. Leah and Bella are right." Carlisle spoke from the corner, startling everyone.

"Carlisle, surely you're teasing." Edward chuckled nervously. When Carlisle merely stared, Edward stopped. "Carlisle? You can't be serious! How would Nessie-"

"Honey, calm down." Bella warned a near-fuming Edward. "Think about this with a level head."

"Daddy," Nessie spoke firmly, surprising everyone, "I want to help. I can do it, I know I can." She spoke, wise beyond both her physical and mental years.

"Nessie-" Edward began, but he was cut off.

"Daddy." Nessie mimicked him.

"Nessie!" His face looked like he was going to explode.

"Daddy, quit acting like a Neanderthal. I'm going to fight and that's that."

Stunned, we all looked over to Edward's face. When all he did was simply close his mouth and stare at Bella, I assumed she was talking to him mentally. Judging by the concentration on Jasper's face, he was probably trying to keep Edward calm. After a few moments, Edward spoke.

"Fine. She can train with us. But! If she gets hurt or she isn't ready by the end of January, she's not fighting." He said stiffly. Nessie jumped up and ran over to hug her dad. Edward scowled at Jasper over her shoulder, and Jas laughed.

"Ok, Leah, tell us more of your plan." Jasper said, redirecting the focus to me.

"Oh. Well, if Bella can help us figure out how to shield, she won't need to work as hard, so she can fight alongside of us, whereas, if she was the sole shield, Jane and Aro would gun for her. They already know to expect as much from her. They're most likely going to aim to take her out first, no offense Bells."

"None taken. You're right. They know from last year. We can't rely on our same old tactics. Switching things up is the only way we're going to be victorious." I was so glad Bella was on my side. She totally understood where I was coming from.

"Yeah, but how do we know they won't be anticipating this?" Rose asked from her spot on the loveseat.

"They probably think their assassin finished the job, and Alberto wasn't able to inform us. We have to make it believable. This Devon bitch has been checking up on us. Alice, can you manipulate your visions so it appears we don't see any of this coming?" I asked her.

"Leah," she said bitterly, "you know I can't do that."

"Well, can you try? Ali, please. This has to work."

She sighed heavily. "Ok, I'll try, but I'm not making any promises."

"Look, if this is going to work, we need to take certain precautions." Carlisle spoke from the corner. "Bella, you need to cast a permanent shield around Alberto. If Aro suspects anything, he'll change all his plans and show up at our doorstep tomorrow morning. If I know Aro, he won't stop at anything to get what he wants."

Just thinking about it made me shudder. Shane rubbed his hands up and down my arms, mistaking my fear for being cold. "We still have a few months to prepare. And the holidays are coming up. This is going to be rough, and every one of us has to make a commitment to this. When we have free time, we should be planning, practicing, and doing everything we can." Shane said from behind me. Unconsciously, I nuzzled closer to him, the authoritative command turning me on ever so slightly.

"I agree. Emmett and I will be in charge of sparring practices. Edward, Carlisle, work on our tactics should Aro decide to talk instead of fight. Leah, you're going to have to tell Sam that his pack needs to be included in this." Jasper informed us. I nodded.

"Hey, don't forget, I'm still hosting Thanksgiving at my house in a few weeks. I know you Cullens don't celebrate," chuckles sounded through the room at my obvious humor, "but after the feasting, there will be other holiday traditions. I fully expect you all to be there. No exceptions." I said pointedly, glaring at Edward.

"What? Why does it always have to be me?" He asked.

"Because your father-in-law will be there? I refuse to allow my somewhat brother-in-law ruin the celebration because, after three years, he's still uncomfortable around Charlie."

Edward narrowed his eyes at me, shooting me a mocking smile before he surrendered. "Fine."

I grinned. "Good. Now that we got that out of the way- Oh man, I have a headache." I grabbed my throbbing temple, and Shane leaned around to look at me.

"You ok baby?" He looked so concerned, it was cute.

"Yeah. I, uh, just need some ibuprofen. Esme, do you have-"

"In the kitchen above the dishwasher, the cabinet with all the vitamins."

"Thanks." I stood up and walked into the kitchen. Sure enough, above the dishwasher, there was a whole shelf full of vitamin and medicine bottles. What in the bloody hell do a house full of vampires need all these pills for?

Grabbing the ibuprofen bottle, I unscrewed it and took two tablets out. I screwed the cap back on and hummed to myself as I went to the fridge to pull out a water bottle. When I closed the door, I was startled by Rose standing behind it.

"Holy hell, Rose! You scared me." I threw a hand over my heart and willed it to slow down.

"Sorry." She was grinning when she said it, so I doubted she meant it. "Listen, I just wanted to make sure you were ok. What you had to do downstairs was brutal."

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine." I twisted off the bottle cap and threw back the pills. I took a big gulp of water before I continued. "It was no big deal, really. I just felt bad for the sick fuck."

"Yeah, well," she leaned back against the counter, crossing her arms over her chest, "its Aro. What do you expect?"

"This is true." I hoisted myself up on to the counter beside her. "I don't know, Rose. Something about this just doesn't sit right. I mean, why? What would possess Aro to come all the way to Washington from Volterra, just for Tori and I? There's got to be more. More that Alberto isn't telling us."

"Alberto wouldn't keep anything from Carlisle."

"Maybe not willingly. What if he didn't know everything? What if Aro saw this coming? Oh fuck, what if we've been played?" When I turned to face her, I saw her thoughts mirrored my own.

We looked at each other in horror for a moment before I jumped down and we ran through the living room to the staircase. Ignoring the questions shouted to us by our families, we ran down to the basement. At the end of the long corridor, the door to Alberto's room stood open. When we reached the doorway, we could see that the bed was empty.

"Fuck!"

_Now, what do you own the world?_

_How do you own disorder, disorder?_

_Now somewhere between the sacred silence_

_Somewhere, between the sacred silence and sleep_

_Disorder, disorder, disorder…_


	28. Make Me Feel

_**Author's Note [PLEASE READ, VERY IMPORTANT!]**__- I know. I know. Almost a month. It's been WAY too long! I'm so sorry. There's been so much going on. I'm taking summer classes to get my GPA up, and this past month I was gone 3 out of the four weekends (one of them spent in NY! :P). I promise, I'm going to get better. The story's moving along now, and I'm not in such a writing rut._

_Song is 'We Match' by the amazing and ever talented Gabe Bondoc. You can find him on YT or myspace, but as of right now, he isn't signed to any major record label. BUT it doesn't change just how much I adore him. Link on my profile._

_HERE'S THE __**BIG**__ NEWS! I've been nominated for FIVE Indie Twific Awards! -Best Canon WIP (Work in Progress), Best Characterizations (non Edward/Bella) WIP, Best Original Character WIP, Best Use of Music as Inspiration WIP, & Most Romantic Moment WIP. So thank you, to those of you who nominated me__._

_Also, I'm going to post more pics to the photobucket albums. Be sure to check those. Remember, review = teaser of next chapter. AND! If you follow me on Twitter, you'll get exclusive details and be able to participate in polls that will affect the upcoming chapters. :)_

_I LOVE YOU GUYS! Seriously, you're all awesome. - Reese_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga. I only own my original characters. I also lay no claim on anything of Gabe Bondoc's [no matter how much I want to. Hehe 0:-) ::swoons:: ]_

**Chapter 28 – Make Me Feel**

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Rose said in a low voice next to me. Carlisle and Edward came rushing down the corridor behind us. Edward no doubt had already picked up on mine and Rosalie's thoughts.

"He's gone?" Carlisle asked in surprise.

"How could we be so stupid?!" I roared, slamming a closed fist on the wall beside the doorjamb. Edward maneuvered past us to step into the room. Standing over the bed, he picked up a sheet and looked back at us.

"I don't believe this…"

"Don't believe what?" A voice sounded from behind us. We turned to see Alberto standing there with an amused look on his face.

"Alberto, where did you go?" Carlisle asked. We were all stunned.

"I was trying to find a bathroom."

"But there's a bathroom just off this room." Edward said, motioning to a small door on the opposite side of the room.

"Oh. How silly of me. I didn't even notice." Alberto replied merrily. Carlisle seemed to be relieved, but I wasn't fooled. Something just didn't click.

"Come. Lay back down Berto, you need rest. I'll have Esme bring you some blood." Carlisle led him back into the room and into bed. Edward backed away, inching his way out of the room. When he got to me and Rose, he ushered us away. We could hear Carlisle and Alberto talking as we walked towards the stairs.

As we climbed the first step, Edward draped his arms across our shoulders. "Did you believe a word he said?"

"Not a chance." Rose answered. I nodded in agreement.

"Me either. His thoughts were so… strange, like he was trying to scramble them on purpose."

"I smell a rat." Rose said.

"We can't let Carlisle know about our suspicions. He'll just overreact and go blab it to Alberto." I warned them as we approached the top of the stairs.

Rose nodded. "Got it. Ready, break." We separated at the door, walking back in to the living room.

"What happened?" Bella asked when Edward sat down beside her. Rose and I plopped back into our seats as Edward answered her.

"False alarm- The girls thought Alberto had left." He told her with a kiss.

"Ok?" Bella seemed confused.

"Don't worry about it love." Edward reassured her. She shot him a look, to which he raised his brows pointedly. She rolled her eyes and looked away. Shane wrapped his arms around me as I leaned back into him. He kissed my temple and I smiled to myself. Did he realize how adorable he was?

"So anyway…" Tori said enthusiastically, breaking the awkward silence that had come over the room, "Edward, why don't you play us something? Shane and I have heard so much about your music, but have yet to actually hear you play."

"Oh, really? Well, alright then." He got up and went to the piano. When he sat down, he turned back to us. "Any requests?"

"How about the piece you wrote for Nessie?" Esme suggested.

"Excellent idea." As he turned back, his fingers grazed the keys. He splayed them across the ivory, caressing them like a lover would seduce his maiden.

When he struck the first key, the note cried out, echoing through the room. Edward continued to play, the song just as devastatingly beautiful as the rest of his compositions. As the piece progressed, I closed my eyes to allow it to consume me. I could hear everything perfectly. The hammers coming down on the individual strings, the heartbeats of my pack, the gentle humming from Esme- every noise was amplified brilliantly.

The song ended on a high quivering note. I opened my eyes to join in the applause throughout the room. Edward did a half-bow without standing and grinned as Renesmee bounded over to the bench. She sat next to him with a hug, and he kissed her cheek. Ness giggled, and we all laughed.

"Edward, that was beautiful." Tori told him.

"Thank you. It was all for my Nessie Monster!" He exclaimed as he tickled her. She squealed with laughter, and he scooped her up. Carrying her back to Bella, Edward laughed. It was remarkable how much Nessie had changed Edward's demeanor.

"Shane, we hear you're quite musical as well. Would you play for us?" Alice asked him. I turned back to look at Shane and he looked panicked.

"I can't follow that."

"Nonsense. Play us something, please?" Esme asked sweetly. Shane sighed.

"I don't have my guitar." He fumbled for an excuse.

"Jasper has an acoustic upstairs. Will that work?" Alice offered. Shane nodded.

"Sure. Anything but the piano." He chuckled nervously. Alice shot up to run upstairs. She returned a few moments later holding a vintage acoustic. Shane grabbed it and I scooted out of his lap to sit beside him. He cradled the guitar, running his fingertips up the smooth strings. He fiddled with the knobs, tuning the guitar with a few strums before he exhaled heavily.

"Ok, this is a song I wrote recently. And, since we're sitting in front of the fire, I think it would be a good one to play. I hope you like this. It's my baby." He started nervously. With a glance at me, he cleared his throat and began to play after counting down.

"One, two, three, four." The guitar sounded, a stream of soft notes playing. After a few octets, he began to sing.

"_Head to toe, we match you know_

_Together watching the falling snow_

_Staying warm beside the fire_

_Looking out the window_

_I'm loving everything you say and do_

_I tell you and you say you feel it too_

_Gonna say that you're the one_

_And that my search is done_

_Cause you_

_You make me feel_

_That everything is going right_

_That I can go to sleep tonight_

_And I'll wake to find you here_

_You make me feel_

_That everything is going right_

_That I can go to sleep tonight_

_And I'll wake up to your voice_

_Down blankets and pillows_

_You love the heat, the warmth, the sun_

_And I completely agree with that one_

_Dry heat, a nice breeze_

_And a hammock hung between two trees_

_From the dimples to the smile_

_From your heart all the way to mine_

_We fit, we match, we go_

_I think you oughtta know_

_I think you oughtta know _

_Yeah_

_You make me feel_

_That everything is going right_

_That I can go to sleep tonight_

_And I'll wake to find you here_

_You make me feel_

_That everything is going right_

_That I can go to sleep tonight_

_And I'll wake up to your voice_

_Down blankets and pillows_

_You and I, we both know_

_We match in ways that they'll never know_

_You make me feel_

_You make me feel_

_That everything is going right_

_That I can go to sleep tonight_

_Oh_

_And I'll wake to find you here_

_You make me feel_

_That everything is going right_

_That I can go to sleep tonight_

_And I'll wake up to your voice_

_Down blankets and pillows…"_

The pure emotion written across his face as he sang was beautiful. He kept his head down, singing with his eyes closed and brows furrowed in concentration. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen.

"Shane, that was amazing!" Rose told him when the last note ended. Emmett nodded in agreement beside her.

"Yeah, man. That was great." Quil added.

"Far superior than my music." Edward stated much to our surprise.

"What? No. No way." Shane shook his head in denial.

"Shane, I can't write lyrics. I can't sing. You have true talent."

Shane looked shocked. "Th-thanks man." He stammered. I leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"That was beautiful, baby." I whispered, throwing my arms around him. One hand slipped around my waist as his stunned look was replaced by a cocky grin.

"Thanks. I wrote it for you."

I jerked back slightly. "Me?" I repeated stupidly.

"Well, of course. Where else would I find inspiration?" he chuckled.

"Oh." Stupid! You dumb, oblivious idiot! Of course it's about you! "Hmm."

"Is that all you can say?" He asked searchingly.

"Thank you." I kissed his lips softly. "Alright, we should probably get going. It's late." I told my pack as I stood up.

"Aww, do you really have to go?" Alice asked, clearly bummed out, watching as we all rose to our feet.

"Sorry, Ali. I'll see you all soon though." I hugged her and glanced at Rose over her shoulder. I shot her a meaningful look, and she nodded. Alice let me go, and I walked over to Carlisle and Esme. "Thank you for everything."

"No, thank you, Leah, for what you did this morning. That required great strength and control." Carlisle told me with a half-hug.

"Thanks, Carlisle." I was pulled into a firm hug by Esme. "Thanks for lunch, Esme."

"Anytime sweetheart." She let me go with a smile and her thumb brushed up the apple of my cheek in a motherly gesture. I headed to where my pack stood, waving to the Cullens as we stepped out onto the porch.

"Really, Leah? We couldn't wait 'til it stopped pouring?"Quil asked as we looked out at the sheets of rain.

"We live in northwest Washington. When the fuck does it ever stop raining?" Embry snapped in my defense before I had a chance to speak. "Now shut that shit up and don't question your Alpha again." He barked and stepped into the rain towards the forest edge. I followed behind him.

"Thanks Em." I smiled at him before ducking behind a tree to strip. Moments later, I was phased and looking down at my discarded clothing. Should I leave it? It's Rose's, not mine. Eh. What the hell. I took it.

I felt my pack phase one by one, and I was instantly thrown in their thoughts. With a snarl, I shut them up and started to run back to the house. They followed me wordlessly, and I showed them my conversation with Rosalie that led to the Alberto suspicions. When I had finished, I was only a few miles from the house. I phased back to escape the annoying buzz of the pack's thoughts.

As I threw on my shorts, I heard a wolf pad up behind me. Pulling on the tank, I turned to see Shane sitting there happily watching me. He cocked his head to the side and made a slight whimpering noise. Laughing, I rolled my eyes and walked over to nuzzle his snout with my hands. I gave him a good scratch on the sides of his muzzle. His large emerald eyes sparkled at me and he licked my cheek.

Unamused, I glared at him. "Why did you do that?" He let out the wolf equivalent of a laugh and his body shook with it. I heard rustling coming through the forest. Tori came into view first, followed by Seth, hot on her trail. Embry and Quil appeared a few feet away moments later.

"You guys go on to the house. Seth, you're in charge of ordering us all some dinner. I'm game for anything." Seth barked happily and took off in the direction of the house. Embry and Quil growled playfully and chased after Seth. Tori waited until the boys were out of sight to wink at me and take off in a full sprint with a small yip.

I chuckled, shaking my head as I heard the entertaining growls and yelps.

"You know they're all fighting over what to order." Shane said from behind me. I grinned to myself.

"Yeah, I figured. What did you vote for?" I asked him, turning around to see him in human form, stark naked in the dimming light.

"I wouldn't mind some Quileute cuisine." He reached out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me flush against him.

"Oh? Is that so?" I asked him in a low voice. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Maybe you can have some for dessert."

He just grinned and leaned down to kiss me softly. "Mmm, that sounds delicious." He kissed me again and I hummed in pleasure.

"Alright Romeo, let's go get some food in our stomachs." I grabbed his hand and started walking. He obliged wordlessly, and we enjoyed the soft sounds of the forest as we made our way back to the house.

"Thank you for the song. No one's ever written me a song before." I told him quietly. He brought our joined hands to his lips and laid a soft kiss on my knuckles.

"Anything for you, Leah." Another ten minutes went by wordlessly.

"Favorite color?" Shane asked suddenly, catching me off guard.

"Oh. Umm, blue maybe? Maroon? Actually lately I've been really drawn to the color green." I glanced over at his twinkling eyes.

"Nice." He beamed.

"What about you?" I asked him in return. "What's your favorite color?"

"Red. A nice deep red."

"Like the Mustang?" I giggled.

"Exactly. Just like the 'Stang. I had it painted that deep cherry color. When I got it, the color was this ugly faded eggshell." He laughed. "Who wants an eggshell Mustang?"

"Oh, ew." I scrunched up my nose for emphasis.

"Yeah. What about your car?" He shot me a sideways glance.

"Black Beauty?"

"Is that her name?"

"His. I'm a girl, so my car's a boy. A chick's gotta keep it straight." I nudged Shane, who chuckled beside me. "What?"

"Nah, I'm just recalling images of you and Rose kissing at the Halloween party."

"Smartass."

He wiggled his brows at me and I rolled my eyes with a smile. "So did Black Beauty come that color?"

"No, he came in this bitchin' blue color, and I had a wolf head airbrushed on the hood. For my 21st birthday in March, Jake painted it black for me. I had originally wanted it black, but I liked the blue too. We had plans to re-airbrush the wolf head and even continue the wolf theme down the sides, but we never got around to it." I kicked a pinecone in my path.

"So what was his name before it was Black Beauty?" Shane inquired.

"It used to be Fe Rah, a play on the Latin _feras _which means 'savage beast'. The engine was even more powerful than I had anticipated, like a caged beast. Naturally, the wolf in me loved it. It was instant infatuation." I smiled faintly at the memory.

"So why did you change the name?"

"Well, I told you that Jake repainted it. Black Beauty is another play on words. Yes, Black Beauty was a wild stallion, but Jake, thinking he was clever, dubbed it Black's Beauty."

Realization clicked as Shane's mouth formed a silent 'oh.'

"If you open the engine bay, it's painted on the underside of the hood. It's also embroidered on the trunk floor and the steering wheel." I kicked another pinecone, watching as it bounced off a tree trunk.

"Interesting. He took quite a bit of pride in a car that wasn't even his." Shane's fingertips rubbed my knuckles. I shrugged.

"Jacob Black's just an asshole like that. His ego is as big as the state of Washington, but he's oblivious to that fact. I'm glad he's gone." I stated rather nonchalantly. Shane didn't respond.

We walked in an awkward silence for a minute or two.

"Favorite book?"

"'Blood and Chocolate'. Only book I ever remember enjoying." I told him, catching his smirk.

"Really, Leah? Could you be any more ironic? A book about a werewolf girl, torn between two loves." He threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"How do you know it?" I asked curiously.

"It was Tori's favorite too."

I laughed. "Nice. What about you?"

"Either 'Perks of Being a Wallflower' or Brahm Stoker's 'Dracula'."

Now it was my turn to laugh. Loud. "Dracula? Really? Now who's ironic Shane?"

He glared at me as I clutched my stomach in laughter. "Oh, shut up."

"Fine, fine. Ask me another. This is fun."

"Favorite vacation?"

"The Grand Canyon. It was absolutely beautiful when we went there a few years ago, right before Dad died. We rented an RV and camped out in the park. We watched the sunset from the cliffs. God, it's so gorgeous." I turned to him. "Have you ever been?"

"No, not yet, but I think I'm going to have to make a trip down there now."

"Oh it's amazing there. And we did the Hoover Dam on our way to Las Vegas. I loved it. That whole area's amazing. Not really wolf-friendly now that I remember it…"

He laughed. "Have you been east of Texas?"

"I haven't even been as far east as Texas." His laughter doubled. "Alright, jackass, where's your favorite vacation?" I teased, as if his was any better.

"Oh, New York City, definitely. Everything about the city is just riveting. It's so fascinating. I wish I could take you."

"Maybe someday, you can." I leaned up and kissed him. He stopped walking and pulled me tight to him. I trailed my fingertips up his forearms to rest them on his biceps. His mouth came forward to capture mine in a fiery kiss. His lips burned against mine, and I moaned at the sensation. Why does he always make me feel like this? I felt the arousal building between my legs, and I rubbed my thighs back and forth, trying to alleviate some tension.

"Babe, unless you want me to throw you up against that oak tree, stop squirming. You're rubbing against my dick." Shane said against my mouth.

"Mmm," I moaned in response, shifting one hand to trail down his torso, "but what if that's what I want?" I whispered seductively just as my hand reached the base of his shaft. He stiffened in my hand, and I gave him a firm squeeze. He broke the kiss with a gasp.

"Fuck, Le, what are you doing? We're practically to the house!" His eyes were wide as I licked my lips. With a wicked grin, I watched his eyes go even wider as I dropped to my knees in front of him. "Lea-AH!"

I took him into my mouth, sliding my tongue down the underside of his dick. Swirling my tongue, I pulled back and released him with a loud, wet 'pop'. I looked up at Shane under hooded eyes. "You were saying?"

Before I could react, Shane yanked me up and threw me against the large oak behind my house, removing my shorts all in one swift motion. He snarled at me, pinning me with a hand at my throat as he plunged into me. I gasped a mangled cry as Shane leaned in and growled in my ear. He pulled out slightly and drove back in, sending chills down my body. My arms wrapped around Shane's shoulders, my nails digging into his flesh.

"Say my name." Shane demanded in a low voice. I moaned softly, and his grip on my throat tightened. He pounded into me a little harder, increasing his pace until my head bumped into the tree trunk. "Say it, Leah. Tell me who makes you feel like this."

"You," I gasped, "only you, Shane." He pressed his whole body against me so that only his hips moved, changing the angle at which he thrust into me. His hand around my neck loosened marginally and my head rolled back. I could feel the beginnings of my orgasm approaching. "Fuck, Shane, I'm getting close."

He grunted and pushed into me forcefully, changing the pace. I wrapped my legs around him as he continued to fuck me. He bit the flesh of my neck under my ear and my orgasm shot through me. Seconds later, Shane's climax followed, and we slumped against the tree weakly.

"Mmm…" Shane mumbled as I kissed his jaw. "Thanks."

"No, thank you." I kissed his puckered lips quickly before pushing him off me. "Come on, let's go inside. I bet the food's already there."

We stood up and I pulled my shorts back on. I jogged to the back porch of my nearby house and opened the door, grabbing a pair of shorts out of the dryer before walking back over to where Shane stood in the shadows.

"Cover up, Romeo. I smelled Chinese." I chucked him the shorts and headed back to the house. Walking in, I heard laughing and the low buzz of the TV. I rounded the corner to see Seth, Tori, Embry and Quil standing around the small breakfast table. There were numerous take out boxes covering the table top. "Jade Blossom's? Oh, that smells delicious!"

Seth grinned at me. "Jade made your favorite for you. Sweet and Sour Shrimp." He held out a tin-bottomed container. I lunged for it.

"Did you tell her I love her?"

Seth laughed. "I think she already knows. Oh, hey Shane. We got you the Mongolian Beef."

Shane walked in the kitchen and kissed my cheek before grabbing the container in Quil's outstretched hand. "Thanks. So are we gonna eat in here?"

"No, we're just all grabbing our dishes and we're gonna eat in the living room. My mom rented Wall-E for us." Embry said as he put a small wax-paper bag filled with two eggrolls on Shane's container. "One for you, one for Leah. You guys want any soup? There's egg drop, wonton, and hot and sour."

"I'll take some egg drop." Tori piped. I giggled.

"Me too."

Seth grabbed a stack of bowls from the cabinet, while Quil went to the fridge. "Ok, sweet tea, coke, sprite, water, or lemonade?"

"Sweet tea." Seth and Tori chimed together, smiling as they looked over at each other.

"I just want a bottle of water." Shane said.

"Me too." I added.

"Me three." Embry said as he pulled some forks and spoons from a drawer. Throwing them in the big box the food was delivered in, he walked out of the kitchen. Shane and I followed, sitting down on the loveseat together. Embry put the box down on the coffee table. "Forks, spoons, soy sauce, chow mein noodles and napkins are in here." He told us as Seth and Tori walked in with the bowls and cups. Quil came in afterwards with four bottles of water and two cans of Arizona.

"Alright, everyone settled?" Quil asked. We all mumbled 'yes' as we opened our boxes. "Ok, I'm gonna start the movie."

The credits rolled and I took my first bite of my shrimp. Oh, this is the life.

"Babe, can you pass me a duck sauce?" Shane whispered to me. I nodded and grabbed two packets of sauce. He thanked me and passed me an eggroll.

Forty five minutes later, the food was gone and we were all rubbing our distended stomachs. Tori, who was sitting on the side of the couch closest to me, passed me a tissue as we watched Wall-E and Eve interact. Quil was curled up on the recliner and Embry sprawled out across the rug.

"This movie's so damn sad." Tori said aloud. I looked over to see Seth roll his eyes.

"Tor, it's ok, they'll be together in the end." He coddled her. She hit his chest lightly.

"I know that! Shane and I saw this back in Florida, when it was in theaters." I glanced over at Shane, who shrugged.

"Can you both shut up? I've never seen it! Damn it, you're ruining it!" Quil glared at Seth and Tori, who giggled as they cuddled closer.

"Sheesh, sor-ry." Seth bobbed his head with attitude and all of us but Quil laughed.

We finished the movie without any more disruptions. After the credits rolled, Quil excused himself to go home, saying that since he'd be moving out and into our house soon, his family wanted to spend some time with him. Embry agreed, reasoning that his mom worried about him. Once they had both gone, Tori stood up to clean up the food containers. I started to help her, but Shane stopped us both.

"No, you girls sit down and watch some TV while Seth and I clean all this up." He pushed me back down to the couch and walked out of the room with the dishes.

"But-" Tori started to protest, but Seth placed a finger to her lips.

"We got it babe." He said softly, kissing her cheek before joining Shane in the kitchen.

I glanced over at Tori, who was just as bemused as I was. "Umm, ok?" She laughed one of those 'what-just-happened' laughs and stared into the foyer.

"That's new."

"Hey, I'm not gonna complain. It's nice not to have to clean up after the whole pack for once." I shrugged.

"Yeah, I just hope this isn't a one-time thing." We both giggled and I turned the TV to the regular cable channels. I yawned suddenly, realizing for the first time just how tired I was. I had been up since eight a.m., and it was almost 10 o'clock. I turned to Tori and tossed her the remote.

"I'm gonna go lay down. I'm exhausted."

"Oh, ok. Well goodnight, Leah." I got up and gave her a quick half hug.

"Night, Tors." I walked into the kitchen where Shane and Seth were washing and drying the dishes. I knocked on the archway. "Shane, I'm gonna go lay down. Are you gonna stay here tonight?" I saw Seth's eyes narrow momentarily before he looked back down at the bowl he was drying.

"If you want me to, I will." Shane replied smoothly. I smiled softly.

"Please?"

"Alright then. I'll see you up there."

I turned and made my way up the stairs. Peeling off my tank, I walked into my closet. I shimmied out of my shorts and threw on an oversized t-shirt. I dragged myself over to the bed and crawled under the covers. Moments later, I was slipping into a fitful slumber. I was so spent that I didn't even notice the door open or the bed shift as Shane slid in beside me. In the midst of my dream, I vaguely registered the 'goodnight, sweet dreams my love' that fell from his lips as he kissed my temple.


	29. Always Always Always

_**READ THIS FIRST! OR YOU WILL BE VERY CONFUSED!**_

_**Author's Note – **__Well, here it is, by popular demand. You wanted to know, and now you're gonna hear it, straight from the horse's- rather wolf's- mouth. After this, please, PLEASE don't ask me anymore questions on this topic! There's a REASON why everything is happening the way it is. DON'T RUIN IT! Lol. _

_The song in this chapter is so ridiculously fitting, I just can't get over it. Link on my profile for Saliva's 'Always', and I'm encouraging you all to listen to it. It's a damn good song, and it really sets the mood for this chapter._

_I love you all._

_- Reese_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga. I only own my original characters.

* * *

_

**Chapter 29 – Always Always Always**

_I hear  
A voice say don't be so blind  
It's telling me all these things  
That you would probably hide  
Am I your one and only desire  
Am I the reason you breathe  
Or am I the reason you cry…_

* * *

'_Fuck, this is disgusting'_. I looked down at the bloodied remains of the grizzly I had just taken down. The large paws were extended out in different directions, and the neck was twisted at a grotesque angle. '_Oh well, at least its food'_. Better him than me. I snorted to myself, picturing the massive beast taking me down. '_Yeah_ _right.'_ Shit, I was too cocky for my own damn good.

'_Fucking unbelievable'_, my brain buzzes. Oh, shut up. I ripped off a chunk of flesh from the bear's flank and chewed. Appropriately, the meat was grizzly and tough, and my face distorted into a grimace. It was official. I had lost the last ounce of my humanity.

I was eating a fucking bear that I killed myself. And I was arguing with my own brain.

To be truthful, it wasn't the first- bear, that is. In the past several weeks, (completely unsure of how long it has actually been), I had killed at least three others. But those- they were different. I had done those somewhat civilized. Take the beast down and injure it in my wolf form, and then phase before taking the rest of its life as humanely as possible. With a cough, I hacked up the remaining fur from the first bite.

But now, I was so far beyond royally fucked, and I had to eat. The grizzly was the first creature I stumbled upon. I knew I'd never make it back to camp being this fatigued if I didn't scarf down some form of protein. I hadn't eaten in three days. With a despondent sigh, I sank my teeth into the bear once more.

_Always, Always, Always, Always, Always, Always  
I just can't live without you_

I snarled as I ripped another slab of meat, the sinewy flesh grating between my teeth. The warm, viscous nectar of life dripped down my muzzle and across my paws. '_How repulsive'_. Absolutely vile. How the vampires like this, I'll never know.

Fuuuuck! _'Pay attention'_. I berated myself for hitting a bone. I spit it out, trying to remember how I found myself so far from home.

Oh yeah.

I had been gathering wood, the first inklings of the approaching winter sprinkling the ground, when I saw her. Slinking through the forest 100 yards away was a wolf. She was devastatingly beautiful, her silver-white coat glistening in the midday sun. I was dumbfounded. I just couldn't fucking believe my eyes. _Leah_?

_I love you  
I hate you  
I can't get around you  
I breathe you  
I taste you  
I can't live without you  
I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I'm guessing I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you_

No. _It couldn't be_. I was over eleven hundred miles from Forks, buried deep in the Yukon Territory. The last time I had seen any people had been eighteen days ago when I went to the nearby town of Whitehorse for supplies.

Unconsciously, I took a step towards the she-wolf, snapping a twig in two and effectively ruining my invisibility. The gilded coat sparkled as she whipped her head in my direction. Her amber-yellow eyes narrowed at me before she sprinted off. I dropped the wood and darted after her, phasing midair. I followed her for almost four miles before I lost her scent. My brain knew by the second mile that it wasn't my Leah, but my heart ached for it to be her.

I suddenly lost my appetite. I got up, discarding the remains of the grizzly, and padded over to the nearby stream. I dipped my muzzle in, drinking in the clear water and rinsing the blood off my fur. When I straightened, I glanced around. '_Great_.' How the hell am I going to get back? All these damn wolf instincts are great….in La Push. They totally suck in Northern Canada. When I shifted a few weeks ago, it took me a whole damn day to be able to phase back. I had to phase every couple hours just to stay fluid.

I sniffed around and found my scent leading due east. With a wolfy sigh, I followed it. It wasn't that I didn't like living out here in solitude- I did. It was a nice change from the bullshit that accompanied my Quileute heritage. But sometimes, I really missed my pack.

I snorted to myself, the expulsion of breath visible before me in the brisk air. My pack. Like I even deserved to call them mine anymore. I was nothing but a tawdry, substandard sycophant who got lucky in his gene pool. I wasn't made of greatness like Sam, or Leah. Leah. She probably makes one hell of an Alpha in my absence. Far superior to me. She always displayed the qualities of a brilliant leader. Aside from her temper, and her diminishing attitude, Leah was the ideal Quileute. She would never abandon her pack. She could never be capable of it. Me, it was second nature. I was no stranger to desertion. This cowardice would always course through my veins.

_I feel  
Like you don't want me around  
I guess I'll pack all my things  
I guess I'll see you around  
It's all  
Been bottled up until now  
As I walk out your door  
All I can hear is the sound_

Disgusted with myself, I growl and swipe at the nearest tree, my claws marring the trunk. A piece of bark splinters off and embeds into the pad of my paw and I howl out in pain. Damn it. '_Way to go, dipshit_,' my brain screams at me. You shut the fuck up! I'm tired of your abuse.

I pause to inspect the damage. Yep. There it is. The offending wood protrudes from my soft skin at a harsh angle. God damn it. '_You kiss your mother with that mouth, Black?'_ Shut the fuck up! I'm serious.

I sat down and wrapped my lips around the fragment to suck it out. I spit it to the side and licked the wound. A lone drop of blood seeped from the skin before the puncture closed.

Sometimes I wonder if I did the right thing, leaving the pack like I did. It was stupid for sure, but I still believe I had to give Le the chance to fall for her destined mate. Fighting an imprint isn't easy, and most of the people close to me were stunned that I was able to. Truth be told, I'm not sure whether or not that was a complete success. Nessie still occupies a large part of my mind and soul, and the pull to be around her is always there.

And Leah…

_Always, Always, Always, Always, Always, Always  
I just can't live without you_

After the Volturi came, I had gotten so caught up in Ness that one day I turned around and was floored by how beautiful Leah really was. I remember, she cocked her head and shot out a snide remark about not knowing what 'about to kick my ass' looks like. I chuckled at the memory. And right there, the memories- it's what I loved about Leah. With Leah, and the guys too, I still had a taste of my old life. I wasn't Jacob, the shape-shifting protector. I was Jake, a 19 year old who just so happened to be a freak of nature along with all of his friends. The fun times, like throwing around a football before dinner or watching movies and laughing 'til we clutch our sides, made putting up with the pack bullshit worth it. And Leah, oh fuck… Leah ignited something within me that I hadn't ever known existed. As much as I thought I had loved Bells, it didn't hold a candle to what I feel for Leah. Then again, I never fucked Bells, (thank Christ), so I guess I really can't compare.

I picked myself up and started running back towards my camp again. When Shane and Tori had shown up, I had a bad feeling. I knew something was going to happen from the moment Sam called me furious. The look on Shane's face when his eyes fell on Leah made my stomach drop. I knew it was the end for me. I mean, come on, what does Leah want with me anyway? Another girl's imprintee trash is most certainly not Leah Clearwater's treasure. It was only a matter of time before it happened too; I just wasn't anticipating it so soon. I mean, it was only the first day we had been together. It was hopeless for me to assume so much from Leah. It wasn't _fair _to her for me to expect so much. She deserved happiness, and I should be happy for her.

Right?

_I love you  
I hate you  
I can't live without you  
I left my hand  
Around your heart  
Why would you  
Tear my world apart_

I mean, just because my future lays in a 16 month old vampire hybrid with psychotic relatives and Leah's lies with a normal guy of Quileute heritage, that's no reason to be miserable. I should consider myself lucky to have a 'guaranteed mate', although Edward would have my balls for saying it. Oh, I can just hear it now. 'What did you call my daughter, you mangy mutt?'

I snorted again, because it wouldn't be the first time a Cullen spoke to me in such a tone. Sure, they put on a good face, but none of them wanted me with Renesmee.

_Always, Always, Always, Always_

Although… Rosalie had been particularly nasty when it came to my relationship with Leah. I assume it was because Rose and Leah were two of a kind, bitter and misunderstood among their kind. Alice seemed very blasé about it either way, but I knew they cared for Leah more than they let show. I had been so relieved when they became close- Lees really needed someone to talk to- but as months went by, I almost regretted it. I had ultimately given Leah the most powerful, bitchiest weapons in her arsenal.

But that doesn't mean Blondie would want me with Ness instead of Le, does it? Surely, Rose can't hate me that much.

'_You're giving yourself too much credit. She absolutely loathes you.'_

Haven't you said enough?

'_Hey, I've been sitting here silently as you droned on about your lost love. Haven't _**you**_ said enough?'_

_I see the blood  
All over your hands  
Does it make you feel  
More like a man  
Was it all  
Just a part of your plan  
The pistol shaking in my hands  
And all I can hear is the sound_

I sighed. I suppose there is no use in dwelling on what never will be. Even if I wanted to, I could never go back to Forks. Maybe one day, after Nessie's grown and the Cullens are forced to relocate, I'll find them, but as far as La Push and the Quileutes are concerned, I'm dead and gone.

'_Well thank you for finally realizing it.'_

Oh, shut up.

'_You'll thank me later.'_

Sure I will. When I'm bitter and alone still, and everyone I care for is happy, I'll give you a great big hug.

'_Drama queen.'_

Whatever.

I approached my camp and slowed down. I phased back into my human form, not bothering with clothes, and bent down to gather the abandoned wood. Walking into the cave, I threw the wood in the corner and went over to my makeshift bed. I laid down and drew my knees up slightly. I pulled the small fleece blanket over me and allow my exhaustion to pull me in to a Leah-filled slumber.

_I love you  
I hate you  
I can't get around you  
I breathe you  
I taste you  
I can't live without you  
I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I'm guessing I'm out the door  
And now I'm done with you

* * *

_

The next two weeks passed by relatively uneventful. Rose and Edward had told Bella, Emmett, Jasper and Alice about our Alberto suspicions, and now everyone was on the lookout for any more fishy behavior. Carlisle and Esme, of course, remain oblivious.

The renovations to the house finished the Friday before Thanksgiving, and Embry and Quil were successfully moved in by Sunday. Shane and Tori were still in the process of convincing Chet and Kate to let them move in to the remaining two rooms- well, Tori was still trying. His parents told Shane he was an adult and could make his own decisions, but Tori wasn't allowed to live under the same roof as her boyfriend. Shane didn't think it was fair for Tors to get left behind, so he stayed.

It was now Tuesday night, and Seth and I had just returned from grocery shopping for Thursday's big dinner. I had 14 people coming- Mom, Charlie, Ms. Call, the Lyons plus the cousins from Seattle, and the pack. Oh, and the Cullens, but they were going to join us afterwards for our holiday traditions.

Seth walked in lugging the two 20lb turkeys. "Leah, where do you want these?"

"Um, just throw them in the storage freezer in the garage. Thanks Seth." I unloaded the rest of the perishables from the bags, squatting in the open door of the fridge. I was just about finished when I heard the front door open.

"Hello?! It's Tori and Shane…. And we brought food!" I heard Tori call out from the foyer. I stood up and shut the door to the fridge as they walked in.

"Hey," I sent them a breathless smile, "you didn't have to bring food."

Shane flashed a smile and pointed to the large covered tin platter in his arms. "Courtesy of Kate Lyon."

"Mom wanted to make dinner tonight since you'll be making the food on Thursday." Tori set down the smaller containers she held onto the kitchen table next to the one Shane set down and looked around expectantly.

"Garage." I told her knowingly. She beamed at me before whirling out of the kitchen.

I chuckled as Shane sidled up to me. "Can you blame her? I feel the exact same way about you." His lips pressed against mine softly. I wrapped my arms around him and hummed in pleasure, deepening the kiss.

_I love you  
I hate you  
I can't live without you  
I love you  
I hate you  
I can't live without you  
I just can't take anymore  
This life of solitude  
I pick myself off the floor  
And now I'm done with you_

"Mmm, I missed you today." I broke the kiss, struggling to speak as he trailed kisses up my jaw.

"Really?" he asked with a nip to my earlobe. "I missed you too." He blew hotly into my ear. I felt my skin pucker.

"Baby, you're giving me goose-bumps."

He laughed throatily, the vibration of his throat against my skin. "I think that's the general idea, Leah."

"But the groceries…"I fumbled for a reason to push him away, but I was coming up dry. Suddenly Seth and Tori appeared at the door.

"Oh, damn, get a room." Seth grimaced.

"Good idea. Seth and Tori can finish the groceries." His lips passed over the front of my throat as he switched sides.

"Dude, whatever will get you to take that in private."

Shane growled as he hoisted my legs around his waist unexpectedly. I giggled at the gesture, and threw a look at Tor over Shane's shoulder as he carried me off up the stairs.

'Thank you,' I mouthed to her. She grinned and flashed me an 'ok' symbol. I let my focus shift back to Shane, who bit down on my clavicle at that moment. I gasped slightly before it turned into a moan when he licked it.

"Mine." He growled possessively, walking through my door and slamming it closed with his foot.

"Yours, I'm all yours Shane." I whispered back as he lowered me onto the bed.

_Always, Always, Always

* * *

_

_**Author's Note**__ – Wellllll????? We get a bit of Jake's perspective here… Which, let me just tell you guys, I must really love you, because I swore I wouldn't do ANY other perspective than Leah's. This is a ONE TIME deal. I will not shift POV's again, but you all had so many questions about Jake, so I decided to give you a little taste._

_No, this is not the last you will hear about Jake, but damn, y'all. You keep asking questions and you're gonna ruin the element of surprise! Haha._

_Oh, and don't expect me to do another end-note A/N… too annoying._

_Follow me on Twitter to get updates! Next chapter is Thanksgiving dinner with the Quileutes and the Cullens. Let the hilarity ensue! :)_

_-Reese_


	30. Fallin For You

_**Author's Note – HAPPY 6 MONTHS**__!! It's officially been 6 months since I posted ch1…. Wow! You guys are so amazing. I never expected my story to get this kind of feedback. Thank you to all of you who've favorite YJDKI and added it/me to your alerts.__** :] ily hxc.**_

_This chapter was fun to write, so I hope you enjoy it. Song is "Fallin' For You" by Colbie Caillat. I know the end of the chap is lame, but I'm exhausted. Sahh-reee!!_

_Next chapter- Shane and Leah will be jetting off to Florida for a wedding… 3 chapters of fun in the sun! :D_

_- Reese_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga. I only own my original characters._

**Chapter 30 – Fallin' For You**

"Fuck!" I hissed as hot oil splattered across my hand.

"What happened?" My mom asked as she walked in to the kitchen where I was currently preparing for today's Thanksgiving feast. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing," I told her, "it's just that everything is out to get me today. The turkey giblets gave me a hard time, the bread for the stuffing got smashed in the pantry, and I haven't had a chance to peel the potatoes." I huffed as I mixed the onions and garlic I was currently sautéing. I heard her chuckle as she crossed her arms and leaned a hip against the counter in my peripheral vision.

"Sweetheart, I'd be happy to help."

I sighed. "No, mom, I can do it. I want to do it. I just woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Is there really a 'wrong side' with Shane still tangled in your sheets?" She sucked her teeth as I whipped my head towards her. Her eyes glinted playfully.

"MOM!" I gaped. She threw her head back and laughed.

"Oh, please, Leah, you act like I don't know what's going on in this house."

I still gaped at her. I snapped myself out of it as Charlie walked in. I raised a brow at her. "And don't act like I don't know what goes on in _your_ house, either, Sue Swan!" I grinned evilly. She narrowed her eyes at me and tilted her head minutely.

"Touché."

Charlie came over and kissed mom before giving me a one-arm hug. "Hey, Lees. How ya doin?"

"Good. How about you, Charles? Is Mom treatin' ya good?" I giggled at the look on her face.

"Oh, she just spoils me rotten." He looked over and kissed Sue. "The house looks great, Leah. Your contractor did a wonderful job."

"Oh, I know. I just love the new rooms. I'm glad he talked me into a new bathroom too. With the whole pack living here; it would be crazy trying to all take showers upstairs." I moved the pan to a back burner to cool before moving over to snap the ends of the green beans.

"So… Anything I can do to help?" Charlie asked as he peered around.

I rolled my eyes at them both. "No, I've got everything under control. Now scat. Get out of my kitchen." They laughed at me, but they both complied, leaving me with my cooking.

An hour or so later, I was crooning out with my iPod as I pulled the oven door open to check the turkey when Seth walked in.

"Hey sis, need any help?" He asked mid-yawn. I looked up on the counter, scanning for a miscellaneous task he could help with. My eyes narrowed when I spied the four loaves of bread in front of the toaster.

"Umm, yeah. Can you toast all the bread for the stuffing?" I basted the turkey while I waited for his response.

"All four bags?" He asked nonchalantly. I nodded. "Okie-dokie." He replied enthusiastically. I sent him a weird look, confused that he was so willing to assist. I was about to ask him why when Tori bounced in.

"Hello, Leah! Isn't today a wonderful day?" She asked, her face bright and smiling. I glanced out the window at the dismal, ever-present Forks rain.

"Yeah, it's perfect picnic weather." I shot back sarcastically, taking in first the stupid grin on Tori's face, then the way she glanced over at Seth, and finally Seth fumbling the toast as he pulled it from the toaster. Then it dawned on me. "Oh fuck, you didn't… Did you?"

Seth gaped before turning away, and Tori's stupid grin widened. "Whatever are you talking about Leah?" She smiled knowingly at me.

"Christ. You realize Shane's going to murder you, right?" I stood up and closed the oven door while Tori gasped.

"Why am I going to murder Tori?" Shane asked, walking into the conversation at the worst possible time.

"Because Tori and Seth had sex last night."

I watched as Shane's face changed as his brain processed the new information. His brows shot up before his eyes darkened. Seth whipped his head towards me with wide eyes, dropping another slice of toast.

"Leah!" Seth and Tori yelled simultaneously as Shane's eyes narrowed on Seth.

"You did _what_ to my baby sister?" He growled, taking a slow but deliberate step towards Seth. Tori backed against the wall, out of Shane's way. I rolled my eyes and stepped in front of my brother.

I slapped my palm on Shane's taut chest. "Need I remind you what _we_ did last night?" I quirked a brow at him, smiling smugly as I watched the memories flicker in his eyes. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth before he reined it in.

"But that's different. We are two adults, with previous experiences in relationships. They're so young and-"

"Shane," I chided him, "Seth will be seventeen in February, and Tori in April. They're not as young as they seem. Try to give them a little bit of credit? They're smart, they know the complications and responsibilities that come with a sexual relationship," I turned to look at them individually, "_right_?"

They both nodded, Seth nervously and Tori bashfully, before finishing Seth's delegated task together. The tension in Shane's muscles loosened, and he pulled me into a large embrace. I hummed slightly.

"See, there's the morning greeting I've been looking forward to." I smiled at him as he dipped me sideways slightly to gain access to my lips. "Mmm. How'd you sleep?"

He let me go, and I went back to the counter, picking up a sweet potato to peel. I handed a second one to Shane, and pointed to the drawer. "There's another vegetable peeler in there. I slept okay, until I had to wake up a few hours ago, when all I wanted to do was cuddle with you some more." Shane broke out in a cocky grin. "Oh, shut up. How did you sleep?"

"Just fine, until the bed shifted and I noticed you were gone. I tossed and turned for an hour or two before getting up for a shower." He looked over at me. "My life seems so insufficient without you by my side every possible moment."

I blushed profusely at this statement, but instead of commenting, I shoved another sweet potato at him and rolled my eyes.

_I don't know but_

_I think I may be_

_Fallin' for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should_

_Keep this to myself_

_Waiting 'til I_

_Know you better_

By the time three o'clock rolled around, the 2 turkeys were cooked, all the side dishes were complete, and Embry, Quil and Seth were setting up the long foldout catering tables I bought for our big dinners. The back patio room, the one I had built as a spare room for entertaining, now had enough seating for all fourteen of us. The guests- which included the Lyons, the Atearas, and Mom and Charlie- were gathered in the living room, playing a ridiculous round of Apples to Apples. Shane and Tori helped me gather place settings for the table, and when Em gave us the go-ahead, Tori set the table.

I heard a sharp knock at the front door before it opened. "Hello? We're here!"

I wiped my hands on a dishtowel and walked into the foyer. Rachel, Lina and Chelsey stood in front of the door, unbundling themselves from their coats. I opened my arms wide and threw them around Chelsey, who was closest.

"Oh my God, HI! It feels like forever!" I let her go and looked her up and down. "I love the new haircut!"

"Yeah?" She put a hand up to smooth it down. "I really needed a change. It's been long my whole life. I just had to chop it off." She shook her head, and the ends of her hair brushed the tops of her shoulders.

"It's beautiful." She grinned and moved past me to hug Shane. I gave Rachel a hug, and when I went to hug Lina, I noticed she was already swept into Embry's arms. Rolling my eyes, I turned to see Rachel and Tori laughing at the lovesick couple.

"Ew, dude, get a room." Shane said, laughing. Without breaking their kiss, Embry and Lina both whipped an arm out to flip him the bird. I laughed heartily.

"Come on; let's give them a little bit of privacy." I ushered them towards the living room. Upon our entrance, Chet and Kate stood up to greet the girls. I slipped out to check on the status of the table. I noticed everything except the cups was in place. Grabbing a stack of cups, I finished the set up. I stepped back to take a look when my mom walked in.

"Oh!" She gasped. "Leah! Oh, it's so beautiful!" She said softly.

The tablecloth was a rich gilded bronze fabric printed with red and gold metallic leaves. The plates and bowls were white with red edges. Gold Solo cups and clear plastic utensils finished off the plating, because; let's face it, would you want to do the dishes after a Quileute Thanksgiving? I didn't think so.

I had three large centerpieces of red and golden silk leaves overflowing from etched crystal vases with red tea-lights circling the bases.

"Thanks, Mom. I just wanted to prove I'm capable." I wrapped an arm around her, and he leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, Lee-Bee. "

I smiled at her use of my dad's nickname for me. "Come on. Let's rally the troops. I have a feeling this might get messy!"

_I am trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

By the time we got all the food on the table, Chet and Charlie were trashed. Apparently, they had a beer chugging contest- on empty stomachs. Idiots.

But there they were, sitting on one side of the table side-by-side. I sat at the head, with Embry on my right (he is my beta) and Shane on my left. Tori, Seth, Mom, Charlie, Chet and Kate sat down the left side past Shane, while Lina, Chelsey, Rachel, Quil, and the Atearas sat past Embry. Billy, who made a last minute appearance, sat at the opposite end. _Good_, because he kept shooting me glances every time Shane touched me.

Shane carved the first turkey, while Old Quil carved the second. Gravy boats floated around the table, along with requests for stuffing or mashed potatoes, and inquiries about the green bean and sweet potato casseroles. Four different types of wine flowed freely into our cups.

At one point during dinner, Rachel leaned over to catch my attention. "Leah, this is fantastic! So much food! What, are you feeding a troop of soldiers?"

I laughed at her question. The rest of the table laughed as well. Oh if she only knew.

"Did you cook this all yourself?"

"Well," I swallowed the food in my mouth, "Seth and Tori did all the prep for the stuffing and mashed potatoes, while Shane helped me with the casseroles, but yeah, it's all home-cooked."

"Even this cranberry sauce?" Kate asked.

"Oh, that's Mom's. She makes it every year, it's her specialty."

Kate looked over at Mom. "Sue, I need this recipe. This is so delicious!"

They got wrapped up in their own conversation and I giggled. Good. Mom needs some damn friends, other than the Elders.

"Leah!" I heard Chelsey call me.

"Chelsey!" I repeated in the same tone, shoving a piece of turkey smothered in mashed potatoes and gravy into my mouth.

"I love these renovations! Hey, maybe Rach & I could move in now!" She giggled when my eyes bugged out. Rachel and Chelsey still didn't really know about our big bad wolf qualities. I think Chelsey had a suspicion, but she never said anything. Smart girl.

"Oh yeah. That'd be great. You could help me deal with four messy stinky boys!"

She laughed. "I don't know how you do it…"

I glanced sideways at Shane, who laughed under his breath into his food. "Oh, it has it's perks."

"I bet."

"Oh my God! We forgot to say our thanks!" My mom burst out randomly. I groaned.

"Mom! How could we forget that! Ughhh."

"What?" Shane looked confused.

"Every year, we go around the table and say what we are most thankful for." I explained, not just to him, but to everyone new to the Clearwater table.

"I'll start." Mom piped. "I am thankful for my beautiful children, a wonderful new husband, a loving late husband, and a warm community in La Push."

"Well, I'm thankful for a hot wife who hasn't left me…" Charlie managed to mumble still somewhat drunkenly as everyone laughed quietly. "And two awesome step-kids who have welcomed me to their family with open arms." I smiled widely at him, winking at him when he jutted out his thumb in an awkward sign of approval.

"Oh, let's see. I am thankful for this delicious meal, thank you Leah," I nodded, "and for the Quileutes' acceptance back to the Rez. I also have two beautiful children, and a loving wife, so I'm thankful for them as well." Chet added rather eloquently.

Kate repeated some version of what the other three said about families and the Rez. But when Billy's turn came, my stomach flipped uneasily as I waited for his response.

"Well… Honestly... This hasn't been the best holiday for me, seeing as my Jacob's nowhere to be found," direct glare at me, "but I'm thankful that the rest of you have included an old man like me in your very _personal_," another jab at me, "event here. So thank you, Leah, for a wonderful meal, and helping me get in touch with reality."

When he finished speaking, no one moved. The tension in the air had thickened like cement. Glances flickered between Billy and me, and mouths were left agape. I gripped my napkin as I tried to stay calm. Closing my eyes, I did a 'woo-sah' temper check before opening my eyes and asking Old Quil what he was thankful for. The polite tension remained as the rest of the table said their thanks. At my turn, Shane squeezed my hand.

_Ahh, what the hell_. "First of all, I am thankful that you all didn't keel over from my cooking," everyone laughed at this, "and that you came to spend this holiday with me. I'm thankful for the best extended family possible; Cullens included," a few stage gasps from my pack, "yeah, shut up. Lastly, I'm thankful to be loved by the most amazing man I have ever met, who treats me like a princess, even when I'm a brat." I looked into Shane's eyes, the love evident in his jade orbs. "I don't deserve you, Shane."

A few aww's chorused from the women, and as I leaned over to meet Shane's lips with mine, I could feel Billy's stare boring holes into my head. _Take that, Black. You and your bitch-ass son can get the fuck out of my life now._

"Honestly, how am I supposed to top that?" Shane said. I smiled at him. "Leah, you have made my life so much richer. Since moving back here, I have been a whole new person. I owe it all to you. All of you. This haphazard extended family of yours has given new meaning to life. I'm finally living. Thank you, thank you all."

Shane finished, and Tori leaned over to hug him. I just sipped my wine and watched Shane interact with Mom and everyone else. When he turned my way, I winked at him and turned back to my food.

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know where to_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found ya_

_I don't know where to_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

Once our bellies were full and the wine was gone, a few of the adults helped us clear the table and wrap up the remaining food. Mom and Kate usurped my title as head of the house when they shoved me out of the kitchen.

"You've done enough. Now go relax. We'll clean this up." Kate said sternly as she shooed me away. Bewildered, I headed back to the patio room where Shane and Quil were folding up the tables and chairs.

"Hey, where do you want these stored?" Quil asked. I looked around.

"Ummm, I guess in the garage. In the corner next to the freezer, just set them against the wall. Oh! I have frozen cheesecake and a few pies for dessert. Oh, we'll wait 'til we all digest a bit more."

"Leah… any more food, and I think we'll implode." Quil slumped his shoulders while he rubbed his distended stomach. Seth laughed from the doorway.

"Quil, we're wolves. We'll be starving in an hour."

I barked out a chuckle. "Bro has a point. So don't bitch."

Quil raised his hands in defense. "Hey, I ain't complaining… Just stating a fact."

Tori raced up behind Seth. "GUYS! Wanna throw in a movie? Dad and Charlie are trying to take over the TV to watch the game. I told them they aren't allowed because it's family time. So if we want to keep possession of the remote, we gotta act fast!" She blurted out animatedly. I swear she's Alice's doppelganger…

"I have an idea." Embry spoke up from the doorway to his room behind Tori and Seth. He was bare-chested, pulling a wife-beater on as he walked out. A blushing Lina appeared after him. _Well, well, well… Lucky girl_. "Let's hang out in the back yard and play some ball or something. I have all this pent up energy."

"Didn't you just do some vigorous activity, though?" Seth joked. Tori and Lina smacked his arms simultaneously.

"Ha. Funny. No, seriously. Leah, the Cullens are coming over in an hour, and there's a storm rolling in…" (insert the infamous Embry Call mischievous grin here) "I think it's time we show these girls how we roll."

I grinned with him and nodded. "I agree."

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know where to_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_and now I found ya_

_I don't know where to_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

"Alice." I spoke into my phone.

"Baseball?" She responded knowingly.

"Wha… How?? Ugh, you psychic bitch." I growled playfully.

She clicked her tongue at me before laughing. "No, actually, we were inviting you. But I should've known you'd be on our level."

I laughed. "Oh. Just kidding. Alright, wanna meet at the field?"

"Sure. Are you bringing everyone?"

"Yeah. I think it's time we told Chelsey and Rachel what we are."

"Don't worry. They'll be cool with it." She replied calmly.

"Really? Awesome. Ok, Ali, meet you there in an hour."

We hung up and I walked back in the house. I motioned for Seth to come over.

"What's up?" he asked as he trotted over.

"Rally the troops. Tell Mom that if they want to stay they can, but if they want to go, we leave in 45. And ask Shane and Tors to grab the girls. It's go-time. They're about to be included in our little secret."

His eyes widened. "Really? Oh ok."

"Pack meeting in the parlor. Now." The Alpha command kicked in, and seconds later, the pack was following me to the back patio.

"We need some couches in here." Shane thought aloud. I rounded on him, eyes narrowed.

"Can you get out of my head? I was _just_ thinking that."

He smirked at me. "Maybe- no, it's too easy. I think you know what I'm thinking."

I harrumphed, because I did know what he was thinking. Stupid damn imprinting. It's like that boy's got Lo-jack on me now.

The girls entered the room with Embry and Seth hot on their tails. "What's up? What's with the super secret meeting?" Rach joked.

"Well…." I began, looking around, not quite sure where to start. "You see, Rachel and Chels, there's something you don't know about us… Lina already knows, because she's involved with Embry, but…"

"Wait- are you guys into orgies or something? 'Cuz that'd be totally freaky…"

"What? Hell no! No, seriously. Us Quileutes… we're, wel-"

"We're shape-shifters who become oversized wolves." Shane blurted for me.

"What? Shane, stop fucking with us." Rachel laughed it off.

"No, Ray, I'm serious."

"Rach, when has Shane ever NOT been serious when he pulls us aside like this?" Chelsey reasoned with her sister. I knew she was a smart girl. "I think they're telling the truth."

Rachel's eyes got really wide and she gaped at us. "No shit."

We all nodded, and Chelsey turned to me. "Are you… also a, um-"

"Wolf? Yes. I'm the leader of this pack right now."

The girls both gasped in awe. "Really?"

"Yeah. I was second-in-command, but our previous Alpha left. So I ascended in ranks and promoted Embry as my beta, my right-hand man." I saw Lina lean into Embry proudly. "And as far as we know, Tori and I are the only female wolves in centuries."

"No way! That's awesome!" Chels exclaimed excitedly. Is she on crack? I don't think she understands.

"Not totally. The thing is… the reason we shift, or phase, is because a close proximity to our predatory enemies." Embry spoke for me, completely in synch with my thought process.

"And what's that?"

"Vampires." An overdramatic action accompanied Quil's lame remark. Really? Is he trying to scare them? Dumbass.

"Vampires? Like Dracula?"

"Kind of. Well, anyway, the reason we're telling you, is because the Cullens- remember them?- they're vampires. And we're all friends, long story, and they invited us to play some baseball in a little while. We want you girls to come with us."

They looked confused, but Chelsey was the first to shrug and agree. "Okay. I'm too intrigued to pass this up."

"I promise, any questions you have, we'll answer or you can ask one of the Cullens, once we get there." I added for extra measure. This seemed to reassure Rachel, so she too nodded.

_Oh I just can't take it_

_My heart is racing_

_The emotions keep spinning out_

By the time we were ready to leave, the girls were much more at ease. Mom and Charlie decided to come along, as well as Chet and Kate, who hadn't yet met the Cullens, but they all went back to La Push first to drop off the Atearas and Billy Black. They promised to meet us at the field with umbrellas and lawn chairs.

Tori and I had packed a bag full of the Quileute 'uniform' consisting of 6 XXL grey t-shirts with La Push High Athletic Dept and an oversized wolf head emblazoned on them in navy blue and some blue athletic shorts for the boys. Two pairs of navy Sophie's for Tor and I, and extra clothing for the girls were stuffed down in with the other clothes.

We walked out to the backyard, where the pack stood waiting.

"So, how's this gonna go?" Rachel asked.

"Well, once we phase, you climb on our backs, and we run." I told her.

"Oh."

"So we get to see the shift?" Chelsey the ever-curious asked. I giggled and nodded. "Cool."

I looked over Tori and the boys. "Ready?" When they nodded, we all started the phase. Shane was fully shifted first, followed by Tori and I, then the rest of the boys. The girls gasped as tattered remains of shirts and shorts littered the yard like confetti. Embry moved towards Lina, who expertly climbed onto his back after nuzzling his snout affectionately.

'Aww, Em! How sweet!' I thought.

He sent me a wolfy grin. 'I know; I'm so damn lucky.'

Quil went over to Rachel and motioned for her to climb up. She obliged and picked up the duffel bag next to her. I trotted over to Chelsey. I let out a light bark, wagging my tail in an invitation. She laughed and brushed a hand down my pelt. _Oh, that's nice._

"Wow, this is remarkable. You're all so big. Beautiful, but very big."

I let out a whine and rolled my animal eyes. She rolled her human eyes in response with a laugh, and I lowered to the floor. Once she climbed on, I stood up and motioned for the pack to go.

'Ok, le'z go.' I barked out. Seth howled in response as he and Tori shot off first. We all followed suit. I felt Chelsey's grip tighten in my fur as I lowered my head to streak forward past the boys. She let out a whoop as I pulled up next to Tori. Tori's white paws struck the ground in harmony with mine the rest of the way to the field.

A quarter mile from the clearing, Tori howled in challenge, so I howled back, both of us urging forward in a race to break through the forest's edge first. I smelled the Cullens moments before Tori and I sprang into the field. We continued to where they stood by the Jeep clapping.

_Edward, who won?_

"Oh, it was clearly a tie. You were nose-to-nose the entire time." He replied, laughing at me.

"Is that what they were doing?" Chelsey asked as she climbed down, her hair tousled from the run. "I was wondering why they kept howling." She laughed.

The boys came up behind us, letting Rachel and Lina down. Rachel opened the bag and started tossing clothes out at us. Tori and I grabbed ours in our mouths and trotted to the other side of the Jeep to phase and get dressed.

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking about ya_

_I don't know where to_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_and now I found ya_

_I don't know where to_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

Once we were done, we walked around to the group. The boys were all pulling on shirts, having pulled on shorts shamelessly in front of the girls. Rachel and Chelsey looked over at me and Tori with wide eyes.

"Do you have any more Quileutes for us?" Rachel asked hopefully. Chelsey made a face like, 'No, I'm good.'

I laughed. "No, sorry Rach."

"Damn" she muttered. Suddenly, a truck came bumbling up the dirt road.

"It's Charlie and Sue, and two unfamiliars." Alice sensed.

"My mom and dad. They want to meet you." Tori informed them. Renesmee, who had been playing Frisbee with Jazzy and Emmett, ran up to me. I lifted her up to hug her.

"Nessie monster!"

"Leeyuh!" She squealed as I nosed at her ribcage. Her laughter was infectious and soon everyone was laughing.

"Are you going to play umpire today?" I asked her. She nodded. With the 6 of us wolves playing, 2 Cullens would not be required to play. Esme and Bella decided to sit this one out. Chet's Titan came to a stop twenty feet away, and my parents got out from the back of the cab. Charlie stole Ness away with a playful noise, and Kate and Chet introduced themselves to the Cullens.

Once all greetings and introductions were made, Mom and Kate set up 'bleachers' and sat down with Lina, Chelsey and Rachel. Charlie, Ness and Chet were ump'ing, and the Cullens were batting first.

It was decided that Tori would pitch. (Again, Alice's doppelganger). Seth was at first, Quil at second, and Embry at third, while Shane and I manned outfield.

"Isn't it going to be unfair? They're vampires all the time. We would have to shift to catch up." Shane asked while we warmed up. I laughed at him.

"Have you ever tried to run in close proximity to a vamp?" He shook his head no. "Well, it's like our human qualities are amplified. We're stronger, faster- almost wolf-like, but without phasing. It's a natural defense mechanism."

He formed a silent 'O' with his mouth and moved to stretch a different muscle.

_I can't stop thinking about it_

_I want you all around me_

_And now I just can't hide it_

_I think I'm fallin' for you _

The game began, and I was thoroughly impressed by Tori's pitching. She struck Emmett out right away, which was unheard of, and left him stupefied. Rose learned from her husband's mistakes and scored a double on Quil, who caught the ball after Rose slid into the makeshift plate. Jasper batted next, and Tori got Rose out trying to steal third base.

Jas made it to first by the time Shane passed the ball to Seth, so Jas stayed. It was Ali's turn to bat, and Jasper was bribing her with lewd sexual promises before Seth clubbed him.

Tori threw a curveball, but Alice hit it…hard. It went straight through the field, out of my reach. I spun on my heel as fast as I could and sprinted after it. I reached out and grabbed it, somersaulted and threw it to Tori as hard as I could. She caught it halfway to home and touched base moments before Jasper. Three outs.

The women in the bleachers jumped up and screamed in victory as the field switched. Walking to home plate, I passed Rose and deliberately knocked shoulders with her. I turned to scowl at her.

"Watch it Hale."

"Kiss my ass, bitch."

We laughed seconds later, but walked on.

The game went on as such. Embry and Shane were our star batters, both getting almost to home plate the first inning. Alice pitched a ball at me so hard I had to jump out of the way. Her response? "Oopsie."

An hour and 6 innings later, we were wet and muddy and utterly exhausted, but tied 3-3. Tori and I collapsed in a heap in front of Kate and Mom. They laughed at us.

"Good game, dawgs. Ha, get it? Dawgs?"

"Emmett? Shut up." Rose shoved him playfully.

"Aww, Rosie!"

We laughed at him, but we packed up our stuff. Quil and Embry helped the girls with the umbrellas and chairs as Edward collected the makeshift bases.

"Well that was fun." Carlisle exclaimed. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Let's do this again soon." Embry added. Some more idle chatter resumed, and I closed my eyes momentarily.

"Milady?" I heard a familiar deep voice say above me.

_I'm fallin' for you_

I opened my eyes. "Take me home, Shane. I'm exhausted."

"It's understandable. You had a long day." He helped me to my feet. "Guys, I'm takin' Lees home. She got up real early to cook, and she's beat. We'll see you all tomorrow."

Everyone said goodbye to us. Shane and I walked to the forest edge, where we stripped and phased. We broke out in a light run, and we made it to the house soon enough. I phased back, not bothering to dress. Shane followed, and we walked in the house together, naked and dirty, directly to the bathroom to shower.

Shane helped wash me, and after we were clean, we kissed slowly, sensually, until the water ran cold. He carried me in my towel to the bedroom and laid me on the bed. He clicked the lock shut before climbing on top of me.

We made love for the first time that night, and when it was over, we fell asleep wrapped up in each other.

_Ooohhh_

_Oh no no_

_Oooooohhh_

_Oh I'm fallin' for you_


	31. Starstruck

_**Author's Note – **__So, I have a new goal. I'm going to try- TRY- to update every Friday… But I really can't make any promises._

_I had so much fun writing this chapter. My real life was the inspiration for it, but at the same time, I still kept a good portion of it fiction. My relationship with my roommates is accurate; however, Yami is based off my friend in South Florida. Reese's boyfriend is fictional, but based off a real person. [For those of you who don't follow me on Twitter, I'm single.] I tried to be unbiased in my/Leah's descriptions and opinions, so I hope it doesn't come off wrong. I am not trying to brag or be a bitch… _

_- I've added a new album to my Photobucket titled 'Florida Trip' so be sure to check that out. I'll update it every chapter that Leah and Shane are on vacation. The song in this chapter is Lady Gaga, and not all that important. Still, if you're interested, link on the profile as always._

_I'm dedicating this chapter to my awesome girls, including YamiWami and Chels926. Yami helped me with a lot these FL chaps, so thankies babe! ily! & Chelsey, let me know if anything in this chapter makes you giggle. :]_

_- Reese_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga. I only own my original characters._

**Chapter 31 – Starstruck**

Hoooooooly mother of fuck.

I was about to shit myself.

"Leah? Come on. We're going to miss our plane!" Shane waved me forth as I stood stunned in the doorway to the Seattle-Tacoma International Airport. _Jesus, mother fuck, mother fuck, mother mother fuck __**fuck**__,_ I sang to myself as I looked around. This place is huuuuuge!

"Are all airports this big?" I asked rather hesitantly. God, I had never felt so small.

"Haven't you been in an airport before?" Shane looked at me peculiarly. I glared at him.

"I've never been on a plane, dumb-dumb. Why would I ever be in an airport?"

His mouth formed into an 'o'. "Well, shit, baby, I thought maybe you'd at least have been in one before. My bad." He grabbed my hand, tugging me forward towards airport security.

We left Forks a little over four hours ago, driving Kate's late-model Camry to borrow the built-in nav system. Had we been able to avoid the Kingston ferry, we would've been here 45 minutes ago, even though technically we were right on schedule. So now, walking in to the massive Sea-Tac airport, I felt my legs wobble- courtesy of Shane's insane driving.

After parking the car in long-term parking, we checked our bags at the curb-side check-in, and now, as I handed my driver's license and boarding pass to the older gentleman manning the TSA lines, I whined internally. Isn't this the part where the security agents pull you aside and strip-search you? I mean, I'm very comfortable in my own skin, but I still don't want a whole airport full of strangers to see my lady bits.

"So now what, Shane?" I asked him nervously, clawing at the lightweight sweater he wore, regardless that it was the first week of December, and we were in one of the Northern-most cities in America.

"Relax, sweetheart. Take off your shoes, place them in the bin along with any other metal items- cell phone? Take that out too. Put your bag on the conveyor belt, push the bin through, and show the security officer your boarding pass. Once you get through the detectors, you grab your stuff and go. That simple."

"Oh… Okay…" I replied uneasily. I followed his directions, but the woman in the uniform waved me back to take off my belt. Oops.

"Ok, have a nice flight, ma'am." She told me after glancing down at the ticket.

I gathered my stuff while Shane went through the detector behind me. He grabbed his bag and shoes, ushering me towards the left terminal.

"We're this way. See? Security wasn't so bad." He smiled at me, and the butterflies that had been wreaking havoc in my stomach all morning eased down a little. I managed a weak smile in return, and he laughed at me. "Come on. Are you hungry? We can grab some food before our flight." I nodded eagerly, following up with an involuntary grumble from my stomach.

"Oh, I guess I'm hungrier than I thought. Can we grab sandwiches?"

"Anything you want, babygirl."

_Rollin' up to the club on the weekend_

_Stylin' out to the beat that you're freakin'_

_Fantasize on the track that you're tweakin'_

_Blow my heart up_

_Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader_

_Run it back with original flavor_

_Queue me up, I'm the twelve on your table_

_I'm so starstruck_

The flight lasted for what felt like forever. So four and a half hours after taking off, we landed in Dallas for our brief layover- so brief, in fact, that upon arrival, we raced off the plane (as fast as we could…Why the hell does it take so long to de-plane?) and across the Dallas/Fort Worth airport to our connecting flight.

What a great first experience.

I was so exhausted from my nerves the past 9 hours that as soon as we got to our seats on the second plane, I fell asleep. And I stayed asleep for the next two hours. I only awoke 30 minutes before we were scheduled to land.

I stretched my arms out and yawned wide. I rubbed at my eyes with my palms, and I heard Shane chuckling softly. I looked over at him with heavy lids.

"What?" I managed as another yawn made its way out.

"You're so adorable. I can't believe you slept this long." He remarked, pulling a bright red ear-bud from his ear.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fucking dehydrated though. Is the stewardess gonna com-"

"Here," he interrupted me, jutting a water bottle in my direction, "take this then."

I smiled weakly. "Thanks." I croaked. He grinned back at me, before turning back to the computer on his tray table. "I don't understand how the fuck your battery is lasting so damn long. Mine dies after like, an hour maybe? Then again, my laptop is old as sin."

"Oh, I have a converter for my power adapter." He pointed to the cord plugged into the armrest on his other side. "See?"

"Oh. Well then. Just kidding." I shifted, curling my legs to the side and leaned into Shane's shoulder. "What are you doing?" I inquired, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Well, my buddy in Orlando e-mailed me this virtu-book to read."

"What's it about?"

He looked over at me, slightly baffled, but answered me anyway. "It's about what would happen to the world if we found life on another planet."

"Oh. Cool." I actually didn't think it was all that cool, but whatever. I grabbed my iPod from my purse and stuck the metallic blue ear-buds in. I continued to rest my head on Shane's arm, but I turned to look out the window at the diminishing sunlight. I could see the fluffy white clouds, tinted orange as the sun sank further below them. I closed my eyes and allowed the music pumping into my ears to take me away.

_So starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up?_

_I'm so starstruck_

_Baby could you blow my heart up?_

The plane touched down in Orlando shortly after, the wheels meeting the tarmac in a bumpy greeting that shook the passengers violently. I looked over at Shane fearfully to see him laughing at me for the seventy-eighth time since we left Forks. Asshole.

Once we were able to turn on our cell phones, Shane called Reese, who, from what I was told, would be picking us up.

"Our hotel is actually a ways away from the girls' apartment, but our reservation isn't until tomorrow. So we're staying with Reese and Yami tonight. They said they'll make room." He had told me when I asked this morning. Whatever, as long as I have somewhere flat and cushy to fall asleep tonight, I really don't mind. I was so damn jetlagged- seven fucking hours on a plane! I couldn't imagine if I was flying internationally. Oh, damn, going to Europe from the West Coast must really suck! I'll have to ask Bella about that time she rescued Edward in Italy. Or Lina- she's from Italy.

I smiled to myself. I already missed my oversized family. But at the same time…

I was glad to get away. I needed a vacation from rainy Washington. Plus, I was with Shane… hehe, oh the dirty thoughts…

"Alright! We just pulled up to the gate. You got all your stuff, Lees?" Shane asked excitedly, his legs bouncing rapidly.

"Yeah, I've got it all." Including you.

Ten [fucking] minutes later, we got on the train/tram thingy that transported us from the concourse to the main terminal. I looked out the window as it sped down its mile long track to see the traffic below. (To understand this, you need to see a layout of the MCO airport… its fuckin' weird. Seriously.)

The tram stopped and let us off at the central terminal. Shane grabbed my hand and twisted our fingers together, hitching his messenger bag further on his shoulder as we walked out towards the escalators to baggage claim.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed in surprise. "They have a fucking Disney store in the airport?! And NASA! Oh, damn! Sea World too. Wow, that's so cool!"

Assface laughed. Again.

Well sor-ry! I can't help it! I've never been to Florida- hell anywhere East of Texas- before.

"Come on. Let's grab our bags and get some dinner with the girls. I'm famished." Shane tugged me when I stopped to stare at the colorful storefronts.

"Okay."

The baggage claim belt was miserable. It took eight minutes to even move, and then our bags took damn near forever. Finally, I saw the giant bright yellow Samsonite that was on loan from Alice (though I have a suspicion she won't accept it when I try to give it back) coming down the belt. Shane leaned down, checked the tag, and pulled it off the carousel. His simple and significantly smaller black suitcase came around a minute later, and he grabbed that one too.

"Come on, Reese texted me to say she's circling the track."

"What?" I was confused. What track?

"The cops don't let anyone park in the pick-up zones, so she's driving around in circles." Shane explained.

"Oh! Okay." Walking outside, I was surprised to feel how fucking _hot_ it was. "Good God, it's hot as balls. What, upper eighties?" I started fanning myself with my free hand, following Shane down to the confirmed meeting point.

"Lower, maybe. The sun's almost down, so it'll cool down quickly." He told me. Suddenly, we heard honking and a vehicle halfway down the terminal was flashing their lights. Shane waved his arms over his head, grinning as he looked over at me. "Welcome to Orlando, baby."

I smiled as a big ass black Ford pick-up pulled up. Before it was even fully stopped, a girl jumped out from the passenger's side.

"Shane! Holy hell! I've missed you!" the girl, who at this point I assumed was Reese, yelled over the roar of the engine cutting off. She pulled Shane into a tight hug, and Shane let go of his bags to pick her up and swing her side-to-side.

"Reesie-poo! Oh my God! Babe, you look great! Oh, do the spin." He demanded as he stepped back. She smiled wide and flounced her hair dramatically as she spun in place. Her eyes locked on me mid-way through the spin and she stopped. Her mouth dropped and she blinked.

"Oh my- Shane! You didn't tell me she was gorgeous! Asshole." She rushed over to me and pulled me into the same tight hug. "Hi! I'm Reese, you must be Leah. Girl, I swear, I don't know how you deal with Shane, but I gotta give you props."

"Umm, thanks?" I laughed, looking over at Shane, who stood watching as the driver of the truck came around the front.

"Milo? Jesus, man, how are you?" Shane looked utterly surprised as the guy shook his hand.

"Baby, you know Shay?" Reese turned to address the driver, who grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, we worked at the same garage together back in the day." Milo boomed in a Paul-worthy voice.

"Are you two involved?" Shane asked, pointing back and forth between Reese and Milo. She sidled up to Milo and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Since July." He leaned down to kiss her, before stepping towards the bags.

"Here, let me get those." Milo picked them up and carried them to the bed of the truck, hefting them up easily. He turned, glancing at me. "Hey, I'm Milo." He wiped off his hand before sticking it out for me to shake, which I did, gladly.

"Hi, Milo. I'm Leah."

"Cool. Alright, we ready to get going? The girls have food back at the apartment for you."

I looked over at Reese with wide eyes. "Oh, damn, we are starving."

She laughed. "No worries, babes, let mama Reesie take care of you. I've got a bunch of snacks back at the crib." She pulled her door open as Milo walked to the other side. Shane opened the back door to the king-sized cab and waved a hand for me to get in first.

"After you." What a gentleman. He still had to help me hoist myself up. This truck was raised well off the ground.

"So, how was the flight? Or flights? Didn't you have a layover?" Reese turned around to talk to us, and I noticed how pretty she was. Behind her posh glasses, her eyes were a dark green with brown flecks around her irises. She had long brown-black hair that was heavily layered in choppy waves that curled towards the bottom. Chubby, rosy cheeks complemented a round face, and one light brown mole to right of her nose.

"Yeah, in Dallas. It wasn't too bad. Brett sent me an online book, so I read that most of the way. Leah passed out for one flight, and spent the other listening to her music while staring out the window."

If I could've, I think I would've blushed. "Hey, I'd never been on a plane before, gimme a break."

"Aww, Yami's never been on a plane either. I think you'll get along rather well with her, don't you Shane? They seem to have a few things in common." She sent Shane a pointed glance, and he glared at her. Milo laughed at them, turning up the music to distract them.

_Baby now that we're alone, got a request_

_Would you make me number one on your playlist?_

_Got your dirty headphones with the left side on_

_Wanna scratch it back and forth, back and forth, uhuh_

_Put your hands on my waist, pull the fader_

_Run it back with original flavor_

_Put the breakdown first_

_Up into the chorus to the verse, bick a bick a reverse_

A short time later, Milo pulled into an apartment complex with brick buildings and red awnings. He parked in a space after a roundabout and killed the engine.

"We are here!" Milo sang in a trill voice, making us all laugh as we got out. Milo and Shane grabbed the suitcases as Reese grabbed my hand and lead me to the closest building.

"You're going to love this place- well, I hope so. I think the girls will just die when they see how beautiful you are." She squealed, her face scrunching up until all I saw was cheeks.

"Oh, no, I'm not-"

"Sweetie," she interrupted with a serious look as we stopped in front of a black door, "I understand modesty, but really, you gotta have a bit more faith in yourself." She banged the underside of her closed fist on the door three times before it was pulled open. A tanned curvy Hispanic girl opened the door with big brown eyes. Her hair was a reddish-chestnut color and curled furiously in a mane of wild sex hair. Vaguely, I remembered Edward.

"Hi! You must be Leah! Oh, wow, you're so tall! What are you, 5'10"? You're even taller than Reesa!" Her words came out so fast that I had to rewind to decipher them. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm blabbering. Come in, come in. Shane! Oh my God!" She launched herself at Shane the same way Reese had, and I giggled. Shane was still carrying his bags, so he stumbled backwards as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Can you believe I'm getting married?!"

Ahhh, it clicks. Busty Hispanic- Yami. Loudmouth Italian- Reese. Check.

"YaYa, baby. Let me see the ring." She unwrapped herself from Shane and stuck out her left hand.

"It's Tacori." She beamed proudly.

"Oh, excellent taste." He glanced up at me mischievous glint in his eyes. "Babe, did you see this?"

He held her hand out for me and I looked down to appraise the ring. A generous square stone sat nestled between smaller baguettes that lined the platinum band. It was fucking huge.

"Shit, that's fucking huge!" I gasped, while everyone laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be so blunt."

"Hun, that's how we all are. You'll fit right in. Oye, especially when you meet Kayla." She glanced over at Reese, and simultaneously they rolled their eyes.

"She's our obnoxious roommate." Reese loud-whispered to me. I nodded in understanding.

"Bitch, keep my name outta yo' mouth." A voice called from the top of the stairs. Another curvy girl with short shaggy, almost Alice-if-she-didn't-spike-it hair walked down to where we stood in the doorway. "Hey Shane."

"Miss Kay. How you doin' beautiful?" He leaned past Yami to kiss Kayla's cheek.

"I live with these bitches, what do you think?" She grinned a wicked smile while Yami and Reese rolled their eyes again.

"You fucking love us. Don't even. Kay, this is Leah." Reese introduced me. Kay smiled widely and greeted me, brushing her hair behind her ear and exposing a long metal bar spanning the top cartilage of her ear.

"What's that?" I asked, completely in the dark. No one in Forks really had many piercings.

"This? Oh, it's called an industrial." She tilted to show me the full piercing.

"Cool. Did it hurt?"

"A little. But I have a high tolerance for pain." Hmm. Cool. Maybe I could get a piercing while I'm here.

"Hey where's the Canadian?" Shane asked. Canadian? What?

"Oh, Mirna, she's across the street with her dickwa- I mean boyfriend." Kayla looked sheepish at the word vomit.

"Well get her over here! I miss her!"

Milo cleared his throat and we realized he was still standing outside holding my bags.

"Oh, here, just put them by the table in the dining room." Reese pulled Milo through, and Kayla squeezed past us to get to the kitchen.

"So, you want the tour? You can probably tell that a few things have changed in the past few months." Yami told Shane. We turned to look at the intimate living room.

"I see you painted. And Reese, your dad finally sent you the TV!" He laughed and she flipped him off.

The 80's style black couches set the tone for the odd shaped room. A black coffee table and sepia-toned paintings were accented by a splash of color on three small walls- one a dust orange, the second, a light aqua, and the last, muted lavender. In the corner of the orange and aqua walls, there stood a massive television.

"We call it vintage meets technology, meets the four of us." Yami joked.

Across the room, or rather, in the dining room, a small table for four had two small rodent cages, and beside it, a larger cage was on the floor.

"Those are the pets. We've got the bunny, that's Suki Su, and four mice- Miri, Delyla, Ruby and Kori Lynne. There's four beta fish over on the shelf there, but they aren't as fun." Yami explained. We followed her deeper into the apartment. "That's Reese's bed and bathrooms. You can use her bathroom; it's the guest one too. The other two are upstairs, as well as our three rooms." She waved to the two doors off the dining room before gesturing in front of us. "And this is the kitchen, where Kayla is so fabulously sautéing beef and meatless veggie crumbles for our nachos. Reese, Milo and I are all vegetarians, and Chris, my fiancé, will be making the switch after the wedding. We traded off. He gets 'til the wedding, and I get to keep the kids veggie heads too."

Yami was so cute and bubbly that she almost put Alice to shame.

Almost.

"Leah, you want something to drink? We've got soda, sweet tea, um, cranberry juice, beer?" Milo asked as he peered into the fridge.

"Cranberry juice? So you're vodka girls?" They all smiled and the boys laughed. "I'll have a beer."

"Yuengling, Landshark, or Sam Adams White Ale?"

"Ohh, the white ale's already out? I'll have one of those."

Milo popped the top off and handed it to me. I thanked him. We heard the front door open and a guy's voice call out.

"Oh, that's Dave, Kayla's fiancé." Shane told me. Fiancé? Was everyone getting married? "They've been together forever, but Kay doesn't want to get married until they can afford a house. So they've been engaged for a year now."

Boy, these girls marry young. A big teddy bear-looking guy with light brown hair and bright blue eyes came into view.

"Shane! Shit! I completely forgot! How are you man?" They clasped hands. "Oh, you must be Lisa!"

"Leah," I corrected him with a laugh, "but close enough. Nice to meet you Dave."

He laughed and walked over to Kayla to give her a kiss.

"So let's finish the tour." Yami ushered us back towards the front door area to go up the stairs. We followed her up, where she showed us the three other rooms and bathrooms. I watched her interacting with Shane, slightly tense because of their history together, but noticing the easy companionship they shared, I quelled the jealousy. I mean, we were here for _her_ wedding. I've got nothing to worry about. But there's no doubt, I could see why Shane was attracted to her. Her beauty was simple, needing only a smile to stun you. Her chocolate eyes held emotion, and her upbeat personality damn near blew you away.

I really couldn't dislike her, no matter how hard I tried.

We returned downstairs when we finished, and the head count had multiplied. Three tall skinny pale guys stood behind a dark-skinned girl with long golden-brown braids. She was easily the smallest of the girls, and the narrowest of waist. She wore fashionable chunky black glasses and had a small silver stud under the lower left corner of her lip.

"Hey, Shane, and your Leah, I assume? Nice to meet you, I'm Mirna." She walked over and kissed my cheeks. She greeted Shane before introducing the boys. "Oh, and this is Justin my boyfriend," of the skinny one with wheat colored hair to his chin and a spray of freckles, "Jarrod," of the shortest with no shoes on, "and Jeff," the tallest with shaggy black hair. "They live across the street. Jarrod and Jeff just came to steal a few cookies."

Kayla appeared from the kitchen wielding a wooden spoon. "Touch my cookies and die, fuckers." She disappeared.

"We'll come back later when she's drunk." Jeff declared, inching his way back to the door.

"Yeah, see you in a little while." Jarrod agreed, and with that, they left.

Shane looked over at me, slightly baffled, but just smiled. "Hey, let's order a pizza. If we're gonna be drinking tonight, we better have a ton of food."

"Shane, we made food." Reese reminded him. He stuck his tongue out at her, and she pointed her finger at him in warning. "Watch it."

"Reesie, you don't seem to understand just how much food Leah and I can put away." He grinned at me, and I laughed. "Isn't that right?"

"Oh, boy, we can eat."

"Fine, order a fuckin' pizza. But if you don't eat some of this food tonight, I will rip you a new one." Reese stated with authority. Shane straightened his posture and saluted her.

"Sir, yes sir!"

The laughter in her eyes betrayed her tough act. "Fuckin' prick."

_I'm so starstruck_

_Baby could you blow my heart up?_

_I'm so starstruck_

_Baby could you blow my heart up?_

A few hours, 2 pizzas, 3 trays of nachos, a bowl of popcorn, a box of jalapeno poppers, and a giant bag of frozen tater tots later, the lot of us were clustered in the living room, either on the couches or the floor, playing a drunk version of Uno.

"Uno, bitch." Mirna exclaimed the second Reese put down her card, causing Reese to draw two.

"You're a fucking Canadian cunt, you know that? Justin, how do you put up with her shit?" Reese spat semi-angrily. Mirna flipped her off before blowing a kiss. When everyone laughed, I assumed that this was a regular occurance.

Suddenly, there were two raps on the door before it opened. A big burly blond dude (with a strange resemblance to Emmett, should he have a blond twin) walked in, his mass spanning the entire width of the door frame. He had a wide smile complete with dimples and blue eyes. Yami jumped up gracefully (easy to do when she'd only had a beer and half, as opposed to the rest of us and our eight thousand different drinks) and ran up to him.

"Hey babydoll." Emmett-doppelganger said to her as he held her tight. She leaned up for a kiss, and I looked over at a stunned Shane. I mouthed 'Emmett?' and he nodded. I shook my head in disbelief and looked back. Yami turned around towards us.

"Leah, Shane, this is Chris, my fiancé. Chris, this is my good friend Shane and his girlfriend Leah."

Girlfriend? Hmm. Odd title. If that's what they wanna call it, then who am I to stop them?

He came over to greet us, winking a fucking Emmett wink and succeeding in freaking me out further. He sat down at the table with us and pulled Yami into his lap. I watched as he kissed her neck softly, peering at her cards and pointing to one. He whispered something in her ear, and she giggled.

Yup. Shane's all mine, because Yami? She's in LaLaLoveLand with Emmett2.

I settled into Shane's side as he draped an arm across my shoulders.

"Uno out, Mirna, take that." He shouted victoriously, announcing his win. "You didn't call me out, and now I win."

Mirna narrowed her eyes at him while motioning between them with two fingers, the international 'I'm watching you' sign.

Oh my. I could already tell I was going to have a great time in Florida.

_So starstruck, baby could you blow my heart up?_

_I'm so starstruck_

_Baby could you blow my heart up?_

_I'm so starstruck_

_Baby could you blow my heart up?_

_I'm so starstruck_

_Baby could you blow my heart up?_


	32. Don't Stop Believin'

_**Author's Note (PLEASE READ)– **__First off, I want to apologize for not getting this out Friday night. Unexpectedly, I came down with a stomach bug or something and I got really worried. I started school this week, and, in addition to an unnaturally large influx of freshmen, the professors have been warning us about the current __**H1N1**__ epidemic at our school/ in Orlando. So I just about had a heart-attack. But, no worries. It was something entirely different._

_Anyway… This chapter gave me problems, so it's not my fave, but there are some defining moments, so I'll just have to deal. I've added __**new pictures**__ to the Florida album. I apologize for a bad link last chapter. I've fixed it. And the song link to Journey's 'Don't Stop Believin' is on my profile as well, even though it's a classic, and everyone already knows it... (BTW… Journey is one of my favorite bands. First concert I ever went to-I was like 8 when my daddy took me :P)_

_For those of you that don't know, I'm currently a beta for Chels926. She has some really awesome non-wolf-pack, all-human stories ('Cache' is particularly my favorite, although I help her with 'Back Across the Pond'), and I __**highly**__ recommend them. Plus, she's pretty much one of the coolest people I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. :]_

_I dedicate this update to YamiWami for being my fantastic muse these past few weeks(- you know this story wouldn't be what it is today without you, so thank you tremendously babe! I love you so So SOOOO much); and to Starlight Queen who had me rolling with her review when she called me pussycat. Mel- Love you bitch! Haha._

_LET'S GET THOSE REVIEWS GOIN!!! _

_- Reese_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga. I only own my original characters._

**Chapter 32 – Don't Stop Believin'**

That night, Yami graciously gave us her bed to sleep in. When we asked where she'd sleep, she said she could always crash at Em2's place or the couch.

"Or I'll just squish into Reese's twin bed with her. It wouldn't be the first time I've invaded her room." She added with a laugh. Reese, who was curled up in Milo's lap in a butterfly/circle chair, lifted her head to glare at Yami.

"What if Milo wanted to stay over?" She retorted.

"Well, too fuckin' bad. This is my wedding week." Yami replied haughtily. Reese snorted out a laugh.

"Sweetheart, it's also still finals week. You may be finished, but I have 3 more tests. I have to be on campus by 9:30. So no, you're not sleeping with me."

Yami harrumphed, but Em2 leaned forward to kiss her shoulder. "Just grab some stuff and stay with me tonight, baby."

"But I have guests…"

"Oh, Yami, please don't deny Emme- er, Chris on our behalf. We'll be fine." I assured her. "Besides, we wouldn't dare leave without seeing you tomorrow. We can wait until you get back. Isn't that right Shane?" I turned to look at him pointedly. He nodded.

"Absolutely. Spend time with your fiancé. We don't mind." He added as he rubbed my thigh. Yami sighed and caved.

"Alright. Hun, I guess you're off the hook." Yami shot at Reese, who rolled her eyes.

"What final do you have tomorrow?" Mirna asked Reese.

"Trig. Chem's on Friday, and I have to take my Macro by Friday night." She sighed heavily. "At least tomorrow I'll be with Miles in class. That'll help it suck less."

"Isn't it bad to drink the night before a test?" I asked curiously. I've never had to take any major tests, so I wasn't sure.

"Ehh. I had tequila and vodka, which don't affect me too bad, and they were small amounts. I'm barely buzzed. I'm more exhausted than anything." Her eyes fluttered closed momentarily as if to emphasize her point.

"Reesa, go to bed." Kayla demanded. Reese grunted, but Kayla persisted. "No, go to bed." Still she didn't move. "Reesie, I swear, if you don't go to bed right now, I will beat you senseless!" Kay stomped. Reese groaned but got up, tugging Milo to follow suit. She leaned over to hug Shane and me before waving goodnight and disappearing into her room. Milo laughed, apologized for her exhaustion-induced rudeness, and followed her to bed.

"Well, on the plus side, at least she's too tired to make noise like she does every other night." Kayla joked. Shane and I laughed, as well as David and Em2, but Yami and Mirna glared at Kayla.

"Kayla!" Mirna's disapproving mom-glare was epic. "Just because she likes to vocally express her feelings for Milo doesn't mean you have to make fun of her. If I remember correctly, we've all overheard you before."

Kayla just giggled. When I looked down at my nails awkwardly, she called me out. "What about you, Leah? You ever make too much noise with Shane?" She asked rather boldly, but I had already been warned by her roommates that Kayla had no shame.

"A few times. The unfortunate thing is that my brother's room is across the hall." I laughed at the thought, and everyone let out an 'ohhh!' or 'ouch!'

"Nice." Em2 chimed in unnecessarily. God, he really freaked me out.

"You know," I told him, "I have a friend back in Washington who could pass for your twin. He has darker hair though, and honey-colored eyes, but save for that, you'd be identical."

"Really?" He asked with a dopey, dimple-y grin.

"Yep. Down to the dimples." Shane confirmed. Em2 just nodded his headed and raised his brows.

"Awesome." He finally said. I assumed he was a bit drunk. I leaned over to whisper in Yami's ear.

"Are you going to drive back to his place? I think he's a bit… ya know…" I crossed my eyes and stuck my tongue out in an effort to display drunken behavior. She seemed to catch my drift and chuckled.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I wouldn't give up the opportunity to drive his car." Curious, I asked her about it. "Oh, it's beautiful. He's got a black 2009 Dodge Challenger SRT8. I mean, it's no Chevy Camaro, but it's damn near close enough for me right now." She beamed. I knew the car. Very nice.

"What about the Camaro? Why did you compare the two?" I inquired. She seemed to let out a silent squeal at the thought.

"Well, a few weeks ago, Chris told me he signed us up for the new 2010 Camaro's waiting list, so that when it's finally released, we'll get one right away. He knows it's my dream car."

"Oh, how sweet. Is it his gift to you? You know, for the wedding?"

She nodded. Aww, these two were really perfect for each other. I congratulated her, and we joined the rest of the conversation.

_She's just a small town girl, living in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train going anywhere_

_He's just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit_

_He took the midnight train going anywhere_

When everyone got tired and we broke for bed, Chris (aka Em2, but Shane had chastised me for constantly referring to him as such) carried our bags up to Yami's room for us as we helped her and Kayla clean up. After the cups were carried to the sink and the games were placed back in the cabinets, Yami led us upstairs to show us where we'd be staying.

"Alright, this bathroom is the one I share with Mirna," she told us as we made our way to the end of the hall, "so if you need to take a shower or anything… There ya go." She opened the white door decorated with a big gold jeweled 'Y' to reveal the multi-hued green room.

Every wall was an increasingly lighter shade of green, starting with a deep forest on the smallest wall where the closet doors were, transitioning clockwise down to a soft moss on the last wall. Dark wood furniture off-set the white and pale yellow fabrics- a white full-sized duvet with damask stripes, a yellow-and-green-floral print reading chair with matching accent pillows on the bed, and sheer white window curtains under thick yellow drapes. Black-and-white decorations on the walls and countertops completed the elegant feel of the room.

"Wow, this room is beautiful. Did you design it yourself?" I asked as I looked around. I noted a picture frame on the nightstand with a picture of Reese and Yami under each of Shane's arms. The three were laughing, not looking at the camera, but each other as the photographer snapped away. I also noted a candid couple picture of Yami and Chris kissing on a beach in a second frame right beside it.

"Yeah, mostly. Reese helped me pick out the wall colors and window fabrics after I found that chair at a furniture warehouse. I just fell in love. It's the inspiration for the whole room, but I wanted the white background and yellow flowers to be the focal points."

"It works well." I picked up a ceramic figurine of a girl in a long dress. I motioned to Yami. "What's this?"

"Oh, that was from my quince. It's kind of like a sweet sixteen, but in Hispanic culture, when a girl transitions to a woman, it's at 15. Those were the souvenirs from my party. Reese has one in her room too." Yami explained. Sure, okay. I didn't understand perfectly, but I caught her drift. "Okay, well I'm just going to grab some clothes and head out to Chris'. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

She grabbed a small knapsack on her desk chair, stuffed a few random clothes in it and left the room with a wave. Once the door closed behind her, I let out a long breath. Shane glanced over at me as he lowered his suitcase to the ground.

"You okay?" he asked.

"You didn't tell me how energetic everyone is!" I told him. He laughed at me.

Again.

For the 10013485017469534th time that day.

"Well what did you expect? There's a lot to be excited about. Seeing me again, meeting my girlfriend," again with that word! "Yami's upcoming wedding, the holidays in a few weeks, no more class for them- you've gotta see why they're all practically bouncing off the walls."

I thought about it. "I suppose. I guess it's just different for me. You know how brooding and depressing Forks- and pretty much everyone there- can be. But this… Florida really is a tropical paradise."

Shane laughed (surprising? I think not) and stood up with toothbrush in hand. "You know what? One day, I'll take you on a proper tropical vacation. We'll fly to Miami and take a cruise to the islands in the Caribbean, yeah? Orlando's great, one of my favorite cities in the nation, but it's not nearly as tropical as it seems to you baby."

I pouted, jutting out my bottom lip and giving him my best puppy eyes. After he kissed my lip, I whined. "Gimme a break, ok? God, all damn day you've been teasing me incessantly, and I don't like it. This whole concept of travelling, and going new places- it's beyond my wildest dreams. I can't help it." I ended my complaint by grabbing hold of his shirt and burying my face in it while his arms came around me.

"Leah, baby," he cooed at me in a soft voice, "I don't mean to be a bully. You're just so damn cute today, with these big wide eyes as you take in your surroundings. You're quiet, listening and watching everyone interact, trying to figure out the vibe of the group. It's a side of you I've never seen before. You can't blame me for being amused." His lips pressed against my temple softly between words, and the hands on my back rubbed up and down soothingly.

"You could at least try to be nicer about it." My words muffled against the soft cotton. He clucked his tongue and tightened his arms.

"I'm sorry baby-girl. I never meant it to upset you." His hand came down to pull my chin up, forcing my eyes to lock with his. Jet-lag and alcohol and emotions had caused my eyes to water minutely, but Shane misunderstood. "Leah, I didn't mean it, okay? I love you. Why would I hurt you?" His eyes darted back and forth between mine searchingly. I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm not upset, I'm just really tired. What, with the drive, the flights, the alcohol… I just want to go to bed."

Shane chuckled and let me go. "Alright. I'm going to brush my teeth and then you can use the bathroom when I finish." Nodding, I grabbed my suitcase to search for my toiletries. Shane disappeared for a few minutes, returning smelling minty fresh and wearing a tank and cotton shorts. I headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Finally, I dragged myself back into the room, setting my discarded clothes on top of my bag before climbing into Yami's plush bed. Shane sat propped up fingering through a magazine leftover from our flight. When I sidled up to him, he wrapped one arm around me while putting down the magazine and turning off the light with the other.

"Thank you for coming with me, Lele." Shane whispered in my ear, his lips grazing my temples sensuously. I hummed in pleasure.

"Thank you for inviting me." I responded, angling my head to search for his mouth with mine. The kiss was soft and short. "Goodnight Shane."

"Goodnight Leah." He replied, and I slipped into a dreamless slumber.

_A singer in a smoky room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a smile they can share the night_

I awoke to an empty bed, and the sound of water running in the bathroom on the other side of the wall. Curious to see if it was Shane, I rolled out of the warm comfort of Yami's bed and threw on a shawl. Damn, this house is freezing!

I knocked on the bathroom door and Kayla shouted out. Oops. Not Shane. That would've been awkward if I'd gone in like I wanted to. So instead, I wandered downstairs where Mirna and David sat watching 'Hitch'.

"Good morning. How'd you sleep, hun?" Mirna asked as I plopped down next to her on the long couch. I grumbled and rubbed my eyes before nodding.

"Mmm, her bed is very comfortable." My head fell back to hit the couch and I yawned. Before the yawn was quite finished, I posed a question. "Where's Shane?"

"Oh, he took Yami's car to get you both breakfast. She left the keys for him." Dave answered, looking up from the computer in his lap. "He didn't think you'd be up for a while."

"Oh." How cute. I jumped up and darted upstairs as fast as I could still being half asleep. I grabbed my phone from my bag and flipped it open, dialing Shane's number as I made my way back downstairs. Before I made it past the first step though, the front door opened. Shane stepped in carrying an armload of bags. He greeted Mirna and Dave, closing the door before turning around. He glanced up at me while I made my way down to him.

"Hey." I murmured as he set the bags down to kiss me.

"Hi. I got you breakfast. You hungry?" Shane asked me after a mind-numbing kiss. I nodded, incapable of forming a coherent sentence. He grabbed my hand and led me to the table. From the bags, he unloaded a box of bagels and cream cheese from Einstein Bros. I grabbed the first asiago cheese bagel and separated the toasted halves to start spreading the cream cheese. There was also a box of coffee from which Shane poured me a nice big cup o' joe.

We ate in a comfortable silence, listening to the movie on TV.

"How'd you sleep?" Shane broke the silence, handing me a bottle of orange juice when he noticed the coffee was gone.

"Oh, as well as anyone can sleep in their boyfriend's ex-girlfriend's bed." I teased him. His eyes narrowed at me as if he didn't know if I was joking, but I laughed to show him so. The tension in his arms seemed to dissipate.

"Har har."

Kayla flitted down the stairs dressed for her job, and she and David said goodbye as they left. After I finished my bagel, I threw away the paper plate and went over to curl up on the sofa. Shane followed me once he put everything away, and I shifted to lay my head in his lap. His fingers weaved into my hair and rubbed against my scalp, counteracting the effects of the coffee as he lulled me back to sleep.

_It goes on and on and on and on…_

Sometime later, I heard laughter just beyond the edges of my dream. I was running through the forest at the edge of La Push when Shane's voice broke through my conscious. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes and looked around. Mirna was gone, but Yami and Chris sat on the opposite couch. Shane's body shook with laughter as he and Chris joked about something, while Yami sat rolling her eyes.

Since my waking went unnoticed, I closed my eyes against the harsh Florida sun beaming through the window directly at me.

"You boys… I should never have put you two together, I swear." Yami said through their laughter.

"Oh come on babe, you know you love us." Chris boomed, and right then I decided he even _sounded_ like Emmett.

"Yeah yeah. So Shane… Since Leah seems to be down for the count, tell us about her."

Shane's fingers flew back into my hair at the mention of me, and I could almost hear the smile in his voice when he spoke. "She's great. Smart, funny, witty- she continues to awe me."

I smiled slightly hearing the pride as he continued.

"Sometimes, when I'm with her, I can picture our future together. I've never known this constant love-drunk feeling before."

"Aww, Shane I'm so happy for you. So you two are serious?" Yami asked him. He sighed heavily, hesitating, as if he were choosing his words carefully. The hand in my hair disappeared, and suddenly I was worried.

"Well, I'm as serious as I could ever be. I love her beyond words, but I'm petrified." The anxiety and exasperation I could hear scared me.

"Why?" I guess Chris' curiosity got the best of him. Good thing, because I was seconds from asking Shane myself.

"Before I was even a passing thought in her mind, she was with someone else. Jake, his name was, and he was an esteemed leade- er, hero in her town. It was only natural for them to be together. However, when I first moved there, Jake learned of my, um, feelings for her and he ran. He disappeared and hasn't since returned for some reason."

I heard Yami gasp and Chris mumbled something inaudibly, but my mind was reeling. Jake did come back. Crawling back, on hands and knees like a whiny bitch, but I scorned him. That's why he hasn't returned. He isn't welcome.

"I've tried to prove myself to her over and over, but I just can't quite seem to compare. I'm afraid she'll never fall in love with me the way I have for her." Shane trailed off, disappointment evident in his words. "I've told her I love her more times than I can count, but I've yet to hear them back. I just don't really know what to do. This trip is kind of my last resort. If she can't tell me at least part of how she feels… I just- I don't know what else to do."

He shifted, moving my head underneath a pillow, and stood up. I heard the grunt that accompanied a full-body stretch before anyone said anything else.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Yami asked. Shane laughed abruptly, surprising me.

"No offense YaYa, but I'm not quite sure she'd like that. She's rather insecure about our friendship, though she'd never admit it. She knows our history."

I'm guessing she understood, because Yami remained silent.

I was still surprised by what Shane said. How could he think I didn't care about him? Sure, I'd never told him I love him, but I had my reasons.

Fuck.

An air of tension hung in the apartment briefly before the door opened and Reese walked in with Milo in tow. I took this as my opportunity to 'wake up' again, and I rubbed my eyes as I tried to process my surroundings.

"Ma avete veduto lo sguardo sul suo fronte? Era senza prezzo!" Reese laughed as Milo grinned.

"Si, parli dell'essere senza parole!" Milo's comment seemed to send Reese into another fit of giggles. "Oh, ciao tutti! What's good?" He made the transition from one language to the other seamlessly.

"What language are you guys speaking?" I asked. No one in Forks speaks anything other than English (aside from the odd Quileute on the Rez), and the Spanish teachers all sucked.

"Italian!" They answered together, turning to look at each other and laughing again. They sure were a fun pair.

"What's so funny?" Yami asked. Reese shrugged off her purse before going and straddling Yami's lap playfully, planting a large wet kiss on her lips.

"Hi to you too babe." Reese teased while Yami made a show of wiping away the kiss.

"Get off me, you psycho. I don't go that way." Yami shoved her to the side and Reese fell to the couch, managing to keep a leg tossed over Yami's lap.

"Liar. Remember that night we went to Taverna Opa's for Kay's 21st?" The mischievous glint in Reese's eyes led me to believe she was referring to something juicy, and judging by the way Yami leaned over to tickle her, I assumed I was right.

"Whore." Yami said as she stopped attacking Reese, who was still laughing on the couch.

"Anyway, before you lunged at me with your tickle-fingers-of-death," she said between laughs, wiping her eyes dry, "I was going to tell you that we ran in to Jon today!"

"Ew!" Yami squealed and clawed her way closer to Chris, while Reese, who was now joined by Milo, just laughed.

I was confused. "Who's Jon?"

"Yami's biggest nightmare." Milo said, causing Reese to laugh harder. I wondered if she was okay, ya know, like mentally.

"That your girlfriend dated! Fucking- you know, I jus- fuck. Thanks. Now I'll have actual nightmares." Yami stuttered before throwing her arms across her chest and glaring at the couple in hysterics.

"Oh, babe! Come on! Let us tell the story." Reese pleaded. Yami rolled her eyes and waved a hand for them to talk. "Ok, so we're in the Union, and Jon sees me-"

"Wait, he was at the Student Union? The fuck? Does he go here now?"

"No, if you'd let me finish, I'd have told you. He was there with his BOYFRIEND!" By this time, even Shane and I were laughing.

"WHAT!!! NO FUCKIN' WAY!" Yami joined us in a fit of laughter at the absurdity of the situation.

_Strangers, waiting..walking down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night.._

_Street lights..people.._

_Living just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night.._

We spent another half hour laughing about Reese's newly-gay ex-boyfriend. Soon, though, Reese had to leave for work, but before she left, she handed Shane the keys to her car. She worked at the drugstore on the corner, just a two-minute-walk from the apartment.

"Be gentle with him. MoMo is my baby." She warned him before kissing his cheek and slipping out the door.

Shane and I grabbed our bags and threw them in the trunk of Reese's Pontiac, which looked kind of like Seth's Pontiac, but I knew wasn't the same model.

We walked back inside to say goodbye to Milo, Chris and Yami before getting in the car to drive to our hotel. Once we were comfortably situated and on the highway, I turned to Shane.

"So your birthday is tomorrow night. Do you want to do anything?" I asked him. He flashed a half-smile.

"Just you."

I laughed at his cheesy joke. "Haha, but no, seriously. Yami suggested they come out and meet us for dinner. Since it's a Wednesday, they're all free. It's up to you though."

He grabbed my hand to place a kiss on my knuckles. "As long as I get to spend it with you."

I smiled back at him briefly. My phone started to ring just then, so I pulled it out and saw _Home_ displayed on the screen.

"Must be Seth." I flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lees! How's Florida?" My brother's voice lilted over the line.

"It's beautiful. One day, we should take Mom and Charlie down to Miami or something. I'm sure she'd love it."

"Wow, that's cool. Yeah, we'll definitely go on vacation soon. Maybe next summer." He laughed.

Seth and I talked for twenty or so minutes while Shane navigated his way through the tricky Orlando highways. Occasionally, he'd chuckle at something I said, but for the most part, he remained silent, rubbing the back of my hand with his.

Shane pulled off the highway and weaved through a thicket of tourist-y hotels and restaurants. I hung up the phone just as he turned into our hotel.

Now, up until this point, I had no idea where we'd be staying, assuming it would just be a regular hotel, but when I saw the giant peach and aqua colored buildings with giant sculptures adorning the tops, I knew where we were. I had seen it in the background of a picture in the girls' living room, and when I asked Reese last night, she had told me.

The motherfucking Disney Swan and Dolphin.

I may not be a Disney expert, but I had seen enough Travel Channel shows on the Disney compound and resorts. And I knew that a 5 night stay would cost an arm and a leg.

"Shane Daniel Lyon! What are you trying to pull? We are NOT staying at a hotel this expensive!" I damn near shouted at him.

"Leah, relax. I got the room at a discounted price. My buddy works as the concierge here, so he pulled me some major strings. We have a really great upgraded room for an entry-level price." He reasoned with me as we pulled in up to the valet.

"No, Shane, it's too expensive. I can't let y-"

"Leah? Shut up."

I sat gaping at him as the bellboy came over to open my door. Shane got out and greeted the valet that approached us, so I turned and let the young bellboy assist me. Once all our bags were loaded on a luggage cart, the bellboy led me to the front desk, while the valet gave Shane a ticket stub for the car.

"So, is this your fist stay at the Dolphin?" the bellboy, who I noticed was quite attractive in that rugged surfer-type way, asked me.

"Yes. In fact, it's my first time in Florida."

"No way! That's so cool. Where are you from?" He tossed his hair to the side and leaned closer to me.

"Northwest Washington State. A few hours away from Seattle."

"Oh, cool. Well, if you need a special tour guide during your stay, you just let me know." He smiled seductively at me, winking when I glanced up at him. Under normal circumstances, I'd shut him down before he got the wrong idea, but considering I was still more than a little miffed at Shane for the way he left me in the car, I put my hand on the kid's forearm and I giggled playfully.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind…" I trailed off, waiting for his name.

"Jake. My name's Jake." His blue eyes and blond hair glittered in the lobby lights, and I froze. My heart started pounding in my ear, and suddenly I just wanted to run. Thankfully, Shane came swooping in; my knight in shining armor.

"Thanks for the offer, bro, but she's already got an escort." Shane growled possessively, his arms encircling my waist from behind a little tighter than necessary. Jake just shrugged and wheeled our cart towards the awaiting receptionist. Shane leaned forward, his hot breath fanning out over my neck as he spoke. "Leah, I'm normally a very reasonable guy, but if I'm paying for you to be alone with me in a hotel across the country from home, I expect you not to be flirting with other men right under my nose."

The anger and authority in his voice sent chills down my spine and right to my core, turning me on. He released me without another word and walked over to the reception desk. Deciding that I needed to cool down, I ventured further into the expansive lobby.

It was huge; Large ceilings and a fountain in the middle, with several seating areas around the circular middle, with wings branching in different directions leading to the restaurants and shops.

Check-in must've only taken a few moments, because just then Shane came up behind me and ushered me towards the elevator bay to our left.

"That was quick."

"I called ahead, while you were saying goodbye to Yami." Shane pressed the 'up' arrow, and instantly a door behind us opened. We scooted into the elevator, and Shane pressed '5'.

"Oh. Hmm. So what are we going to do today? It's already one o'clock."

He pulled his phone out of his pocket in disbelief. "Oh, well, look at that. Um, if you'd like, we can hit the park with the least to do? That would be Animal Kingdom."

Just at the thought of finally going to a Disney park, I squealed. "Okay."

The doors opened, and Shane pulled me excitedly down the hall to our room. When we got to the door, he handed me the card key. I slid it into the door handle, and when the light turned green, I opened the door to our room.

Scratch that.

I opened the door to our _suite_. Yeah, he failed to mention that.

"Oh, wow, this is beautiful!" I walked around the room, my fingertips grazing the top of the couch cushions and tabletops. The view out of the large sliding glass doors showed a small step-out balcony.

"Can we have sex on this couch?? Please??" Shane asked from behind me. I turned to see him sitting on the couch with his arms up on the back of it. Smirking, I sauntered over to him and climbed into his lap.

"We can do anything you want. You know why? Because you are the best boyfriend I could ever ask for." I kissed him softly, slowly, until I could feel his excitement through his jeans. "Thank you baby. You spoil me."

"Hey, I'm just tryin' to get in your pants at this point."

I let out a loud laugh, and there was a knock on the door. "That's our bags."

_Working hard to get my fill, everybody wants a thrill_

_Betting anything to roll the dice just one more time_

_Some will win, some will lose_

_Some are born to sing the blues_

_And the movie never ends_

After we tipped the bellboy- a different one than before- Shane tried to loop me back into having sex, but I was too excited to go to Disney.

"You promised me Animal Kingdom!" I huffed, stomping my feet like a bratty child.

"Really Leah? Feet stomping?" Shane looked amused, but I glared at him and the smirk fell. Finally he relented and we headed out to go to Animal Kingdom.

Once we got to the park, we grabbed lunch and walked around, waiting to digest before riding the rollercoaster, Expedition Everest. After two trips on the coaster, I dragged Shane from ride to ride. I approached every area of the park with excitement, and I didn't even care that Shane spent half the day laughing at me. I was too damn happy.

We saw a parade through the park, and I even got to pet some exotic bird at a show. The park closed somewhat earlier than I expected, but Shane explained that it was because of the animals. So, we headed back to the hotel where, apparently, Shane made dinner reservations at the Italian Ristorante in the Swan.

We had a lovely dinner, drinking a bottle of wine while we feasted on scallops and filet mignon. Even after our plates were taken away and our check was paid, we sat drinking the rest of the bottle and enjoying each other's company over candlelight.

That night, Shane seduced me on the couch. He slowly peeled my purple dress off, kissing every inch of exposed flesh. He drove me over the edge twice before he even slipped inside. The sex was lazy and languid, and when we finally collapsed in a naked heap on the bed, I was thoroughly exhausted.

I could only imagine what the next day had in store.

_It goes on and on and on and on…_

_Don't stop believing_

_Hold on to that feeling_


	33. Best I Ever Had

_**Author's Note – **__Sorry guys. I fail at life sometimes. This update's long overdue._

_This song… ::sigh:: I couldn't quite figure out what to use, but it's decent enough. Links are on my profile to Drake's 'Best I Ever Had'_

_**I STARTED A NEW BLOG __**SPECIFICALLY**__ FOR THIS STORY! It's called 'Leah's Life' and there's a link on my profile. Check it out for lots of goodies and extras, and all the info that I'd normally try to fit in an A/N. Be sure to explore the blog… And keep in mind it's still in progress. Leave me some comments and any questions. It's open to the public too. :)**_

_I've decided to dedicate this chapter to Dilidilzz86 for her brilliant idea to 'Screw Jacob and the whole Blackwater mess.'_

_- Reese_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga. I only own my original characters._

**Chapter 33 – Best I Ever Had**

"Leah…" a scratchy voice whispered, resonating through the dark hallway I was making my way down. I paused, searching for the source momentarily before resuming my prowl. A loud metallic thud echoed from above, followed by the crescendo of a maniacal laugh. I felt my hackles rise in alert, and my pulse pounded in my head.

"Lee-aaahhh…" the voice sang, giggling before continuing, "you didn't think I'd forgotten about you, did you? Oh, no. I've been keeping my eye on you. And I'm still coming for you."

At this, I stopped, my front paw frozen in midair. I snarled low, my lip curling away from my teeth in an aggressive action. I sniffed at the air, trying to find the voice- _his_ voice.

'I know you're here, Aro. I can smell you. I won't go down without a fight.' I thought, knowing he could hear me. Suddenly, he appeared crouched in front of me, dropping in from above. He looked up at me from under his brows, a wicked grin playing on his face.

"Well hello my darling." He straightened, looming a foot taller than me, crouched in my wolf form. His crimson eyes glittered just as brightly as the fresh blood dripping from his teeth. "It's such a pleasure to see you. I can't wait for this meeting to be in the flesh." He threw his head back and laughed.

I sat up in bed, gasping for air as I surfaced from the nightmare. Dazed and confused, I looked around the dimly lit hotel room. The bed shifted beside me as Shane moved.

"Lees? You alright?" he asked, voice thick with sleep. I turned to look down at him, eyes wide.

"Uhh… Maybe. I think I just need some water." My mouth was as dry as cotton. I threw the covers to the side and swung my legs over the side of the bed, my body trembling.

"What happened? You were tossing and turning." Shane asked, sitting up as I pulled open the small mini-fridge to gulp down the first bottle of water I found.

"Nightmare. Volturi. Aro. Fuck." I answered between gulps. Shane got out of bed, coming over to wrap his arms around me. By the time his chin settled on my shoulder, the shaking had ceased from his touch. Saying nothing, he held me while I regained control of my thoughts.

The Volturi are coming, whether we like it or not. The sooner I remember that, the better prepared I can be. As soon as Shane and I got back to Washington, I had some serious shit to do.

I turned in Shane's arms and kissed his shoulder. "Thank you." I whispered against his skin. His lips brushed my temple, and I turned to meet his mouth with mine.

"Come on, let's go back to bed." I was grateful that Shane wasn't pressing for details, so I obliged, and together we climbed back in bed.

_Baby, you my everything, you all I ever wanted_

_We can do it real big, bigger than you ever done it_

_You be up on everything, other girls ain't never on it_

_I want this forever, I swear I can spend whatever on it_

A few hours later, I woke up, the sunlight pouring in through the slit in the drapes. I grumbled, but I got up anyway. Looking at the clock, I suddenly remembered the date.

Shane's twenty-first birthday.

I glanced over to where Shane lay still sleeping peacefully. What could I do? Oh! Room service! Wait… that would get charged to his credit card, so I opted against it. I slipped out of the bed and over to the desk. Flipping through the binder full of hotel services, I saw they had a little marketplace downstairs. I could go grab some things for an impromptu birthday breakfast. Yes. I got dressed and headed downstairs.

When I returned, I had two breakfast wraps and a 6-inch fruit tart, along with some candles and a bottle of the hotel's best champagne. I opened the door as quietly as I could and was pleased to see that Shane was still sleeping. I set up the food on the small table by the couch. Twenty one candles were stuck into the tart, and the champagne was opened and chilling in a bucket on ice, courtesy of room service. When I was happy with the set-up, I turned my attention to Shane.

Tip-toeing to my suitcase, I pulled out a leopard-print teddy that Alice had picked out for me. I quickly changed into it before slinking back into the bed to seduce my boyfriend.

He was lying on his back, so I straddled him, grinding my hips into his while my lips touched down over his chest. He stirred slightly, moaning low but not waking up completely. Deciding to be a bit more adventurous, I shimmied down his legs, removing his boxers as I moved. His morning wood was only at half-mast, but with a few quick pumps of my hand, it firmed right up. Shane's eyes flew open the second my mouth wrapped him, confusion and awareness swimming in his green eyes simultaneously. They narrowed in on me as I bobbed my head, grinning and scraping my teeth against him gently.

"Fuck, Leah. What are you trying to do to me?" He groaned as his hips bucked up to meet me. It didn't take long for him to finish, but in the morning, it rarely ever did for most men. When I was sure I cleaned up every last drop, I kissed my way back up his torso and to his lips. I pecked him gently, but he deepened the kiss forcefully, not caring about the taste of him still lingering on my tongue.

When he pulled away, I was left a little dumbfounded. So, it seemed, was he.

"Happy birthday." I somehow managed to remember. I smiled a dopey, lopsided smile when he glanced at me, taking in my attire for the first time.

"Fuck me," he growled before attacking me once more. I was happy to oblige. It's a damn good thing I didn't light the candles in his fruit tart. We'd have burned down the hotel by the time he released me.

We managed to tear ourselves apart eventually and I dragged him over to the table. I lit the candles on the tart and sang to him in a Marilyn Monroe fashion, and when he blew them out, I blew him right back.

After breakfast, we got ready and headed for our first full day at the parks. We hit MGM/Hollywood Studios first. Shane pulled me straight towards Rock'n'Rollercoaster and Tower of Terror. We also did a few smaller rides before catching two of the shows, the Indiana Jones one and a stunt show called 'Lights, Motors, Action!' We ate lunch at the 50's diner with the TV's at every table, and we held hands the entire shuttle ride to our next park.

We got to Epcot just past 2 o'clock. I forced Shane to go on the ride inside the big ball, even though it was "boring, and there are so many other, better rides." But he enjoyed it more than he thought he would, so I rubbed it in his face. Mission: SPACE, Test Track, and Soarin' were next on the agenda, along with a few of the shops and random shows. We circled the World Showcase, going on the small rides at the Norway and Mexico pavilions, and snacking on delicacies from each of the 'countries.'

"So where will we be going for dinner?" I asked Shane as we walked through 'France,' eating tabouli from Morocco.

"Yami texted me earlier when you were in the shower. They suggested CityWalk, outside Universal, where there's a Jimmy Buffett's Margaritaville. Somehow, she and Reese think it's the perfect place for me to spend my twenty-first." He shook his head as if in disbelief.

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. It just amazes me how Reese and Yami function as if they're one being, not two." He laughed, and I smiled.

We left shortly after that, weaving through the throngs of tourists to get to the gates. We rode the shuttle back to our hotel hand-in-hand again. When we got to the Dolphin, I pulled Shane towards the marketplace to pick up a second bottle of champagne. Shane quirked a brow at me, smirking as he remembered our breakfast fun (read: sex).

"So Leah," he asked after I paid for the bottle and we headed for the elevators, "I'm curious where you learned that little trick you pulled this morning. You know, the one with the champagne in your mouth as you sucked my-"

I cut him off as the doors opened and a family stepped out. The mother gave me the stink-eye when I gave her an apologetic smile, so when she ushered her children away faster, I swatted Shane's chest.

"Shane! Have you no couth?" I shoved him into the elevator and pressed the button for our floor.

He simply smiled.

He mocked me.

"Fine, be an asshole." I told him as the doors opened on the fifth floor. I stepped off before him. "Just know that I plan on torturing you tonight."

And with that, I entered the hotel room, grabbed my whole suitcase and dragged it into the bathroom to get ready.

_Cause she hold me down every time I hit her up_

_When I get right I promise that we gonna live it up_

_She make me beg for it till she give it up_

_And I say the same thing every single time_

Forty-five minutes later, I walked out into the room, dressed and primped and ready for a night out. Shane stood in front of the mirror just outside the bathroom, rolling up the sleeves of his black pinstripe button-up. His eyes met mine through the glass and his jaw dropped. He spun on his heel to face me, his eyes sweeping my body.

"Fuck me," he hissed.

I had chosen to wear a pair of skin-tight leather pants with fuck-me heels and a tight deep purple satin corset with two rosettes on the side of the sweetheart neckline. My hair was in a pieced style, half up and half down, and my eye makeup was dark and sultry purples and blacks.

I raised a brow. "You like?"

He growled lightly, the sound not quite passing his lips. "God, YES! You look fucking edible. I have an idea," his arm shot out to pull me to his chest, "fuck dinner, let's just celebrate here."

I laughed, because his lips hungrily attacked my collarbone before I swatted him away. "Shane, that's not fair. We're meeting up with your friends, who, if my judgment of them is correct, spent just as long if not longer getting ready. Do you really want to piss them off?"

He seemed to think about it, cringing, before he pouted. "Fine."

He walked towards the bed and picked up two ties, one white and one a deep emerald like his eyes. "Which one?"

I automatically chose the green one. "That one. We'll match."

"Are you colorblind? This is green, not purple."

"Ever heard of complementary colors, Einstein?" I rolled my eyes at him. His face lit up and he whispered an 'oh' of understanding as I laughed.

"Alright, are you ready?" I asked after I composed myself. He nodded before ducking into the bathroom.

"Let me just brush my teeth." He called out as he turned on the water.

_I say you the fucking best, you the fucking best_

_You the fucking best, you the fucking best_

_You the best I ever had, best I ever had_

_Best I ever had, best I ever had, I say you the fucking_

Twenty-eight clean teeth, a spritz of cologne, and a tie-tug later, Shane and I left our room arm-in-arm. We hailed a taxi, since we both planned on drinking tonight (no drinking & driving, kids!), and headed to dinner.

A short time later, we arrived at CityWalk Orlando, the outdoor entertainment complex right in front of the gates of the Universal Studios and Islands of Adventure parks. I paid the cabbie before Shane could, reasoning that on his birthday, he shouldn't pay.

"I'm paying for your dinner, Leah."

I raised my head defiantly. "Who said I'd be eating?"

His nostrils flared as he stared at me. "Don't be a brat. You're eating, and I'm paying."

"Fine," I huffed, "but I'm paying for drinks. That's final."

Shane sighed, but he relented. "Alright." I did a mental jig because he obviously didn't realize dinner would be cheaper than drinks. I still get to spoil him.

He led me through CityWalk, and I looked around. We passed restaurants and stores and live bands performing on terraces. The whole complex was shaped sort of like a wishbone, with each leg leading to a park gate. In between was a lake-type body of water, but Shane informed me it had rivers that lead to the affiliated hotels around the property.

Just before the Islands of Adventure gate, we stopped outside of a large tropical restaurant, with bright colors and loud, banging Jimmy Buffett-style music pumping from the inside. My eyes rose to take in the large neon sign above when I heard a shout. Shane and I both looked towards the door where Reese and Mirna were waving at us.

We made our way over to them.

"Hey!" Reese greeted us with hugs. She was wearing a strapless teal dress with cute black pumps, and Mirna had a brown floral shirt on top of white pants. "Aw, you both look amazing!"

"HI! You look so pretty!" I told her, and then turned to Mirna and said the same.

"Thanks!" Mirna smiled as she hugged us.

"Where is everyone else?" Shane asked.

"We came to put our names on the list. Milo's parking the car. Kayla and David are on their way, and Yami texted me a couple minutes ago saying she and Chris just parked. They should be here any moment." Reese looked down at her phone as it buzzed. "Ok, Kay and Dave are looking for parking now."

I turned to Mirna, noticing she was dateless. "Where's Jason?"

"You mean Justin?" She laughed at my mistake as I made a face, but the expression didn't quite reach her eyes. "We kind of, um, broke up."

I immediately pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry sweetie."

She swatted me away playfully. "It's ok. I'm better off. I found him passed out on our friend's couch with some girl in his lap. I don't care if he was drunk, that's just not tolerable."

Reese agreed, as did I, and Mirna changed the conversation. Milo, Chris and Yami walked up a minute or two later, and we greeted them.

"So did you and Reese plan on matching?" I asked Yami, who wore a strapless black dress with a zebra-print bust and a teal band of satin under it. She just laughed.

"That bitch always copies me."

Reese interjected, reasoning that teal was (and I quote) "_my _color, and you need to back the fuck up." I could tell it was all in fun though, because she threw her arm around Yami's neck and squeezed lightly, sending them both into giggles.

"Girls, behave!" Kayla appeared just then, a stern but loving look on her face as she tried to figure out what they were doing. She wore a flowy brown tank with dark jeans and dark brown ankle boots.

"Kay, help! Reesie's suffocating me!" Yami demanded as she hit the arm cutting off her air supply. Reese laughed as she shushed her.

"Shh, I'm solving a problem."

Everyone laughed when Yami flailed harder and Reese released her. She huffed, glaring between her best friend and her fiancé, but the pager in Mirna's hand lit up, signaling that our table was ready.

_I say you the fucking best, you the fucking best_

_You the fucking best, you the fucking best_

_You the best I ever had, best I ever had_

_Best I ever had, best I ever had, I say you the fucking_

Dinner was eventful, with the nine of us sitting at a large round table in between the main bar and the small stage where a quartet of Parrotheads covered some of Jimmy Buffett's best songs. We started ordering random drinks for Shane, intent on making his birthday memorable. The conversation varied greatly, from shouting about our favorite drinks as a group, to quieter private talking between two or three of us. At one point, after the appetizer platters were inhaled, I sat back to watch Shane interacting with his friends. In the three months I had known him, I had never seen him so happy.

"Oh, Shane! Fuck I forgot to tell you!" Reese interrupted suddenly. "Brett and Teddy are gonna meet us for drinks later. Brett's in class until 10, and Teddy gets out of work at 10:30."

Shane's smile widened. "I haven't seen those fuckers in forever."

"Well they've missed you, dude. I swear they're in love with you. Leah, you better keep a tight leash on this one." She wagged a finger in Shane's direction as I laughed.

Our food came and conversation died down for a while. Half way through the best fish tacos I ever had, I had had enough of the silence.

"So, Chris… You excited to be getting married in like three days?"

He grinned, a hand coming to cover Yami's on the table. "I couldn't be happier. I've never loved anyone more than I love this girl, right here. I am so lucky."

A round of 'awww's went around, Yami blushing slightly. Then suddenly, she pulled a Reese.

"Shane! Guess who's coming to the wedding?"

He thought for a minute before shrugging. "I give. Who?"

"Matt, Gio and Nate."

The names were familiar, and, as I searched my mental database, I watched Shane's face shift.

"Are you kidding?! I haven't seen them since after graduation!"

OH! His high school friends… That's right. He told me about them on our first date.

"Wow, that's really cool. I'm going to get to meet your friends, huh?" I whispered in his ear. He turned to me, smiling, and kissed my nose.

"Now I'm super-excited." He told Yami. She laughed, feigning insult, and asked if he wasn't excited to see her get married. The playful banter went back and forth for a while, and my mind drifted. I wondered if I would ever get married. It didn't seem like it. I sighed, realizing just how lucky Yami was. She'd have everything I never could. A husband, children, a normal life- things that, being who I was, I was robbed of.

"Earth to Leah." Reese leaned over, breaking through my self-pity party.

"What?"

"I said, are you ok?" She looked concerned. Fuck.

"Yeah, just thinking what it would be like to get married one day." I was only half lying.

Her eyes twinkled briefly, flicking to Shane then back. "You'd be very happy." And she straightened, going back to her food and effectively ending the conversation, leaving me stupefied.

_I say you the fucking best, you the fucking best_

_You the fucking best, you the fucking best_

_You the best I ever had, best I ever had_

_Best I ever had, best I ever had, I say you the fucking_

After our empty plates were taken away, we ordered one last drink for Shane. When our waitress brought it out, there were other waiters with her and a large plate in her hands. She set down the plate, and on it was a giant chocolate brownie sundae with a birthday candle in it. The waiters sang happy birthday, and Shane scowled at Reese, who was apparently responsible, the whole time.

"Bitch, it's on. Wait 'til your birthday comes around." He threatened once the impromptu choir left. This sent Reese into a fit of giggles, and she didn't seem scared.

We decided to head over to the Hard Rock Hotel for drinks. We got on one of the boats that Shane told me about before dinner, and it took us to the hotel. We headed for the Velvet Bar, and two guys stood at the entrance to the bar, waiting for us.

"Shane Lyon, motherfucker, I thought you died." The taller one said as he shook Shane's hand with a dopey grin.

"Brett. You always were an asshole." Shane retorted before turning to the other one. "Theodore!"

"Shane-athan!" They hugged with a laugh, and Shane smiled.

"Brett, Teddy, I want you to meet Leah. Leah, these are my boys, Brett and Teddy."

I stuck my hand out to greet them. "Nice to meet you."

"Alright," Kayla interrupted, "let's go get Shane drunk."

And drunk he did get. It was hysterical. I'll admit, I wasn't totally sober, but I was nowhere near senseless like Shane. The group of us stayed at the bar for an hour and a half shooting the breeze and talking about some really random things. Dave and Milo had us all in stitches talking about things that the girls do. Brett and Teddy spent a lot of time with them too. Brett lived across from the girls and Teddy was Mirna's best friend, so they knew a lot of what they did. The stories were hilarious.

"Oh, does Shane know about the toaster?" Reese asked between laughs. Mirna screamed out.

"No! Don't you dare!"

Kayla ignored her and decided to tell the story. "Ok, so this is like, six months after Reese, Yami and Mirna move in with me. We couldn't figure out why Mirna was using the toaster oven to make toast, instead of the regular toaster. So one day, we asked her while we all made lunch together. Mirna's response? 'We have a toaster?'"

This sent us into another round of crippling laughter.

"No lie! So we pointed it out, she goes, 'oh, well it's white, just like everything else in the kitchen. It blends in.'" Reese finished the story. More funny stories followed, and I learned enough about everyone that I felt like an actual part of the group.

_I say you the fucking best, you the fucking best_

_You the fucking best, you the fucking best_

_You the best I ever had, best I ever had_

_Best I ever had, best I ever had, I say you the fucking_

Sometime around quarter to one, we decided it was time to go, since Reese had one more exam tomorrow, and Kayla and Teddy worked in the morning. Chris and Yami volunteered to drive Shane and I back to our hotel, so when everyone said goodbye, it wasn't until we had made our way back to the parking garage.

We climbed in Chris' car and headed back towards the hotel. Shane rested his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes almost instantly. Yami thought it was so cute, she took a picture… And then another one when he simply raised a hand to flip her off.

Once we were at the hotel, I invited Chris and Yami up to see the room. We wandered around the lobby and its shops first, but eventually went up to the room.

"Wow! This is so nice!" Yami exclaimed when we walked in. I gave her a mini-tour while Chris dumped my intoxicated boyfriend on the bed. I opened the second bottle of champagne and poured a glass for me and one for Yami. Chris politely declined.

"I'm driving." He reminded me. What a responsible guy.

We sat on the couch and talked for a little while, Chris explaining what he does for a living and what their plans were for after the wedding.

But soon, they had to leave, so I hugged them both, thanked them for the fun night, and said goodbye. I turned back towards the room to see Shane standing in front of the bed getting undressed. Chuckling, I went over to help him.

"Leyuh, I wanna fuck you." He slurred in my ear as I removed his tie.

"I'm sure you do. But baby, you're really drunk. I think you should just sleep it off."

He growled and reached up to grope my breast through my top. "But this corset… It's agonizing." He pulled said breast out of the cup and ducked down to suck the nipple into his mouth. He was a speedy little drunk fucker, that's for sure.

I moaned. I couldn't help it. "Shane…" All protests were lost when his teeth clamped down, shooting spears of pleasure straight to my core. "Fuck, alright."

The second the words were out of my mouth, my corset fell from my body. I looked down to see that it was unzipped, and he had a devious smile playing at the edges of his lips. Awestruck, I didn't even realize he was already unzipping my pants and inching them down my hips. I helped him remove them completely and start on his clothes. He turned, tossing me down on the bed just as he stepped out of his boxers.

He climbed on top of me, placing kisses on my overheated body on the way up. His tongue shot out to circle my belly-button and I gasped in surprise.

"Leah, fuck, I can _smell_ how wet you are." Shane murmured against the soft under-swell of my breast. His tongue traced the edge of my nipple, tantalizing me.

"Shane, please… I just need you inside me." I begged him. His head rose to look in my eyes moments before he thrust himself deep within me. I cried out in a mixture of surprise, relief and ecstasy. I bucked my hips towards him, but his hands pinned them down.

"Not so fast. Let's try something." He pulled himself out slowly and slid back in just as slow. It was deliriously, painfully slow. It was torture. It was erotic. It fucking worked.

I gasped loudly, not used to this type of sex. Sure, we'd fucked hard and rough, and we'd made love, but this was some strange, erotic blend of the two. I came by the eighth thrust.

"God, Shane, please… I, shit." I hissed as he bit into my shoulder.

"Leah, Christ, I'm almost there." Shane let out a low, guttural moan as his orgasm built up. I reached down to rub my clit, and we came together moments later.

Shane rolled off of me and we took a second to catch our breath. Finally, I turned and threw my leg over his waist.

"Thanks baby, that was great." I whispered, kissing his bicep. He turned to me.

"A little shorter than usual. Actually, a lot shorter than usual."

I laughed. "It's ok. We've been having a lot of sex lately."

"It's the best though. Thank you, for everything. This birthday… it's the best I've ever had."

I kissed him and smiled. "Of course, I'd do it again if I could."

"That's why I love you."

_I say you the fucking best, you the fucking best_

_You the fucking best, you the fucking best_

_You the best I ever had, best I ever had_

_Best I ever had, best I ever had_


	34. Smile

_**Author's Note – **__Two things. 1) Check the blog for all the juicy extras and why this chapter took so fucking long- http://keepingmissclearwater(DOT)blogspot(DOT) CLICK the links for pictures!_

_2) Chels926 is so fucking amazing for beta'ing this chapter and making it not suck, so you need to go read her stories._

_LONGEST FUCKING CHAPTER EVER! It's a 2in1… Twice as long as the average update. I'm making it up to you for SUCKING lately! Love you all. :]_

_I dedicate this chapter to YamiWami, who was my muse and sounding board for the past few chapters. Love you slutface, even if you don't have enough money to bail me outta jail._

_- Reese_

_**Disclaimer**__- I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga. I only own my original characters._

**Chapter 34 – Smile**

Thursday morning, after Shane and I downed four cups of coffee each to combat our hangovers, we headed to Magic Kingdom, the most popular Disney Park. The plan was to spend the day there, because apparently it required a full day to experience everything. Then for dinner, Shane had made reservations for us at the restaurant in Japan within Epcot.

Once we arrived at the park, we got FastPasses for the popular rides, little tickets that have a reserved time slot to get on the ride faster, and Shane told me that Space Mountain had to be first. But I argued that I wanted to do the Pirates of the Caribbean ride first. Of course I won.

We had a great time, journeying through the whole park, riding almost every ride (even the flying carpet and Dumbo kiddie rides, just for fun) and going to some of the shows. I was really impressed by the 3D Philharmagic show, and Splash Mountain was a ton of (wet) fun! I felt like such a kid again, and it was even better being with Shane for everything. He bought me a light-up pair of mouse ears, and we snacked on cotton candy as we walked through Futureland. I took pictures with Buzz Lightyear, Chip and Dale, and Minnie Mouse, and I even got a kiss from Mickey. Shane ran through the water spouts in Ariel's Grotto and kissed me in front of Cinderella's Castle. We even managed a quickie in the Peter Pan ride. He amazed me.

We ran into Yami after lunch. She worked at the park, and she was in the daily parade as Jasmine. We were standing off to the side of Main Street when Shane recognized her. She saw us and waved, pointing at her wrist and holding up 2 fingers. Since it was quarter to 2, we stuck around and she came back out in regular street clothes a short time later. She hung out with us for her half hour break before eventually having to go back to work. We ended up seeing her again at a character meet-and-greet hours later, so we took pictures with Yami-Jasmine and Aladdin before finally leaving the park.

Dinner was delicious. We had sushi, the freshest and most perfect sushi ever. A shared bottle of Saki and a green tea ice cream sundae later, we watched the Epcot fireworks and light show, sitting in the grass, wrapped in each other's arms. Shane drove us back to the hotel after it was over, and we went for a dip in the pool before going to bed, both of us exhausted from the eventful day we had shared together.

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh you make me smile_

Friday was the bachelorette party, which I was informed was an all-day event, and that my presence was _required_. So Shane and I had breakfast and spent an hour wandering International Drive, where a bunch of tourist-type places like Ripley's and Wonderworks were, before heading over to the girls' apartment.

As soon as we walked in the front door, Reese bounded up to me and yanked my hand from Shane's. "Sorry, she belongs to us now."

He scoffed, staring after us as she dragged me towards the kitchen. I sent him an apologetic look and an air kiss before disappearing from his line of vision.

"Come on, the girls are waiting for us in my room." Reese opened the second door to the right and revealed a bright aqua-themed room. The walls were painted the color of a Tiffany's box, and the closet had mirrored doors. A large poster of a beach scene spanned most of the primary wall over a tall twin bed with teal sheets and a white duvet. A simple light-wood slab on four legs served as a desk, and a large metal shelving unit held school books and supplies. Kayla sat in a plastic molded teal desk chair talking to Yami, who had cuddled into a striped pillow, and Mirna sat on the floor in front of the closet changing her lip ring.

"Hey ladies!" I went over and sat on the bed next to Yami.

"Hey Leah. So are we ready to go?" Yami asked Reese, who nodded her head.

"Chris is picking up his brothers and sister at the airport and Milo's on the shuttle back from campus, so Dave and Shane are just gonna have to hang out here until they get back."

Kayla stood up. "They'll be fine. Come on girls, let's head out. We've got a busy day ahead."

Reese allowed Shane to kiss me only once as we walked out of her room towards the front door. "I love you." He whispered against my cheek bone, my eyelids fluttering open at his declaration.

"I-"

"Leah, come on!" Mirna interrupted before I could respond properly, "Reese already has the car running!" Shane just smiled and kissed my forehead.

"See you at dinner." I nodded before darting out the door as Mirna closed it behind her. I looked up to see Milo's big behemoth truck rumbling in front of me. Reese stuck her head out the driver window.

"You've got shot-gun, Leah. I figured you'd be more comfortable up front with me than in the back with those losers." She told me as Mirna and I approached the truck. Mirna scoffed at her as she climbed in the back, and through the open windows I heard Yami's rebuttal.

"You love us." Reese just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at the girls as I opened the passenger door. I grasped the handles and hoisted myself into the beast-like vehicle.

"Holy shit, how do you girls get in this thing so easily?" I asked once I pulled myself up. For a wolf, it was no problem, but the girls didn't have my animalistic strength.

They laughed, and Mirna, who was the shortest at five-foot-two, simply said. "Practice!"

Reese eased the truck out of its spot effortlessly before my curiosity-slash-paranoia got the best of me. "You drive this thing often?"

"Yeah, Milo lets me take Riley whenever I'm going downtown. He says it makes him feel better knowing that I'm safe in this bad boy."

"Riley?" I questioned.

Kayla laughed loudly from the backseat as Reese pulled onto the main road. "I think it's a stupid name for a car."

Reese shot her a withering stare through the rearview mirror. "What about your car? Beastie?"

"Hey, it's a fuckin' boat. He's beast-like." Kayla shrugged. We spent the next three minutes discussing car names before 3Oh!3's 'Richman' came on. Reese showed off the truck's bangin' sound system and turned the volume up to an obnoxious level. The fun increased when the five of us started singing along at the top of our lungs.

"I mean what can I say? Three babies in the backseat singin' to you. Hey Deejay, won't you play that song for me, and turn it up on your radio, I got 200 seconds and I'm ready to go." Reese pointed in the back at the girls to emphasize a line and we all cracked up.

Conversation drifted between topics, ranging from a Professor Barone and his incompetence as a teacher to the newest Harlequin romance. "Which reminds me," Mirna spoke up over Kayla and Yami's giggling. "Reesie, I have a book for you. My cousin recommended it because she knows how you like all that supernatural stuff like vampires and werewolves."

I almost choked on my water.

"Leah, you alright?" Reese looked over, concerned. I nodded mutely. "Well, tell your cousin thank you for me, I'm always looking for a good book. Is this the series she's been obsessed with?"

Mirna laughed. "Yeah, she's in love with the main character. Everything out of her mouth is 'Jace this' and 'Jace that'. I swear, I just don't understand how people can fall in love with fictional characters."

Yami and Kayla continued to giggle. "Jace?" Kayla asked. "What an interesting name. The guy who sings the True Blood theme song is named Jace. Jace Everett. Mmm, I'd like to bite me a piece of that…"

I was suddenly confused. "What's a True Blood?"

All four girls looked at me like I was a retarded alien. "You've never seen True Blood?!" Yami practically squealed. "Oh shit, Reese, turn around, we're going home to watch it and-"

"Ignore her." Kayla jumped in. "She's being melodramatic. True Blood is a show on HBO about vampires and their interactions with humans. It's a really sexy show. You should watch it sometime, it's quite good."

My mouth was dry. "No thanks. I'm over the whole vampire thing. They're so overrated." I let out a small laugh. Reese laughed as well.

"I keep trying to tell them that weres and shifters are better." She added. My head whipped towards her.

"What did you say?" I whispered harshly.

"You know- werewolves, shape-shifters, skinwalkers… People that can turn into animals, whether it be forced or freely. It's just so much cooler. Like, they're so much more dynamic. Vampires are just vampires. There's never anything different about them. But every were story has a different spin. I especially love when the main character is like this totally bad-ass chick. God, it's just so awesome."

I merely nodded, blinking, trying to slow my racing pulse. _What the fuck? Talk about the Twilight Zone…_

Thankfully, Yami spoke up, arguing that vampires were sexier and all that shit, and although I wanted to be offended (because, let's face it, I've come across some fuck-ugly vamps and I know for damn sure I look better than them), I was grateful for the diversion. I hoped the girls wouldn't notice my panicked responses and think them strange. I was just so surprised by their casual talk of what is my everyday life in Forks and La Push. Does this mean the girls wouldn't think I was a total anomaly of humankind? Maybe… If I were to tell them, they would understand. Maybe they'd-

"Hellooooo? Earth to Leah!" Yami's hand waved in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh sorry. What?" I replied dumbly.

"We're here. Come on!" She hopped out of the truck to join Kayla and Reese. I opened the door and tripped, landing on the ground in a wolfish crouch. I straightened, slightly alarmed that my animal reflexes took over for a moment. I turned, startled to see Mirna, smiling as she leaned on the edge of the cab.

"I know about you, Leah." She spoke softly. My heart-rate doubled instantly.

"What?" I asked somewhat breathless. "What are you talking about?"

"You can't lie to me, Leah. My grandmother was a Voodoo High Priestess back in Haiti, as was her grandmother and her grandmother's grandmother. The Sight runs in my veins." She approached me, placing her hand on my cheek. I glanced through the truck to where Yami, Reese and Kayla stood waiting on the other side, looking down at something in one of their hands.

"I don't know what you mean, exactly. The Sight?" I swallowed nervously.

"It's almost irrelevant. I would have known without the Sight. You carry yourself like a warrior, but you're not built like the _jé-rouges _of my homeland. There's voracity in your eyes, and they show the power struggle between woman and beast. They also hold a passion for humanity that keeps your wolf in check." Her expression tightened as my eyes widened, her smile disappearing. When she spoke next, her voice sounded distant and hollow. "There's danger in your future, Leah. Be careful, for one wrong move and your family will mourn your life."

I gasped. "Mirna?"

Her hand dropped and her smile returned as her eyes cleared. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

When she turned and flitted around the bed of the truck to the girls, I stared openly at her. I touched my cheek where her hand had been and shook my head in disbelief.

"Leah!" They called to me, and I went to them, storing this event away for a later date. Maybe I'd give Alice a call later...

We spent about two hours at the mall shopping for everything from clothes and shoes to electronics to beauty products. Figuring I'd get a head-start on my holiday shopping, I picked up a stuffed manatee for Nessie and some chocolate oranges for Seth and the boys. I got novelty hand-crafted soaps for Esme, a box of Gator Jerky for Charlie, and a set of carved coconut statues in the shape of wolves to represent Seth and me for my mom. I also got some new lingerie at Reese and Kayla's suggestion (if you can call them shoving me into a dressing room and forcing me to try things on, then ripping my credit card from my wallet to purchase those things a suggestion). Reese and Kayla also made 'suggestions' to Mirna in the same manner, so I didn't fuss about it too much.

We went to MAC and Sephora, where Yami and Reese, being amateur makeup artists, had some connections and got us free samples and discounts. After getting a few treats for myself, I bought Alice a bright yellow eye-shadow and Rose a shiny red lipstick to match their cars, just for shits and giggles.

After lunch at California Pizza Kitchen, Kayla dragged us to get manicures and pedicures, but none of us really complained. The girls, after learning that I had never had the, um, pleasure of getting a wax, coerced me into the back room for eyebrow and bikini waxing… I decided not to forgive them anytime soon.

Once my lady bits were all burning and pissed off at me, I headed to the pedicure chair next to Mirna's. She smiled at me, a knowing friendly smile, as I sat down. I gave the nail tech my preferred color and relaxed.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Mirna replied. I shrugged.

"For being understanding. For not saying anything. For being cooler than I thought." _For predicting my death_, I almost added, but I was trying to keep it light. If I ever wanted to ask her about it, she had to trust me.

She laughed and nodded, not saying any more as Kayla moseyed over and sat on her other side. Shortly after, Reese and Yami joined us, passing me a water bottle as she sat down on my left. We fell into easy conversation as our pampering continued.

Sometime around four o'clock, we headed back to the apartment to get ready for dinner. We were meeting the boys at a fun Greek restaurant, Taverna Opa's, downtown. Once I was dressed, I let Yami apply my makeup while Kayla styled my hair. She even trimmed the edges of my simple long hair into a fun style and gave me some bangs that would make Alice proud.

I hung out downstairs watching TV as the rest of the girls got ready, laughing every time one of them would run past (Reese from her bathroom to go up to the other girls, or one of them running down to Reese) for something they needed. At one point, Yami ran out of hairspray and came down to steal the can from Reese's bathroom, and I laughed so hard that she sprayed some in my direction.

At ten after six, Reese joined me on the couch, and we took bets on who'd finish last. When Mirna came down five minutes later, I changed my bet, but still lost when Kayla showed up shortly after. Finally at half past six, Yami came downstairs looking flustered but finally ready. We piled back into the truck and blasted everything from Lady Gaga to Paramore as Reese navigated her way through the city.

The boys were already waiting at the restaurant when we arrived for our 7:15 reservation. Shane looked fucking delicious in his dark wash jeans and fitted screen-printed tee, and I told him so.

"You don't look so bad yourself." He murmured in my ear while his arms tightened around me. "How was 'girl-time' earlier?"

"Not so bad. The girls are a bunch of fun. It was refreshing to be around normal people for a change." I replied honestly. He smiled and kissed my cheek just as our group was called.

Once we were seated in the loud restaurant, Kayla leaned over to explain how the ordering system worked. "We all pick dishes and then we share. Each platter can serve three or four people, so everyone picks an appetizer and a main dish." She pointed down at the sections and made a few suggestions before turning back to her own menu.

Later, after everyone ordered, belly dancers came out and started dancing on tables throughout the restaurant. One wearing silver and purple pulled Yami and Mirna up on our table briefly before our food arrived. The dancer then jumped over to a nearby table and wandered away, leaving us to eat. Shane informed me that this was a nightly thing for the restaurant, and that I shouldn't be surprised when the waiters start throwing napkins in the air and breaking plates. I just smiled and nodded. Sure enough, ten minutes later, napkins flew and plates were shattered.

We finished eating and got up on the tables to dance once the waiters had cleared the plates. At first it was just the girls, but then Milo jumped in between Reese and Yami, so Dave and Chris stood on their chairs to dance. I was at the end of the table so I leaned down to yank Shane up to me by his tie. He obliged, pressing his body close to mine as we swayed to the music.

We continued to dance to the DJ's music until just after 9, when Reese pointed to her wrist."We should get going." She yelled over the music. We dismounted the table (damn those things were built well; I should invest in some solid slab tables like that!) and paid the bill. The guys walked us back to the truck, where we laughed as Milo did a once-around of the vehicle while his girlfriend fumed.

"You know I treat Riley as if he's my own." Reese huffed in defense.

"Her- and I know. But I still worry." Milo smiled at her, as if it would relax her. It didn't. Her eyes only narrowed.

"It's a boy when I drive it."

"But she's a girl. How would you like it if I started referring to your car as the opposite sex?"

Watching them argue was quite entertaining, so no one interjected.

"Milo, if you wanted your car to be explicitly feminine, then you should've named it Bertha or Sherri or something. Choosing a unisex name like Riley- well that's just asking for it." Reese reasoned, shaking out her long black hair while Milo looked over at the group in exasperation.

When he received no help, he sighed. "Whatever," he mumbled, giving in and kissing her. "Just be good to the truck."

I looked over at Shane, who chortled at his friends' antics. "Promise me you won't ever be that stubborn?" I asked him.

"No problem. My Mustang has an indisputably feminine name- Shelby." He joked. I punched his arm playfully. He glanced over at his friends quickly before pulling me away from the group. "Listen, I don't plan on drinking all that much. Most likely, I'll end up driving back. So if you're sober enough after everyone is back at the girls' place, I know somewhere nearby that we can go for a run."

I was confused. "Why would I want to go for a run at ni- Oh." I realized he meant as wolves. "Yeah, that'd be great. It's been too long since I've let her out." I giggled thinking about it- wait, since when do I giggle? What the hell?

"Okay, good. I've been dying for a run." He grinned, giving me a quick kiss and dragging me back to the truck. He helped me back into the passenger's seat and shut the door, waving goodbye as Reese pulled out of the lot.

The rest of the night passed by in a blur. I remember getting to a club and showing my ID, Kayla handing me a brightly-colored drink that tasted like a Skittle, and the five of us being escorted to a roped-off area in front of a stage. A short time later, a group of men came out in gaudy costumes to some cheesy music and started to dance. It was about then that I realized where we were- a male strip club. Apparently the girls made special arrangements to get Yami a lap-dance from one of the guys. When I looked over to see if she was enjoying it, she was fully decked out in the mandatory bachelorette garb- 'bride-to-be' penis-veil, a sash, and a flashing penis-shaped necklace. The main stripper was grinding on top of her, and four other guys danced around her chair. She had a stunned look on her face and laughed while Reese snapped away with her camera.

After her lap-dance, the guys pulled Yami onstage. The rest of the crowd (which was a lot of people for such a small club) cheered, and sometime later, the rest of us were onstage as well. Even after the guys left, we stayed, pulling up other women and a few men to dance with us.

It was after one o'clock in the morning when we left the club, thanking the employees and patrons by name. We climbed back into the truck and Reese, the only stone-cold sober one of us, drove us back to the apartment. We walked in and collapsed in a giant pile on the couch. After a few minutes, Kayla popped up and went to go spin on the stripper pole. In my not-quite-drunk-but-not-quite-sober state, I asked her to teach me some moves.

Which is exactly how the boys walked in to find us- me with my leg wrapped around the pole while Kayla stood behind me with one hand holding my arm and the other on my ass.

"Uhhh-" I started unintelligently before looking over at Mirna, Reese and Yami, who were laughing uncontrollably. When I felt Kayla laughing behind me, I joined in. The boys stood in the doorway and continued to stare. Eventually, they stammered out a 'hello' and joined us. We did some tequila shots before saying goodbye to head back to our own places.

Instead of heading back to our hotel right away, Shane took me to the place he knew of where we could run, so we stripped, got really horny seeing each other naked, fucked against a tree, went for a run, had another quickie on a random picnic bench in the woods, finished the run, and got dressed again. I fell asleep in the car during the 30-minute ride back to our hotel, so Shane carried me inside. When my body hit the mattress back in the room, I questioned how I got there; gawking when he told me he carried me through the lobby and in the elevator. Still, it was adorable, so I kissed him and pulled him to bed with me.

_Even when you´re gone_

_Somehow you come along_

_Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that_

_You steal away the rain and just like that_

Later that morning, I woke up to a shower of sloppy wet kisses on my face and chest. I pushed Shane's head away, trying to roll over to go back to sleep, but his boisterous laugh prevented that.

"Baaaaaaaaaaabe, you've gotta wake up. It's 7:30am already." He tried to tickle me, so I swung my left arm blindly, connecting with his chest.

"That means I've only been asleep for four hours." I mumbled as he got up to rip open the blinds. I groaned when the unnaturally bright Florida sunshine spilled into the room. I swear, when I get back to Forks, I will NEVER complain about the constant blanket of rain. After meeting everyone here, I deduced sunshine can't be healthy all the time. It made people crazy…

"LeLe baby, you've got to get ready. Yami's wedding is at 10, and you've gotta get ready. It's going to take us a half hour to get to the church in downtown, and Reese wants us there early. You've got just over an hour to shower and get dressed and do your hair and all that girly shit." Shane explained, caressing my head from his position next to the bed. I wanted to snap that I wasn't a dog, but I figured there were a few jokes that could come out of that, so I opted not to. Instead, I groaned, rolling over to open my eyes and stare at the ceiling.

"Fine." I finally conceded, tossing the comforter aside and throwing my legs over the edge of the bed. "Want to join me in the shower?"

He grinned. "As if you have to ask."

I rolled my eyes and slapped his chest, pushing him out of the way. "Actually, nevermind. I need to shave and stuff. You'll just be in the way." I made my way to the bathroom door, not feeling bad about the inevitable blue balls I just gave Shane.

Once I was showered and my hair was coiffed in a bun, I applied some light make-up and a few sprays of my newest body spray that I had purchased the previous day with the girls. They convinced me that Shane would love the mint, melon and sugar fragrance, so I got a set with body scrub and spray.

I slipped into the red satin dress that Alice packed for me, silently cursing myself for not double-checking the selection before I packed it. It had a plunging neckline that came to mid-torso, with a crisscross of rhinestones and sequins just under my boobs that kept the girls in. The crisscross repeated on the back with the straps. It was a beautiful dress, just not as appropriate as I'd have liked. Sigh. Well, that's what I get, eh?

I was too tall in the dress to wear any heels past the 2-inch mark, but luckily Alice had handled that as well. A pair of low-heeled strappy sandals was tucked away nicely in the bottom of my suitcase. Thank you, Alice!

I walked out of the bathroom once I finished, doing a spin for Shane to show off the ensemble.

"You look beautiful." His hands slid smoothly over the satin, sending tingles all over my body. His head dipped down so he could sniff my neck. "What is that smell!?"

"Do you like? It's new. Mint, melon and sugar."

He bit my clavicle gently in response, and I moaned softly. "Mm, yes, I like very much." I pushed him off, trying to maintain my composure. I looked down to see he was dressed nicely in a classic black suit with a black dress shirt. He opted to go sans tie, instead wearing a gold chain with a moderately-sized pendant.

"What's that?" I asked, fingering the pointed tip.

"It's an Italian Horn, _un cornicello_, which many Italians wear to ward off _il malocchio_, the Evil Eye. It's worn more as a symbol of heritage than a protection though."

I tried not to let my heart flutter too much hearing him speak in a foreign language. That shit was hot as hell, and I'd have to ask him to do it the next time we had sex, but right now, I had to focus. "Oh, nice. Are you ready to go? It's already quarter to 9." I cleared my throat to try and dispel the lump that had formed.

Shane chuckled. "You're killing yourself trying not to be turned on, Leah. Just relax." His warm lips danced along the neckline of my dress torturously. I leaned in to his touch without hesitation. I felt his lips curve before he pulled away, laughing darkly. "You vixen. Stop tempting me, we've got a wedding to go to."

I sighed, knowing he was right, and pulled away. I grabbed the matching red shawl and the small silver clutch that I had thrown a tube of mascara and some lip gloss into and headed to the door where Shane waited. "I'm ready."

The ceremony was held at an ornate cathedral church in the heart of downtown Orlando. The morning sunlight filtered into the church through the many tall stained-glass windows, tinting the pews in shades of pink and yellow. A pale yellow carpet ran the length of the aisle, and ivory rose bouquets were everywhere. A handful of guests were already seated, but I was pulled aside once I stepped through the front doors.

"Hey, come with me." Mirna dragged me towards a door to the right. "Shane, the guys are in the chapel office."

"Thanks. See you in a little bit, babe." He blew me a kiss and I caught it, bringing it to my lips in just about the cheesiest move ever. He laughed and disappeared as Mirna pulled me through the doorway.

We walked past a few more doors before turning into a small hallway. I could see the rest of the bridal party in their emerald green dresses in a room at the end. As we approached, Reese came into view, and I was a little confused. Her dress was the same style as the other bridesmaids, but hers was ivory with a green sash. I then noticed that the green dresses had ivory sashes.

Reese looked up and saw us, waving excitedly. "Hey, Leah! Wow you look beautiful!" She hugged me and kissed my cheek in a greeting that I had realized must've been a Florida thing, because no one I'd ever met in Washington did that shit.

"Thanks. You look great too. Why is your dress different though?" I looked around at the other girls in the room.

"Oh, I'm the maid-of-honor. Yami wanted it this way." Reese rolled her eyes, but still smiled. "Hey, speaking of, you want to go see her? She's got an amazing dress. Paid a shitload for it. Come on." She steered me towards the back of the room. I saw Kayla standing next to the bride in front of a tall mirror. Yami was smoothing out the fabric of her ivory dress. The closer I got, the better I understood why she'd paid so much for it. It was gorgeous, princess-style, with satin flowing freely from her waist, an intricately detailed bust, and roses down the front of the skirt. Hell, I don't even think that's the proper way to describe it.

Yami saw me in the mirror and turned her head to say hi. "Leah! Can you believe it? I'm ACTUALLY getting married!"

With a laugh, I went over and hugged her, careful of the voluminous dress. "You look stunning. Chris is a very lucky man." At the mention of her soon-to-be husband, her eyes lit up and her face glowed.

"Isn't he amazing?" The room full of women laughed. Yami then introduced me to the rest of the bridal party. "Leah, this is my mom and my sister Mellie. Over there with Mirna is my cousin Kristy, and this beauty is my almost-sister-in-law Cady." She also introduced me to Chris' mother Cassandra and a few other women, as well as her flower-girl Carmen. "Reese's brother is the ring bearer. He's adorable, wait 'til you see him." I also met Reese's mom, who was rather close with Yami.

I socialized with the ladies until a few minutes before the procession was to start. Reese's mom and I made our way out to the pews since we weren't actually a part of the bridal party. Shane was waiting for me in the third row when I slid up to him. He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine just as the music started and everyone turned to face the back of the church.

I watched as Chris' sister Cady and a blonde man who resembled her came down the aisle first. Mirna came next on the arms of another man resembling Chris and his sister. I figured they must be the two brothers. Kayla and her fiancé David were next, with Yami's cousin Kristy and her partner were next. Then Yami's sister Mellie and who I could only assume was Yami's brother (because of the similar coloring and facial structure) came out. Reese and Milo were behind them, followed by a little flower girl holding onto an older boy, Reese's brother. From the way Reese's mom snapped away with her camera in the row in front of me, I assumed I was correct.

And then the music changed, and Wagner's Wedding March rang through the cathedral. Suddenly, Yami came into view on the arm of an older gentleman. She looked amazing. The congregation murmured, and I could catch the surprised comments from those around me. Even Shane leaned in to get a better look of Yami in all of her splendor. As she glided past our pew, she winked at Shane and me, and I couldn't help but smile.

At the altar, her father gave her away, lifting her veil and kissing her cheeks before turning to Chris and shaking his hand. The priest started the ceremony, and my mind wandered.

I thought of what it would be like, getting married one day. I remembered the promises Sam and I had exchanged long before our wolves had consumed our lives, how we talked of 'forever and ever' together. I remembered how beautiful even Bella, plain old human Bella, had looked on her wedding day. I remembered sitting in my father's lap and looking through my parents wedding album in our small living room while my mother nursed baby Seth in the recliner. Could I ever have that? A 'forever and ever' with someone, a beautiful wedding, a happy marriage with children? It just wasn't something I could picture.

With a sigh, I focused back on the ceremony at hand, surprised when the bride and groom were already exchanging vows. I turned to Shane, noting the joyful expression on his face. He hadn't shaved this morning, and a small shower of stubble graced his jaw line. Without thinking, I brushed the back of my free hand across it, and he turned, looking at me questioningly. I smiled weakly and he brought our joined hands to his lips to kiss my knuckles.

The solid promise of an 'I do' caught my attention, and when I looked, the priest was announcing them man and wife. Chris grabbed Yami for a passionate seal-the-deal kiss, complete with a dip, and the congregation stood and cheered. When the couple broke apart, they were grinning widely. They took off down the aisle as we clapped. The bridal party followed them out, and then the pews started to file out after them.

Outside the church, we threw birdseed and flower petals as the couple ran to their limo, and once the majority of the guests had left, the limo came back with the newlyweds for pictures. Shane and I sat on a bench, watching as the photographer directed the bridal party- who he wanted in the shot, which way to stand, what kind of smile to wear. It was comic, really, and everyone laughed and had a good time. Yami even motioned for Shane and I to take a few pictures with the couple after every other possible combination had been captured.

Shane and I got back in the car and drove to the hotel for some down time before the reception at 6. Luckily, the reception was right around the corner from where we were staying, at a Disney reception hall. Since I had been up so early, I told Shane I planned on taking a nap whether he liked it or not. He just laughed, driving on in silence. Once we got to our room though, he did NOT let me take my nap. Instead he seduced me and we ended up having sex- twice. I finally took my nap in his arms afterwards.

I woke up a few hours later, well-rested and ready for a night of celebration. I padded to the bathroom and grabbed a robe and my cell phone before slipping out onto the balcony. I called Seth first, asking how things were and what the pack had been up to. Once he assured me everything was fine (he even went as far as putting Embry on the phone), I told him about Disney and Shane's friends. Tori stole the phone and asked me about the wedding, begging me to take pictures.

I called Rosalie next, because I needed my bitch-fix. I told her how everyone was so damn nice, and she laughed, telling me it must be awful. "Rose, when I get back, I need to fight you or something. I'm not used to this much kindness. It's killing me." I groaned into the phone.

I heard her giggle. "You do realize I'll kick your ass, right? Carlisle will be bandaging you up after five minutes."

Our banter continued for awhile before Alice flitted into Rose's room and demanded to be a part of the conversation. After they put me on speaker, Alice asked about any shopping I'd done, and if I liked my wardrobe. I scolded her for my risqué dress, but she brushed it off. I told them how oddly familiar Chris was, and how I swore he was Emmett's twin. Rose scoffed at that, stating that her Emmieboo was one of a kind.

Eventually I hung up with my girls and called my mom. Charlie answered, asking how Florida was treating me before passing me off to Sue. Mom was, as usual, very curious about my sex life and how the trip was furthering my relationship with Shane.

"I keep hearing the 'girlfriend' word, and I'll be honest, I don't mind it." I told her, smiling as I remembered the way Shane looked at me nervously one time someone said it. "It's kind of nice to have a commitment like that."

"Well don't let Bitter Black, I mean Billy hear you say that."

I groaned. "Is he still being a whiny bitch?"

"You know how William Black is. He gets an idea in his head and is completely bullheaded if it doesn't work out." The disapproval in her tone led me to believe this was about more than my decision not to wait for Jacob's unknown return. I sat up in my chair.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

She sighed heavily. "The council isn't taking your absence lightly."

"By council, you mean Billy." I damn-near snarled into the phone.

"Leah, calm down. Please. Before you phase in the middle of your hotel room."

"Actually I'm on the balcony."

"Oh, yes, even better." I could hear her eyes rolling.

"Look, I'll be home tomorrow night. I'll confront the council then. What are they- what is Billy saying?"

"That as temporary Alpha you've abandoned your pack and that you're unfit to be leader."

"Oh, that's rich. And what would he call Jake's little stunt?" I snorted. "Billy's got another thing coming, that's for damn sure."

"Leah, be wise. You can't go in and cause trouble, especially with the threat of attack looming heavy in the future. Just relax. Billy will get what's coming to him."

I sighed, but for argument's sake, I relented. "Alright mom. Well, I should go wake my boyfriend- wow that was weird. We've got to get going soon."

She chuckled and we said our goodbyes. I flipped the phone closed, not moving as I stared out at the view. A movement behind me caught my attention.

"Did you tell Sue your boyfriend said hi?" Shane grinned lazily at me, leaning in the doorway in nothing but his navy cotton boxers. I rolled my eyes and swatted his torso.

"Go put some clothes on, Romeo, this is a family hotel." I couldn't help but smile though. The word fit. Boyfriend. Hmmm. Haven't had one of those since Sam.

God, that was a long-ass time ago.

Shane disappeared for a moment and returned with his slacks on. He grabbed my cell out of my lap and opened it as he sat in the chair next to mine. "Oh, a call to the bro, then Bitchalie, and Mom. Nice."

"You better not let her hear you say that." I warned him as I snatched my phone back.

"Why? Your mom loves me." He responded cockily. I laughed.

"No, I meant 'Bitchalie'. She'll have your head- or your balls."

"Ah, but you like my balls."

I scoffed. "That won't stop her from castrating you, babe. Nobody fucks with Rose."

He merely waved his hand in dismissal. We sat like that for a time, his hand creeping over to draw haphazard shapes on my exposed knee. Finally we got up to get ready.

It took me twice as long to fix the sex hair as it had taken to cause it, but I was still ready before Shane, who had taken a shower before getting dressed. "Because SOMEONE wouldn't let me shower with them this morning." He reasoned, and I rolled my eyes.

Once we were done, we walked down to the lobby and out the back doors. We took the foot path over to the Boardwalk area and headed for the Atlantic Dance Hall where Yami's and Chris' reception was taking place. The hall was beautifully decorated with ivory and varying shades of green, keeping with the overall theme of the wedding. A small orchestra and a pianist at a white baby grand were at the far end of the hall, next to a railing that led down to the sunken dance floor. I could see a massive six-tiered wedding cake on the other side of the dance floor, and a total of three bars served drinks around the room. A second-level balcony lined three walls, and many guests were enjoying cocktails and appetizers at standing-height tables up there.

Shane dropped our card in the box on the gift table and pulled me towards the stairs. "No fuckin' way. Leah, I want you to meet some friends of mine." He told me while damn-near ripping my arm out. We got halfway up before stopping suddenly, my body colliding with his violently, but he paid no mind. He was shaking the hands of a well-built blonde. "Giovanni Blake, you sonofabitch, how are you?"

"Shane Lyon? Holy shit man, I haven't seen you in years!" They embraced in an awkward-yet-heartwarming embrace. "Who's the pretty lady you're holding hostage?"

Shane looked back to me and tugged me forward. "Gio, this is my girlfriend Leah. Leah, this is my dipshit friend Gio."

"Dipshit that just got drafted to play in the NFL." Gio extended his hand and I place mine in it. He brought it to his lips in a charming gesture. "A pleasure, Miss Leah. May I ask how long you've been putting up with Shane's crap?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Too long."

My response earned a rumbling laugh from Gio and a chuckle from Shane. "Way to go, Lyon- she's a keeper, I can tell."

"Yes she is." Shane squeezed my hand lightly and I leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder. "So you got drafted? That's great. Who will you be playing for?"

"The Atlanta Falcons. I wanted to stay somewhere relatively close to Florida, so I chose Atlanta over Tennessee. My girl and I just found out we're gonna be having a baby." I saw his chest puff out in pride.

"Congratulations man. That's awesome. Give her my best, will ya?"

"Of course. Hey, Lyon, don't be a stranger. We were best friends once upon a time. I'd like my kid to know his godfather." Gio added slyly.

"Godfather?" I could practically hear the gears clicking in Shane's head at his friend's statement, and just as I was going to offer some support, I was lurched forward when something collided with me. I turned to see a young boy around ten years old in a pile on the floor. I immediately leaned down to help him up, brushing of the green vest he wore over his starched white button-up.

"Hey, that was some nasty spill. You okay?" I asked him, checking for injuries.

"Yeah, sorry. I was playing with my friend and I didn't see you." He answered, obviously feeling guilty.

"It's alright, it's called an accident for a reason. I'm Leah." I stuck my hand out. He put his pint-sized hand in mine and shook it weakly.

"I'm Dom, Reese's brother." And it clicked- the animated eyes and wispy fringe of lashes over his eyes gave away his genetics, even if the crystal blue orbs didn't match the women in his family's.

"Hey, I know your sister. She's really cool. She told me about you." I watched as his eyes lit up.

"She did? What'd she say?"

Now, remembering that Kayla had mentioned he was nine years old, I knew I had to choose my words wisely. "She said your little league baseball team did really well this season, and that you took first place in the district." That was what she had said, right? From the smile that spread on Dom's face, I assumed I was right. I sent Shane and Gio an apologetic look, but they were too amused to do anything more than laugh as I got led away by the now-excited kid.

I spent almost ten minutes talking to him about baseball and video games by the time Shane came back to save me. Dom sort of recognized Shane and stopped talking to ask why he looked familiar.

"You grew up next to me. Your sister and I have been best friends for ages." Dom still seemed confused, but shrugged and ran off to talk to another kid across the room.

"Sorry I just bailed on the awkward moment with you and Gio. I hope he doesn't think I'm rude."

Shane laughed and brushed it off. "No worries. Would you like a drink? I could really use a beer."

"Sure. Good thing we don't have to drive back." I reasoned as he led me towards the nearest bar.

"That's true. Maybe I'll have something stronger than a beer then." Lies. He still got a Stella.

We walked around for a bit longer, bumping into a few people Shane knew casually. I could tell he was still anxious to meet the remaining three guys from his old group of friends. I knew one was Yami's cousin, so he'd definitely be here. But I wasn't sure Reese's ex would be here, so that only left the one Yami dated. Hmm. I think that's right.

A tap on Shane's shoulder brought me to the present.

"Shane!" A slender woman around my mom's age stood behind us. "Oh goodness, look at you! You're so tall! Where's the little boy I used to scold for leaving fingerprints on my glass counters?"

Shane laughed as he scooped the frail woman into a hearty embrace. "Josie! Man, it's been ages. How are you? How's the store?"

"Quiet without you always coming in to bang on the ivory." They laughed together at the shared joke before Shane regarded me.

"Where are my manners? Josie, this is my girlfriend Leah. Leah, this is Josie Trudeau." He continued to speak as I shook Josie's hand. "She owns the music store where I learned to play. Her husband used to sit me at the piano and teach me during hours. Speaking of, how is Ol' Joe?"

The woman's face turned sullen. "He passed in September. Brain tumor."

"Oh, fuck, Josie, I'm so sorry."

"Watch your language in front of your exotic girlfriend here." Her tone was stern, motherly, with a hint of humor. "It's alright. Joe lived a good life, and he went out gracefully."

I listened as they reminisced for a while, sipping at my Cran-tini like it was going out of style. Suddenly the lights dimmed and the small band that had been playing lightly picked up tempo. A front-man with a microphone came out to announce Yami and Chris' arrival.

While everyone clapped, the couple entered through a set of doors close to the stage, followed by the groomsmen and bridesmaids. Chris led Yami out to the dance floor and the band played a slow song for their first dance. I watched as Chris leaned down to whisper in his wife's ear, causing her smile to widen. He must've said something else, because she pulled back to look at him and I saw tears glimmering in her eyes.

Arms slid around my waist slowly, drawing me back to lean against a solid chest. The body heat was welcomed. Even though it was almost impossible because of whom I was, I had chills from watching the happy couple.

"Maybe that could be us one day." Shane's husky voice slid over my skin like silk. A feeling of terror lurched at the pit of my stomach, but I ignored it.

"In our lives, we never know what the future holds. We've got choppy waters ahead, but once we're in the clear, who knows? Anything is possible."

"You mean the leech infestation next month?" Shane chuckled when I elbowed him.

"Shh! Someone could hear you." I glanced around to be sure.

"Leah, relax. It's our last night in Florida, our last night without responsibility. Can't we just enjoy it?" He moved to stand next to me, and I missed his touch instantly.

I sighed. "When we get back to the house tomorrow, we've got to get serious. But for you? I'll give you tonight." His face lit up beautifully, and he tugged at my hand. He pulled me out to the dance floor where the bridesmaids and groomsmen had already joined Chris and Yami. I shook my head. "I can't dance. I don't know what I'm doing."

"Baby, we've danced before. Come on, it's easy. Just let me lead."

I did what he said, and sure enough, it really was easy. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his hands remained on my hips, guiding me.

"Perfect." He swept a stray piece of hair from my face. "You know, Leah, you're so beautiful, and I'm so glad I get to see this side of you. It's not often you dress up like this and it's a shame. You're stunning."

Flustered, I looked away, trying to figure out how to respond. "Uhh, thank you?"

He chuckled before moving closer, his lips hovering near my ear. "Just because you're a wolf doesn't mean you're not a woman. You're both, and beautiful as both. I couldn't ask for a more amazing girlfriend, imprint, whatever it is that we are. I love you Leah, and nothing's ever going to change that."

The kiss that followed his words was unexpected but his lips were never a disappointment. When the kiss broke, he started to hum along with the song, not giving me an opportunity to respond. Fine by me. I was still figuring out my feelings anyway.

I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, reveling in the moment. The song ended, and Yami took the mic from the emcee to thank everyone for coming and that dinner would be served shortly. The band then played a series of songs, ranging in style, while people mingled until the buffet was ready. Shane and I danced to a few songs before Yami and Chris came over to us, thanking us personally for being there. We congratulated them, and Shane asked to dance with Yami. She, of course, agreed, and Chris, who was starting to look less like Emmett and more like the guy who might play Emmett in a movie, talked to Cady and his brothers, the two groomsmen I had pegged earlier.

"Leah this is Carson, my oldest brother," he motioned to the one standing next to Cady, "and this other one is Colton, the youngest of the four of us. You already know Cady." I made small talk with Colton for a while, joking that his family had a knack for naming with the letter C. Their dad was Carson Sr., and I knew their last name started with a C, although I couldn't pronounce it.

Yami and Shane came over once their dance was finished and Shane whisked me away abruptly. "Shane that was rude, I didn't get to say goodbye." I complained.

"What do you care? You're Leah Ann Clearwater, Head Bitch in Charge of Forks, Washington. Why do these puny humans matter?" Shane joked.

"Because they're your friends! And who told you my middle name? Was it Seth? I'll kill the little git."

He laughed but said nothing, pulling me towards the bar to the left of the room. "Come on, I want you to meet Matt."

"Matt is…?" I tried to remember who was who in Shane's life.

"Yami's cousin that I was close to." He told me as we approached a small group of people. I noticed Yami's other cousin Kristy and the man/guy/boy who walked with her at the ceremony were among them. "Matt!" Shane called out.

Matt turned and saw him, waving. "Shane! Dude! Yami told me you'd be here. How are you?"

"Good. I'm good. How are you?" The conversation continued much like the one with Gio had, with Shane introducing me to Matt and then making small talk for a while. Luckily I was able to talk to Kristy and her escort, who I learned was her boyfriend, Taylor, that she met through Chris. They were a few years younger than Yami, so our conversation didn't really vary from the standard 'So how did you guys meet?' and I listened while they told stories about Yami and Chris, who was Taylor's neighbor.

My stomach rumbled, and they laughed, asking me if I wanted to head over to the just-opened buffet to get food. I decided I would, so I told Shane before heading over to the line with them. After filling a plate with all sorts of dishes, we headed over to a small table where Milo, Reese, and Mirna were already eating. I popped a squat next to Milo and dug in to the food. Shane joined us a few minutes later, and conversation was light as we enjoyed our dinner.

There was a dessert bar, which I thought was completely ridiculous until I went over to scope it out with Reese and ended up practically eating my weight in flan. After dinner was cleared from our tables, Reese and Milo made their maid-of-honor and best man speeches for Yami and Chris. Then Yami threw her bouquet (Kayla caught it, and big surprise, she's already engaged) and Chris did a risqué garter removal.

The rest of the night was full of dancing and champagne. I met Nate at one point also, but I was pretty tipsy by then, so I don't really know what happened. I stayed on the dance floor with the bridesmaids most of the time. We had so much fun dancing and laughing that I was almost sad I wouldn't be seeing them any time soon after tonight.

Chris and Yami left a little after midnight, and we saw them off with confetti and cans of silly string Milo provided. Yami made sure to give us extra long hugs before she got in the limo with her husband. The party continued for almost a full hour afterwards, but Shane and I left shortly after the couple. We said our goodbyes to the rest of the gang. Reese promised to email me the pictures we had taken on her camera, Milo gave me a fist-bump-turned-hug, and Mirna smiled knowingly at me, slipping me her number "just in case" I had any questions. We waved at the group who had been our last seven days as we left, and once they were out of sight, I slumped my head against Shane's shoulder in disappointment.

"Gotta say," I told him as we made our way back to the hotel, "I did not expect to like your friends so much."

He pulled me closer, draping his arm over my shoulders. "I knew you'd love them. They're a bit overwhelming at first, but they really are amazing. I've missed them." He sighed and looked over at me. He placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Thank you for coming with me. I know it might not seem like it, but I was really nervous to come back. I'm glad you were here, it made things much better."

I smiled and turned my head, inhaling his smell. "I had a great time."

_Don´t know how I lived without you_

_Cuz everytime that I get around you_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

_You make me smile_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

"Come on, we've got a flight in eight hours, let's go get some rest." We walked through the doors of the hotel and I couldn't help but think how great tonight had been.

"What a beautiful wedding."


End file.
